Somewhere Down The Road
by myowntragedy
Summary: Brittany Pierce, a badass! New Yorker who was forced to leave NYC due to circumstances and is now living with her best friends. A newbie at Mckinley High where Cheer captain Santana Lopez rules. What happens when the current HBIC Santana sets her eyes on the newbie Brittany but the latter was not interested on her. BRITTANA STORY...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hola bitches! You sure thinking who might this be aren't you? Well, well, well, how about I tell you a little fucking-tastic story about me... Hm, should I start with the formalities of introducing my awesome self to you?

Okay, aside from the awesomeness that is me, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce. Not Britney Spears you fucking bitch but Brittany S. Pierce. The youngest child of Vincent and Caitlin Pierce. And heiress of the Pierce Group of Companies, Pierce Empire Hotel and all the never ending properties of my parents. I have a sister, Thea Francessca Pierce. She's engaged with her 3 years excuse of a boyfriend, Theo Bartholomew Acker. Yes! The douche's name is Theo and my sister's name is Thea. Hilarious right? I mean if i'm Thea why would I look for someone with a name Theo? Like it's the most pathetic thing in this whole world! I don't like him because he's a douche! How? When my sister introduced him to our family that ass tried to hit on me. Fuck right? My sister's boyfriend hit on me when my sis isn't around. Like fuck you! Is she not enough that you're gonna fool around? I know he's with her only because of our money. I Heard him while he's talking to his Bastard father on the phone. But I don't have the courage to tell my sister that and be the reason to break her heart. We don't go well and i'm a bitch but still she's my sister and I still have a heart you know?

Enough of that and back to me. I am awesome, but that's given. I'm most definitely the hottest piece of ass in my previous school in New York. Aha! I'm a New Yorker but since there's a massive amount of threat sent on my way due to the fact that some people were jealous of our family's wealth. My parents forced me to move from one state to another. And that's why i'm gonna start a new life in this shit hole you called Lima, Ohio.

I'll tell you the story myself one time. But lemme continue my intro to you guys. Hm...Aside from myself and the people around me... I am a badass! Yep! You heard it right. I don't care who you are or what do you with your fuckin' life as long as you stay the hell out of my way or you'll end up praying that your parents shouldn't have let you been born.

Now where am I with my story? Oh yes. Name? Check! Badassness? Check! Well, I'm filthy rich.. Wait... Scratch that! My parents are, but since i'm their child what is theirs is mine. That's like the rule of life right? I am happy with what I have.. I mean I have everything. I'm beautiful, amazing, hot, sexy and I do have great skills in bed! I'll prove it to you soon. I do have Great parents, money, car, own house.. Yes! I live on my own. Others may think that it sucks right? But hey! It has its perks you know. I can throw parties here and there and whenever I want. So yeah! Great life! Oh, I have friends too, but I can count on my fingers who I consider real, those who'll stick with me through thick and thin. Of course there will always be the so called plastics and all, but I don't give a flying fuck! sure they wanted to be my friend but me? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen.

But it's not always rainbows and sunshine, I have this secret... Well not deep dark secret. But I just don't want people to mess with my business you know. Okay. I'm bisexual. You know a person attracted to both sexes, girls and guys. But lately i've been hooking up with girls because i'm tired of boys being all rough on me. So Yeah. Tada! I'm Bisexual!Now about the friends I'm talking about...

First on the short list of my circle of friends is Noah Puckerman! Others call him Puck, Puckasaurus, Puckster or whatever the hell starts with PUCK. But me? I get the dibs to call him NOAH. Well, I was the only one to call him that anyways. Don't ever try to call him that or you'll end up having a disoriented face faster than you can say sex. Well, Noah is a great bestfriend, brother, boyfriend in-case of emergency... No. we didn't hooked up if that's what you're thinking although he suggested to get off some steam on more than one occassion. But no, he ain't my type and ewwww. It'll look like I'm getting it on with my brother which is total gross! but most of all he's a great person in general. He doesn't show it often times for the sole reason that it's not good for his reputation.

Next is Michael Chang or sometimes I call him Asian. Mike is a nice guy. He's a good boy compare to Puck. He's also a great bestfriend, dance partner because we both love to dance, running partner, boyfriend in case of emergency as well. He's always concern about my well being that's why I consider him a big brother I never had just like Noah. He's always been the responsible one. He's an A straight student who helps me whenever I have issues with my studies.

And last but not the least, Quinn Fabray. She's my home girl! She's beautiful! She's every guys dream well next to me of course. But don't let her beauty fool you. She can be a bitch too especially if you start to annoy her. She's always bickering with Noah even on the petty things in life. That's how they roll I guess. I consider Quinn as my very very best friend, a shoulder to cry on and she's the first person who's willing to give themselves to me to vent on that's why I consider her a sister. I have an older sister but Quinn's like a true and better sister to me than my real one.

So yeah you met my friends, Best Friends! I love them to death and if any of you try to mess with any of them you automatically be placed on my list to be assassinated and thus make your life a living hell.

Now lemme tell you now the reason why i'm shipped here in Lima, Ohio. Well here it goes...

**FLASHBACK...**

"You have got to be kidding me right?"

"i'm sorry honey but this is for your welfare. We don't want to do this to you but we have to." My mom said with apologetic eyes.

"Hire more security then! I am not leaving New York! My life's here as well as my friends! You can't do this to me!" I yelled

"Your friends, they're coming with you to Lima." My dad said calmy.

"Like tha- Wait what?" I asked confused

"You heard me. Quinn, Michael and Noah. They're coming with you. Look, what's happening here in New York is not only on us. Those guys knew that us the Pierces, Fabray's, Chang's and Puckerman's were business partners and close family friends. There were threats sent to them as well, that's why we all decided to force you to leave New York and go to Lima. It's small town so we won't be having any problems regarding your safety." My dad said in a tired voice.

"So you're saying that i'm gonna be in Ohio with my friends?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes honey. You'll be in one house. We took care of it already. You don't need to bring all your stuff here because we bought all the things you needed there. And the house is furnished already. So you just have to pack your clothes and that's it. Regarding your car. We bought a new one and it's on the house garage in Lima." Mom said with a sweet smile.

"We know this is hard for you baby. But if it means that you'll gonna be safe and away from danger, we'll do everything we can. You know we love you so much kiddo!" My dad said while moving to me to give me a hug.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Okay? As in you're gonna be okay with this set-up?" My dad asked hopefully.

"Yes daddy. I know it'll suck big time but I know you're doing this because you love me and care for me that much." I said in a croaked voice.

"Thank you for doing this baby. Thank you. We'll visit you in Lima. We promise." Dad said while looking into my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah. That's what happened. So here I am in the airport in Ohio waiting for our luggage.

"Ugh. Please remind me why I agreed on this." I told them annoyed

"Oh c'mon babe! Give it a chance. Who knows maybe we'll rule this shit of a town." Quinn said to me with a smirk.

"Damn right Fabray!" Puck said while putting his arm on my shoulder. "And besides, no parents here yo! We can do whatever the fuck we want. Screw girls left and right!"

"Ewwwwww. Noah. I have standards you know." I said disgusted.

"Oh stop being a prude Britt!" Puck said while laughing.

"Enough of that guys. The driver's here already. You guys got your luggage?" Mike asked.

"Yes daddy Chang!" Puck teased.

"Fuck You Puck!" Mike said while punching Puck's arm.

"Gross Asian! Never knew you swing that way?" I said while laughing.

Mike turned beet red in embarassment while Quinn, Puck and Me made our way to the car and handing our bag to the driver.

On our way to the apartment. We can't stop talking about our plans here, how excited we are about this whole set-up and how we are going to drop a huge bomb in this town.

"So you know what school we're gonna transfer?" Mike asked Quinn who was sitting next to me.

"Yes. I think it's called Mckinley or something? It's not a great of a school aside from the football team and Cheerleading squad which I will most definitely rule the moment I join okay?" Quinn told us.

"You're plotting already honey?" I told Quinn with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon! Oh wait! We should join the squad together!" Quinn said in an excited voice.

"You're shitting right? Me? Badass! Brittany Pierce joining a cheerleading squad? Not gonna happen honey! Just no!" I said to Quinn while erasing the images of me in a cheering uniform in my head.

Puck laughed loudly. " So Q's gonna be on the cheering squad. Well me maybe on the football team and be the star quarterback. How bout you Mike?"

" If there's a dance club yeah maybe i'll join it. " Mike said while looking at Britt.

"Wait. Don't tell me a Glee Club? Oh god! Are you insane? You haven't even started in that shit school and you're already putting yourself in the bottom of the food chain!" Quinn said horrified. "Britt babe what about you?"

"I think i'm with Mike but not the glee fucking club! If there's a dance club i'm in. If not, well i'll just focus on ruling the school on telling everyone who the HBIC is." Brittany said while high five-ing Mike and Puck

"That's my lesbro!" Puck said in a proud smile

"Oh shut it Noah. And please don't parade my sexuality in front of our new school okay? Or else i'll cut your balls and shove it on your mouth so that whenever you fuck a girl on your bed, you won't be that loud when you're cumming!"

"I'm not loud!" Puck said defensively.

Brittany, Quinn and Mike just laughed loudly.

Suddenly the car came to a halt and after a minute the driver opened the door to tell them they've already arrived in their new residence.

"Holy shit!"

"4 story house? This is insane!"

"Fuck!"

"I'll be taking the 4th floor okay guys? If you need anything i'll be on my room" Brittany said and hurriedly walk past her friends.

"That's unfair B!" Puck said while going after Brittany.

"Who says?" Asked Brittany with her raised eyebrow.

Puck knows not to mess with Brittany so he let it go but started to bicker with the rest of his friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thank god our parents knows us too well and even bought a house that ensures privacy. I love them but seriously, I need privacy especially during hot drunken nights you know? And since i'm occupying the top floor. I can do whatever I want.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

"Hey B!"

"You need anything Q?"

"No not really, just checking on you." Quinn said with a smile.

"Awwww. Come here! The view here is insane!"

Quinn went outside the balcony where Brittany stood and placed her arms on the other blonde's waist.

"Are you ready to rule this town Q?" Brittany said while leaning into Quinn's body.

"Of course B! Especially with you guys here? And you of course!" Said Quinn and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"When did Quinn Fabray became a sap?" Brittany teased and turned around to hug Quinn. "But thanks tho. Because I know this was my parents' shit crazy idea.

"It's o-"

"Jeez! We arrived here just a couple of minutes and you guys are getting it on already? Stop making out for a while cause i'm starving. " Puck said playfully.

"Oh you know I can't get enough of Quinn's sweet lips Noah." Brittany answered back playfully.

Quinn blushed deeply. "Shut up!"

Mike laughed but stopped suddenly when Brittany threw a pillow on his face.

"Woah! Take a chill pill! Puck and I knows you're doing the dirty you know! C'mon the driver suggested this Italian Restaurant around town." Mike shouted while leaving Brittany's room.

"we're not doing anything you dickhead!" Brittany run after Mike and jumped on his back. "Off to the car mikey! Woohoo!"

Puck and Quinn looked at each other and shook their heads and followed Mike and Brittany outside.

"And you tell me I'm the immature one. Seriously? She's convincing us that she's badass! But she loves it when we give her a damn piggybacks. Really?" Puck shook his head.

Quinn giggled. "But she's pretty badass! One way or another."

"Puckerman! Stop trying to persuade Quinn to get it on and get your asses out here!" Brittany yelled from outside.

"Yeah! Yeah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

If there were any mistakes and errors on the previous chapter. Please forgive. And i'll try my best to lessen the errors and stuff.

**On With The Story...**

Chapter 2

Ugh. I feel like a kindergarten on her first day of school. Jeez. Can I just ditch today and go to school whenever I want. Fuck this shit!

"Good morning sweetie!" Quinn said while devouring her bacon happily.

"Babe You do know too much bacon is not good right? and good morning to you too." Brittany said while rummaging on the shelves to look for breakfast.

"Hey B.. Hey Q..."

"Hey Mike. Hm... Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm?" says Brittany while pouring cereals and milk into her bowl.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" Brittany asked confused and grabbing a bottle of water on the fridge and sitting on the stool opposite Quinn.

"My good morning kiss maybe?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Brittany smiled and leaned over to Quinn to give her daily good morning kiss.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Making out already?" Teased Puck while sitting on a stool. "What about Mike and I? Don't we get a kiss too?" Puck said while trying to do a puppy dog look.

"That look won't work on me you know that right? But since I love you guys. Fine i'll give you a kiss. Buy please Noah, don't do that look again. You look like a fossilized dinosaur to be honest."

Puck feigned a dramatic hurt gesture while Quinn and Mike high-fived each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

Good to be back in my kingdom. Hmmmm. Mckinley High I missed you so much. So what should I do to entertain myself today? And show this school especially the freshmen who the Queen is. Hmmmmm.

"It's such a wonderful sunny day today isn't it Santana?"

"Berry. It's too early okay?"

"So how did you spent and enjoyed our glorious vacation?" Rachel inquired happily.

"I was-"

"I for one can say that I had the best vacation ever. The beach was soooooo grand. You should have come with me and my dads. You know we love for you to come and spend it in Maldives. The sand. The water. The whole place. There were a lot of hot guys and girls! Oh my god! I can't wait to be back there! Next time you should come! we-..."

"Fuck! Berry! Are you even breathing?" Santana chuckled loudly.

"Whatever Santana!" Rachel said while punching her arm.

While Santana and Rachel were talking about theire whereabouts during vacation, 2 cars pulled up at the parking lot and garnered the attention of the whole students.

"Oooooooh. Who might that be?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I heard that there will be newbies this year aside from the freshmen but I mean there were transferees from what i've heard and they're from New York." Rachel filled Santana about the news around the campus.

"From New York to Lima? They sure be pathetic for doing that." Santana said while shaking her head.

All the students were waiting in anticipation for the drivers or passengers of the car to get out and reveal themselves.

"Maybe they're having cold feet? I mean they've been here for a minute and yet they're still on their cars..." Rachel assumed.

"Oh let them be Hobbit. The time they meet me for sure they'll be regretting that they stepped out of their cars."

"Looks like you had your new slushie victims huh?" Rachel asked

"Damn right dwarf!" Santana said with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Britt." Quinn says encouragingly.

"Can we just go tomorrow? I'm not in the mood to come in class. I mean. We can always ditch the first day right?"

"No." Quinn said sternly.

"Argh. You're a pain in the ass you know that?" Brittany said while putting her head on the steering wheel.

Puck opened the passenger door on the backseat and waited for them. While Mike opened Brittany's door. "Sup? Why are you guys sitting here still?"

"I don't wanna go today. Can we just go tomorrow? I'm not in the mood today. I mean since when did we came into class on the first day?." Brittany says. "Right! Never. So let's ditch..."

"Just because you didn't get laid for a couple of days doesn't mean that you'll mope around like a fucking 3 years old deprived on her damn candy. Thought you're a badass!" Puck inquired

"Of course I am you little fucker!"

Quinn shook her head. "Get out of the car! We still need to pay the Principal a visit for our schedules"

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Quinn, Mike and Puck stepped out of the car and went inside the campus to look for the Principal's office.

While the three were walking down the halls of Mckinley, they were given different kinds of stares. Looks of curiosity, lust, scrutiny and all. Just when they were about to turn around the corner, a few Jocks from what the three thought as the football team wearing letterman jacket blocked their way and threw slushies on their faces.

"Welcome to Mckinley LOSERS!"

"You did not!" Puck lunged forward to the nearest jock on him, threw him into the locker and punched him until his nose screamed blood.

"Puck! Enough!" Mike said while pulling Puck from the blooded jock.

"You all fuckers! I'll let this go you understand?" Puck yelled to the rest of the students in the hallway.

"This is a lesson to all you shit!" Puck grabbed the collar of the jock and showed his face to the rest of the students like when a hunter killed a deer with his knife. "Any of you do this again to any of me and my friends and i'll make sure that your parents will find you six feet under the ground you're standing!"

Brittany oblivious to what happened to her friends in the hallway was still seated in her car.

"Fuck! Let's get this over with."

Brittany walked into the hallways with her head held high as a gesture of saying she'll most definitely rule this school and she'll be the resident badass!from now on.

From the corner of the rows of locker.

"There's the newbie!Slushie her right into the face! You got me? Or i'll swear to who ever there is that you be spending your whole year into a hospital bed!"

Brittany turned in the corner and came to a halt when an afro haired looking student with an ice cold drink on his hand and who looks like his gonna piss himself blocked her way.

"What'd you want?" she asked impatiently.

"I... I..." the boy stuttered and placed the cold drink on his other hand and shifted on his feet as if to prepare for the blow.

"Get out of my way." Brittany sneered while eyeing the drink on his hand.

"Uh. You."

"You're gonna throw that into my face aren't you?" Brittany narrowed her eyes.

"I..."

"If I were you I won't." She said threateningly.

But before the boy could answer back, Brittany snatched the cup and walked to him slowly. They were already gathering a crowd and there were certain buzzes and whispers thrown around.

"Now let me give you a fucking deal here jewfro. You tell me the reason for this supposedly threatening act against me and I'll make sure not to kill you in this instant." Brittany said with visible anger on her face.

"I.. I.. I was just...tttold to do..do this. Please. Please don't kill me" the boy gulped and pleaded.

"Who the fuck told you huh?"

Brittany was losing her patience when the boy won't tell her the person who instructed him to do this ridiculous act.

"Cat got your tongue big boy? Hm. How about i'll break your neck? Oh and..and make sure that you won't be able to use your eyes since you've been ogling with my tits for the past couple of minutes. Damn! You think i'm dumb aren't you?

The look on the boy's face was epic, If Brittany isn't pissed she'll be laughing her ass out right now.

"Now fucking tell me who is behind this fucking act!" She damanded harshly

The scared boy looked to the end of the rows of lockers wherein several cheerleaders where talking as if oblivious to what was happening.

"Who?" Brittany asked while closing her fist.

"The Captain. She's.. Uhm... Santana Lopez the one with... With her back on us... The... The brunette with her arms crossed..." The boy closed his eyes preparing himself for the blow.

Pissed off. Mad. Angry. Furious all in one. All of that can be described to what Brittany was feeling right now. The students parted ways when she stormed her way into the hallway and went to the end of the lockers and straight to the cheerleaders to show them the reality of being struck by a storm.

"Britt.. Where-" asked Quinn when she saw her best friend walking after coming out of the bathroom.

But Brittany ignored Quinn and her bestfriends' confused faces and continued to storm the hallway to the one lucky person who's gonna be on board on the train ride of the bitch town express.

You fucking assholes! You think you can easily break me? And crush me like these fucking losers? You're all wrong! I'm not a fucking weak!

"Someone for sure tried to throw a drink her way just like what happened to us. It's obvious. But fuck, she against those jocks?" Quinn said while putting the palm of her hands on her eyes.

To be scared would be an understatement to what Quinn was feeling right now. Scared for her best friend and scared to whoever football jock that pissed Brittany off. And by what may happen, the person should pray for any luck right now. Luck to survive his death.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I know that look! Quinn.." Mike said while gulping. "Puck c'mon let's stop her before she does something bad."

"Nah ah." Said Puck while shaking his head and hands in front of him. "You guys know that look. It's the fuck-off-don't-mess-with-me-right-now-or-i'll-pull-your-limbs-off look. You should've known not to mess with her right now cause shit's goingj. crazy!"

"You cowards!" Quinn said exasperated. "You guys are unbelievable! We need to stop her!"

Quinn rushed to stop Brittany while Puck and Mike in tow. Quinn was about to grab Brittany's arm when her best friend suddenly spoke making Quinn slightly jump and the boys to bump on her back

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. Quinn. Fabray or I swear to god that my hand will land on your face in a matter of 3-seconds."

That was the words that came out of Brittany's mouth and Quinn knows what will gonna happen if she tries to do anything to stop her best friend. So she backed away in fear of Brittany's wrath.

Meanwhile, Santana with her friends from the cheerios were talking and laughing loudly.

"Heard the guys from the football team slushied three newbies!"

"Of course! It's like how we put those shits on their proper places!"

"We rules this school and we owns it!"

Santana laughed loudly as if saying that having a cold slushie facial is a normal thing to do. She then became confused when her friends stopped laughing and when she looked to Rachel she saw her frightened state.

"What the fuck?" asked Santana.

Someone poked her finger on Santana's shoulder.

"So JBI did you-..." To say that she was speechless was an understatement.

"Hi... You must be the Captain of the cheerios?" Brittany asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Santana just nodded.

"Santana Lopez right?"

"Y..Yes. You. You are?" asked Santana nervously.

"Nice to meet you Santana."

Brittany was about to turn when she stopped on her tracks.

"Oh. By the way! Before I forget. I have something for you." Brittany said sweetly.

"Wha-..."

There was a loud shriek coming from Santana when the slushie hit her straight in the face and damped her hair and cheerleading uniform. The cheerios together with all the onlookers on the scene muttered 'oh my gods' 'shit' and other words that may describe the shocking event on the hallway in this particular day.

"You fucking bitch. Don't you dare mess with me. I may be a new student here at Mckinley but I know how to play the game. You don't own this school anymore. " Brittany said while walking slowly towards Santana.

This is the first time someone stood up against the current HBIC in WMHS in all her glory years. And this is the first time she was scared for her life and for being a bitch. She may possess a tough exterior but in this moment she was terrified inside. She was about to say something to cover up the terrified feeling she has right now when the blonde, using her pointer finger wiped off some slushie on Santana's lower lip.

"Hmmmmmm." moaned Brittany when she licked off the slushie on her finger.

The sound sent shiver down Santana's spine and make her knees feel like a jelly.

"Cherry. My favorite." Brittany said with a smirk.

Puck was about to pull her hand away when Brittany pulled her hand up as if to say 'give me another minute Puck'. Brittany then looked straight into Santana's eyes. Brittany's deep cerulean blue eyes pierced into dark brown chocolate orbs.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce if you're curious of who I am." Brittany said seriously, never breaking eye contact. "Stay the hell out of my way Miss Lopez. You and your cheerleaders and as well as the football team or I. Will. End. You. Got it?" Brittany asked in a raised eyebrow.

Santana was still speechless on the turn of events and all she did to answer the blonde was to nod.

"Good! Now, have a good day Miss Lopez!" says Brittany with a smirk and a wink.

"Let's go guys. We need to get our schedules right?"

"Ah. Ye... Yeah. " Puck stuttered.

When Brittany and her friends walked away, Santana regained her senses back.

"The show's done losers!" Santana yelled.

Rachel rushed in to her aide and drag her to the nearest bathroom. "Coach Sue's gonna kill you now! This'll stain on the uniform!" Rachel said horrified of what may happen to her best friend now that her uniform's ruined.

"Wow." Santana said while looking at herself in the mirror but her mind's drifting off to a blonde with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Am I making sense with my story here?**

**Comments. I Need your comments in order to improve my writing...**

**Thanks! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Again. Mistakes from last chapter. Blame it on meh.

**Don't Own Glee or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.**

Chapter 3

**SANTANA**

"Wow."

What was wrong with me? Oh my god. That Brittany Pierce. Her blonde hair looks so soft that I want to run my fingers in it. Her ocean blue eyes. God, her eyes... I'm drawn and even though I want to look away.. I can't... This is so pathetic! I'm so pathetic...

"Santana." Rachel called her but Santana wasn't able to acknowledge her because her mind was still wandering with the blonde beauty that captivated her.

Yes. I see beautiful women everytime and to tell you honestly, I check them out shamelessly. But.. But.. That girl. Ugh. She stood out from the rest of those women. Like seriously why is she so damn beautiful it hurts too much? She's like a goddess from olympus or an angel came down from heaven to show me her beauty then leave me stunned and wanting more of her.

"No!" Santana yelled in the empty bathroom.

"Hey San-..."

Get your shit together Lopez. You shouldn't be thinking about her like this. You... You should be mad at her... But I can't... Stop! She's so beautiful like really beautiful... Stop it Lopez!... I can't erase her divine image from my head... Arghhhhhhhh...

"I'm going crazy.." she whispered.

"Yeah. Right." Rachel said. "What you thinking Satan?"

"Nothing..." Santana defended.

"Riiiiight. Nothing your face." Rachel retorted.

"Nothing my face huh Hobbit?"

"You're thinking about nothing. But someone? Yeah, For Sure..."

"Of course not!" Santana said while glaring at Rachel.

"Okay. But seriously Santana.. What's up? You do know you can tell me anything right?" says Rachel while patting Santana's shoulder.

"Uhm."

"Yes Santana?"

"Never mind..."

"Okay.." Rachel said while giving Santana tissue paper to wipe off the slushie on her face.

"Rachel.. Ah. Did... Did you ever been caught in between?" Santana asked timidly.

"In Between?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." Santana confirmed. "Like in between... Ugh... You know what in between means man hands.."

"I don't get your point here..."

"Erm. In between... Like your brain was doing this death match against herself... I mean like...God... You know what? Forget it!" Santana said frustrated.

What's happening to me? Like really what? Someone give me answers!

"Listen. You talk and i'll listen, then after.. i'll talk and you listen. Deal?" Rachel inquired.

"Fine."

"Now tell me what's bothering you. You know I will gladly be giving my expertise for free regarding certain matters about life, love, anything. And since you're my best friend i'll be honest with voicing my opinion and be sure to keep it in a third person point of view." finished Rachel with a beaming smile.

"You done now?"

Rachel glared at Santana. "i'll let your bitchiness go this time Santana. Now c'mon tell me about it."

Santana looked at herself in the mirror confused. "Did you ever feel like instead of being mad and angry at someone cause sh.. they..they did something against you..that yeah..instead of being mad..you're so damn excited and very much looking foward on when will be the next time, if there'll be next time that you'll be having a talk with them?"

"Tha-..."

"Like...your blood should boil to the highest level, thinking of what they did to you.. Humiliated you in front of many people...

"Well in-..."

"You know that you shouldn't be taking all this crap.. But no matter what you do.. It will always come back to the same answer...which is.. You can't... And you don't know why you can't..." Santana finished then looked at Rachel through the mirror.

"Santana, to tell you the truth. I don't really have answers to what you're inquiring. Because it's you who can answer that questions you know." Rachel said softly.

Santana tilted her head. "But this is all confusing...sh.. They keep on invading my mind and no matter what I do I just can't stop it! And I don't really have an idea why.."

"Aww. Come here and give me a hug." says Rachel while reaching Santana to hug her. "But wait.."

"Wait what?"

"Let me just clear this up...By them you mean..." Rachel quirked her eyebrow. "beautiful girl from New York?" she teased.

"Seriously?" Santana shook her head in disbelief.

"With soft blonde locks?"

"No."

"And with deep blue eyes?"

"No!" Santana said frustrated.

"With a banging body to die for?"

"Stop!"

"What? It's true tho. You saw what she's wearing right? A see-through top that of course visibly showing her bright pink bra. She should have removed the top..." Rachel said while looking in Santana's direction.

"Wait..."

"What? Am I crushing on her?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"Have you?" Santana asked.

"Hm. Maybe. Did you?" Rachel asked back.

"god No!" Santana answered defensively. "I ca-..."

"Good then..." Rachel said while giving Santana a mischevious grin. "Because I won't be competing with my best friend. Good to know.."

Santana's jaw clenched on what she heard from Rachel and even though they're bestfriends, all she wanted to do was strangle the shorter brunette, remove her limbs one by one and flush it on the toilet.

"So.. So you have a crush on her?" says Santana slowly.

"I mean. Who doesn't right? And by now, I'm sure everyone wants to tap that right?" Rachel said while hiding her smile.

"Brittany's mine dwarf! So if I were you. I won't be minding this little crush on her and move on with my life." After her last word, Santana was shocked on her outburst and tried to cover up her slip-up. "I.. I..mean.. I-..."

"I knew it!" Rachel yelled happily.

Santana was confused by now.

"Santanaaaaa has a massive crush on one Brittanyyyyyyy Piiiiiiiierce" Rachel sing songed while Santana started to blush deeply.

"No. I can't.. I'm not like that." Santana said in a quiet voice.

"Of course you are! How many times do we have to tell you that you should show everybody the real you..."

"You of all people should know the answer to that. I will not allow myself to be in a position where all my Hardwork will be put into waste."

"Oh c'mon Santana... It's okay to be crushing on her. She's like beautiful!" Rachel assured the conflicting feeling of her best friend. "And it's just a crush.."

"I know that...but she for sure hates me now.." Santana said quietly.

"Where is Santana? And what did you do to her?"

"Oh shut it hobbit!"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and came in a red haired cheerio.

"Ca..Captain Lopez.. I brought you're spare uniform.."

"It's about time! You took what? 15 minutes to go to the locker room to get me a uniform and be back here? 15 freakin' minutes!" Santana gave the red haired cheerio the infamous Santana evil glare.

"Sorry Ca...Captain..."

"Get out!"

The cheerio left the bathroom hurriedly. And Santana went into one of the stalls to change her uniform while Rachel waited by the sink.

"Think about what I said Santana.."

xxxxxxxxxx

**BRITTANY**

This is so boring. Why do this Principal needs to give a pep talk. Does he always do this to every new student on this school? Maybe being here is a bad idea.

"Now you have your schedules. I hope you'll be enjoying here at Mckinley but remember we have a no bullying policy and defiance means suspension or expulsion. I'm sure you don't want that to happen right?" Principal Figgins warned them.

Is he even serious right now? No bullying in this school? Fuck right! Oh hey there Principal Figg... No bullying policy? Did you know that the members of the football team slushied my friends and the members of the cheerleading team planned to slushie me as well? Yeah that's so not bullying.

Quinn sensing that Brittany will say something about what happened a while ago placed her hands on Brittany's thigh as if saying 'you don't have to tell him. Won't do good anyway' and luckily the other blonde knew what the gesture meant.

"No problem sir." Mike was the first one to stand up. "We better be heading to class now. Good day sir."

On their way to their classes.

"This is unfair! Why aren't we on the same classes!" Brittany whined in protest.

"It's okay B. We're classmates in 3 subjects. You and Puck in 4. And with Quinn you have..." Mike said while comparing Quinn and Brittany's schedule.

"2. So yeah Noah, exchange schedule with Quinn now." Brittany demanded.

"Britt honey... He can't, it's on the record and besides this will ensure that you'll listen to your classes instead of us gossiping and stuff." Quinn said softly.

"Ugh. Fine! But don't blame me if I keep on snapping and being a total bitch to you guys." Brittany said seriously.

Before her friends could respond, the bell rings stating that class is about to start.

"See you guys at lunch."

"Bye Mike!"

"Pierce! Please don't bite your future seatmates kay?" Puck said and kissed both the blondes' temple.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny!" Brittany said sarcastically.

"I'll see you later babe. Good luck." Quinn said then kissed Brittany's cheek.

What they don't know is that someone was fuming with madness not a few feet away.

"Hey. Are you alright?" asked Rachel while following Santana's line of sight.

"Is that short haired blonde bitch her girlfriend?"

"From what I heard she's just Brittany's best friend just like the 2 boys.

"I think not..."

Santana was not pleased with what she saw and on what she was thinking about the two blondes.

"Looks like I got some competition..." Santana said.

"She's definitely win. They've known each other than you know Brittany and you yourself said that she hates you..."

"Fuck off man hands!" Santana sneered.

"I'm just stating a fact here Santana. And what're you gonna do about that huh?" Rachel said challengingly.

"Everything hobbit! Everything to make Brittany Pierce mine." Santana smirked.

"And how'd you gonna do that?" Rachel asked.

"Easy peasy. Do my best to make her fall in love with the Great Santana Lopez... Make. Her. Fall. Hard."

"That's my girl! Now gimme five!" says Rachel while bringer her hand up.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What are you five? Jeez! Sometimes I wonder why i'm even friends with you.."

"Psh. I know you love me Satan"

"Whatever Hobbit. I'll get to class."

"See you at lunch"

Santana strolled the hallway, like what happened to her encounter with brittany earlier was all based on imagination. Sure, the news about a badass! New student from New York who stood up against the HBIC and Slushied her in the Hallway in front of the students spread like wildfire. Thanks to Mckinley's resident Creeper And gossip Maniac Jacob Ben Israel. Santana were given looks but she gives them her evil look in return.

With head held high she walked into the classroom and suddenly stopped dead on her tracks.

"Holy shit!" Santana muttered to herself.

Santana was glued on her feet when she saw Brittany in the back row sitting on the desk.

"Settle guys!Take your seats!"

Santana can't move her feet. She felt like her legs turned into a few hundred pound of metal.

"Miss Lopez I said take your seat! You may take that chair on the back row beside Miss..."

"Pierce!" Brittany said with a fake smile.

Brittany was staring at Santana while she was getting into her seat.

"Oh just great... The person I hate the most will be my seatmate.. Just fucking great." Brittany said to herself but loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana cringed and faced Brittany. "Listen... I'm-..."

"Save it to someone interested." Brittany interrupted.

"I'm so-..."

"Just wasting your time.. "

"I'm trying to apologize here you know?" Santana said annoyed because Brittany keeps on interrupting her.

"Did I asked you to?" the blonde answered back.

"I-..."

"Yeah I didn't. So will you just shut the fuck up and don't bother me?" Brittany was starting to get pissed off right now.

"Brittany loo..-"

"Don't you dare brittany me. Let me make this straight. You don't call me Brittany because 1) you're not my friend. 2) i'm not your friend. 3) you fucking tried to slushie me. And lastly 4) I. Loathe. You... so save all the crap you're about to say to someone else. Cause I don't need any of your bullshit Lopez!"

"Girls! What's happening there at the back?"

"Already taken care of sir!" Brittany said with a sickening sweet smile.

Santana was about to storm out of the classroom but stopped herself. She won't cry in front of everyone let alone in front of Brittany so she tried her best to look stoic.

Keep your bitch face Lopez. Of course she hates you. What do you expect? I'm 100% sure I'm going crazy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day easily went by, during lunch time Brittany, Quinn, Puck and Mike stormed into the cafeteria like they owned the place. When the students saw the instant badass! Celebrity Brittany walked in, the chatting died down, breathe's held and silence screaming all over the place.

"What are you all staring at?" Brittany said calmly and the students looked away in fear of experiencing the epic wrath of the newbie.

"Let's get to that table. Puck you go buy us lunch."

"Yes your highness Fabray." Puck said while bowing down.

When Puck returned they easily went to chatting to each other.

"You heard me. If it weren't for Mike sitting beside me and stopping me to slap the shit out of that girl. Ugh. She's so annoying! What's her name Mike?" Quinn recalling her experience. "She's like talking all the time."

Mike thought for a second. "I think her name's Rachel Berry. There she is! The brunette sitting on the right side of Santana."

"Don't mention that name please." Brittany said tiredly.

"Why B? She bothering you again?" Puck asked her lesbro.

"I've been having classes with her all day. Can you believe it? Like the heaven was punishing me using Santana."

"That's grand!" Quinn teased.

"Not funny Fabray!" Brittany said sternly.

"Awwww. Sorry babe. I was just messing with you." Quinn leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Santana who was sitting across the table occupied by Brittany's group were sending daggers on the short hair blonde and burning hole into her skull.

"You need to calm down Santana. Don't play with your food. Do you not know that the owners of the poultry farms gave extra care and hard work in raising quality assured chickens. And all you're doing is play with it and waste it!" Rachel scolded Santana.

"Jeez mom! Take a chill pill!" Santana said with her hands up defensively.

Much to Brittany's dismay she has to endure the remaining school hours seeing one Latina. And she wasn't thrilled to be spending her every day with the same classes with Santana. Because luckily, her schedule was exactly the same as Santana's.

xxxxxxxxxx

I need to get home. This day's tiresome to be honest. Might as well text them that i'll be going.

To: Noah, Q and Asian

I'm about to head home. Can't find you guys. Soooo. Take Q with you guys. I'll see you later. - Britt.

From: Q

Sorry B! I'm here at the gym signing up for the Cheerios. Mike was looking for you tho. Puck never mind him.

To: Q

Babe it's okay. I just really wanna go home. Meet me in my room when you get home. Love you! - Britt

From: Asian

Where are you? Need to tell you something!

To: Asian

Parking lot. Be here in 5. - Britt

Mike was running as fast as he could to get to the parking lot knowing that Brittany was impatient type of Person.

"Yo...good. Good thing I managed to catch you." Mike said while still catching on his breath.

"Sup Mike?" told Brittany.

"Remember I when I said I want to join the dance club?"

"You mean the Glee Club?" asked Brittany.

"Not that although they do have a Glee Club here and guess what who's in them?"

"Oh. My. god. Don't Tell me it's Katy Perry. If she's a member then I would gladly join that club right now."

"What? No! What I mean is... Rachel Berry and her bestfriend... Wait for it... Santana Lopez. Yep! You definitely heard it right. Santana Lopez was a member of the Glee Club." Mike said proudly of his gathered information.

"Isn't that a social suicide or something?" Brittany queried.

"Yes. But since Santana was the cheercaptain she's using her gained power to still be on the top." Mike said shrugging his shoulder.

"Maybe.. So you stopped me from going home just to lay this gossip on me?" Brittany said anamused. "And I Should care about it because?"

"No that's not it. Mckinley high has a dance club."

"They do?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I saw the announcement on the bulletin board that they're encouraging new members. The audition will be this week. Friday."

"Oh my god. I'm so joining that club." Brittany said excited.

"But..."

"But what Asian?"

"The dance club is connected to club. Like a sister or brother club or shit. But the glee club were in the choir room while the dance club was having meetings in the dance studio."

"Okay. Can handle that as long as a certain Latina stays away from me during meetings. So. Sign me up then!" Brittany said while smiling.

"Great! So we all have a club now. Quinn's gonna try-out for cheerios. Puck on the football team and us in the dance club." Mike said while high-fiving Brittany.

"I'll go ahead then. See you at home!" Brittany said then gave Mike a hug.

"Drive safe!"

"I will!"

Brittany jumped on her car and drove off to get home.

Wait. Did I just agreed to join a club related to Glee Club? Ugh. Whatever. I'm fine with it as long as they let me to dance. Maybe I can use the dance studio whenever I don't feel like coming to class.

Incoming text from Q

From: Q

Heard you'll join dance club?

To: Q

Asian told you already? But we were like talking 5 minutes ago. That culprit! Anyway, how's cheerios try out? - Britt

From: Q

I'm in! *squealing*

To: Q

Already? *squealing with you*

From: Q

Yes babe! I was planning to sign up only but then the beast they call a coach here stormed in then demanded for a impromptu try-outs.

To: Q

Even if you have your eyes closed. I knew you'd make it. Congratultions babe! - Britt

From: Q

Thanks :* although one certain brunette were shooting daggers on me. Hahahaha.

To: Q

Who? - Britt

From: Q

Who else? Your GIRLFRIEND Santana Lopez! ;)

To: Q

*gags* ewwwwww to the nth power! Hey Q! I'll text when I got home. I can't manage to drive while eating and texting. So decided to give up on one. Luckily, I give up texting you. See ya! ;) - Britt

From: Q

WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE TEXTING WHILE DRIVING

To: Q

Hahahaha. See you! Love you :* don't be mad. - Britt

When Brittany arrived home, she went straight to bed and allowed herself to drift off to sleep and take a break from a certain Latina that she's been seeing all day.

xxxxxxxxxx

**First off, this Story will definitely have a slow build up. I don't want to rush Brittana in being friends or something.**

**You'll see a love/hate relationship on their path towards being friends...**

**Now Leave your comments and Thanks for reading.**

**PS.**

**You Can Throw in suggesstions. I will be glad to include those in the next chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooooh! Hola me Amigos! Mistakes from Last chapter? Forgive me...**

**Glee Characters ain't mine. So yeah...**

This is a Brittana story. So no matter what happens they'll end up together. Cos they're endgame.

**How are you guys? Me? I'm Still on HeYa heaven. This week's been A HeYa Week! The Riot on twitter is insane! HeYa.. They've been spending a lot of time lately. And I'm screaming like a little girl whenever Captain Rivera tweets something about HeMo. Who Doesn't right?**

**So another chapter for you Guys. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany stirred in her sleep when she felt the familiar warmth embracing her. She then leaned into the person and pulled the person's arms tightly.

"Hmmm. I always love it when you snuggle with me Q..." Brittany said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm mad at you.." she then kissed brittany's hair. "but are you sick?" Quinn said while checking Brittany's forehead for her temperature.

"I'm okay Q. Really."

"Well okay. Get up and change. Puck told us about this Burger Joint he wanted to check out. He's been constantly bugging me and Mike the whole ride home..."

"Not hungry.. Probably sleep more.."

"No you aren't, Pierce. Get up and change. We'll wait for you downstairs.." Quinn said firmly.

Brittany groaned. "I'm not in the mood to get up."

"Now." Quinn said then went out of the room giving Brittany no chance to protest.

**Ugh. I seriously hate you right now Fabray. Why can't we just order pizza and stay here or something.**

Seeing that she doesn't have a choice but to get up. Brittany went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"She up?" Mike asked when she saw Quinn arriving at the kitchen.

"Yeah. Stubborn as usual but she's coming. No way in hell i'm gonna leave her here to skip dinner just to sleep." Quinn said while shaking her head.

Mike laughed. "You know I don't know how this badass! persona she's acting but always whines like a 5 year old bratt."

"That's how she roll I guess." Quinn confirmed. "Where's Puck tho?"

"Game room playing COD."

"Why'd you let him? You know he's not gonna let go of that controller, Chang..."

"He would. After all he's the one thay suggested that joint remember. Now wait here and I'll call him." Mike said while standing up.

"Hurry up Mike!..."

"Yes your majesty..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys made me come with you to dine in this fucking joint?" Brittany said while pointing to the Burger Joint in front of her. "This joint? Are you even sure they passed health inspection?"

"Oh c'mon B. Give it a try. Heard about it from the jocks. And they said the burgers here are to die for." Puck said while putting his arm on Brittany's shoulder. "Let's go."

When they entered the diner they saw some jocks from the football team.

"You wanted to come here wherein those assholes who threw slushie on your ugly face are here?" Brittany asked exasperated.

"Taken care of... Made them apologize on their knees to Q and Mike. And for sure, they'll know how to give respect to all of us by now." Puck assured Brittany while sitting on a booth.

What they don't know is that, they were the topic on some conversation on another table.

"I met Mike Chang and he's like super nice..."

"Yeah and that blonde with the short hair? I have classes with her and she seems nice as well."

"Yeah. She and that Brittany Pierce were super close. I wonder what's the real deal with those two."

"Oh shut it four eyes. You're really talking about them while they're sitting not a few tables away from us?" Santana asked in disbelief.

Rachel gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh just let them be santana."

"This is the first time seeing Brittany Pierce up close. And girl she's fine. Oh so fine!"

"She's probably the girl you'll never have Artie." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

Artie was about to make a comeback when the waitress came to bring their foods.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hi welcome! I'm Lily your waitress for today. What are you guys having?" The waitress said while eyeing Brittany.

"Cheeseburger and fries for me. Do you have Fanta here?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be having the same as him sweet cheeks.." Puck said while looking at the waitress' cleavage.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck. "What're you having babe?" Quinn said while looking at Brittany.

"Can't decide between Philly Cheese steak sandwich or BLT Burger tho." said Brittany while looking at the menu.

"Well, I think i'll have the Honey Mustard Chicken Burger and strawberry milkshake." Quinn said while smiling at the waitress.

"Is that all?" the waitress said disinterestedly. "What about you honey?" she asked Brittany in a flirty smile.

Santana was eyeing the waitress from across their table and plotting on how to murder the waitress for flirting with Brittany.

"Can I have you for dinner?" Brittany asked the waitress flirtatously.

"Of course." the waitress said while leaning over to show Brittany her cleavage. "You can have me all you want." she whispered on Brittany's ear.

Brittany smirked. "That's nice...Well Then. Hmmm... I'll have the Philly Cheese Steak please.." Brittany said while smiling at the waitress.

When the waitress left their table.

"You did not flirt with that girl." Quinn said while shaking her head.

"What? I'm just being friendly here." Brittany said innocently.

"She's been looking at Britt like she's a meat ready to be sold in a market." Puck laughed. "So you got yourself a hook-up."

"Gross." Quinn said while fake gagging.

"You think I'm serious? I 'm just messing with her. I have a game Noah unlike you. You're just sitting there, stare at her boobs and drool." Brittany said.

Mike and Quinn snickered and look at Puck's embarassed face.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel whispered to Santana.

"That slut of a waitress" Santana hissed while gripping her fork hard that turns her knuckles white.

"Hey calm down... We don't want to start a fight here just because you're jealous.." Rachel whispered.

"I am not jealous Hobbit!"

"As you say. But please control yourself..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So when are you going to audition?" Puck asked Brittany and Mike.

"I think i'll audition on wednesday. I'll just use this piece i've been working on for a while.. What about you britt?" asked Mike.

"Friday I guess? My routine isn't finished yet tho.."

"Good! I'll watch you when you audition.. It will be held on the gym right?" asked Quinn.

Brittany just shrugged. "Sure thing but please don't embarass me."

"Here's your food honey." The waitress said while not so subtley giving Brittany a small piece of paper.

_Call me if you're up for a steamy night tonight. I have mad BED skills, you won't regret it ;). 016-436-1657_

Puck snatched the paper on Brittany's hand. "Score for Pierce!"

"If anything, please not so loud okay? We don't want the neighbours to call cops thinking you're murdering someone.." Quinn said in a teasing voice.

"What? It's not my fault they love when I go down on them..." Brittany said while smirking.

"Too much information Britt."

"Don't be such prude Q.."

While Brittany's group were chatting and eating, someone approached them.

"It's so nice to see you at the same time me and my friends are here."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "What do you want Berry?"

"I just want to say hi to you guys since were attending the same school and have the same classes." Rachel said cheeerily.

"You can go now gnome." Brittany said while looking out the window.

"Soooooooo..." Puck said.

"We would just like to officially welcome you to Mckinley High and-.."

"Welcome us? Are you fucking kidding me? If I remember clearly, you did already..." Brittany said while looking Rachel dead in the eye."Remember the ice cold facial? Wasn't that your pathetic excuse of a grand welcome gesture?"

"Ah. Ye..Yes about that... In behalf of the cheerios and the rest of the football team. I would like to apologize for the inappropriate behavior and forgive us for causing any troubles for you guys.." Rachel elbowed Santana.

Santana broke out of her stupor. "We.. Uhm.. We apologize.."

"Are you done now? Because as you can see we're having a great time before you guys invaded our table..".Brittany said in a raised eyebrow.

Quinn leaned into Brittany's ear and whispered. "Babe be nice.. Please?"

What Quinn and Brittany didn't know, a certain Latina was throwing daggers their way and was fuming with jealousy.

Puck wasn't oblivious of what was happening so he decided to speak up.

"Why don't you guys join us?"

"Great! These are our friends!" Rachel said while taking a seat followed by Santana who sat directly in front of Brittany.

"We need an additional table and chairs." Mike said while raising his hand to call the waitress but failed to do so.

Brittany laughed. "Let me Asian.. Hey.. Hey honey?" Brittany called the waitress.

"Oh. You need anything?" the waitress said while running her fingers to Brittany's arm.

Brittany smirked. " An additional table and chairs for them will do." Brittany finished with a wink.

Rachel sensing that Santana was near the edge decided to introduce the rest of their company. "Well anyway, this is Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. They're members of the glee club.."

Quinn decided to be civil and introduced her best friends to Rachel's company. "This is Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and-.."

"Pierce. Brittany Pierce.." Brittany said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

**Ugh. Why do they receive smiles from her and I don't? Why? This is fuckin' unfair!**

"We should be friends then.." Rachel inquired while clapping her hands.

"Su-..."

"I don't do friends..No Pun Intended." Brittany suddenly said.

"Uh. None taken?.." Rachel said embarassed

**"I don't mind you doing me.." **Santana said and her eyes widened for blurting it out loud.

Puck snickered while the rest whipped their heads on Santana's direction.

To say that Santana was embarassed would be an understatement. At that moment she was asking for the world to swallow her on her seat to escape this embarrasing moment.

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Idiot! Did I just say that out loud? Oh my god. For sure she thinks I'm a disgusting sex maniac now. Arghhhhhh.**

"Don't worry Lopez for sure my girl Brittany here.." Puck tilted his head to Brittany. "...will consider your offer." Puck finished with a smirk.

"Fuck you Noah!" Brittany said while throwing her fries to Puck.

Quinn sent a stern look on Puck. "Don't tease her Puck.."

"Okay I'll stop..."

Mike interrupted. "So you guys are from glee club?"

"That's right!" Tina said while smiling.

"Cool! Me and Brittany were planning to join the dance club.." Mike said.

"You dance?" Santana suddenly asked when she found her voice again.

"Seriously Lopez? You heard him right? We're fucking joining a dance club. Dance. Club. So maybe yes we're dancers? We dance? I thought you're smarter than I thought..." said Brittany harshly.

"Uh. I.. I.." Santana felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh c'mon honey. Be nice.. I apologize Santana. Don't mind Brittany here, she's just grumpy today.." Quinn said while looking at Santana's direction.

"So will be seeing a lot then. I mean glee and dance club were doing meetings and stuff once in a while.." Artie said

"Yeah I heard about it... Wait. I was wondering why's the audition held at the gym and not in the studio?" Mike asked.

"Oh thaaaat. It's because of the dance director. Have you met him? Jesse St. James? He has this outlook that if the student overcomes their anxiety during the audition in front of many other students then for sure they won't be a problem on the club.." Mercedes said.

"Why's that?"

"It's like survival of the fittest during those auditions. And take note. If he don't like you or specifically your performance.. He'll say it out loud. Out loud like it's a normal thing to do. Yeah. In front of the students. He's like known for humiliating students.." Artie informed Mike.

"Looking forward to it then." Brittany said while smirking.

"Oh this girl loves challenges." Puck said while high five-ing Brittany.

"Oh yeah! The auditions were like the event of the CENTURY at Mckinley. Many students were there to entertain themselves while St. James were lashing out to the students so expect a huge crowd." Tina added.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were all chattering like they were friends for a long time, throwing in topics here and there.

"You guys were filthy rich! Oh my god!" Mercedes said. "But why are you guys here? I mean if I have to choose between Lima and New York. Definitely New York baby!"

"Das right giiiiirl!" Artie said.

"It's complicated-.."

"No it's okay. We know it's a private matter and we don't want to force you into relaying that serious information seeing that we got acquainted not a couple of hours ago. Please we're not pressuring you into anything.." Rachel said while nodding her head.

"Wait. Hold up. So you're the heiress of the Pierce chain of hotels?" asked Artie while looking at Brittany.

"Uh-..."

"Holy shit! It's like the #1 Hotel Chain in America!"

"Wrong! In the whole world Abrams." Puck said smugly.

Santana was having a hard time grasping the information. She was crushing on a Very Important Person, not only she's rich but filthy rich. What she's been wondering was, with their status why were they like ordinary people.

"Where were your bodyguards then? I mean you guys are Fucking rich right?" asked Santana.

"We wanted to be normal. Normal like everybody else." Brittany said while playing with her food.

"Normal?" Tina asked.

"Look.." Brittany said irrittatingly. "If we were surrounded by fucking bodyguards our normal life won't be like this.." Brittany said gesturing to her surrounding. "...and I don't want my life to be like those celebrities followed by body guards 24/7. I'm young. We're young. We should have a life wherein we could do whatever the hell we want.."

"We shouldn't have told you about us honestly but please don't tell any of this to anyone.." Mike said pleadingly.

"We won't. You have our word. And we're your friends now." Rachel said while smiling.

"Hold up! Just because I talked to you for more than a minute didn't mean you get to call me your friend. Any of you. Them.. " Brittany gesturing to her 3 friends. "Maybe.. But me? Nuh-uh. I may be civil but. No. Not your friend.."

"But.. But why?"

"I think you know why..."

"It's because we're not rich enough like you guys?" Rachel asked disappointedly.

"Oh fuck." Puck said quietly while looking at Quinn then to Brittany.

"Tha-..."

"Listen here boy hips! I don't fucking care if you're poor as a rat. Do you think we're those kinds of pathetic people? Being friends with rich people to add another number to their bank account?" Brittany sneered.

"I'm sorry. I-.."

"You don't know any better. So just shut the fuck up! Understand?" Brittany said while throwing daggers at Rachel.

"Britt babe. Calm down. She doesn't mean it that way." Quinn said while rubbing Brittany's arm.

"Moving on.. So we're planning to throw a party at our crib on Friday. You guys should come.." Puck said

Brittany, Quinn and Mike whipped their heads fast to Puck's direction.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

Hearing the word Party was luke Gold to Brittany thus changing her mood easily. "That's why you're my friend Noah." Brittany said while nodding her head.

"Oh c'mon it's like what we do in Manhattan. Throw parties here and there. So yeah. Friday. Our place invite your friends. More people the better." Puck said.

Santana was about to say something when a piece of paper caught her eye.

"What's this?" she asked while picking up the paper.

Puck chuckled. "It's the phone number of Brittany's hook-up. The waitress here?"

"Hook-up?"

Santana was stopping herself to find the waitress and punch her in the face until she bleeds to death.

"Ewww Puck." Quinn said disgusted

"Aww. Jealous Fabray?" Puck asked while wriggling his eyebrows.

"No! With that? I'm deeply hurt for comparing me with that thing." Quinn feigned hurt.

"Uh. Sorry for asking but.. Are.. Are you and Brittany.. Are you guys like together? I mean together together?" Artie asked shyly.

Puck laughed loudly. "Them? Absolutely!"

"Puck!" Quinn said while slapping Puck's shoulder. "He's just kidding!.."

"We're not together..." Brittany said

Santana let the breath she's holding.

"But we're hooking-up. That's for sure. Brittany added.

"Oh god." Quinn said while covering her face.

Santana, Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mercedes were all shocked of what they heard.

"So... So you guys?" Santana asked while swallowing the lump forming on her throat.

"I always catch them making out!" Puck teased.

"That's not true!" Quinn defended.

"You know this girl right here fantasizes me.. But who can blame her right?" Brittany said in a smirk.

"Fuck You!" Quinn said to Brittany.

"I know you would babe!" Brittany teased.

Quinn was not pleased at all, sending glare to Brittany's direction saying 'stop this act or i'll swear to god you won't be able to see the light of the day' look.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough Noah. Q's mad now." said Brittany while scooting closer to Quinn.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked confused

"They're just messing with you guys." Mike said amused by his best friends antics.

"So they're not together?" Santana asked hopeful.

"No! We're not." Quinn said fuming with anger.

"Awww. Quinn. I'm sorry okay? Noah and I. We're just messing with them." Brittany said while gesturing to the other group. "Won't happen again I promise." Brittany finished while kissing Quinn's cheek.

Santana wasn't sure if she's relieved to know that Brittany and Quinn weren't together. Seeing by the way they interact with each other she can't stop herself to feel the jealousy flowing on her veins and wishing that it's her cheek that Brittany was kissing.

"Oh. You got us there." Mercedes said while shaking her head.

"So we'll expect you guys Friday then?" Puck asked the other group.

"We're in!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday at the gym**

"You okay Asian?" Brittany asked sensing that Mike has his usual audition jitters.

"Uh. Nervous." Mike said while pacing near the bleachers.

"Oh c'mon Mike! You're great! I believe in your talent. You're gonna make it in the dance club." Brittany said with a smile.

"Thank you by the way for helping me with the routine.."

"Don't mention it. The awesome friend I am why woudn't I help a friend in need right? Brittany said in a cocky way.

"And the badass! is back. At least I got to see the other side of you even for a couple of seconds." Mike said amused.

Brittany giggled.

**Oh god. Her giggle is like the best sound i've ever heard. Her hair looks like a ray of sunshine and her ass. It looks so firm. Santana stop! Why were you staring at her ass? Oh god. You're such a perv! **

"Like what you see?" Brittany asked in a cocky smile.

"I.. I wasn't checking you out. As if.." Santana said defensively.

"You know.." Brittany walked to Santana..

"What are you doing?" Santana said

Brittany leaned and Santana closed her eyes.

**Oh my god. Oh my god. She's leaning. Is she going to kiss me? Oh my god.**

"Lopez.." Brittany said seductively and sent shiver down Santana's spine and straight to her center making her knees weak.

"I'm not gonna kiss you and I never said you're checking me out... On second thought... Were you?" Brittany finished and walked away leaving a speechless Santana with dealing a throbbing center.

"Fuck." Santana whispered.

Brittany looked on her shoulder. "The bathroom's on the corner you that right? You might want to.. You know what I mean.. Cause you're sporting a look that says you're about to explode and you're all red and flustered..." said Brittany in a smirked.

"I-..."

"Or do you need help with that?" Brittany teased.

Santana was embarassed so she run to the bathroom as fast as she can.

"You're mean Britt." Mike scolded her.

"What? I'm just messing with her. Not my fault that she got hot and bothered." Brittany said innocently.

"Hot and bothered." Mike laughed. "For sure. You're such a tease!"

"I love to tease people you know that right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Now come on! Let's take a seat now..." Mike said while gesturing to the bleachers.

xxxxxxxxxx

**And that's it!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And Keep 'em Coming! You Can throw in suggestions you know that right?**

**PS**

**Excited cos Glee's back in A Couple of days...**

**I'm sooooo excited with the Britney 2.0 mainly because of one HEATHER MORRIS! For Sure she's gonna start a riot and We'll be all dead! **

**Leave your reviews okay? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming okay? ;) And thanks for the Favorites and Follows. I really appreciate it.

Glee characters ain't mine. I wish I do, but sadly I don't. Hahahaha.

Soooo. On with the story...

xxxxxxxxxx

**Friday afternoon**

**This is it. But why am I a nervous wreck? For reals? Psh. Man up Pierce, it's just an audition. Now get your ass up out of this car go to the gym and show them what you got. **

Brittany walked to gym but the tense feeling she has, wasn't subsiding. Good thing Quinn came into her way to help her ease the nervousness running through her veins at the moment.

"Ready babe?" Quinn asked while taking the other blonde's hand.

"Uh... Yeah?" answered Brittany unsure.

Quinn smiled. "Your shoulders were so tensed. C'mon let's get you settled then." she tugged on Brittany's hand.

While they were seating on the bleachers, their friends suddenly arrived and sat with them. The crowd slowly increased its size and not long after, the gym was full of students who'll audition and those who'll spectate as well.

"Wow. Never seen the crowd this big." Mercedes said as she observes the growing number of students.

"There's one particular student that atttracted all those guys tho. According to Jacob Ben Israel, one Brittany Pierce was about to audition.." Artie informed the group.

"So that's why. You got some fans already Pierce!" Puck said.

The audition started making Brittany more nervous and she can't stop herself from pacing back and forth. She can't force herself to sit and stay put because her body's shaking.

_**"You call that dancing? I call that crap! What kind of performance was that? Get the hell out of my sight! NEXT!"**_

**If that guy yells at me like that? shit's about to go down. That girl's good, can't he see that talent?**

"Hey Brittany.."

Brittany looked behind and saw brown orbs looking at her. "Sup?"

"Goodluck on the audition" Santana said shyly.

Brittany was about to retort when she saw Quinn looking at her with raised eyebrow sand mouthing "be nice to her..."

"Uh.. Thanks?" Brittany answered.

Santana sent her a smile but it was easily wiped away by what she had witnessed next.

"Now you sit down now." Quinn pushing Brittany's shoulder making her sit down. "Just relax.. You're gonna do good... Great even!" said Quinn while massaging Brittany's shoulder allowing her to relax.

**Really? In front of me? I wanna drag your hair Fabray away from my Brittany. Yes! My Brittany. Ugh.**

"Thank god you're here with me."

"I'll always be here B.." Quinn said and kissed her cheek.

"Q's right.. I saw your piece one time while passing by the dance studio" Mike said while sitting beside Brittany.

"You did? This was supposed to be a surprise!" Brittany said while slapping Mike in the arm.

Mike throw his hands up in surrender. " I didn't mean to spy or something.. Don't worry I didn't see it all tho.."

Puck shook his head. "What's with the surprise B?"

"Nothing much. This is a new piece I created. Like I put so much into this one. I wanted to impress St. James.. But.. But I wanted to impress you guys more. You're here to support me after all..." Brittany said while looking at her feet!

**Stop being such a cutie... I wanna grab your face and kiss you hard right now. Okay! Hold yourself together Lopez..**

"Where have you been shy Brittany?" Puck teased while pinching Brittany's cheeks.

"Ouch! Fuck off Puckerman!" Brittany said while batting Puck's hands.

_**"Stop it right there! I don't want your sloppy moves in my club! NEXT!"**_

"Man.. That St. James was mean as hell.." Puck said while symphatizing the girl running out the gym crying hysterically.

"Don't let him hear you or else he will humiliate you in an instant.." Tina warned Puck.

Puck scoffed. "As if i'll be threatened by him."

"You shouldn't be afraid with him, in all aspect...Noah's right. That Jesse? He's like super gay. Super tight skinny jeans? I mean who wears that? especially a straight guy? That's if he's straight enough...I don't think so.." Brittany said while fastening her shoe laces.

"He's gay?" Rachel suddenly asked. "oh my god. I can't believe it."

"I don't think he's gay tho." Mercedes said.

"Oh yeah right. Not gay my ass." Brittany said while rolling her eyes.

"Listen closely and carefully my little students... I have awesome gaydar okay?" Brittany said seriously. "And it never failed me. Not even once in my entire existence. So if I vibed that he's gay... For sure he is.." Brittany finished while nodding her head.

Santana suddenly tensed up and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey.. You okay?" Tina asked.

"Ye..Yes.. I'm perfectly fine.."

"You're next up B.. Are you done with your rituals?" Quinn teased.

"Oh shut up Fabray!" Brittany said shoving Quinn on the shoulder.

"Kill it Pierce!" Puck said while hugging his friend tight.

"Ugh.. Uh.. Stop it!... Noah! I can't breathe!" Brittany protested.

"Goodluck Brittany.." Santana said warmly.

"Just watch the show Lopez!" Brittany said smirking. "Oh. And hold on to your seat if I were you." she finished with a sexy wink.

**Dear good god. Did she just winked at me? Or am I dreaming? Oh my god. Does that mean she doesn't hate me anymore? Oh don't go ahead yourself Lopez. Just because she sent you a wink doesn't mean she likes you now. Remember when she said she will be civil? Yeah! That's right. That's Brittany being civil. But that wink. Arghhhhhh.**

Rachel who was observing her friend leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're blushing Santana..."

"No I don't!" Santana defended.

"It's Brittany's turn."

Upon seeing Brittany walking in the middle of the gym. They stopped their ministrations and watched Brittany carefully.

"Pierce, Brittany."

"So what genre are you gonna dance?" Jesse asked intimidatingly.

"Contemporary Jazz and Hip hop."

"Okay. So why do you think I should accept you in my club then? I mean what do you have that others don't?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can we just have less talking here so I can show you my routine or...?" Brittany said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god." Rachel said shocked.

"Did she just told Jesse to shut up?" Mercedes said.

"This is graaaaand!" Puck said while high five-ing Mike.

"Never fails to amaze me.." Quinn said while shaking her head.

"You're feisty!" Jesse said obviously stunned by the blonde's attitude.

"Sure hell I am.." Brittany said with a smirk.

Brittany was standing in the middle with her head held high. She didn't feel intimidated at Jesse at all. She was sending the same stance to Jesse and she wasn't about to back down even if he's the dance director and will decide if she's made it to the club or not.

"Start then!"

The first part of the routine was Contemporary with mix of Jazz. The song she used easily invaded her mind when she was choosing between hundreds and hundreds of song one night down on her studio. She can't put a finger on why this song got stucked on her head, she thought maybe because of the lyrics or its melody, everything about the song was just full of meaning and passion, the song in general was the perfect song for this, she thought. So after deciding that it's perfect she got on her feet and started to create her piece.

When Adele's **Make You Feel My Love** started playing, Brittany allowed herself to loose in the power of the song. All her feelings and emotions were put in that routine. She glides, twist and dipped with such grace that you'll think she's a professional dancer, molded with years of experience from dancing. Watching her the way she uses her body was just breath taking. All the spectators were mesmerized by all her movements especially a certain Latina who can't take her eyes away from the blonde dancer.

**Am I in heaven now? The way she moves. It's so fluid.. She looked so relax and calm... Fluidity added with her beauty is just so majestic to watch. I will never get tired of watching her dance...**

"Uhm. I never pegged her to be an Adele fan.." Quinn said.

"You didn't?" Rachel asked.

"Neither do I. Just found out about it accidentally." Mike told them.

"Accidentally?" Puck inquired.

"Yeah. One time I was about to practice in the studio. I thought I left my ipod on the dock so I went to it. But then found out it's not mine and I maybe scrolled the music lists. And I found out this playlist of Adele..."

"Wow. I thought she's only into Rock bands and shit.." Quinn said.

"Oh c'mon! She's badass! but it didn't mean she didn't have her soft side.. She may be a bratt but she's such a pussy sometimes" Puck ended with a chuckle

Quinn slapped Puck's shoulder. "Don't let her hear you or else you'll be dead!"

"She's currently occupied if you don't know.."

Suddenly the beat of the music suddenly changed into a faster tempo.

"This is the exciting part! Hip hop!" Mike said excited.

All the students watching Brittany dance was up on their seats. It's like watching a dance recital. The anticipation of what her next move was insane. Mouths' hanging open, widen eyes and amazed by her talent, in her in general. Every pop and lock was exciting especially when she's doing some stunts, side aerial, front and back handspring and her infamous back handspring backflip.

"Did she just do the thing that I think she did?" Quinn trailed off.

"Back Handspring Backflip..." Quinn, Mike and Puck said at the same time.

"It's been a while since she done that.." Mike said.

"Yeah... Since..." Quinn said but caught herself finishing her sentence.

"Since what?" Santana asked.

"Uh. Nothing.. Forget it.." Quinn said waving her hand.

Brittany's last move was a side aerial landing on split. She stood up and composed herself waiting for Jesse's remarks, she took a glance on her surrounding and smirked when she saw that everyone was still on their high.

**That's right people! Badass! Brittany for y'all!**

Jesse was staring at her like she's some kind of a celebrity and it makes Brittany somewhat conscious.

"Uh. Do I get a comment or something?" Brittany asked impatiently.

Jesse was stunned on the performance. He never witnessed such performance from the students who auditioned, hell to all the years that he was a dance director at Mckinley.

"That.." He stood up and started to clap his hands. "That was amazing!"

Everybody in the gym started clapping and cheering for her now. With A smile plustered on her she looked to her friends. Puck throw in a thumbs up saying she did well. Quinn on the other hand blew a kiss to her. When she looked on the person behind Quinn, she can't decipher the look that Santana was giving her. There's a certain sparkle on her eyes that contains adoration, pride and **love**...

**Wait. What was that? Uh.. **

"I won't let a day pass without saying this..." Jesse started.

Brittany waited for Jesse to continue.

"You're officially a member of the dance club! Congratulations!" Jesse walked towards her and reached for her hand. "Looking forward to be working with you Pierce. You're my favorite now." Jesse said with a wink and walked away from her.

When Brittany walked towards her friends, she was engulfed with a tight hug from her best friend Quinn.

"Babe! You did great! Congratulations!"

"I knew you'd be a bad girl on that dancefloor!" Puck smiled at her proudly.

She was still on the verge of adrenaline rush. She thanked and hugged her friends.

**You need to get a hug Santana! She hugged all your friends! You need to have one or I'll kill you myself.. Don't let this chance to pass...**

"Hey Santana?"

"Huh?"

"I'm in a great mood today. So your lucky i'm giving away free hugs. Do you want one?"

"Sure!" Santana said loudly earning looks from her friends. "Uh. I mean sure."

**Keep your cool Lopez. She's gonna hug you. You'll hug her back. Keep it cool and make sure you don't pass out. **

Brittany was leaning into her and Santana met her halfway.

"Congratulations Brittany.."

**Oh god. Oh god. This is it! We're Hugging. I'm hugging the girl i'm crushing and it feels so damn good! She smells so nice. Her coconut shampoo. Her perfume. Everything. Her body's perfectly molded into mine. Ugh. I'm not dreaming okay? It's true! God. I'll forever remember this smell. Please don't let go yet. Please. I want a little more... A little longer maybe?**

"Thank you Lopez .."

**Wow. I never thought her body's this warm. She smells like lemon, apple and maybe a distinct smell that is Santana? Okay Pierce! What are you doing? Stop!**

Suddenly someone broke them out of their bubble.

Puck cleared his throat. "A celebration then?"

"I thought we're having a party later?" Brittany asked letting go of Santana.

"That was a different issue.."

"Oh c'mon Puck, can we just go home, prepare for the party, check out the supplies if it's enough and allow my girl Brittany to get some rest?" Quinn scolded Puck.

"That's why I love you Quinny.." Brittany purred and put her arm on Quinn's shoulder.

"You know I love you too babe.." Quinn said while leaning on the other blonde's neck.

**You know I love you too babe. Oh shut the fuck up Fabray! And can you please move? You're like a leech clinging to MY GIRL. She's my girl, not your girl.**

"You blondies keep your hands to yourself now." Puck teased.

Mike laughed. "But seriously I'm hungry. You might want to grab a snack or something?"

"Good idea Mikey boy! Let's go before this two make out in front of us." Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

Brittany scoffed. "Asshole. If I know it's one of your never ending fantasies."

"Why not? It's hot. My two blonde hot best friends sucking each others faces.." Puck said with a dreamy look clearly picturing the image on his head.

"Gross!"

"Let's go! The joint!" Puck started to walk off.

"No! Not again!" Brittany whined.

"Hey you guys should come with us."

"We loved to!" Rachel said happily.

"Can we go somewhere?" Brittany protested.

Puck stopped on his track and walked back to Brittany. "Chang carry her bag."

"Wh-..."

Puck picked Brittany up and sling her on his shoulder. "You didn't have much choice now lady!"

"Put me down Noah!"

"Nah ah."

Quinn shook her head while looking at his two best friends. "Careful Puck! Don't drop her!" she yelled.

"Yes your royal highness. I won't.. See you in the parking lot." Puck said and run off to the parking lot with Brittany squealing on his shoulder.

"Kids..."

"They're like brothers in all honesty.." Rachel said as she was watching Puck and Brittany.

"You're right. Puck? He's never like that to anyone. Even me to be honest.." Quinn said while nodding her head.

"Why's that?" Santana asked curiously.

"I don't know. Let's just say... We're all like that to Britt.."

"Like that?" Tina asked.

"Protective.. Right Michael?" Quinn then turned to look at Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said nodding his head. "We're like a family of brothers and sisters you see. After all we're living together here in Lima..."

"But even when we're in New York, it's like this except in New York we're living in our family houses..."

"I seriously admire your friendship, the bond that you guys have?" Mercedes told them honestly. "It's sickeningly insane.."

"It's more than friendship. It's love for a family..." Quinn answered.

"And we're so happy you guys allowed us to your circle. You see we know a lot of rich people, but you guys were different..." Rachel said.

"Hobbit's right! You're not the stereotype rich kids and shit." Santana told Quinn and Mike.

"It's because of Brittany... But that's another story to tell.." Quinn told them. "And we need to walk fast or else we'll see a grumpy Brittany..

Mike laughed. "I'm sure she's bitching Puck now."

"Oh let her be.." Quinn said.

When they walked into the parking lot they saw a not pleased Brittany wearing a scowl.

"At last! I thought the lockers swallowed you. You took so long. The distance from the gym and here wasn't that far." Brittany whined.

"Okay the kid arrived..." Mike teased Brittany.

"Shut up Asian!" Brittany said while pushing Mike lightly. "What are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go!" Brittany said while reaching for Quinn's hand.

"Can we ride with you guys?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Ugh. Fine." Brittany said with a sigh.

"My car broke down.." Rachel said in a quiet voice.

"Suuuuure. Santana you're **mine**. Rachel as well. Puckerman! You take Tina, Artie and Cedes, your car's bigger, Now let's roll cause I'm hungry as Hell.." Brittany said hurriedly and plopped into the driver seat.

**Santana you're mine. Santana. You're mine. Mine. **

"Are you okay?" Rachel nudged Santana.

"Of.. Of course I am dwarf! Why wouldn't I?"

Rachel ignored her best friend's bitchiness and walked to the car.

**Did she call me Mine? Oh my god. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Oh yeah Brittany Pierce. I'm yours. I'm all yours..**

"Hey! Why are you still standing there?" Brittany said irritated.

"Uh.."

"What? Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sit in the goddamn car?!"

Santana hurriedly went inside the car hiding her flushed face.

Quinn decided to end the silence emitting on th car ride.

"So.. Coach Sue told me about the new routine.." Quinn said.

"Did she?" Santana asked in a irritated tone.

Since Quinn joined the Cheerios, Coach Sue Sylvester was now deciding to look for a new Head Cheerleader. Of course Santana was not thrilled about it sensing that Quinn Fabray was now her was competition and A threat. She needs to play her cards well if she wanted to be on top. And she's not going to back down. Headcheerleader was her spot. Hers only.

"Yeah. Didn't she told you?" Quinn retorted in the same manner. "You're the captain right?"

"I.. Of course she told me!" Santana said defensively..

"Wha-..."

Santana elbowed Rachel to stop her from talking. "Why wouldn't she tell me right"

Quinn nodded her head.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're back sexy..." The waitress approached them as soon as she saw Brittany and her group.

"Oh hey... Janet.." Brittany smiled.

"It's Lily honey" The waitress said with a frown.

"Ooops. Sorry my bad..."

"So what do you want for today?"

While Brittany's friends were ordering their foods the waitress leaned in to Brittany and whispered. "You didn't call me the last time..."

"Lost the paper.."

"Oh yeah? I get off early tonight. I get off at 8.. So if you want to do something..." the waitress said while licking Brittany's ear earning a scowl from Santana and Quinn.

"I'm sorry I can't..."

"Is that so?" the waitress said while running her fingers on Brittany's arms.

The rest of Brittany's friends were now interested on the scene in front of them.

**That's it! I'm gonna stab this bitch in the throat with this fork! I swear if she don't leave our table there's gonna be blood spilling everywhere.**

"Yes." Brittany said pouting. "Maybe next time okay?"

"Too bad I really wanna hang out with you tonight."

Puck was amused of the flirting happening in front of him so he decided to speak up.

"You should join us. We're having a party at our place tonight. After you get off from work then drop by to the party.

All the heads whipped into Puck's direction.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered.

"Just put in your number on my phone." He reached for his phone. "And we'll text you the details.."

Before the waitress leave their table. She faced Brittany wearing a sexy smirk.

"I can't wait to Party with you tonight..." the waitress said.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked in a flirtatious way.

"Yes..." the waitress leaned in so her face was inches away from Brittany's face. "I can't wait to party hard. On your bed and show you how amazing I am..." she finished then kissed Brittany hard on the lips in front of everyone.

**Oh no you didn't bitch! That lips? They're mine! How dare you! Watch your back or i'll drag you in the nearest bathroom and flush you in the toilet! Arghhhhhh!**

Rachel sensed that Santana tensed so she grabbed the Latina's hand as if saying 'calm down Santana'.

"Excuse me?" Quinn made her presence known.

"Hmm?" the waitress looked over Brittany's shoulder while wiping the smudged lipstick on her lips with her finger.

"Our food maybe?" Quinn said impatiently.

The waitress walked away from the table and into the kitchen.

"Wipe off that stupid grin Brittany!" Quinn scolded her best friend.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Artie asked not believing what he saw.

"It's the Pierce charm Abrams" Brittany said in a smug smile.

Quinn reached in the tissue dispenser and wiped Brittany's mouth with the tissue.

"What are you-..."

"Wiping any trace of that thing you call a woman on your lips, who knows how many diseases she carry on her body.." Quinn said. "Now drink this water. All of it.."

Brittany giggled with her best friend's antics.

"Why'd you even invited her Puck?" asked Quinn.

"What? Brittany needs to get laid!" Puck howled earning few looks from other table.

Quinn face palmed herself. "You're disgusting..."

"Tonight's gonna be a goodnight!" Puck said in a wicked grin while glancing at a certain brunette fuming with anger and jealousy.

xxxxxxxxxx

If You guys want to know my Twitter Account. Just PM. We can chit chat there and exchange ideas.

**Aaaaaaand that's all folks!**

**Done with the audition. Next stop is the party. It's gonna be a great and exciting chapter. It will contain some angst, that I assure you.**

**I'm on it already. But i'm not sure if i will be able to finish it to tonight. But i'll try. I'm not promising anything tho. I'll really try ;)**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review! Review!**

**Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooot! Wooot! I'm missing the HeYa Riot on Twitter.**

**Speaking of Twitter, PM meh if you want to know my twitter acct. and we could chit chat there seeing I'm always online. So Yeah! Hit It!**

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews for last chapter loves! **

**So you guys excited for the party eh? Teehee. Well, at the latter end of this chapter, there will be little angst. But I'm warning you and please please don't hate me. Kay?**

Glee characters ain't mine...

xxxxxxxxxx

**BRITTANY**

"Thank god i'm back on my sanctuary!" Brittany said while plopping down on her bed.

"You're so dramatic.." Quinn said laying beside Brittany.

"I really want to sleep but thanks to you guys you dragged me to that joint. You know i'd rather sleep than eat..." Brittany said while turning to face Quinn.

"And you know I won't let you skip meal..." Quinn said while brushing Brittany's bangs. "And because of that, i'll let you take a nap... You still have a couple of hours before the party." she finished while standing up. "We'll be downstairs if you need us okay?" Quinn said then kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Yeah. Yeah. Go away!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you awake?"

"In the bathroom!"

Hearing a shower cap twist and water turn on. She walked inside the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Okay. I'm coming inside!"

When Quinn walked inside the bathroom, she tripped because of Brittany's clothes scattered on the floor.

"Jeez! Don't you know how to put your dirty clothes away?" Quinn said while sitting on the toilet.

"Uhm. No?"

Quinn chuckled. "So Puck texted that Lily about the address."

"Jealous?" Brittany teased.

Quinn scoffed. "Of course B.. I'm jealous of every girl that's all over you" she said in a mock tone.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"I'm warning you Britt. I don't want a sex riot 2.0 okay? Please don't repeat what happened the last time we partied in New York." Quinn warned.

"Oh everybody loved it!" Brittany said while washing her hair with shampoo.

"i was scarred for life for god's sake!"

"Q.. You know I can't promise you anything.. Especially me in a party.. After all it's not my fault they can't resist my charm and people were after me..."

"Yeah. Your charm to get into girls' pants." she said standing up to look herself in the mirror.

When Brittany stepped out of the shower she walked behind Quinn.

"Looking good Fabray.." Brittany said while looking at her friend in the mirror.

"Oh c'mon! I always look good. Now Go! Put some clothes. Puck's running around the house for a while now..."

"Did they moved some furnitures like the usual?"

"Of course they do. You know Mike, he didn't want to ruin the house.."

"As usual.. Now if you don't mind leaving so I can prepare..." Brittany said while leading Quinn out the bathroom.

"As if I never saw you naked..." Quinn teased then tugged the towel away from Brittany's body.

"If you want to see me in all my naked glory, you know you could've asked nicely babe.. You know i'll strip for you.." Brittany walked teasingly slow to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. " I think it's the other way around."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany suddenly hugged Quinn making her blush deeply.

"You're naked!" Quinn squealed.

Brittany chuckled. "Now go! I need to prepare for this party." she said while turning away.

"Fine. Fine. But... You know I always love your ass!" Quinn said while slapping Brittany's ass and running out of the room laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

**Good god what am I going to wear? I don't want to wear casual... But I don't want to be overdressed... It's just a fucking party for god's sake! But I need to wear something... Sexy ...for Brittany to notice me...**

Two hours and 30 dresses later she settled for a dark blue super tight skinny jeans that highlights her butt, a black top that shows the right amount of cleavage that surely makes all the jocks drool and her favorite 3 inches high nude pumps. She curled her hair and let it fall on her shoulders , put on some red lipstick, mascara and sprayed her favorite perfume to top it off.

"Where's my purse?" Santana said to herself.

While looking for her purse, her phone suddenly buzzed informing of an incoming text message.

**Hobbit**: You ready? We're outside.. Hurry!

**Santana**: be out in a minute.

Santana sat in the back seat of the car and Tina drove off to the Pierce-Fabray-Puckerman-Chang Residence.

"I'm so thrilled for this party... I was thinking what kind of party they're having... I mean if it's like the usual we have attended here in Lima.. I'm hoping that it's gonna be different seeing they're from the Upper East Side of the Big Apple.. So I expect a huge party tonight.." Rachel said while bouncing on her seat.

"Oh stop it Berry! You look like this is the first party you're gonna attend to.." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Santana... I'm just excited.. I'm sure you are too." Rachel said with a grin.

After 20 minute car ride they arrived on an exclusive part of the neighborhood.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Rachel asked Tina.

"It says on the GPS.." Tina answered.

When they neared the gates, a guard approached them.

"Good evening ma'am.."

"Good evening sir, we're heading for the Pierce residence.." Tina said with a smile.

"Just go straight ahead please.. After the 5th block turn left and then right ma'am..

"Okay. Got it! Thank you.."

"Enjoy the evening ma'am"

When they neared their destination, they can already hear the loud booming music coming from the house and can see the long row of parked cars outside the house.

"Oh. My. God" Rachel said jaw dropped.

"Four people living in a Four-storey house. I wonder if they see each other often.." Santana said wide eyed.

Sure Santana's house was big but the house in front of them was just huge.. Massive and there's only four people and may I add, four highschool student living in that house.

"I texted Artie and Cedes, they're gonna meet us in the front.." Tina said.

"Kurt said he and Blaine were already inside. Can't wait to see them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Santana said while opening the car door.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Brittany.. Our friends are here.. C'mon!"

"Babe wait... Wait..." Brittany said while untangling herself on the girl kissing her neck.

"What?"

"Lily wait.. I'll be back okay? I'll just greet the others. You wait here." Brittany said while adjusting her hiked up top and walking towards Quinn.

"Really Britt? You're not even drunk yet and you're hogging on that woman?" Quinn sneered.

"Chill out Fabray! Go ahead. I'll meet you in the living room! I'll just grab something to drink..." Brittany said then leaving Quinn to head to the kitchen.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Welcome to Paradise!" Puck said over the loud music.

"This party's insane man!" Artie said.

"Giiiiirrrrl you look good!" Mercedes said while eyeing Quinn up and down.

Quinn giggled. " Oh thank you. You guys don't look bad yourself."

Then Rachel joined them with two boys in tow.

"Guys! This is Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.."

"I know gay kid! I saw the jocks slushied you to the other day..." Puck said.

"Yeah. It's nothing new believe me.. They just love to pick on me.." Kurt said.

"Well.. I'm Quinn Fabray... This is Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang..." Quinn introduced herself and her best friends.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She-..."

"Probably upstairs partying on the bed with Lily..." Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh. Is that all you can think of Puck?"

"Lily?"

Puck looked at Santana. " The waitress at the Burger Joint? She arrived here early and since then she's clinging on to Brittany..."

Mike laughed. "She's probably ripping Britt's clothes now."

"Who's ripping my clothes boy Chang?" Brittany said emerging from behind Quinn.

When she joined in the circle, she made the others jaw dropped and a certain brunette drool.

"What?" Brittany asked looking at her friends for answer.

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god. I won't last long in this party if she's wearing that clothes. Jeez! It's getting hot in here.**

Brittany was wearing a see-through long sleeved top that shows her red lacy bra, black shorts and her favorite black Gucci flat boots.

"Holy shit!" Blaine said. " Seriously, if I'm not Gay I'll surely tap on that.."

"Jeez! You're so hot!"

Rachel smacked Artie in the head. "Because of the lights here in the room impairing my vision and please forgive me but I can't see clearly if you're wearing something or not." she looked closely at Brittany's top.

**Holy fuck! I can see her flat stomach. Her abs. Those abs. Shit! I wanna run my tongue on her abs. I feel like a pervert now. What are you thinking Santana? **

"Stop staring at my tits will you? If you can't help it. Try to be at least subtle..." Brittany teased Rachel making her blush.

"Stop embarassing her B.. So you guys enjoy the party okay?"

Brittany giggled. "See you guys around.." she said but before she disappear through the large crowd, she lean into Santana's ear and whispered. "You look **beautiful** tonight Lopez.. Good job!" then she walked away from them.

Her breath travelled from Santana's neck then to her spine straight to the spot between her legs making her knees weak.

"Drinks... Booze... Whatever you need.. It's in the kitchen over there!" Puck said while pointing the way to the kitchen.

"There's so many people here.." Rachel said loudly.

"Aha... Puck here invited a lot of people at school.." Quinn said while tilting her head to Puck who's now flirting with a cheerio.

"Let's dance!" Mike yelled.

"Let's go!"

"Later...I'll grab something to drink..." Santana said.

"I'll come wit' ya!" Mercedes said while following behind.

When Santana and Mercedes arrived in the kitchen, they heard giggle from the side and saw a girl sitting on top of the counter while another girl was in between her legs.

"That tickles.." the girl said giggling.

"I'm sure it is.."

"Brittany?"

Two heads whipped on the entrance of the kitchen.

"Uh-..."

"Don't mind me and Lily here, Lopez... Suit yourself with anything you want..." Brittany said while helping Lily to hop off the counter.

"Let's do shots!" Lily suddenly said.

**Yeah bitch! I'll shoot you in the face! Or i'll shove shot glasses down your throat!**

"Yeah sure!" Brittany said while grabbing several glasses from the shelf. "So what do you guys want? Vodka or Tequila?"

"Tequila!" the three other girls said at the same time.

Brittany arranged six shot glass in a row then poured Patron Tequila on it.

"Cheers!"

They all downed their first shot in a second savoring the stinging taste on their throats. Santana drank her second shot without waiting for the others. She decided to be drunk tonight for her to tolerate seeing Brittany and Lily sucking each others faces on the party.

"Woah. Easy there sexy." Brittany said to Santana. "It's still early to get drunk.."

**Screw everything! I wanna get drunk tonight!**

Santana snatched lily's shot glass and drank the tequila. Then walked out of the kitchen straight to the living room.

"Santana wait!" Mercedes called after her.

Brittany was left confused on the sudden change of mood of the brunette but she brushed it off and took the shot in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

"You're sooooo drunk Santan... Santana..." Rachel slurred.

**I'm planning on it to be honest. I need to get my mind off of her.**

"You're more drunk than me hobbit!" Santana countered back.

Suddenly a guy with copper colored hair approached them...

"Hi.. You're Santana right?" the boy asked flirtatiously.

"Yessss." Santana slurred.

"I'm James.. James Richards. Captain of the Basketball Team.." he said while snaking his arm on the Latina's waist.

Santana furrowed her brow. "I've never seen you around before?"

"Maybe.. But I always see you.." James said whispering to her. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Santana said seductively.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Baby I wanna dance!" Lily said while kissing Brittany's neck.

"No need to tell me twice." Brittany said while grabbing Lily's hand towards the dance floor.

They made their way to the center of the dancefloor ignoring the sweaty bodies surrounding them.

"You look so hot tonight.." Lily purred into Brittany's ear. " I can't wait to take you to your bed and make you scream my name so loud!"

Brittany put her hands on Lily's waist and tugged her real close. "Is that so?"

Lily put her arms on the other girl's neck. "Aha. So loud that you'll lose your voice sweetie..." she said seductively.

What they don't know was, a feet away from them a brunette was watching them like a hawk.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"I wanna dance some more.." Santana said near the boy's ear.

Santana can't take away her eyes from Brittany and Lily. Even if she do, her eyes will travel back to them. She knows that she's torturing herself watching Brittany grind and dry hump against Lily. But she can't stop herself from looking in their direction. She heard her heart broke when she saw Brittany grabbed Lily's head and kissed her hard on the dancefloor so she closed her eyes and imagine it was her who Brittany was kissing.

**Sigh. I'll give anything to be the one she's kissing... To be the one she's dancing..**

Santana had so much so she untangled herself from James and walked out of the dance floor.

"Hey!" James grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? I thought you want to dance more?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." she said while easing her arm from the boy's grasp.

Santana went straight to the kitchen to let herself get drunk.

"Woah!"

"Leave me alone." Santana hissed.

"I think you had too many already.." Puck said while sitting on the stool across Santana.

"Mind your own damn motherfucking business Puckerman!"

Puck held his hands up in surrender. "What's with the hate?"

**Hate? You're asking me why i'm like this? This is your friend's fault! Why did she have to flirt with that slut in front of me?**

"Just leave me alone okay?" Santana yelled.

"Take a chill pill Lopez. I'm not here to fight with you.." Puck said while pouring tequila on a shot glass.

Santana looked at him. "What do you want?"

Before Puck can answer they heard two girls giggling.

"Oh hey Noah." Brittany said grabbing water from the fridge.

"Sup B? Is Quinn drunk?" Puck asked while looking at the other blonde.

Brittany laughed while giving Quinn the bottled water. "Oh yes!"

"Maaaaan! How'd you do it? I've been trying to get her drunk for years and I always fail. Every fucking time!" Puck said while shaking his head.

Brittany shrugged and guided Quinn to sit on a stool beside Puck. "She drank too much tho." she said while tucking her friend's hair behind her ears. "Continuing to get drunk now Lopez?" Brittany asked while looking at Santana who was holding a bottle of vodka.

Santana ignored Brittany because if she look on her face she'll just see how Lily was kissing Brittany.

"What are you a snob drunk?" Brittany said then went over to Quinn. "Now it's time for you to get to bed sweetie." she said to Quinn who was leaning to Puck's shoulder.

When Brittany and Quinn left, Santana continued to down all the alcohol on the bottle she's holding.

"Hey. Hey. That's enough! You had too much!" Puck said while trying to grab the bottle on the girl's clasp.

"Hey Puck! We had a situation outside!"

"Oh man! Drunkards who can't put up their shit!" said Puck standing. "You stay here okay? I'll look for your friends to take you home."

When Puck left, Santana stood up and went to the back door while the bottle of vodka in hand. She sat down on the recliner near the pool and downed the remaining contents of the alcohol.

**Why can't I make her like me? Why? I can get whatever guy I want. Hell they were the one running after me... What's wrong with me Brittany? Am I not beautiful enough for you? Are you really just up for sex just like what that slut of a waitress was offering you?**

Santana started to sob and yell.

"Fuck this shit! What's wrong with me?"

"Santana..."

"I've never been like this! Ever!"

Santana was about to drink the remaining liquid on the bottle when someone snatched it from her. The sudden action made her dizzy and her surrounding spin wildly causing her to lose balance thus making her body jerk forward to the intruder.

"You had too much to drink..."

When she looked at the other person, she was staring at the blue orbs that she was craving for all night and she can't stop herself to get lost in them.

**Why can't I resist to look at your eyes? They're beautiful just like you. I keep on drowning in them everytime at look at you.**

"Santana?" Brittany said.

Santana's eyes began to water and not long after she started sobbing. The blue eyed blonde was confused of why the brunette in front of her started crying. She didn't know what to do for the other girl to stop crying so she just settled to hug her and let her sob on her chest.

"Sshhhh. It's okay... Shhhhh.." Brittany said while stroking the sobbing brunette's back.

"Am I not?" the latina started.

"what?"

"Am I not beautiful?"

The blonde was shocked by the brunette's question. She freed herself from the brunette's grasp and looked straight in her eyes.

"Who told you you're not beautiful? The guy you're dancing with a while ago? You want me to kick his ass?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana smiled weakly. "No... Not him.. It's just that.."

"Just what?"

Santana took a deep breath. "I like someone.. But.. But.. Sh..They're not interested in me... I mean... They don't see me beautiful like other guys do..."

Brittany smiled. "You are **beautiful**. Believe me... You do.. Okay? So don't think that you're not.. Everyone can say that you're beautiful because everybody can see that.."

"Then why does sh.. They seem not interested in me?"

Brittany tucked a hair that fallen on the other girl's face. "Listen to me... You can't force someone to like you.." Brittany said while looking up the sky. "Not.. Not everybody can be pleased easily, sometimes not at all... That's why there's what you call a chance... Chance to prove to them that you're worth liking.. If you did everything on your power and still they didn't like you back.. Then it's them that's not worth liking... Because you tried... And-..."

"Brittany baby! What are you doing here?"

**Mother of all cockblockers! This stupid slut has the best timing of all! Can you just get lost and evaporate?**

Brittany laid Santana on the recliner and stood up. "We're just talking here. You need anything?" she walked to Lily and put her arms on the girl's waist.

"I wanna take you to bed now.." Lily said while licking the blonde's earlobe.

"Later baby.. I'll grab some drinks.. You want some?" Brittany asked while giving Lily a peck on the lips.

**Wait you slut! When Brittany leaves I'll throw you in the pool and let you drown like what I did to my sims when I was at middle school.**

"Yes please. And hurry up! I'm gonna miss you.." Lily said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

After Brittany left, Lily went straight to Santana and lifted the recliner making the brunette land on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Santana hissed.

"I know what you're doing bitch!"

Santana allowed herself to adjust to her spinning surrounding before asnwering back. "And what am I doing huh?"

"Oh c'mon! I know you like my girl!"

"Your girl? Who? Brittany?"

"Back-off! She's fucking mine!"

Santana crossed her arms on her chest. "I never knew some slut, owns Brittany now."

"You stay the hell out of her if I were you..."

"Nobody owns Brittany you motherfucker! And she's not yours. She won't stoop down on your lowly level you know? She was just flirting! And you assumed that she's your girlfriend already and that you own her Now!"

Lily walked threateningly towards Santana. "I know you're jealous because.. I'm the one she's kissing and not a pathetic drunkard like you!"

"Listen to me you whore! Why don't you just walk away and don't ever show your fucking ugly face to me especially to Brittany and go back to your loser job at that fucking diner and flirt with the old men customers just like what you do before you met brittany. God knows how many diseases you have right now!" Santana said with a smirk.

"What did you just say?" Lily sneered.

Santana was about to say something when lily lunged forward, slapped her in the face and throw her in the ground.

"You fucking asshole!" Lily yelled.

Santana stood up then tackled Lily on the ground punching her in the nose. The other girl cried in pain and jabbed Santana on the ribs.

"Holy shit! Stop fighting! Noah! Noah!"

Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and dragged her away from the girl lying on the ground.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights asshole!" Santana yelled.

"Jesus Christ! Why are you fighting?" Brittany asked while stopping the girl on her grasp from lunging forward on Lily.

"That bitch attacked me!" Lily said while struggling with Puck's grasp.

"Me? Are you fucking kidding me? It was her who attacked me first!" Santana said.

"Noah.. Tell Mike to drive her home.." Brittany said to Puck.

"I'm not leaving babe..."

"Yes you are! Now please just go!" Brittany yelled.

When Puck and Lily left, Brittany let go of Santana. Anger evident in her face making the Latina coil in fear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brittany hissed angrily. "You fucking let yourself drink so much shit then what start a freaking catfight?"

"It's not my fucking fault!" the fear that she felt washed away and was replaced with anger. "You know what? Never mind! Leave me alone and go find someone to fuck tonight!" santana said then stormed inside of the house.

When Santana passed by the kitchen, she grabbed another bottle of vodka and went to the far side of the living room.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A few hours later**

"Santana?"

**Ugh. Leave me alone. Just fucking leave me alone! I don't need any of you.**

"Santana.. Heyyyy.."

"What do you want Mike?" Santana sneered.

"I... I... I was just gonna ask if you're okay..."

"Okay? Okay? You're gonna ask me if i'm okay?" Santana stood then walked towards Mike while slurring. "Of course I'm not okay! Do you think i'll drown my fucking ass off if i'm okay?" Santana said while jabbing her finger on Mike's chest.

Suddenly a voice startled her making her head whipped fast thus making her vision spin wildly.

"I've had enough of you Santana Lopez!"

"Brittany..." Mike said while shielding Santana from the approaching angry blonde.

"Fuck off Mike.." Brittany said while looking straight into his eyes then turned her attention to the brunette. "You... I'm driving you home!" she then grabbed the brunette's arm harshly allowing her to fall on the blonde's body.

With the sudden movement, Santana felt something on her stomach. She can already taste the disgusting bile that's flowing on her throat.

"Wa-..."

"Holy fucking shit!" Brittany yelled when she felt Santana's vomit dripping all over her neck, hair and her chest.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brittany said irritated.

They heard a loud laugh then suddenly Puck came into view.

"This is epic! We need to capture this precious moment!" Puck said while laughing.

"Don't just stand there asshole! Call her friends to take her home" Brittany said while helping the Latina to sit on the couch.

"They left.."

"Fuck what?"

"They did, an hour ago I think? They've been looking for Lopez here but Rachel said that maybe she went home with a jock or something.." Puck said.

"They left her here?" Brittany said shaking her head. "What great friends they are... Puck.. Quinn, wake her up and tell her I need help.."

"We should let her crash here.." Mike suggested.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking.. Now wake Quinn up.. Tell her I need her help... I'll bring Lopez to my room.. And I need to get out of this fucking clothes drenched in puke! The smell makes me wanna vomit too goddamnit!.." said Brittany then carried the slumbering Latina up to her room.

**You owe me that much Santana Lopez. You're gonna pay for this! You're so gonna pay for this! Ugh. This is so disgusting! Arghhhh!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Hola! Anyway, in this Fic **Artie** has Normal Legs. Okay? I Mean he's not on a wheelchair.

**If you guys are curious as to what Brittany was wearing at the party. Here's what it looks like.. But in this fic she's wearing a cream colored one.**

thedresscodedc. weebly uploads/5/1/3/3/5133093/7067085_orig. jpg

Keep the reviews flowin' guys! And might I add that, **wait for the next chapter**... it contains angst again. But I guess that chapter will really be **FULL** of angst.

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hahaha. Thanks for the reviews guys. And forgive me if there were any mistakes from the previous chapter.

**OmG! The Glee 4x01! Now who's Excited for next weeks's Britney 2.0 Ep? I seriously wanna watch it cos of one Heather Morris... I mean c'mon! It's Brittany, Bitch! **

Sooooo. As i've said this chapter contains angt. I've been thinking about this for quite sometime. Hope to give justice on this chapter.

This is actually based on my own experience... So enjoy!

**Glee characters ain't mine... Got it?**

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

Santana stirred on her sleep due to a ray of sunlight that slowly filled the room and hitting her on the face.

**Ugh. My head hurts... I'm not gonna drink again... Ever! **

When she opened her eyes, the room started to spin so she closed it again and clutched her head.

**Hang over's a bitch! Fuck it! What am I thinking last night? Oh yeah! that slut Lily..Arghhhhh... But wait, speaking of last night... I can't remember anything that happened after that..**

She slowly get up and put her head on the head board of the bed. And let her eyes roam around the room she was in. She saw that the room was painted black with several paintings hanging on the wall. At the far corner was a book shelf filled with different books of different genre. On her left was a large oak desk with an iMac on it. The room itself screamed black, everything was black in color and red as its accompaniment.

**Wait.. This ain't my room.. Ugh... My head... Feels like a truck ran into me..**

**I swear Santana if you decided to get drunk again I myself will slap you in the face..**

Her eyes widened when she saw her pants, her top and shoes scattered on the floor.

**Holy shit! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!**

She stood up from the bed and started to pace back and forth forgetting that she has hang over. She was wondering where she was and piecing bits by bits what happened last night. Then she saw a picture on the desk. A picture of a blonde little girl with blue eyes that she'll never forget.

**Oh my god! Santana! Think! Think! Think! Arghhhhhhh!**

When she saw herself on the mirror her eyes bulged out of the socket and panic suddenly rose. She was wearing only her underwear and a baggy t-shirt that she's sure belonged to the blonde girl that owns the room.

**Shit... Shit... Shit... Did we? Oh my god! Did she? Fuck! Santana this was all your fault! You shouldn't have get yourself drunk!**

She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered a warm body carrying her towards a room and laying her on the bed. She was still pacing back and forth, anger arising and suddenly she felt tears flowing down her cheeks.

**How could she do this to me?! I was fucking drunk!**

She sat on the bed and started to sob.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo wassup! You're up early! This is a first!" Puck said while kissing Brittany's temple. "Good morning baby..."

"Shut up Noah! You want some food? Oh hey Mike!" Brittany said while flipping a pancake on the pan.

"Is this a dream? You cooking?" Mike teased. "This is a miracle!"

"Hey! I know how to cook okay? And besides we have a guest. I don't want to have the impression that we're not great hosts okay?" Brittany defended.

"Yeah impress them with pancakes!" Puck said then laughed loudly.

"Fuck you! Where's Quinn?" Brittany said while putting a stack of pancake on two plates.

"Still sleeping... You know how she works when she gets drunk... It's like she could sleep all day.. Then gets up to eat and then sleep again.." Mike said while getting up to retrieve an orange juice on the fridge.

"Soooo Puckerman... Did you get some last night huh?" Brittany asked while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Of course I do! I'm the Puckasaurus.." Puck answered with a smug grin. "She left a couple of hours ago... A cheerio.. One down! A lot to go.."

"Pig! Sometimes I wonder why I decided to be your best friend!" Brittany said while drinking orange juice from Mike's glass.

"How about you? Did you get some action last night?"

"Yeah britt did you get some?" Mike asked curiously.

"You were with some hot chica last night after Lily left... Did you guys had a party on your bed huh?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

They all laughed. Brittany was about to answer when a loud angry voice stopped her.

"You!"

"Me?" Brittany said confused.

"What did you do to me?"

"Good morning to you too Lopez... Nice greeting by the way..."

"Shut up! What did you do to me last night?" Santana said.

"I don't know wh-..."

"Don't deny it Brittany! What did you do to me?" Santana demanded, anger evident on her voice.

"Look, will you just relax first?" Brittany said while throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Relax? You want me to fucking relax? How am I going to relax if I can't remember anything from last night!"

"Woah! Chill... Okay?"

"Did we?.." Santana trailed. "Did you?"

"Huh?" Brittany asked confused.

"All I can remember was, a body... She has blonde hair... She's carrying me to a room and laying me on the bed.. And.. And.. She's.. She's taking..my..My clothes off..." Santana said with unshed tears.

"Li-..."

Santana felt her tears on her cheeks. "You fucking took advantage of me did you?" she spat.

Brittany's was taken aback and her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh fuck it! I heard you and Puckerman here talking if you had a party on your bed last night! Oh yeah! I woke up on your bed this morning. So yeah... You're talking about your conquest were you? And to top it of... I woke up wearing nothing but my underwear and a fucking t-shirt that clearly belongs to you!"

"I-..."

"Oh my god! So you did?! You fucking took advantage of me!"

"wa-..."

"I was drunk Brittany! Scratch that! I was super fucking drunk! And you... You what? You fucking took advantage of that! You took advantage of my drunken state!"

"Uh-..."

"Did you get super horny last night that when you saw my unconscious body... You decided to fuck me because you knew that I won't be able to fight you?!"

Brittany was getting pissed off of Santana's rant.

"You're terrible! You're a terrible person! I never thought you could do that to me... To anyone for that matter..." Santana said while wiping her tears.

"Well i'm sorry because you're the only available body last night Lopez.." Brittany said while curling her fist.

"Britt..."

"Shut up Noah!"

"Lily ditched you last night that's why you came to me huh?" Santana asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I was hot and bothered and she was gone so yeah when I saw you drunk, I thought hey.. She won't be able to say no to me because she's super drunk.. So why not right? After all she has a banging body.. So why not?" Brittany said anger seeping on her tone.

"Now I think I knew the real reason why your parents kicked you out of New York...Mike told us that your parents told you to move from the Fucking Big Apple to Fucking Lima, Ohio due to circumstances! Circumstances? was it because you did the same thing there? So how many girls... How many drunk girls you had taken advantage of huh?"

"You don't know anything!" Brittany spat.

"I know one thing! You only think about sex! Sex! Sex Sex! All you care is flirting and getting it on with some girl! So did I add another notch on your collection of drunken girls you fucked without them knowing huh?"

"I hate to break it to you... I was drunk... And you're drunk... And I need a fuck last night and you're there...After all it's been weeks since I got laid... So I'm so so sorry if I was a teenager with a fucking raging hormones! Nice tits by the way..." Brittany said while shrugging.

"Brittany..."

"Don't say anything Chang or i'll fucking swear to cut your tongue." Brittany said while sending Mike a glare.

"You're unbelievable! I never thought you're like that!" Santana said while shaking her head.

"You don't know me yet Lopez.."

"You're fucking disgusting!"

"That's not what you said last night when I was fucking you hard. Fucking you senseless..."

"Shut up!"

Quinn suddenly came and asked what was the yelling all about.

"Shut up?! As far as I can remember.. You were saying 'don't stop britt' and 'yeah.. there..' And my favorite? 'feels so goooood'. Brittany said in a mocking tone. She sipped some juice to help herself calm down.

"Stop!"

"You never told me to stop last night... When I was kissing your neck... Sucking and licking your earlobes... Flicking my tongue on your nipples.."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What? You don't want to hear it? A while ago you barged in here and asked me what I did to you. And now that I'm telling you what happened you're telling me to stop?" Brittany laughed bitterly.

"You're worst than I thought!" Santana spat.

Brittany shrugged. "You should thank me for fucking you last night. At least you got to experience this..." Brittany said while gesturing to her body.

"Fuck you Brittany!"

"Oh sugar.. You already did" Brittany said with a smirk.

"You fucking disgust me!" Santana said while marching forward towards Brittany.

Brittany was about to say something when she felt a palm and a stinging pain on her cheek.

"Santana!" Quinn said while . "Puck..."

"Got it..." Puck said while attempting to grab Brittany's waist.

"Don't you dare Noah..." Brittany said while looking Puck straight in the eye. "I won't hit her.. If that's what you're thinking... Did I ever hit a girl huh?" Brittany asked in a raised eyebrow.

"You don't hit a girl but you fuck them? You take advantage of them?" Santana laughed sarcastically. "Like that's any better..."

"Are you done now? Cause you're boring me already.." Brittany said while crossing her arms.

"Hey.. What's happening here?" Quinn asked confused.

"You're fucking friend.. Took advantage of me..." Santana said while struggling against the other girl's grasp.

"What? When?"

"Last night... in her room!"

Quinn was confused of what the Latina was talking about. "Last night?" Quinn looked at Santana then to her best friend.

"You know what? I don't have time for this!" Brittany yelled then stormed out of the kitchen.

There was an eerie silence for a minute before Quinn suddenly spoke.

"Hold up.. So you're accusing her of..." Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course you're gonna defend her! You're her best friend after all!" Santana yelled, anger rising on her blood again.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"No I don't! I was about to ask Brittany about it when I heard them.." Santana tilted her head to Puck. "talking about her 'party on the bed' last night. And may I add, I woke up wearing but these... Yeah! that answers all my questions..." she finished while gesturing to the clothes she's wearing.

"You stupid bitch!" Quinn said while anger building up.

"What did you just say?" Santana asked disbelieving.

"You stormed here and yelled at her then slapped her without even knowing the truth?" Quinn said exasperated.

"what truth? She didn't even denied it!"

"Did you even gave her the chance to speak huh? Clearly, you didn't know anything that happened!"

"Because I was drunk!"

"Fucking yes! You were drunk! So let me give you a refresher then..."

**FLASHBACK...**

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking.. Now wake Quinn up.. Tell her I need her help... I'll bring Lopez to my room.. And I need to get out of this fucking clothes drenched in puke! The smell makes me wanna vomit too goddamnit!.." said Brittany then carried the slumbering Latina up to her room.

When Brittany arrived to her room, she laid the Latina on her bed then walked to her closet to get some t-shirt for the Latina. She was about to unzipped the Latina's pants when she stopped herself.

**Don't Brittany...**

Suddenly Quinn barged into her room annoyed.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked. "Oh my god. You puked?"

"Tone down!" Brittany whispered. "Lopez here puked on me.. So I need your help to change her clothes.."

"You woke me up to change her clothes?! Why didn't you just do it on your own?" Quinn said while walking towards Brittany.

"I don't know.. It's just.. It didn't feel right if I was the one to change her clothes..." Brittany said quietly.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked while grabbing the t-shirt from Brittany and started to unzipped the brunette's jeans.

Brittany turned her back around them. "I don't know.. I don't want her to wake up thinking... Thinking that I took advantage of her because she's drunk... You know.."

Quinn went into the bathroom to get a wet towel.

"You always amaze me Miss Pierce.." Quinn said while shaking her head.

Brittany smiled. "That's how I roll Fabray..."

Quinn stood up then walked into Brittany's closet, grabbed a shirt and sweat pants and threw it into the other blonde. "Now go change! You stink!"

Brittany chuckled. "Now you don't want me cause I smell puke? Wow. I'm deeply hurt Q.." Brittany said while walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"uhm. Bathroom? What? you want me to strip here huh? And besides what if Lopez woke up and saw me naked? I don't want her to panic and think we're having threesome you know.." Brittany teased.

Quinn threw Santana's drenched t-shirt on Brittany's face.

"Fuck you!"

"Now go!"

"Yes ma'am! And i'm sleeping in your room okay?"

"What? No!"

"You want me to sleep in Noah's room while he's getting it on with some chick?"

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you in my room then..."

Brittany walked out of the room while Quinn continued to change Santana's clothes.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"That's what happened..." Quinn said while crossing her arms.

"But she..."

"She didn't deny? Did you let her talk huh?"

Santana didn't know how to answer to Quinn's question. She felt bad for judging Brittany and more so for slapping her.

**Oh my god. What have I done? Arghhhhh... **

"So you know... She didn't took advantage of you.. Just like what you thought of her.. She asked me to change your clothes.. Let you sleep on her goddamn bed!"

Puck and Mike was just silent and felt bad for the brunette.

"Hey.. You better sit down.." Mike said while guiding the Latina to a stool.

Santana sat on the stool and started sobbing. Quinn approached her and was seething with anger.

"You know Lopez... You're one hell of a bitch!You think lowly of her..." Quinn said while looking at her.

Mike who was near Santana was on guard, ready, if the blonde lunged forward to the brunette.

"I never thought you're judmental... Well maybe, that's why I don't like you.. You're a fucking judmental bitch!"

"Quinn that's enough..."

"You told Britt that she was a terrible person? Wow. What you said to her... What you did to her.. Did it make any difference? You're the terrible one here you know?" Quinn said with unshed tears.

Santana who was sitting on a stool didn't have the courage to look on Quinn's face. She felt bad. She felt terrible of her actions. So all she did was to cry silently.

"I feel sorry you Santana..." Quinn said in disgust.

Quinn was about to walk out of the kitchen when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh. Enjoy your remaining days on the cheerios.. Of being the Head Cheerleader.. I'll do my best to take it away from you... You know.. that was my original plan... but Brittany? Yeah you heard it right... Brittany told me to let it go.. To leave it because she don't want to cause any trouble to you.."

"I.."

"So now my plan is a go! So goodluck Lopez..." Quinn said then walked slowly towards the Latina.

"Quinn please.." Mike said the blonde's arm.

Quinn leaned into the Latina's ear and whispered. " You're so on the top of my hit list. If I were you.. I'll watch my back.." she said then walked out of the kitchen.

Santana was rooted on her seat when Mike placed two Advil and a glass of juice in front of her.

"Drink this.. I'm sure your suffering from a huge headache right now.." Mike said while patting her back and continuing his eating.

"Yo! Here... Have some pancake.. It'll help you with the hang over and shit.." Puck said while pushing a plate of pancake , bacon and eggs.

"Thanks.." Santana said with a weak smile.

"Listen.. Don't mind Quinn okay? She's just... She's just being Quinn.." Mike said

"Chang's right.. It'll pass.. Don't worry.. And regarding the cheerios-..."

"It's not what i'm thinking about now actually.."

"Brittany?" mike inquired.

"Yeah..."

"She'll forget about it eventually.. Don't worry about it.. Now eat!" Puck said while devouring his own pancake.

"Why are you still nice to me?"

"Uhm.. I don't really approve of what you said to Britt to be honest.." Mike said.

Santana cringed to what Mike said.

"...but, it's not our thing to meddle in somebody else's business.. Especially if it's Brittany's.."

Santana looked from her food to Mike and urged him to continue with what he's saying.

"That's the good thing about Britt... I don't know.. I mean.. If she got a problem or something... No matter what happens... She didn't want us to be involved.. No matter what we do to convince her that we'll help her or something... She'll just yell and threaten us to stay away..." finished Mike.

"You're still nice to me because.."

"Because still, your our friend.." Puck inquired. "Brittany knows that.. And she didn't want us to you know.. Choose sides even though we've been friends with her longer... This is between you and her.. All this crap and all... She'll act on it the way she does.."

"Quinn on the other hand was a different story.. I'm sure you know how protective she was to Brittany now.." Mike started. "So it's like 'You mess with Brittany, you mess with me'. But Don't worry, if Britt found out that Quinn was up to something against you.. For sure she'll talk to Quinn about it.." he said while walking into the sink.

"Cheer up Santana! The world isn't ending yet!" Puck joked to ease the mood.

Santana gave him a fake smile. "Yeah.. Thanks for the food Puck.. You didn't have to cook for me.."

"Oh brittany made it for you.." Puck suddenly blurted out and clamped his mouth shut.

"She cooked this?" Santana asked while tears forming on her eyes.

"Hey.. Hey.. Don't cry.. Finish your food and go get change... Your clothes were in her room.. Don't worry the maid dry cleaned it so it's good to go.. And i'll drive you home okay?" Mike said while patting the Latina's shoulder.

Santana was hesitant to move because she was not ready to come face-to-face with a certain blue eyed blonde.

"Don't worry they're probably on Quinn's room right now.. Her room's on the 2nd floor so you're not gonna bump to any of them..." Puck assured.

"You can use Britt's bathroom..."

"Okay..." Santana said timidly and walked out the kitchen straight to Brittany's room.

**Sigh. You fucked up real bad Santana... You gotta fix this shit... What were you even thinking going all hysterical and shit.. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**

When Santana was outside Brittany's bedroom, she was hesitant to open the door even though she knew that the blonde wasn't there. Before she stepped in, She took a deep breath and twisted the handle.

**Sigh. You know she's not gonna be here and you got your hopes up... Really Santana? You're crazy! Now take a shower because for sure you stink like hell.. Ugh..**

When Santana was finished, she roamed around the room and looked closely on each painting hanging on the wall.

**Never thought she'd be interested in arts... Aside from dancing of course.. These paintings for sure is expensive... They're all beautiful... Sure i've seen some but these were... Just wow.. **

Suddenly a blue eyed blonde barged in the room wearing a black sports bra and grey sweat pants with a messy ponytail. Santana can see the beads of sweat dripping down her neck, the valley on her breasts and on her abs. She can visibly see the glistening sweat on the blonde's long legs.

**Holy shit! Her abs. Her abs. Her abs.. And her legs. Her fucking legs that goes on forever... I think I'm gonna pass out... Ugh. Stop it Santana! You accused her of taking advantage of you and now you're perving on her... Arghhhh... You're unbelievable.**

"Didn't know you're here.." Brittany said in a monotone.

"Uh-..."

"Just gonna grab some clothes then i'm gone..." Brittany said then walked in on her closet.

"I.. I.."

"Save it."

"Br-.."

Brittany sent her a death glare that made Santana's mouth dry, her heart beating fast like someone was running after her and fear overcomes her body.

"Uh-..."

Brittany ignored her and walked out of the room. When she was gone, Santana let go of the breath she was holding.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Santana came down to the Living Room. She saw Mike and Puck sitting on the couch and watching football.

"I'll finish this game okay? Then i'll drive you home.." Mike said to Santana.

Then suddenly they heard a loud screech of tire coming from the garage. Puck ran into the window and sighed.

"It's Brittany..."

"Damn.. She's driving so fast..."

Then Quinn came down running down the stairs.

"why Didn't you stopped her?" Quinn asked in a panic.

"She used the back door to the garage.. Why?" Puck said walking towards Quinn.

"Nothing... She was just.. She came back to my room in a foul mood.. I don't know what happened.. When she left to go to the dance studio she was calm then when she came back she was starting to yell. I don't know.." Quinn said worriedly.

"She'll be fine Q.." Mike assured her.

"You're still here.." Quinn told Santana who was quietly sitting on the couch.

"Fabray.. Don't start please.." Puck warned her.

Quinn ignored Puck and went back into her room.

"Mike call me when Brittany came home.. I'll be in my room..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're so quiet..."

"I'm just thinking..."

"About?"

"Everything.. Don't mind me Mike.. I'm okay.." Santana said then leaned her head on the car door.

"Okay.. As you say..."

"Nice house by the way.."

Mike smiled. "Why thank you..."

"It's pretty grand... Four highschool student living in that kind of house? Not to mention four-storey mansion.." Santana said while shaking her head. "Do you still able to see each other on that house?"

Mike laughed loudly. "Of course! We have each floor to ourselves.."

"Each floor?"

"Aha.. Imagine it as an apartment.. Puck was occupying the first floor due to circumstances.."

"Circumstances?"

"You know what I mean... Puck.. Chick.. Bed?" Mike chuckled.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Quinn occupies the 2nd floor.. Me on the 3rd and Brittany the top floor or what she calls the Penthouse.."

"Why's that? I mean... Each floor?"

"For privacy... We stick our noses to each others business sometimes but of course we still need a little privacy... Or as how Brittany refers to it was.. Alone time or Me time.. So yeah.."

Santana laughed upon hearing the terms. "That's me!" Santana said while pointing to her house. "Thanks a lot Mike..."

Before Santana get off the car, Mike suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry for Quinn okay?"

"It's not her fault tho.."

"Listen... I don't usually do this.. But.. Brittany's a good person... She can be a handful sometimes... But she's a good person.. If you need anything, call me or puck..."

Santana fiddled with her hands. "Okay... I just hope I could fix this..."

"You will... Just give it a few days.. And talk to her.."

Santana smiled. "Thanks Mike."

When Mike pulled out of the curb, santana went straight to her room. She plopped down on her bed and took out her phone. When she looked at it, she saw 16 missed calls and 5 messages from Rachel, 2 from Tina and 1 from Mercedes.

**Ugh. I don't want to deal with you guys right now. **

**Hobbit**: Where are you?

**Tina**: Santana... Rachel's been looking for ya.. Where are you?

**Hobbit**: Santana!

**Hobbit**: Care to text back?

**Hobbit**: Did you left the party with James Richards?!

**Wheezy**: Why aren't you replyin' Berry's been cutting our throat giiirl!

**Tina**: We're gonna go now. I'm bringing Rach with me...

**Hobbit**: That's it! We're gonna talk at school Satan!

Santana threw her phone on the other side of the bed. She changed into more comfortable clothes, went to the kitchen to get her tub of ice cream even though she knows that when Coach Sylvester found out about it, she'll make Santana ran laps until she puke herself out, but she didn't care about it that time. So tub of ice cream in hand, she plopped on their leather couch and watched re-runs of Jershey Shore.

**I'm so screwed! Screwed big time!**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaaaaaaand that's all folks!**

**Anyway, that thing happened to my friend. He helped his schoolmate one night then the next day the her that he took advantage of her cos she's drunk and shit. And the rumor spread on their school. So yeah. He was called names and all..**

**Sooooo. Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews people!

I really appreciate it...

Who Else is excited for the britney 2.0?

xxxxxxxxxx

Few days passed by since they saw each other, the look on Brittany's face, a mixture of anger, fury and hurt. It was still clearly sketched on Santana's mind and it keeps on daunting her everytime she close her eyes. She wanted to apologize to the blonde, but didn't have the courage to do so. Her friends constantly bugged her to suck it all up, approach the blue eyed blonde and tell her how sorry she was. But of course, being her stubborn self she resisted In doing so.

"Man up Satan... After all, it's all your fault.." Kurt chastised her.

"Oh don't tell me what to do Hummel.." Santana said while approaching their lunch table.

"If you could just stop being stubborn for five minutes, I assure you that all this misunderstandings between the two of you would be thrown out of the window if you just apologize.." Rachel said while shaking her head.

"Apology is the key..." Tina said.

Santana scoffed. "And how sure are you huh? And besides I... I didn't see her these past few days.."

"You mean you never crossed paths since that incident?"

Santana shook her head. "I always see Puckerman and Chang, even Fabray.. I see her during Cheerios practice.. But Brittany?" she looked down on her hands that was on her lap. "No.. Not even in the hallways.." she lied.

"What about during class huh? You're all in the same classes as her Santana... Don't give me all that crap!" Mercedes scolded her.

**But she's not even bothering to look at my direction.**

"Sa-..."

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria burst wide open.

"Well today is your lucky day then.." Artie said while tilted his head on the door entrance.

Everybody In the cafeteria stopped their chit chats when a loud cry filled the room. Jacob Ben Israel popped out of nowhere with his video camera in hand and recording the unfolding scene.

"Everybody listen to me!" Came from a loud booming voice that startled some of the students.

"Brittany..." Santana said to herself then whipped her head fast she's sure she'll have a sore neck later.

"No one messes with me and Quinn Fabray and any of my fucking friends! " Brittany yelled while grabbing the jock's collar. "No one! Not ever!"

"Britt..." Puck said while holding Brittany's bicep.

"You mess with them and you'll seriously end up like this stupid shit!" Brittany said while pushing the bloody and weak boy on the floor.

"That's enough! You pathetic kindergartens fighting over your barbies!" a sudden voice said.

Brittany threw her hands in the air and smirked.

"You blondie! In the principal's office! Now!"

Brittany left the cafeteria led by one Sue Sylvester. When the blonde left, buzzing of what might had happened spread around.

"Oh my god. Did you see it?" Rachel said dramatically horrified.

"Obviously.. We're on the same room Hobbit..." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"She's so scary.." Tina said still terrified.

"Karofsky's in some serious shit! He's like digging his own grave yo!" Artie said in his ghetto voice.

Santana was about to answer when she saw a tall asian passing by.

"Mike! Mike! Hey!" Santana called out.

"hey guys... What's up?" Mike queried while approaching their table.

"What just happened?" Mercedes suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked while scratching his head.

"Brittany and Karofsky?"

"Oh. That?" Mike asked.

Everybody on the table nodded their heads.

"That's nothing.. A little misunderstanding is all.." Mike said while shrugging.

"You call that little misunderstanding? Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said perplexed.

Suddenly Quinn appeared looking frantic.

"Mike! Where's Brittany?"

"I don't know..." Mike lied.

"Michael Chang Jr. I swear if you don't tell me right now I'll fucking throw you back to where you came from." Quinn said calmly that made Mike more frightened.

"At Principal Figgins.. She got into some fight wi-..."

"Holy shit! Why didn't you stopped her? god! I knew this would've happened... I should have stopped her myself.." Quinn said with tears forming in her eyes.

Puck emerged from behind Quinn. "I'll go to the office to check on B.."

"I'll come with you.."

And with that, Quinn and Puck left running to go to the Principal's office.

"Okay hold up! Looks like not some lil' misunderstanding..."

"She's on some serious shit wasn't she?" Blaine asked.

"Tell us what happend Mike.. Please.." Santana begged.

**FLASHBACK**

Brittany was walking on the hallways when she saw Quinn talking to a football jock.

"Not interested..." Quinn said while taking out her books from the locker.

"Oh c'mon you need it to boost your rep..."

"With you? I don't think so... Instead of boosting it for sure it's gonna flunk because of you Karofsky..." Quinn said coldly.

"I know you want it Fabray..." Karofsky said while snaking his arm on the cheerleader's waist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Quinn said while batting the jock's arm.

"It'll help us both.. Believe me.." He said while touching the cheerleader's inner thigh.

"The girl said don't touch her!" a voice startled Karofsky so he retracted his hands.

"Brittany.. Don't mind him.." Quinn said while closing her locker.

"I saw what you did asshole!" Brittany seethed anger.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky said in a mock tone.

Brittany came face-to-face with the jock. "Don't bother her anymore douchebag or i'll swear you won't be able to play for the rest of the season.." she said threateningly.

"And how are you going to do that doll?"

Brittany lunged forward but Quinn was fast enough to grab her by the waist.

"It's not worth it B... C'mon.." Quinn said while dragging her best friend away.

Not too long after, a fuming blue eyed blonde was in a quest looking for a certain jock. She found him in the football field together with some of his team mates.

"Brittany... Wait! Where are you going?" Mike said while catching up with the blonde.

"Karofsky!"

When Karofsky was about to turn around, he was welcomed with a fist landing on his nose making him topple on the ground.

"Fuck!Are you crazy?" Karofsky said while clutching his nose.

"Bat shit crazy you motherfucker!" Brittany said furious.

Brittany straddled him and threw several punches on his face and several jabs on his ribs. His team mates weren't able to move on their feets upon seeing the furious blonde ambushing their team mate with several blows. Brittany stood up and kicked Karofsky on the balls then dragged him back towards the cafeteria.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So yeah. That was what happened.." Mike said.

The table was silent. Everyone was trying to grasp the information that one Brittany S. Pierce owned David Karofsky's butt.

"Wow."

"She kicked his butt! I can't believe it..."

"Now they know not to mess with the resident badass!"

Santana was confused of what she was feeling at that moment. She knows that she should've been scared. But she can't deny the fact that what Brittany did was hot and a total turn on. Badass!Brittany made her hot and bothered. She shook her head to clear her inappropriate thoughts.

**Really Santana? Really?**

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know that this school doesn't tolerate violence Miss Pierce!"

Brittany scoffed. " I was just teaching him how to show some respect!" she defended.

"i demand that this deliquent be expelled in this school!" Coach Sue told Principal Figgins.

"That's not necessary for now Sue" he told Sue then looked at Brittany. "This is a warning Miss Pierce, if this happens again, I'm sorry but I will be forced to suspend you.." Principal Figgins warned.

"suspend? She should have expulsion!" Sue demanded.

Brittany shrugged. "Are we done now?" she suddenly stood up.

"Sit down you little rascal!"

"Sue! Yes miss pierce, you may leave now.."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Brittany left the office and went straight to her class she was welcomed by a fuming blonde.

"What were you thinking?" Quinn said while following Brittany to their seat.

"Really Q? You're gonna give me the pep talk?" Brittany said irritated.

The classroom was slowly filled by students and a certain Latina that was looking at them curiously. Her entrance was not go unnoticed by the blue eyed blonde.

**Oh right! After Karofsky now it's Lopez. Fucking great!**

"-are you even listening to me?" Quinn said then smacked Brittany at the head.

"Ow! What the hell Fabray?"

"I asked you why'd you do it?" Quinn asked adjusting her seat so she was facing Brittany.

Santana who was behind them was watching them with curious eyes and trying her best to strain her ears to listen to the conversation from the blondes in front of her.

"Britt.."

Brittany took a deep breath. "Okay fine.. I did it for you okay?"

Quinn was taken aback. "You know you didn't have to..."

"I know.." Brittany said while looking out the window.

Quinn held the other blonde's hand firmly.

**You can ask her without holding her fucking hands Fabray!**

Brittany looked Quinn straight in the eyes. "But I want to. Okay? I promised to protect you... You know that right?"

Santana felt a little jealousy upon hearing those words from Brittany. She hated the fact that she wanted to be Quinn Fabray at that moment.

"I promised before that I will protect you... I made that promise to you, puck and mike when we were kids..."

"But Brittany I can take care of myself now..."

"But that didn't stopped me from wanting to protect you..."

Their teacher suddenly walked in, ending their conversation. Santana who heard everything can't stop the tears brimming on her eyes and the jealousy that's seeping on her blood.

**They're just friends Santana! Best friends! Now you have to apologize to Brittany right now... Get your shit together!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Another few days passed by and Santana and Brittany was still not in good terms.

It was this afternoon that Coach Sue made an announcement.

"Before the big announcement... I would like to tell you that you're all sloppy! You are all a disgrace to my legacy in cheerleading! You danced like zombies who smoked weed for one straight week! You lack energy! Pre-schoolers were better dancers than all of you! You wanna win nationals with that performance? Maybe we should stop all this joke that you call cheerleading!" Sue spat that made some of the cheerios tremble.

Santana just rolled her eyes at Sue. She was used to the downgrading words coming from their coach.

"Now... You all know that I will be choosing a new head cheerleader... But since I have my eyes on two candidates and I can't decide between the two.. I'm making them co-captains!" Sue yelled through her megaphone.

"What?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me! Sandbags!" Sue said pointing to Santana. " and you New York Barbie!" Sue pointed to Quinn. "You're co-captains now! I expect you both to work well and work your fatty butts off in this team! Now hit the showers! You guys stink! " Sue yelled, then stormed out of the field.

Santana awkwardly looked over at Quinn and attempted to start a conversation.

"So since we're co-captains now and seeing to be working with each other a lot-...

"Just cut to the chase Santana." Quinn said sternly.

Santana was still Irritated by becoming Co-captains with the blonde, but she set it aside to finish some serious business.

"Can... Can we talk?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Santana. "you need anything?"

**Ugh. Suck it up! You gotta do this..**

"I would like to apologize.."

"For what?"

"For what happened the last time... The party?"

"Oh so now you decided to stop being a judgmental bitch huh?" Quinn said while crossing her arms.

"I know I fucked up okay?"

"Fucked up real bad.." Quinn said nodding her head.

"I just want to say sorry for what i've said.."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me.. It's B who you should apologize to.." Quinn said while grabbing her duffel bag.

"I... I know..."

"Listen, I don't like you, to be honest.. But since you apologize to me... and it seems like sincere... Yeah apology accepted..." Quinn shrugged.

Quinn reached her hand to Santana. "Co-captains?" she asked.

Santana stared at the blonde's hand before reaching over and shook her hand. "Why not?"

"But don't go ahead of yourself Lopez... I'm still a bitch..." Quinn said then walked out of the field.

**Now I have to think of a way to applogize to Brittany..**

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day during the glee club meeting.

Mr. Shuester, the glee club director walked in the choir room with a huge grin on his face and a big announcement.

"Guys listen." He clapped his hands. "Principal Figgins invited us to perform at the **McKinley High Annual Charity Event! **You guys will be performing at the gala!"

"I demand for all the solos during the event for I am sure that there will be VIPs that will recognize my talents and may be my road in reaching my dreams to Broadway!"

"Oh hell to the No!"

"I've been practicing for this particular big event since last year Mercedes. So I firmly believe it's now the perfect time to show the audience the greatness that is Rachel Barbra Berry!" Rachel said cheerily.

"I wonts be standing at the back and swaying to whatever crap song that you're abouts to sing okay?" Santana said.

"But-..."

"Santana's right!"

"We should sing a group number!" a sudden voice erupted.

"oh my god, you're back!"

"Finn!"

Finn laughed. "did I missed too much?"

"You're okay? You're injury?" Mr. Shue asked.

"It's all cleared Mr. Shue. I am now completely healed!" Finn said while high five-ing Artie. "I missed you guys!"

**We certainly don't miss you oaf! Ugh. The Giant was back again. **

"Damn! You got some pretty bad injury during the summer.."

"Yeah. Yeah. So what are we talking about here?"

"New Directions was invited to perform at the gala!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Cool! So what are we performing?"

"We should do boybands!" Artie suggested.

"Really four eyes? Boy bands? What are we twelve?" Santana said.

"Oh c'mon-..."

"You do know that there were a lot of VIPs there right? VIPs!"

"We should do Broadway!"

"As much as I love Broadway Rach.. But I think we should do something different this time..."

"How about Sing?" Finn suggested.

"Of course we're gonna sing Finn. We're a glee club...

"No I meant... Sing by My Chemical Romance..."

"What about We Are Young?"

"Why not do it both?" Mr. shuester asked.

"Yeah!" The glee members said .

"Shuester!"

"St. James..."

"I guess you told your loser club about the gala huh?"

"Ac-..."

"Good! So Figgins demanded to do one number with your gleeks with my club. But i'm just allowing two of my best dancers for you to use for the performance... I don't want you to stain the rest of them.."

"Bu-..."

"So what are they performing?"

"Sing and We Are Young..."

Jesse raised his eyebrow. "Not bad... So what song were you needing my dancers?"

"I think we should do three songs.. Two group numbers and one song highlighting one of us." Kurt said.

"Good idea you have there hairspray! Any song in mind then?" Jesse said.

"Uhm..."

Jesse rolled his eyes. " Any of you know a Winehouse song?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Well you should do Valerie then, it has good beat..." Jesse shrugged.

"A-..."

"Great! Valerie then.. I'll inform my dancers now.."

Without missing a beat Jesse stormed out of the choir room.

"So i'll be singing Amy Winehouse..."

"Oh shut up Rachel. We all know it doesn't suit your voice!"

"But-..."

"I think Santana should sing that song!" Blaine suddenly blurted. "I mean, she has a raspy voice and she loves winehouse... I'm sure she'll give justice to it.."

"Damn right Anderson!"

"But I think Santana was-..."

"Oh shut up rachel! Or i'll shove this microphone stand in your throat..." Mercedes said annoyed.

"It's settled then.. We just have to wait for Jesse's dancers then..."

"Or we can practice now Mr. Shue..."

Santana was about to join the rest of the gleeks when she felt her phone, buzz indicating a new text message.

**Unknown number: Grab the chance, helping you out! You owe me!**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Britt.. Did you received the text?"

Brittany took her phone from her backpack, unlocking her iPhone she reads...

**Noah**: Get yo sexay butts home! Q made dinnah!

**Brittany**: She did?

"Hey B.. I'll just invite the others.. Be right back.." Mike said whie running towards the room at the end of the hallway.

"Mike!" Brittany shouted that made the asian, halt. "I'll go ahead okay. I really wanna shower!"

"Fine! I'll see you then.."

**Quinn made dinner? I wonder what she's up to...**

**Brittany**: Babe a little birdie told me you made dinner..

**Quinn**: Hahaha. Yes, Puck won't leave me until I say yes.. Now come home. I miss you!

**Brittany**: Will do. Anyway, telling you that Asian Invited the others... I miss you too :*

**Quinn**: He did? Fuck!

**Brittany**: if you're worried that they won't like the food. I doubt it! You're amazing ;)

**Brittany**: on my way. See ya.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

**I feel sick being here... Ugh...**

"Santana are you okay? You look pale and keeps on squirming..."

Santana ignored Rachel's question and walked on the front porch. Puck welcomed them at the entrance with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Welcome back to Paradise!Hey Finn.. Welcome to our humble abode man!" Puck said as he open the door wider.

"Feel at home guys! I'll just change clothes..." Mike said as he entered the elevator.

**They have a fucking elevator? Why didn't I see it before? I should have use it the last time... It's not easy to use stairs up to the 4th floor with a hang over after all..**

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked curiously.

"Missing her already Lopez?" Puck teased.

Santana rolled her eyes at Puck.

"She's up on her room... Maybe doing the nasty.." Puck said then chuckled.

Quinn smacked him on the head. "You're gross! Who's he?" Quinn asked as when she saw Finn.

"Finn Hudson.." Finn said as he reached his hand. "Quarterback of the football team.." he said with a smug smile.

Quinn raised his eyebrow then looked at Puck. "So you're the injured like a puppy Quarterback then.."

Finn blushed deeply while the other's stopped themselves from laughing.

"Well the foods ready.. We'll just wait for Brittany..."

"Who's Brittany?" Finn asked

"My sister.." Puck answered.

"You have a sister?"

"Not biologically.. But she's a sister to me.."

Then suddenly Mike and Brittany descended from the stairs running towards them.

"The kids are here..."

Brittany squealed and run behind Puck. "Cut it Asian or I swear!..."

Mike lunged forward but Brittany was fast enough to dodge him.

"We have guests guys!" Quinn scolded her best friends.

"It's not my fault she put some ice on my shirt!" Mike whined.

"He attacked me first! He tickled me!" Brittany defended.

Their friends were amused of the childish acts in front of them. Some can't believe that the Brittany Pierce that kicked Karofsky's butt yesterday was the same Brittany Pierce running around like a child in front of them now.

"Stop it guys..." Quinn said.

"Fine!" Brittany said while crossing her arms and pouting her lips like a puppy.

**Jeez! That puppy dog look is adorable.**

Santana can't help herself from smiling at the look on Brittany's face.

"Well anyway... Finn. This is Brittany Pierce.."

Finn just stood there and gawk like an idiot when he saw Brittany. He gave Brittany a once over when he saw what Brittany was wearing. She was wearing a tight fitting pink tank top and a ripped jeans shorts that show her long legs. Santana was about to laugh at Finn's reaction when she looked over at Brittany and looked closely at what he's gawking at. When she turned her head at the blonde girl, she felt like the air was stuck on her throat.

**Shit! Oh my. Oh my Brittany! Why do my throat suddenly felt dry? Her legs. I swear everytime I see it it's like it's getting longer... Can I at least touch them? Maybe? And.. And Her boobs look so big in that top. Stop Santana! Oh my god! You're getting worse...**

Puck cleared his throat. "So shall we eat now?"

They went to the dinning area wherein different kinds of foods were served. Santana was still enthralled by Brittany as she enters the dinning room.

"You might want to wipe the drool you got there Lopez.." Puck whispered to Santana.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Santana said defensively.

"You're not so subtle at your leering, honestly.." Puck chuckled.

"I do not!" Santana said while shoving Puck.

"Yeah right. I bet Brittany's **naked** to you now.." Puck wiggled his eyebrow. "Oh by the way, amped it up Lopez..." then walked away leaving an embarassed and confused Santana.

**No i'm not! Wait... On second thought.. I wonder how she looks naked... Her perfect body.. Oh my god...**

Puck laughed loudly so Santana cleared her throat to fix her composure.

"It's gettin' hot in here.." she whispered to herself, wiped the invisible sweat to her forehead and fanned herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Different topics were thrown here and there while they were having dinner. While everyone was chatting animatedly, Santana's eyes was trained on the blue eyed blonde beauty sitting directly across from her.

**Concentrate on your food Santana... Stop looking at her for god's sake! You look like a total creeper!**

Brittany on the other hand wasn't oblivious to the blatant staring of the brunette in front of her. It was making her uncomfortable which she thought, never happened before. When other people stared at her it made her more confident, feeling that she's wanted. But when it was the Latina, she felt **exposed** and **vulnerable**.

**Ugh. Stop looking at me like that!**

"Do you need anything?" Brittany called Santana out halting their friends' conversations.

Santana looked away embarassed of being called out. "Uh-..."

"Could you... Could you please stop staring at me?" Brittany act annoyed.

"I... I..."

"Cause you're making me feel really uncomfortable... It's not cool.." Brittany shrugged.

Santana felt her cheeks burn. " I wasn't..."

Brittany didn't answer back but instead she just smirked due to the latina's flushed reaxtion. "Who wants dessert?" she asked then walked to the kitchen.

Santana looked over and saw Puck wiggling his eyebrows and gave her a thumbs up sign.

**Oh god. This is embarassing. Why do you tend to embarass yourself in front of her Santana? Every single time.. **

They transferred to the large living room while Brittany brought out a mouth watering blueberry cheesecake.

"You made this Quinn?" Blaine asked while munching on the cheesecake.

"Yes.." Quinn said with a proud smile.

"From scratch right babe?" Brittany said.

"You'll be a very good wife in the future.." Finn said while chewing his food.

Quinn glanced at Brittany and smiled. "Yeah... Someone already told me that.."

"Who wants to watch some movie?" Mike asked.

During half the movie, Santana got bored and excused herself that she'll get some fresh air. She went outside the door to the front porch, when she saw a blonde hair on the corner. She went to check on it and saw Brittany talking on the phone with her back facing her. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she didn't make a move to turn around.

"No shit! I'm busy right now okay?" Brittany said.

"..."

"I said no! I don't have time for that.."

"..."

"Thea wa-... H-Hello daddy?"

"..."

"Fine! I'll do it! We're coming home..."

"..."

"Yes dad! Okay. Bye.. I love you too.."

**Oh shit. Oh shit! hide Santana! Hide!**

Brittany turned around and almost had a heart attack when she saw Santana standing there.

"Shit! Where did you came from?" Brittany said while clutching at her chest that was beating fast. "You scared the hell out of me Lopez..." she exhaled deeply while calming herself.

"Sorry... I was just... H-having some air.."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"N-No!" Santana said defensively.

Brittany quirked her eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Y-yes!"

**Oh fuck it Santana! Stop being a stuttering mess!**

"I... I..."

Brittany was about to go back the house when Santana grabbed her arm and stopped her. It sent shiver down her spine and she can't decipher what was happening.

"I-I wanna... I want to apologize to you..." Santana said while letting go of Brittany's arm.

"Hm?"

"I was wrong to accuse you.." Santana fiddled with her fingers, a habit that she does when nervous. "I shouldn't have said that.. I-I shouldn't have judged you easily.."

Brittany crossed her arms. "Yeah?"

"and I felt terrible.. I'm sorry I freaked out.. It's not that.. **It's not that i'm a virgin.. Or have no experience or what.. Because clearly I do**... But of course who wanted to... Wake up in someone else's bed without them knowing what happened when they're clearly drunk..."

"And then?"

"it's wrong for me to jumped into conclusions based on what I heard between you and puck.." Santana said lowering her head.

"What made you change your mind then?"

"Quinn told me the **truth**.. That... That you asked her to change my clothes... And you slept in her bed and allowed me to invade yours when you shouldn't have to.."

"I-..."

"No wait Brittany... I'm sorry for what I said... For slapping you... I was wrong.. You're not a terrible person..." Santana chanced a peek on Brittany.

"You know what? Enough of this.. Forget about it!"

"But-..."

"I said forget about it... It happened.. No matter what we do we can't change the past.. What's happened, happened.."

"Uh..."

"Stop it! And sorry if Quinn gave you a hard time these past few days... Cheerios? Yeah. That.."

Santana smiled. "So can we start over? Friends?"

Brittany seemed amused. "Who told you were friends?"

Santana was taken aback. "I-I.."

"I told you I don't do friends.." Brittany shrugged. "Oh yeah. **You want me to do you.**.. Right..." She smirked then walked back inside.

Brittany was walking back when she suddenly stopped. "Oh and Lopez?"

"Huh?"

Brittany smirked. "You didn't have to tell me anything about your **BEDSPERIENCE**. Really..." she shook her head and laughed making the Latina turn beet red.

Santana stared at the blonde's retreating form and can't help but smile. The conversation that she had with Brittany had gone far too good than what she expected. What she had in mind was yelling and cursing from the blonde but instead, Brittany accepted the apology easily like what happened didn't mean anything to the blonde.

**You wear the badass! Exterior.. But deep inside you're a warm hearted person... You amaze me Brittany Pierce.. You always surpise me..**

When she went back to the living room, she glanced at Brittany who was huddled into Puck's side and smiled at the cute sight of the blonde. Puck looked at her and gave her a wink and then it clicked her.

**So this dinner was a total set-up! Puck was helping me to fix my shit with Brittany...**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Dan dan dan dan!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mistakes, blame it on meh...

Thanks for the reviews my babies..

xxxxxxxxxx

Even though Brittany wasn't giving Santana a cold shoulder, still they weren't friends of sort. Santana was giving the blonde shy smiles when they see each other in the hallways or during class. But the blonde wasn't giving any to it and ignores the Latina, which made the brunette frustrated.

"Hey baby..."

Santana perked her head to the person who called her..

"How are you?"

"Hold the fuck up! Who gave you the permission to call me with pet names huh Richards?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I..."

"Yeah no one! Clearly, not me... So if I were you i'll stop this ridiculous act that you're playing right now..." Santana said while glaring at James.

"A-..."

"Now leave before I rip your head off..."

James scurried away in fear from the brunette cheerleader. Santana went to the field for the extra squad practice before Lunch that Sue demanded.

"Oh fuck it Fabray! It's not even in time with the music!" Santana spat.

"Maybe it was your moves..." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"That routine was below average. How did you even come up with that garbage?"

"Just accept that you're not capable of doing it flawlessly..."

"Guys I-..."

"Shut up Hobbit!" Santana yelled at the smaller brunette cheerleader.

"C'mon Santana... Just admit it... It'll do better on you.." Quinn said in a mocking tone.

Santana felt her blood boiling. "As if you're doing any better. I bet Finn the Giant was gonna do it better than your fat ass Fabray!"

"Stop with the childish acts Boobs McGee and Mary Magdalene!"

Both Santana and Quinn backed off upon hearing their coach yell with her beloved megaphone.

"You're gonna bicker at each other like five year olds? Is that your new scheme towards winning? Get the hell out of my field now! Hit the showers!" Coach Sue said while storming off.

Santana was seething with anger during Lunch. Everyone knows when not to bother the brunette. It didn't helped the scene she saw in the hallway to calm her mood.

**What the fuck?**

Brittany was flirting with a red haired cheerio not a few feet away from Santana's locker. Brittany's back was against the locker while the cheerio was grazing her fingers on the blonde's collarbone.

**I swear i'll kick you off the cheerios you bitch!**

"So how about we hang out later after school?" The cheerio said flirtatiously.

"And what do you want to do huh?" Brittany said playing innocent.

The cheerio leaned in and whispered. "You can do whatever you want with me..."

"Oooooh. I like that..." Brittany said smirking.

The cheerio said goodbye to Brittany, when Santana saw that the red head was leaving she return her focus on picking up her books from her locker. When she felt like the red head was gone she looked over to Brittany making her foul mood doubled over.

**You're shitting me right? **

When she looked over, the red head was gone but Brittany was now talking to a brunette that Santana dubbed as her copy cat. The so-called cheaper version of the Great Santana Lopez according to the Gossip Maniac himself Jacob Ben Israel. She slammed her locker shut, earning a few stares from some studengs. Fuming with jealousy and anger she stormed to their direction.

"I love to do you in the back seat of my car..." the brunette purred into the blonde's ear.

**Fucking slut! I'll beat the shit out of you and taped your body on the back seat of your fucking car!**

Santana cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Do you have somewhere else to be Candice?" Santana said annoyed to the brunette.

"Seriously? No."

"Oh yeah? How about you continue to fuck the janitor in the closet like what you always do?"

The other brunette turned pale and Santana just smirked.

"I'll see you then babe?" Candice said then grabbed Brittany by her collar and gave her an open mouthed kiss.

The smirk on the Latina's face was replaced with a scowl upon watching a full make out fest in front of her. Before the brunette left, Brittany slapped her ass and whistled.

"Sup Lopez?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

"Could you please not use my cheerio for your afternoon delight?"

"Huh?"

"Beatrice? The red head cheerio?" Santana said slightly irritated.

Brittany was amused. "Not my fault..."

Santana scoffed.

"What? It's not my fault I'm a bomb on the sexy department." Brittany teased.

Santana was about to fire back when Brittany leaned in and whispered. "Not gonna blame the ladies if they want me to go down on them.."

Brittany's breath made the hair on Santana's neck to stand up and send shivers down her spine.

**Keep it cool Lopez! Keep it cool!**

"And i'm sure I am way way better compare to the jocks and the whole school combined..." Brittany purred.

Santana whimpered and felt her knees go weak. The blonde heard and smirked.

"If you want some proof... I can always show you..."

"I-I don't..."

"I can actually think of the many different positions I can use on you Lopez..." Brittany said then winked at the flustered brunette.

The throbbing between the Latina's legs increased. She stopped herself from grabbing the blonde's face and fuck her by the lockers for the whole school to see. The last thing she wanted was Jacob Ben Israel to caught them on cam and post it on the internet.

**Oh god. Oh god. Hold it Lopez. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!**

Brittany laughed then kissed the Latina on the cheek. "I'll see you around..."

Brittany walked away before Santana could say anything. The spot that she kissed left a tingly feeling on Santana's cheek.

**Did she just kissed me? **

xxxxxxxxxx

"How are we going to practice if Jesse's dancers were no show today?" Rachel said frustrated.

"Hey guys!"

"Mike Chang! Good to see you.." Mr. Shue said as he welcomed the tall Asian guy inside the choir room.

"Yeah. Sorry we're late... Jesse was berating us a couple of minutes ago.." Mike said shaking his head.

"So you're the dancer that Jesse sent?"

Mike made a curtsy. "At your service Miss Lopez.. Just waiting for my partner... She'll be here in a minute..."

Suddenly a voice filled in the room.

"Behold gleeks for I have arrived." Brittany said while walking in the room with her swag on inside the choir room.

Brittany walked towards them wearing a baggy t-shirt, shorts, her yellow Nike dunks and a messy ponytail.

**Even in those clothes she managed to be stunning...**

"Oh my god. So you guys were gonna perform with us?" Rachel said clapping her hands.

"Calm yo tits there Berry!" Brittany said with a smirk.

Rachel blushed deeply and the others laughed silently.

"Enough with that, so let's start then?" Mr. Shue asked.

They went in the middle of the room while Brittany sat on a stool and just watched them move around. Mike on the other hand was instructing them of the blockings and what they have to do. Santana was confused as to why Brittany was just watching them.

**So she's like gonna sit there and watch? And that's it?**

"Yo Asian! I think they should change places after the first verse.." Brittany suggested while rubbing her chin with her forefinger.

Mike smiled at Brittany and changed their blockings. Brittany was sitting there with her brows scrunched in concentration.

**She's like super cute with her serious face on!**

While Santana was subtley glancing on the blonde, Brittany on the other hand was actually **studying** her.

**Why didn't I see it before? She's like beautiful... No! She's just cute Pierce! Just cute! That's all...**

"So you guys are not gonna dance today while we practice?" Mercedes asked.

"Nuh-uh. We're just here to teach you the routine...your routine..So that Mike and I will know our own blockings on this number.." Brittany shrugged.

"But why?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see it in the final rehearsal sweetheart.." Brittany said sweetly.

Rachel smiled. "O-Okay.."

Santan sent daggers on Rachel's direction.

" After all, I am still not done with it..." Brittany said.

"Done with what?" artie asked.

"The choreography maybe?" Brittany said. "Now shut up and I need to concentrate so we can get this over with.." She finished as she cross her legs.

"You're choreographing this number? I thought Mike-..." Santana asked amused.

"You got it right Lopez.. So I just want you to do your singing on...hear me?... Actually I was formulating the dance right now in my mind.." Brittany said.

"You're formulating the choreography in your head? While sitting? How's that possible?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm a genius.. Is all.." Brittany shrugged.

"Sheer Genius!" Santana nodded.

Brittany looked at the Latina with a smirk and winked on her.

"So do it again gleeks! From the top!" Brittany demanded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Few days has passed. Everyone was getting busy practicing for the upcoming football game and prepping for the charity event next week

"Fuck! That feels so good..."

"You like that huh?"

"Oh yeaaaaaah... Hmmm. Right there..."

"Shhhhh... Never knew you're much of a talker..."

"Oh fuck it Brittany! Just fucking fuck me already!"

"Eager much Candice?" Brittany said as she sucked on the brunette's neck.

The brunette flipped them over, the little space that they have was uncomfortable but they brushed it off.

"Topping me now huh?"

Brittany was pinned down on the back seat while the brunette was straddling her.

"I wanna do you first baby..." Brittany said seductively.

Brittany flipped their position so she was now back on top. She positioned herself between the legs of the brunette. She kissed her neck and undo the buttons of the brunette's top.

"Nice tits.." she said as she peppered with kisses down the valley of Candice's breasts.

The brunette tugged the blonde's shirt and pulled it off leaving brittany on her bra and jeans. The blonde unclaspped Candice's bra and peeled it away from the brunette's body. Candice did the same to Brittany and unbuckled her belts and flicked the button on her jeans.

As Brittany sucked on the brunette's nipple her hand was trailing down and cupped the center of the other girl.

"So wet baby..." the blonde said as her finger touched the heated center of the brunette.

Candice moaned. "Stop teasing me..."

Brittany smirked and suddenly plunged her digits inside the brunette.

"Fuck!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo Q! Ready to go?"

"Just gonna grab my bag.." Quinn said as she walked to her duffel bag.

"Hi Quinn... Hi Puck!"

"Hey Rachel!"

"Finn said you guys had a tough practice today..."

"Yeah... A little... But nothing we can't handle.." Puck winked.

"Berry! You done now?" Santana asked as she walked towards them.

"Lopez... I think the squad should do more flips at the end of the routine.." Quinn said as she drink on her water bottle.

"I know.. Workin' on it!" Santana said with a smirk.

"You guys were going home too?" Puck asked.

While they were walking towards the parking lot.

"Hey... Heard my girl and boy chang were gonna perform with you guys?" Puck asked.

"Let me tell you that I cannot contain the excitement that I have regarding that performance. They'll be dancing when Santana sings Valerie. And i'm thrilled about it.." Rachel said excitedly.

"Wait... Hold up!" Quinn halted.

"Forget something?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked at Rachel then to Santana then to Puck.

"Brittany will perform? Where? When?"

"At the Charity event next week. I assure you that the gala was the most anticipated charity event of the year.." Rachel said cheerily.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like Mckinley has any other charity event dwarf..."

"Brittany will perform in that gala?" Quinn asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Yes Quinn.."

"Wait. Are we talking about the same person here?"

Puck facepalmed himself while the two other girls were staring at her confused.

"Are we talking about Brittany Pierce here? Brittany blonde hair with blue eyes Pierce? As in Brittany Brittany?"

"Yes Fabray.. Brittany Pierce.. Brittany blonde hair with blue eyes Pierce.. Our baby girl Brittany.. As a matter of fact she told you about it the night Jesse picked her and Mike... Oh for fuck's sake! She even told it to us personally!" Puck said frustrated then shook his head.

"I-I.."

"Yeah you're not paying attention that time.."

Santana and Rachel was curious about Puck and Quinn's conversation.

"I have a lot of things on my mind the past few days.." Quinn said.

"Right... You should have seen the way she deflates after telling us about it.. After you Miss Fabray ignored her.."

Quinn put her hand on her mouth.

"So you never know about it?" Rachel asked.

"She's gonna perform next week and you had no idea? At all?" Santana asked bemused.

"Technically I do.. But-.."

"You should have seen her face Q.." Puck said shaking his face.

"Oh don't give me that guilt trip Puckerman.. I didn't mean to okay?"

"I know.. So why don't we go home so you can make it up to Britt and make out a little and have some hot make up sex on her bed... Clear?" Puck said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Quinn punched him on the shoulder while Rachel was horrified. Santana on the other hand wasn't impressed by the dirty joke from Puck.

"Ow! " puck said while rubbing his shoulder. "I was just kidding! Jesus Quinn! Take a chill pill!"

While they were approaching their cars, they spotted Brittany's car on the parking lot.

"Brittany's still here?"

"Ma-.."

Suddenly the back doors of the car opened, revealing a brunette who was fixing her skirt and doing the buttons of her top followed by a blonde who's tying her hair in a messy bun.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said.

**Holy fuck! I'm gonna kill this bitch!**

"Yo Pierce!" Puck suddenly called out.

Brittany and the brunette turned their heads.

"Oh hey guys." Brittany said with a grin.

The group approached the two girls. Quinn was about to say something when the brunette, Candice beat her to it.

"Britt baby.."

**Baby? Fuck you! You don't have the right to call her baby!**

"I gotta go okay? Call me later.." Candice said as she gave Brittany a hungry kiss in front of the blonde's friends.

"Hot!" Puck muttered.

Santana was about to drag the brunette's hair away from Brittany.

Quinn cleared her throat. "I think that's enough guys.. It's a little disgusting to be honest."

The two girls stopped making out and Brittany looked over at them.

"See you around Cands.." Brittany said with a wink.

When candice left, Puck opened the back door of the car.

"Woah! Your car screams '**we-just-had-a-fuckingtastic-hot-and-wild-sex-on-the-fucking-backseat'.**.. Nice Pierce!" Puck said impressed.

Brittany smirked. "What?"

"Really? In the back seat of your fucking car on the school grounds?" Quinn said shaking her head.

"As much as I love to have this conversation, but we need to go Santana... My dads were expecting me for dinner.." Rachel said as she tugged Santana.

Santana was looking at Brittany through glassy eyes.

"S-Sure."

Brittany stared at Santana confused.

"See you guys tomorrow..." Rachel said as she walked towards her car.

"Drive safely Lopez..." Brittany said to Santana then winked at her.

Santana began to feel her cheeks heat up so she walked away from them towards her car.

**Fuck it! Stop it Santana! Just stop!**

When she climbed in her car, she pulled away at the parking lot and drove fast towards Rachel's house. When she pulled back on the other girl's driveway, she could not hold it anymore and burst into tears, Rachel consoled her and rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. It's okay.." Rachel cooed.

"No it's not!" Santana snapped. "Why is everyone after her?"

"I-.."

"She's like... Like the first girl I have ever liked.. And everybody's after her!" Santana said through a sob.

"You like... You like her?"

"Yes! I like her! I fucking like her! And she hates me..."

"Shhh... She doesn't hate you.."

"But she don't like me back..."

"Then make her like you..."

"But-..."

"As far as I remember, you said that you will make her fall hard.."

"I-..."

"The Santana I know will never back down... I mean she will never go down without a fight.." Rachel said while nodding her head.

"Do you see the many girls that was after her? First, that fucking slut waitress Lily... Then I saw her sucking faces with the red head cheerio by the lockers and by the way i'll make sure she'll quit cheerios soon... And now she fucked that Candice on her car.. How am I gonna compete with those girls?" Santana said while crying..

Rachel hugged her best friend. "Then use a different approach... for her to notice you... For her to like you..."

"But how?"

"I don't know... But i'm sure you can think of ways.. You're Santana motherfucking Lopez!"

Santana chuckled by her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah right.."

Rachel wiped her tears. "Now go home.. And think about your plans... Then call me and i'll help you.. Okay?"

Santana smiled. "Thanks Hobbit! Now go! I don't want your dads to think i'm murdering you here in my car..."

When Santana pulled over Rachel's driveway, she was feeling better. When she arrived at her own empty house, she went straight to her room to list all her possible plans.

**Step up your game Santana Lopez...Let the Operation: Make Brittany Pierce fall in love with you begin.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn run after Brittany as she walked inside their house.

"What the hell was that Brittany?" Quinn asked angry evident on her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Brittany said as she turn away from Quinn.

"No! We're gonna fucking talk here..."

"Fucking talk? Now you want to talk? What do you want huh?" Brittany asked as she crossed her arms.

"You had sex Britt! You had sex in the fucking back seat of your fucking car!" Quinn yelled.

"Why do you care?" Brittany spat back.

"Why do I care? What if someone saw you huh? You're lucky, Sylvester wasn't around the area and saw you and that fucking slut! She may have had you expelled! Don't you get it?" Quinn yelled in frustration.

"Girls.. Hey.. Calm down.."

"Don't! Leave us alone Mike.."

Mike threw his hands up in surrender as she saw the fury on the shorter blonde's face.

"I don't fucking care if someone saw us Fabray..."

"I'm not against you getting it on... But please do it in appropriate places... Like your bedroom maybe?!"

"Oh just fucking drop it okay?"

"What is it all about B?"

Brittany looked at her feet. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Is this because you're upset with me?"

Brittany looked at her best friend for a second then looked back at her feet. "No..."

"I was just... I have a lot on my plate that time... I'm-..."

"I was so freakin excited to go home and tell you that I was going to dance on that gala. But you just ignored me! You fuckin' ignored me Quinn!"

"B.. I-..."

"Just save it!" Brittany walked away then went straight to her room.

Quinn was about to run after her but Mike stopped her.

"Let her cool off first Quinn.." He said as he guide her to sit on the couch.

"I didn't mean to ignore her Mike..." quinn said through a sob.

"I know.. She was just.. She was not-..."

"Yeah... It was the first time.. that that happened..." Quinn cried.

"As you said, you had a lot on your plate.."

"But Mike.."

"Sssshhhh..." Mike wiped her tears dry. "Don't cry okay? I don't want her to think I made you cry.. She's gonna rip my head off Quinn." Mike joked.

Quinn laughed weakly. "She probably don't wanna talk to me now.."

"Don't worry Q.. For sure Puckerman was talking to her right now.." Mike smiled at her. "Now give her a little time okay? Then try to talk to her..."

Quinn nodded. "I'll be in my room.." she said as she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Babe? Are you inside?"

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Can I come in?"

Brittany opened the door. When her friend saw her appearance, she was engulfed in a tight hug. Brittany let out a sob and cried on her friend's chest.

"C'mon lay down with me on the bed.." Puck said as she lay her friend.

Brittany followed Puck on her bed. Puck cuddled with Brittany, He will never say it out loud but he loves it when Brittany was cuddling with him, her head on his chest and him holding her tightly. It made him feel closer to the girl he considers as his baby sister.

"Now tell me about it.."

"There's nothing to tell you Noah.."

"As much as I'm happy to know that you got some hot action a while ago, Quinn was right B.."

Brittany looked at Puck. "So you're siding with her huh?"

"Of course not... I was just saying that, she has a point... What if someone saw you? I mean you could get expelled B.. You know how Sue assumed she's the principal of the school.."

"I was just fooling around.."

"Listen.. I know you're upset with Quinn for a few days now.. That night.. I was actually waiting on you to come to me to vent how upset you were... But you didn't.. So I gave you space.."

"I was just.. J-Just mad... No.. I was upset at Q.. She like... She ignored me.. It was like she didn't care for me anymore.." Brittany said as she wiped her tears.

"You know that ain't true!"

"Noah.. No matter how busy she was.. She always have time to listen to me ramble.. But.. It's like things changed.. She wasn't even coming here to check me like what she do every night.."

"She was just tired from cheerios practice babe... You know how Sylvester works right? She'll push them till the end.. I'm sure she didn't meant to do what she did.."

Brittany was just quiet, listening to Puck talking.

"You should have told her sooner baby... And by what happened a while ago.. I 'm pretty sure Mike was dealing with a hysterical Quinn right now.." Puck chuckled. "Or she's bawling her eyes out in her room.."

Brittany giggled. "Thanks Noah.. For coming here.."

"Meh.. I was just being an amazing best friend B.." He said then snuggled on Brittany, and allowing himself to be the big spoon.

"You know.. Maybe Mike was frantic now because of Quinn." Brittany joked then moved closer to Puck to allow him snuggle to her closer.

"True story.. Now take a nap.. After that hot sex with that Brunette and the emotional joyride with Q.. I'm sure you're exhausted." Puck said as he nuzzled on the blonde's hair.

"I love you Noah.." Brittany said as she let herself drift to sleep.

Puck kissed her nape and mumbled. "You know I love you too babe.."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany stirred on her sleep, she felt a strong arms on her waist.

"Noah?" Brittany said in a hoarse voice.

"Thank god you're awake.." Puck said as he kissed the blonde's temple.

"I'm hungry.."

Puck laughed. "me too... Me too.. C'mon Mike came in a couple of minutes ago.."

They came down and went to the dinning room, Mike and Quinn were already seated. Mike sensed the awkward silence in the room so he decided to speak up.

"So britt.. Are you done with the routine?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah.. We can practice later.." Brittany said as she sat on the chair.

"Cool!"

After dinner, they rest for a while then went down to their dance studio to practice for the routine.

"No Mike.. Twist and turn.."

"Okay... Like this?" Mike asked as he twist and turn.

"Yeah.. And then.." Brittany said as she walked in front of Mike. "Throw me up.."

"Woah! Woah! Throw you? No B.. No.."

"Just do it.. You got the upper body strength.."

"But Britt..."

"I trust you okay?"

At first, they weren't able to perform it right. Mike was hesitant because he didn't want to cause harm to the blonde. But Brittany was insistent to do the move so Mike didn't had much choice but to follow Brittany. By midnight, they danced through it with perfection.

"That was crazy!" Mike said as he drank from his water bottle.

"Told you! You gotta have more faith in me Asian.."

"You got some insane routine... Feels like we're competing.." Mike laughed.

"We need to impress people Chang.. Show 'em our badass moves.."

When they go back to their respective rooms, Brittany stripped naked and took a hot shower to relax her muscles. When she put on some clothes, she went to her bed but was surprised when a figure was standing behind the bedpost.

"Hey babe... Can we... Can we talk?"

Brittany went to her friend wearing a blank expression.

"I-.."

Brittany engulfed the other blonde with a bear hug and whispered. "I love you..."

Quinn's eyes welled up and hugged her friend back. "I love you too B.. I'm sorry.."

"Sssshhhh... Forget it okay? I don't wanna talk about it anymore.."

"I didn't mean to-..."

"Stop okay? We're good" brittany said as she kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Babe.."

"I said we're good. We're okay.."

Quinn nodded her head and kissed Brittany's temple.

"Get some sleep then.."

"You too. Good night..."

"Good night.." Quinn said as she walked away from the other girl's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaaaaand das it!**

**Hit 'em Review button and tell me what'cha think about this chapter!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So who's still gushing over Heather Morris? OMG. She was super Amazing on yhe Britney 2.0 and Thanks RIB for giving her a storyline. But you broke my heart for that couple of seconds seeing britt crying on her bed. Omg. But I was also happy she got a friend thru Sam!**

**Anyway, you guys asked for Brittana interaction right? So I give you What'cha want!**

**If ya wanna chit chat with me on twitter to exchange ideas and stuff, just PM me and ask for my username. Mmkay?**

**Sooooooo. Another chapter for you guys...**

**Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**This day is so boring. Oh my god. Can someone kidnap me and take me somewhere interesting?**

Brittany was lying on her bed one Saturday morning, she woke up before the sun even rise to do her saturday morning routine. She jogged around the block for an hour, she swam a couple of laps on their pool, run some more on the threadmill then ate her breakfast. When she went back to her room, she plopped down on her bed and thought of how she could spend her day. She was about to shower when her phone buzzed indicating she had a text.

**Unknown number: **Hey Brittany! Good morning, the glee club has a meeting today at the lima bean for the gala. We would love it if you could come.

**Brittany**: who is this?

**Unknown number:** it's Santana.

Brittany was about to reply when she heard someone knock.

"You up for coffee?"

"Oh please chang! They already texted me..."

"Good thing. Be ready in an hour?"

"You go ahead. I'll be there..."

When Mike left, Brittany put in some music then jumped into the shower.

**Oh god. Santana why did you texted her? I mean Kurt texted Mike already and for sure he's gonna tell her.**

"So what'd she say?"

"She didn't replied to me if she's coming or not..." said Santana with a frown.

"She's going to be there I assure you.. If not Mike will drag her himself.." Rachel said as she brushed her hair through her vanity mirror.

Santana was lying on the bed and busy flipping a magazine while Rachel readied herself.

"So what's the progess now?"

"Aside from the fact that we're okay now? Nothing." Santana said frustrated.

"Be patient Santana... Take it slowly.. Baby steps remember?"

"**Baby steps**.."

"Now c'mon! Mercedes texted me that they were already there.

When Santana and Rachel arrived at the Lima Bean, the other New Directions were already seated and ordered some food.

"Wow. Thanks for waiting for us guys.." Santana said sarcastically.

"Are they here yet?" Rachel asked while seating beside Kurt.

"Not yet. But Mike said he's on his way..." Kury replied.

A few more minutes the asian boy finally arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry i'm late..." Mike said as he wiped a sweat on his forehead

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked as Mike took a seat across from her.

"She-..."

"She's not gonna come is she?"

"No-..."

"I knew it.. I shouldn't have texted her.."

"Woah! Woah! Wait.. She's gonna be here... A little late okay?" Mike said as he smiled knowingly.

As they were discussing about the number with each other and giving Mike an idea about the gala, Mike suddenly spoke.

"Oh she's here..."

Everyone looked around but Mike pointed his finger on a different direction, since they were occupying the seats by the window, they easily saw a Black Matte Bugatti Veyron Super Sports arrived at the parking space in front.

"She's driving a Bugatti Veyron.."

"Yes why?" Mike asked.

"She's high school and she's like driving that kind of car... Here in Lima?" Tina said as she looks at the car.

"She can feed a lot of people here in Lima.. Hell even the rest of Ohio with that car's worth..." Artie Added.

Then the driver's door opened and revealed a blonde beauty. Santana was sure that someone used a remote control and pressed the slow motion button. Brittany stepped out in her car wearing a black super tight skinny jeans that makes her ass look nice, a loose Sex Pistol t-shirt that the other sleeve was falling on her shoulder, an orange flip flops, a black Ray Ban sunglasses and her blonde locks freely falling on her shoulder.

**She's like a super model.**

"How come she makes casual and simple clothes look extravagant?" Kurt asked.

**She's so beautiful oh my god.**

Brittany stood in front of them with a smile. Before Brittany say anything to them, she leaned in to Mike whispered something. Santana quirked her eyebrows and was curious about what they were talking about.

"Really?" Mike asked.

Brittany nodded. "Sup gleeks!" she said as she looked for a seat, seeing that the vacant chair left was beside Santana, she walked towards her.

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked looking at Santana.

Santana suddenly blushed, she wasn't expecting that she'll be seating beside the blonde.

"Before anything, I would like to order some food since you guys had yours." she looked over at Santana and asked. "Haven't ordered yet?"

"N-No.."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you.."

Rachel who was seating beside the latina nudged her best friend when she saw that she's busy staring at the blonde instead of answering her question.

"I-It's okay.. I-I 'm fine.."

"I insist.. They all have food so you should too." Brittany said while looking in the latina's eye.

Seeing that the blonde was serious, she said that she'll have whatever the blonde was having.

"Are you sure because I prefer my caffeine dark.." Brittany said. "How about Mocha Latte? Caramel Latte? Hot? Cold?"

"Caramel Latte.. Hot.." Santana said with a smile. "Thank you.."

Brittany stood up and went over to the counter to order.

"Score for Santana.." Rachel whispered.

"She was just being nice.." Santana said while hiding her blush

They both looked over the counter and saw that the barista was flirting with Brittany.

**Seriously? **

"You have maybe a pen I can borrow?" Brittany asked as she took one of the comment slip on the box.

The Barista was giving Brittany the flirty looks, Brittany on the other hand was flirting back. The scene made the latina's blood boil and she felt like she wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Calm down..." Rachel said as she held her best friend's hand under the table.

"I'll have two Grande Hot Caramel Latte and grande triple drip Caramel Macchiato extra hot and extra foam please.." Brittany said with a wink.

"Is that all?" The Barista asked flirtatiously.

**She's like a chick magnet. Why doesn't people leave her alone? This is so frustrating.. Arghhhhhh!**

"And a Red Velvet Cake for the **hot sexy brunette **over there.." Brittany said as she pointed at Santana.

"Did Brittany looked at you?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

The barista narrowed her eyes at Santana then looks at Brittany. "Girlfriend?"

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "No. No. No." she said as she gave her credit card.

"I'll call you over when the orders' complete. " The barista said with a wink.

"Wait.. Your name please?"

Brittany smirked then slipped the paper on the Barista's hand. When she opened the paper she winked at Brittany and left to prepare the orders.

**Did she just gave her her number?**

Brittany walked back to her seat, as she was sitting on her chair she heard Mike speaking.

"Got your flirting on, huh Pierce?" Mike teased.

Brittany ignored her and engaged herself to the conversation in front of her.

After a couple of minutes the Barista called out.

"Red Velvet Cake with two Grande Hot Caramel Latte and Grande triple drip Caramel Macchiato, extra hot and extra foam for **blue eyed hot and sexy blonde.**"

Brittany held her laugh as the gleeks looked at her amused.

Mike laughed. "Oh my god Brittany.." Mike said as he high fived the blonde.

Brittany shrugged as she walk over the counter mouthing 'thank you' to the barista.

"Hot Caramel Latte for you Asian.." Brittany said as he gave Mike his coffee.

"You know me too well."

"And another Hot Caramel Latte and red velvet cake for Miss Lopez here.."

"How much do I owe you?" Santana asked as she pull some bills from her purse.

"No. No. It's on me. Don't worry about it.." Brittany said as she pushed back the money on Santana's hand.

"Thank you..." Santana said in a whisper.

**Oh fuck it! You look like an idiot getting all shy and shit. Santana Lopez don't do shy for fuck's sake!**

Santana blushed as she look over her friends who stopped their conversation and looked confused between Santana and Brittany.

"and this for me.." Brittany finished as she took a sip from her beverage.

"So yeah! As we were talking, we wanted you guys, Brittany and Mike to like wear the same costume." Tina said.

"Hold up! Was that necessary? Be-..."

Mike cut his friend and said. "Yeah it's okay with us.."

"Good! I'll just take your measurement tomorrow during rehearsal." Tina informed the blonde.

"Tomorrow? Rehearsal? Are you insane? It's like Sunday!" Brittany said perplexed

"You guys didn't know?"

"Fucking Jesse! He's probably gonna tell us later tonight or tomorrow morning so thay if we're late he has reasons to tear our head off!" Brittany said frustrated.

Suddenly the Barista approached their table and placed a slice of cake in front of Brittany.

**Ugh. What the fuck does this bitch want?**

"Uhm. I didn't order for this one.." Brittany said to the Barista.

"It's on the house babe... It's our specialty.."

Santana was gripping hard at her fork while Rachel was silently praying that her friend won't lose her temper.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany looked over at the others before saying. "What's it called?"

The barista leaned over her ear and said. "**Better than Sex**...**with a twist..**"

Brittany smirked, the barista was about to leave when she added. "It'll make your panties drop.. Enjoy.." she finished with a sexy wink and left their table.

Santana was about to lose it and go All Lima Heights on the barista for flirting with Brittany. The others had their jaw dropped and cannot believe the blatant flirting that happened not a few minutes ago.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Artie asked wide eyed.

"She's like super hot and you're like super hot.. I thought you guys were gonna make out in front of us.." Finn said in a dreamy look.

Mike snickered because he was used to women flirting with his best friend. Santana threw a tissue to Finn's face in disgust.

"Ewwww giant! Erase that disgusting image on your head or you're gonna wet your pants in sec.." Santana said in a grossed out expression.

**Is lopez like jealous or something? Because it looks like it to me.**

Brittany smirked to herself and cut a piece of the cake. It was past 5 in the afternoon when they finished their meeting.

"Thank god! I thought we're gonna take forever with the ideas that you wanna put into that number.." Brittany said as she placed her arm on the back of Santana's chair.

Santana tensed and convinced herself to relax when she felt the blonde's arm.

"Well anyway, I think we're gonna use the gym or something?" Brittany said.

"No we're gonna use the bigger dance studio on the opposite wing." Mercedes said as she stood up.

"We better go. I need to rest my voice and prepare my body for tomorrow's activity.." Rachel said as she rushed to the exit of the shop.

"H-Hey.. Thank you again.." Santana said as she walked out.

"Don't mention it.." Brittany said as she hold the door open for Santana.

Brittany was about to say something when hey eyes caught something.

"Hey.." she said as she lean forward

Santana was taken aback from what the blonde was about to do.

**Oh my god. She's going to kiss me! She's going to fucking kiss me.**

"...you have something on your cheek" brittany finished as she removed the fallen eye lash on the latina's cheek. "There.. You're beautiful again.."

Mike who was walking ahead of them, watched the scene with curious eyes. He had been watching their interaction since Brittany sat beside Santana. He can't quite decipher but he felt like something was different.

"Let's go Asian... Q texted me already asking me where I was.." Brittany told Mike as she walked towards her car.

"Bye Brittany!" Santana said as she waived her hand.

**Really smooth Lopez. A waive?**

Brittany looked at her and gave her a wink and went inside her car off.

Santana and Rachel said their goodbye to their fellow glee club members. But before Santana walked to her car, she went back inside the cafe, Rachel in tow confused and went directly to the barista.

"Hey! Excuse me?" Santana said.

"Yes do you need anything?" The barista asked.

"No.. I just want to tell you to stay the hell out of my **girlfriend**.." Santana said threateningly as she heard her best friend gasped in shock.

"Girlfriend?" The barista asked confused.

"The blue eyed blonde a while ago? Yeah i'm her **girlfriend**.."

"But-.."

"So if I were you, i'll stay the hell out of her.." She said intimidatingly. "And if you love your life which personally think, you don't, you'll back the hell off and won't flirt with my **girlfriend** whenever we come here or i'll go all lima heights on your sorry ass and rip your head off and feed it to my fucking chihuahua."

The barista went pale and didn't know how to formulate her words.

"You hear me? Nod if you understand." Santana demanded.

The barista just noddded vigorously and gulped, seeing her desired reaction, Santana smiled.

"Good to know we have an understanding." she said as she stormed off Lima Bean and towards her car.

"What was that?" Rachel asked still schocked.

"What? I just don't want anybody flirting with my **future girlfriend.**" Santana shrugged like what she did was a normal thing to do.

"You're so evil Santana.." Rachel said through a laugh.

"I just want to put her in her right place.. And that's **NOWHERE NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND.**.."

"Correction! Future Girlfriend!"

"Really Berry? Here I am in my own bubble and you're ruining it? Ugh.." Santana said with an eye roll..

They pulled away laughing at the reaction of the barista.

"But seriously tho, she's like she's gonna wet herself in fear.."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Brittany and Miked arrived home they looked for Quinn and Puck.

"Where the hell are they?"

Mike shrugged then walked to their system and called for their best friends. A few seconds later a voice filled the room through the speaker.

"Where here at the back by the pool.."

"Of course they're by the pool.. I Bet they're Drinking margarita.." Mike said as he walked towards the pool side.

When they saw their friends on the recliner, clearly sipping their margaritas like they were on a vacation they went over to them.

"Enjoying the weather Ma'am? Sir?"

"Hey babe... How'd the meeting went?" Quinn asked while scooting to make room for Brittany.

Brittany sat between Quinn's legs and snatched her glass.

"Went well I guess?" she said as she sipped on the glass.

"You guys ate dinner?" Puck asked as he handed his glass to Mike

"Not dinner.. " she said to Puck. "did you cooked something for me?" She asked Quinn.

"No not yet.. Why? What do you want?" Quinn said as she lean her head on her shoulder.

"Spaghetti with meatballs please?" Brittany said as she pulled her famous puppy dog look.

"B.. You had spaghetti last night.." Quinn said not looking at the other blonde.

Brittany pouted her lips more and batted her eyelashes. Puck and Mike keep their best to not laugh to the two blondes in front of them.

"Fuck! Fiiiiiinnnnnnneeeee!" Quinn said giving in.

"You can never resist that damn pout Fabray!" Puck said while high five-ing Brittany.

"Never!" Brittany confirmed.

Quinn stood up and pulled the other blonde. "Up! Up! No way in hell i'm making dinner alone while you guys were chillin' by the pool and sipping a fucking margarita.."

Brittany said. "Suuure. Oh and i've got something to tell you two.."

When they went to the kitchen, Brittany, Mike and Puck sat on the stool by the island while Quinn busied herself with the task.

"So what do you wanna tell us?" Quinn asked.

"Don't tell me you're gonna drop the bomb that you got yourself a girlfriend?" Puck asked as he wiggled his eyebrow.

Mike chuckled. "Soon!"

Quinn sent them a glare. "So what was it?"

Brittany walked over to the fridge and pulled some water. "Dad called me... No, thea... Then dad took the phone and talked to me.." Brittany said as she drank from the bottle.

"Why?" Quinn asked as she began to do the sauce for the spaghetti.

"Oh shit!"

"Why?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Next week..." Puck trailed off.

"Yes Noah. Yes!" Brittany said with a nod.

Quinn threw a parseley to Brittany and Puck. "Just tell me! Don't leave me hanging here guys.."

"Really Q? You forgot already? Next week?" Puck said as he munched on a french bread.

"Next week?"

Brittany, Puck and Mike were all looking at Quinn intently and waiting for her to realize what they're talking about.

"Ugh! Just tell me!" Quinn said frustrated.

"New York... Thea... Palms... Does it ring a bell?" Brittany said.

"Holy fucking shit! The Fashion Show!" Quinn said wide eyed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Puck said as he threw his fist in victory.

"So you had an idea now.. Thea called me and said I needed to be on that fucking show!" Brittany said exasperated.

"Oh c'mon B.. Like this was new to you.." Mike said as he put some plates on the island.

"But it's like.. I'm here in Lima now.. And you know I hate it there.. I mean not New York but there **there**.."

"I thought you loved it cause you can see models almost naked everywhere?" Puck said then wiggled his eyebrow.

"That's one of the reasons why i'm agreeing to do that show.. You know that.."

"You've been doing this for what? Since you were 8? I mean you're like the supermodel of your sister's fashion show.."

"She's been using me okay? Whenever we do that thing, she'll transform into this sweet and loving sister.. But off camera she's a total bitch!"

Quinn chuckled. "It'll be fun! After all we'll be able to be back at Manhattan for the weekend.."

"Riiiiight."

"You guys wanna invite the others maybe? You know show 'em what's the meaning of life in The Big Apple? Puck asked.

"Yeah.. I like that..." Mike agreed.

"We can give them preview of our Upper East Side life yo!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll ask them tomorrow during practice..."

"You guys have practice tomorrow? It's Sunday!" Quinn said perplexed.

"Tell me about it.." Brittany said munching a celery.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Ugh it's so early.. It's a freaking Sunday and here I am at school for that fucking rehearsals.. Ugh. **

"Erase that scowl on your face B.." Mike said as he tugged the girl's hand.

It's still empty when they arrived at the studio.

"Fucking great!" Brittany said annoyed. "we came here early and they're not here." she said as she dropped her duffel bag on the floor.

Mike chuckled. "At least we had the studio for ourselves then.." Mike said as he placed his ipod on the dock near the speaker. "You wanna dance with me?"

"I won't turn down a dance with you Asian... Let's stretch first.."

Brittany changed into sweats, she decided to change back to her shorts later and put some loose t-shirt while Mike removed his hoodie and started to stretch.

"So are we gonna show the glee club the routine today then?" Mike asked as he stretched his arm.

"Of course not!"

"You really wanna surprise ?" Mike said as he went to his ipod and scrolled through his playlist.

"Damn straight! Brittany said while stretching. "Oh hey! That's our jam!"

Brittany went to the middle of the dance studio and waited for Mike to be in his position. When Mike played the music, they started to dance to it. They re-enacted the last choreography they learned in their summer dance camp. Brittany let herself loose to the beat of the music. What they didn't know was, the gleeks have arrived without the two dancers noticing.

"oh my god. They're amazing.." Rachel said awestruck.

"Are they for real?" Blaine added.

**She's so good.. She's so flawless.. Her moves were different than during the audition... No wonder Jesse picked them both...**

When Brittany and Mike were done, they noticed the gleeks beside the door, mouths hanging open and dumbstrucked.

"Thank god! You guys took forever!" Brittany said as she walked towards her bag.

An hour and a half during their practice.

"Really guys? You're gonna perform the gala with that?" Brittany said frustrated.

Brittany was getting pissed off and frustrated with the glee club. They've been doing the numbers for almost a hundred times now and still there's no improvement with them.

**You have got to be fucking kidding me!**

"Chill britt... Hey guys! Take 10!" Mike told the gleeks.

"This is so frustrating! And where the hell is Jesse and the dance club? I thought we're gonna practice here?" Brittany said as she sat down, head against the full length mirror.

"They had a run on the other studio.. I walked in with Shannon when I went to the bathroom. Thank god where not there cause Jesse's not in a good mood today..."

Brittany closed her eyes and help herself to calm down and ease the frustration she's feeling at the moment.

"She's like a younger version of Sue Sylvester..." Mercedes said.

"Uh-uh! I beg to disagree.. That fine piece of ass a younger sue sylvester?" Artie argued.

"We've been running the number for almost two hours now.. My feet hurts.." Finn whined.

"As if you have feet Hamburglar! Good thing during these dance numbers you're on the back swaying like a giant chunk of wood like the one in Harry Potter.." Santana insulted.

"So how are the loser club huh? Where's your addicted to vest teacher?

"He-..."

"Never mind.. We'll have a run in now.. You losers with my club.. So here's how this goes.. You guys will be performing during dinner.. The dance club will perform first then you guys.. Who's gonna do the closing performace? Samantha?" Jesse asked while looking at his clipboard.

"It's Santana..."

"I don't care.. Now the dinner will start at 7:15 so I want you guys to be on the backstage by 7pm sharp! If you're late i'm sorry i'm not gonna allow you to perform. So remember! 7pm sharp. No one will leave! So you guys have to be ready! Pee the hell you want but do it before 7!" Jesse said loudly.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Now let's rehearse!"

Brittany and Mike went to their places together with the rest of the dance club. They performed like it's the actual show already. Santana was looking intently to the blue eyed blonde. When the dance club exited the make believe stage the glee club started to perform. At the middle of their performance Jesse cut them.

"Uh.. What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Performing.." Rachel said.

Jesse laughed loudly. "You guys call that performing? It's more like **self-destructing**!" Jesse said harshly. "Now call us if you guys were done messing your heads and feet. You glee losers suck! Dance club. Other studio. Now!" Jesse said as he walked away, the dance club in tow like a bunch of puppies.

The Glee club members look down on their feets, some were seeping with anger and some with hurt. Mike and Brittany walked towards them. The glee club looked like dirt on the side in the huge dance studio.

"Don't listen to him guys.." Mike said apologetically.

Santana never felt humiliated in her entire life, sure it was not directly towards her but the harsh words were for the glee club and she was a member of the glee club. She was trying her best to maintain a stoic face.

**Oh god. Really?**

"What are you bunch of kids?" Brittany said all of a sudden.

"Britt.."

"No mike. Jesse came here and said negative things about you guys and now you're deflating already?"

"Tha-..."

"Yes that was rude. I know that.. But I wanna ask you guys something..."

The glee club members looked at her.

"What do you guys think with my dancing? Comment maybe?"

"You're such a great dancer..."

"Amazing...

"Flawless..."

"You're a beast on the dance floor.."

"You guys say i'm great and shit.. But mind you, when I was younger and attending dance classes.. There's this one person.. She was the meanest and rudest person I have ever met... whenever I dance in front of her she'll always gonna say that i'm wasting my time attending dance camp and all the bullcrap in the world.. that i'm no good..." Brittany said as she looked back at those memories.

Mike laughed quietly remembering what his friend was talking about.

"she always stompped at my heart and tear it in a million pieces... She once told me that, it's not always butterflies, sunshines and all that jazz shit! In order for a singer... A dancer... A performer to be great... That person should put a lot of **effort** improving themselves.. That's what we call **practice**... That's why we're practicing.. In other to be **better**.. Right?" she asked the glee club and they all just nodded.

"So yeah, I practiced everyday after school until my body got sore... But still she has negative comments on my dancing.. She told me I suck bigtime a lot of times honestly... But you see I never gave up... Yes I got sad.. Like a sad little panda.."

Santana giggled when she heard the word.

Brittany quirked her eyebrow amused at the latina. "But that never stopped me from wanting to be better... Be a better dancer... So those bullshit things they say against you.. Let them be.. Use it as something you want to prove to them that what they're saying was wrong... Suck it all up and grow up! You can't please everybody around you.." Brittany said as she walked in front of the latina.

"We have a few more days to practice... When Friday comes... You guys were gonna be great.." Brittany said as she looked over the rest of New Directions. "Consider this as the first step in winning Nationals.." she said with a smirk.

"Brittany's right.. Instead of you guys moping in the corner because of what Jesse said.. Why don't we shake our butts off and prove him wrong.." Mike said.

"And don't fucking cry for the love of everything! He's just being a douche.." Brittany said as she looked at the teary eyed Latina in front of her.

Santana's tears streamed down her face, she was about to wipe it when another hand beat her to it. She looked over and saw Brittany Pierce wiping dry her tears.

"Crying doesn't suit you Lopez.." Brittany said as she wiped Santana's tears on her cheek using her thumb.

**Oh god. Her eyes... It's so blue, bluer than the ocean..**

Santana smiled weakly at the blonde.

**You have like the most beautiful brown orbs I have ever seen...**

Brittany let go of Santana and went over to the speaker. "So shall we?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Hey Brittany!" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Brittany said as she pulled her sweat covered shirt off leaving her on a black Nike sportsbra.

**No please don't. Control yourself Santana...**

"Just wanna ask... Who's your mentor?"

"Yeah... she seemed like a great role model..."

Brittany smirked. "Oh.. You know it's just Holly Holiday.." she shrugged.

Rachel and Kurt's eyes bulged out while the rest of their confused.

"What?"

"H-Holly.. H-Holiday?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. Holly Holiday.." she said as she pulled her sweatpants up revealing her legs.

**Please put a shirt on! Please put a shirt on or I won't be able to focus on this.**

"Oh my god. She's like the goddess of broadway... She starred in 32 broadway shows and won 27 Tony's.." Rachel said as Kurt was staring at Brittany mouth hanging open.

Brittany laughed. "Let's practice!"

xxxxxxxxxx

So there goes the answer behind the phone call. They'll be back In NYC but for the weekend only. Don't worry!

**So who's excited for the gala? How about Brittany's sister fashion show?**

**Leave your reviews loves! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews my baby angels..**

**Now here's another chapter for you guys!**

xxxxxxxxxx

"So today is our final rehearsal! We won't be rehearsing all day to give you guys some time to rest for tomorrow.." Mr. Schueter said to the ND.

"Good thing, because I still need to prepare myself for the numbers tomorrow. I need to preserve my voice in order to be in my best.." Rachel said.

The New Directions went to the other studio, when they arrived there were still some dancers whp haven't arrived yet.

"Will start in a few minutes... We'll just wait for my other dancers.." Jesse said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Thank god! At least I have extra time to enjoy my cup of coffee before this exhausting day starts.." Santana said sitting on the floor.

Then suddenly a blue eyed blonde beauty barged in the room with a scowl on her face.

"A-.."

"Zip it St James!" Brittany snapped.

"Someone's grumpy this morning.." Jesse said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry.. She hasn't taken her daily dose of caffeine yet.." Mike said apologetically.

The gleeks were amused because Brittany Pierce just punched Jesse St. james in the gut when she told him to shut up.

"H-Hey B-Brittany.."

"What?" Brittany said annoyed.

"I-I.. Do you want some coffee?" Santana asked hopeful while handing the blonde her cup of coffee.

Brittany looked at the brunette through narrowed eyes but then soften her features when she saw Santana smiling at her.

"Thank you.."

**She's gonna drink on your coffee cup. Oh god. Then when she give it back to you and you drink on it.. It's like you guys kissed. Oh my god! Oh my god!**

Santana was watching intently while Brittany was bringing the cup to her lips.

**How I wish that was my lips...**

"Close your mouth maybe?" Rachel teased her best friend.

"Here's your costume Brittany... I did the alterations already.." Tina said as she handed Brittany's costume.

When Brittany had her coffee in her system, her mood suddenly brightened.

"Cool! Hey Lopez.. Thanks for the coffee.." she said as she handed back the cup to the Latina.

Brittany went over to the other dancers to start stretching.

"Oh stop looking at that cup like it was some sort of a treasure..." Rachel said as she walked away.

**When I sip on this cup i'm gonna taste what her lips taste like. Act cool Lopez! Jesus! She just sipped on your cup... Fuck it! She drank on my fucking cup!**

Santana brought the cup to her lips, she can't help but close her eyes when she tasted the raspberry chapstick of the blonde left on the lid.

**It takes like heaven..**

During practice, Brittany was so proud for the improvement of the glee club. She and Mike helped them to boost their confidence as well as gave them tips in the dance department.

"Leggo Chang!" Brittany said as she playfully run on the opposite side of the make believe stage.

While Santana was singing Valerie and the other New Directions dancing on the back, she can't help but watch Brittany and Mike perform the much anticipated dance choreography for the song. If she didn't know the song by heart, she was sure that she'll forget the lyrics because she was too enthralled with Brittany and Mike. She heard Rachel gasped when Mike tossed Brittany up on his shoulder.

"That was crazy!" Blaine said as he high-fived Mike.

Mike put his arm on Brittany's shoulder. "That's from the great mind of Miss Pierce here.."

"You gave some input on the choreography as well Asian.." Brittany said while catching her breath.

Santana was focused on the other girl's heaving chest so she missed the compliment given to her.

"Come again?" Santana said as she came out of her stupor.

"I said you sounded great!"

Santana smiled shyly. "Thanks Mike.."

"So that's it! You guys can go home now..." Mr. Shue said as he dismissed his club.

Some of gleeks left already leaving Santana and Rachel behind.

"My body's sore..." Brittany said as she stretched her arms.

"It's your fault... Instead of taking a rest at home after rehearsals you lock yourself down at the dance studio and dance some more.." Mike scolded her.

"My shoulders aching... Jeez!" Brittany groaned in frustration while massaging her shoulder.

"Let me help you..."

"No it's okay you don't have to..."

"It won't take long.." Rachel said as she turned Brittany around.

**What the fuck are you doing Hobbit! **

Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's tensed shoulders and started to massage the sore spots.

**Get your hands off of my girl! I swear I'll drag Gandalf here to kick your ass Frodo!**

"There... There... Oh my god!"

"You're so stiff Brittany... You shouldn't push your body too much.."

"Ye.. yeah I know... I-It's just.. god that feels so good.." Brittany moaned as she closed her eyes.

Mike was watching the whole scene and was hiding his laugh. Santana on the other hand was having an inner battle on what she felt at that moment. She was fuming inside because her best friend, rachel has her hands on her girl but she can feel her knees turn into jelly especially when she heard the blonde moaned.

"**Harder**.. Rachel.. **Harder**..." Brittany demanded while rachel was laughing silently because when she glanced to the side, her best friend was turning red due to jealousy.

"Okay that's enough!" Santana snapped.

Rachel stopped her ministration, Brittany opened her eyes then looked at Santana confused, Mike was having a hard time hiding his laugh bringing tears to his eyes and Santana, if it was possible, steam was coming out of her nose and ears.

"We need to go Hobbit! Your dads were expecting you right? and you need to rest your voice for tomorrow if you wanted to sound great remember?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right.." Rachel said as she moves away from Brittany to grab her bag.

"Hey Berry!"

"Yes?"

"You got some useful hands there.. I'd really love for you to do that again.." Brittany teased making the latina's blood boil more.

"U-Uh... Thanks.." Rachel said then blushed.

Santana stormed out of the studio leaving the three behind. Rachel ran fast as she could to catch up with the furious Latina.

"What the fuck was that huh?" Santana spat when they were in the parking lot.

"it's nothing..."

"Nothing? You're touching my girl! And you say it's nothing?"

"I was just helping her with sore muscles Santana... You know what you're thinking isn't true.. Don't be jealous okay?" Rachel said as she walked slowly towards her friend.

"Whatever. Hop in" santana said as she get in her car.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was lounging on the couch in the living room when Brittany and Mike arrived.

"My favorite dancers have arrived.." Quinn said she flicked the remote control.

Brittany plopped down beside Quinn while Mike went to his room to change clothes.

"My baby's tired?" Quinn asked as she scoot back to give space to Brittany.

"So much! My body aches! Felt like a run for 3 days straight.." Brittany said as she snuggled into Quinn. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing interesting..." Quinn said as she ran her hands on the other girl's hair.

"How was your day? Where's Noah?" Brittany said as she looked at Quinn.

"My day is boring as hell... Woke up, showered, ate breakfast, read a little, then here I am in this couch with you... And puck? He's in the music room smashing guitars for all I care.." Quinn said as she brushed away Brittany's bangs.

Brittany closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the other blonde while Quinn was looking at her intently.

"I-..."

Brittany shot her eyes open. "Shit! We forgot to invite them to New York..." she said as she stood up and went straight to Mike's floor.

After Brittany went to Mike, she looked around for Puck. She went to the music room as Puck was playing with his guitar.

"I never pegged you as a lonely boy Puckerman!"

Puck looked over his shoulder and saw Brittany coming in.

"This is rare mind you... Sit wit' meh!" Puck pat the space beside him.

"Soooooo."

"Sooooooo what?"

"Why are you here huh? Alone?" Brittany said as she grabbed the guitar from Puck.

"Meh. Just trying the Me time.." Puck said in a laugh.

Brittany started strumming. "So are you ready to go back to New York huh?"

"Of course!" Puck said with a fake enthusiasm.

"Really? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know... It's.. When we go back there, i'm gonna be spending time with my family... With my little sister... And you know it was hard for me to leave her there..."

Brittany nodded and listened to his best friend.

"She was crying so hard when we left... Jeez she's just 10 and our parents weren't usually at the house.. I mean it'll feel like abandoning her all over again you know.." Puck said as he looked into space.

"You were such a softie Noah..." Brittany teased then placed the guitar on the coffee table. "I'm sure she understand it now.."

Puck put his arm on Brittany's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Maybeeeee... I hope so.." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Don't worry about it bro... We'll spend the weekend at NY with a blast!"

Puck stood up and pulled Brittany up. "Of course we are!" he said as he crouched. "Now hop on my back. I need some fuel for my guns."

Brittany and Puck went to the dinning, Puck giving Brittany a piggy back ride.

"You know I miss this.."

"Hm?"

"Piggy back rides... We've been busy the past couple weeks to be honest..."

"i missed it too B..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Places everyone!"

"Does he really need to yell?" Mercedes whispered.

It was dinner time at the Charity Event so all the performers were at the backstage.

"Jitters huh Lopez?" Brittany said as she walked behind the Latina.

"Y-Yeah.. Everytime.." Santana said as she fiddled with her hands.

"Really? You've been killing it everytime you perform in cheerleading competitions and now you tell me you're a mess?" Brittany asked amused.

"I-..."

"Just perform... **Perform for yourself.**. Not for anyone.." Brittany said with a wink then walked away.

"Dance! Places"

And then the big red curtain opened indicating that the show will about to start.

"Please put your hands together for William Mckinley Dance Club and New Directions..."

The dancers went to their places while the gleeks were on the side watching for them. Santana's eyes was trained on her favorite blonde. She heard someone yell 'go pierce' and she was sure that it was Puck. She was a nervous wreck and her palms were sweating but when she looked at the blonde in front dancing, she felt calm and at ease.

**So beautiful... She moves like a swan...**

"Get ready Santana... We're next..." Kurt said behind her. "oh and don't stare too much... She's gonna melt you know.."

Santana was speechless about what Kurt has told her and she can't keep asking herself if she was that too obvious.

**Maybe puckerman's right.. Not so subtle leering Lopez! Wow!**

When the dance club was done, Brittany hurriedly went backstage to change costume for her performance with the glee club.

During New Direction's performance of Sing and We Are Young, Brittany can't helped but stare at a certain brunette. She thought that when Santana was on stage singing, she was like a whole different person. Her and Mike subtley mingle with the gleeks during the last verse of We Are Young. When the lights went off Brittany went into her place behind the Latina. The beat of Valerie started then a spotlight was focused on Santana.

_**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water.**_

_**And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture.**_

They began the choreography with a playful flirting with each other. Then santana went to Mike while Brittany on the other far side of the stage.

'_**Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. **_

_**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.**_

Brittany and Mike went to the middle of the stage to perform the first part of the choreography.

_**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me**_

_**Why won't you come on over Valerie,**_

_**Valerie?**_

People were pumped up to the duo's dance moves. Puck was one of the people that loudly cheer for his best friends.

"Go Pierce! Go Chang!"

Santana went to left side of the stage followed by Brittany and the girls of New Directions.

_**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water.**_

_**And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture...**_

Brittany and Mike once again took the center stage to perform the second part of their routine which consists of lots of Mike tossing, twisting, rolling and flipping Brittany like he's just throwing a pillow on a bed.

_**Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess**_

_**And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress**_

_**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me.**_

As Santana was closing the song, so did Brittany and Mike, they danced like there's no tomorrow making the audience hold onto their seats. Brittany was tossed over into Mike's shoulder and Brittany landed gracefully on her feet like it's nothing.

_**Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?**_

_**Yeah Valerie**_

Santana made the 'come hither' gesture to Brittany as she sung the last line of the song. When it's over there were a lot of people cheering for them and clearly enjoyed the performance like it was a concert that they had seen. They scurried back to the backstage with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Oh my god! That was great!" Kurt said.

"praise kurt! Praise!" Mercedes agreed.

"Yo girl! Yo killed that Winehouse.." Artie said to Santana.

Santana playfully shrugged then they all laughed. She side glanced and looked for a certain blonde and saw that she was talking to her best friends Quinn and Puck.

"That was siiiiiiiick!" Quinn said as she engulfed Brittany in a hug.

"Totally! I can't stop cheering for you and Mike! Coach Sue for sure hated me now!" Puck said in a laugh.

"I can hear you holler from where you were standing." Mike said as he high fived Puck.

"Group hug!"

And the four of them engulfed each other with huge bear hu, the New Directions approached them.

"You guys were awesome!" Puck said with two thumbs up.

"You sounded like Amy Winehouse... Raspy voice.. Didn't knew you could sing like that..." Quinn told Santana with a smile.

"That Valerie performance was by far the best that we did!" Blaine said to them.

"Das right! And Brittany here took the stage by storm.." Artie said that made Brittany blushed.

"You got some nice upper body strength Mike.. We could use that in football..." Finn said to Mike.

"You're a beast! **You blew me away**!" Santana said as she approached Brittany.

"Of course! I'm Brittany Pierce after all.." Brittany said cockily making the latina laugh. "You were great too don't you know that? I'm so proud of you! Your efforts pulled off."

Brittany leaned over and hugged Santana, the brunette was taken aback but then relaxed when she felt the warm body of Brittany.

**She's hugging me... I don't wanna let go..**.

"Thanks to you I didn't made a fool of myself on the stage..."

Brittany looked over at Santana. "You should give yourself a little more credit you know?" she said as her arms snaked on the Latina's waist pulling her closer.

"But really, you helped me.." Santana said as she unconsciously placed her arms the behind taller girl's neck.

Both of them were drawn in each other's presence, ignoring the people around them.

**What's this? **

I think it was me who's falling... No Santana.. You're really falling for her..

They were pulled out of their own bubble when Puck yelled 'celebration'. They let go of each other, feeling a little awkward for the moment they had a couple of seconds ago. Brittany went over to Quinn and leaned her head as they were talking animatedly with the others. Santana on the other hand was feeling all kinds of tingly, she felt something good on the pit of her stomach. Something she never felt before.

"oh before we forget again... We're going to New York next weekend.." Mike said. "do you guys wanna come with us there? It'll be great! I swear"

The glee clubbers gasped in shock.

"N-New York?"

"Next weekend?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"woah! Guys calm down.." Puck said.

"Yes new york. Yes next weekend. How? By plane maybe? It's okay if you guys wanna walk.. You can start now actually... Why? It's a surprise!" Mike said with a nod.

The glee club was all excited and talking at the same time. Santana looked over at Quinn who was holding Brittany impossibly close and seems like whispering something in her ears. She felt a little jealousy of the two blonde's closeness. She keep on reminding herself that they were just friends and nothings happening between the two of them.

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Finn suggested.

When they went to the hall, they got some food and looked for a table and talked about their trip to New York next weekend.

"We're going by plane right? But I don't have enough money for that.."

"We got it covered.. Just bring yourselves and that's it.." Mike assured them.

"And we wanted to give you a peek on our lives in Manhattan." Puck said as he stuffed his mouth with a steak. "this tastes good!"

"You're disgusting!" Quinn said to Puck.

Brittany and Santana was sneaking glances to each other. Brittany was ignoring what had happened a while ago, the awkwardness after the hug while Santana can't deny the fact that what she felt in her stomach were the good kind. Brittany acted like she wasn't bothered and confused, she didn't know what has happening to her.

"No alcohols? Really?" Brittany said exasperated.

"What do you expect? This is a school ground..." Quinn said to the other blonde

"But this is a fucking party! Alcohols were a must!" Brittany whined.

"We'll get drunk later when we get home don't worry.." Quinn said.

"Oooooh. And then you'll have losta hotsa sex huh Q?" Puck said wiggling his eyebrow.

Santana choked on her water when she heard Puck. She can't stop coughing, earning looks from her friends.

**Ugh great!**

"Hey Santana are you okay?" Blaine who was sitting beside her asked.

"I'm okay.. I 'm okay.. Water flowed in the wrong pipe." Santana assured then lookes over at them, she caught Brittany looking at her.

Brittany sent Santana a wink, in return the latina turned beet red.

"So as I was saying... We leave friday night.. After school, see you guys at our place.." Puck said.

"You can leave your cars there. Oh and don't forget to bring suits and dresses.." Mike said

"Why?" Finn asked

"Told ya bro it's a surprise! Just bring suits and dresses and that's it" puck said with a nod.

"why do I get the feeling that something's not right?" Kurt said narrowing her eyes.

"oh c'mon we won't do anything illegal okay? Stop questioning and stop complaining.."

"Hey guys I'll go ahead.." Brittany said as she stood up.

Santana panicked and felt like she needed to say something to end the awkwardness between them. "Where are you going?"

Brittany looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going home cause i'm tired and shit.." she shrugged then playfully added. "why? **You want to go home with me?"**

"Sweet!" Puck said earning a smack on the face by Quinn.

Santana blushed deeply and felt like the awkwardness around them was gone seeing that Brittany was back to her cocky self, she decided to playfully answer back.

"**Do you want to?**" Santana teased.

**Oh fuck! Santana what are you talking about? Are you insane? Do you hear yourself right now?**

Brittany raised her eyebrow amused of the brunette's boldness. It was the first time that Santana answered her like that so she continued to tease back.

"Why? Do **you** want to?" Brittany asked a smirk.

Santana didn't know what to answer, she was stunned by Brittany. So she just shook her head and felt embarassed.

"Oh snap!" Puck teased then laughed.

Brittany laughed. "I was just messin' with you okay? Don't take it seriously.." Brittany said that made Santana looked up, when she did, the blonde girl sent her a wink.

"See y'all later gleeks!" Brittany said then walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

Santana woke up by the voices downstairs, specifically in the kitchen so she get up and walked through the hallways hoping to catch her parents before they leave for work.

"Papi... Mami..." Santana said as she saw her mom filling her tumblr with coffee while her dad was sitting on stool in front of the island, newspaper in hand.

"Mija! It's good to see you.." Her dad, Antonio said as he stood up, walked to his daughter and hug her tight.

Santana's parents were the best parents she would ever ask for. Her dad, Antonio Lopez was a doctor at the Lima Medical Hospital, he is the most trusted and famous doctor in Lima. Her mom, Isabela Lopez was a lawyer often times spending most of her time in their firm studying cases left and right. They worked hard in order to provide for their daughter, because they believe that Santana deserves the best in life. Her parents were very open-minded, hence when Santana was 15 and told her parents that she was gay, they hugged her and told her that they know. When Santana asked why, her father just said that, he always caught her checking out girls whenever they go to company parties more than boys and she never brought a boyfriend home. Never. They were open to it and her parents were the only one who knows her sexuality, but from recent happenings, her best friend Rachel was added to that list.

Her parents told her that she should show her true self to people, but since Lima was not a great town to parade your sexuality, she was afraid of the talks and looks not only for herself but for her family. Her parents assured her that they don't care what others say as long as their daughter was happy, but still she didn't have the courage to tell others that she was in fact a lesbian.

Santana did her best to cover that secret and bury it deep inside her forever or as long as she get out of Lima. Dealing with her sexuality was the hardest struggle thrown on her way. At first she was confused as of why she enjoys leering on girls on the locker room. She forced herself to date boys because she thought that she was just insecure of her own body. It was becoming too much to her, so a few months before she told her parents that she's gay. She lost her virginity to a Senior Football player, but then the feeling was still there, she felt disgusted of herself not because she lost her virginity at a young age, but because she lost it with a boy. A boy, she kept on repeating that to herself. So all the theories on her mind that it was just a phase were thrown out of the window. It slapped her in the face and made her realize that she was in fact attracted to girls, that she was a lesbian.

For a couple of days she was crying on her bed, asking god of what had she done wrong for him to curse her like that. Then one day she woke up and told herself that she's tired of fighting. On that same day, she gathered all the courage that she needs in order to tell her parents a little something that they didn't know about her.

She worked hard to conceal the truth to her classmates and friends. But from time to time she can't stop herself if she was seen making out with girls at parties, she'll just use the excuse that she was drunk and she did it to get the attention of a certain boy. She would make out but that's the farthest she'll do with a girl. If she got horny from kissing that girl, she'll then divert her attention to some guy, flirt with him and then get off. It was a cycle, go to a party, get drunk, flirt with some girl then mostly leads to kissing them then looked for a boy interested in her then sleep with him. And then when she stepped in highschool, she already had the reputation and was second on the social ladder behind the current head cheerleader. When the said cheerleader graduated, she did everything for Sue to choose her as the new headcheerleader. So when that day came, she felt untouchable and powerful. She wasn't mean to everybody, because she believes that it was the dirty works of people below her.

She was ruling the whole school like it was her kingdom until one day, on the first day of junior year to be specific, her whole world turned upside down. Her plan was to scare the newbies and show them who owns Mckinley High. No one dared to stood up against her, not until a blonde with blue eyes from New York that deeply captivates her changed everything.

That same feeling she had when she accepted the truth about being lesbian, roared all through out her body. It's like the lock that was holding all those butterflies was suddenly opened, and no matter how hard she try to stop them, she was helpless, she can't do anything. The funny thing was, from the very moment they locked eyes, she knew that she was attracted to the blonde and she knew that she wanted her.

So now, here she was struggling with her feelings for one Brittany S. Pierce. No matter how hard she try to stop it, her body was acting different from what her mind was telling her. And she can't stop herself from wanting her. For needing to be with her.

And most of all, for falling in love with her... **Falling in love with Brittany S. Pierce fast and hard.**

"Hey mija? Are you okay?" her mom asked worriedly.

"Mami, did you and papi fell in love with each other easily? I mean when you guys met... Did you liked each other instantly?" Santana asked as she looked down on her hands.

Her mami and papi looked at each other knowingly.

"No Santanita.. We're actually enemies..."

"huh?"

"it's true... We hated each other.. No wait.. We thought we hated each other... So we did our best to get in each other's nerves, but in the end we got tired of the same old same old things..." Her dad said.

"so from there, we started a friendship... And as time passed by, we found out that we like almost all the same things.." Her mom added.

"and from that, we started to develop feelings for each other... And eventually, we fell in love.." Her dad concluded with a nod.

"So what's her name?" Her mom asked.

"Uh-.."

"You know we will be happy if you get yourself a girlfriend... I mean teenagers like you should have a girlfriend now..." Her dad joked.

"we.. We didn't start well.. I mean she hates me.." Santana said.

"No one hates my Santana.." Her mom said.

"what's her name?" Her dad asked sipping his coffee.

"Brittany.. Brittany Pierce.." she said in a low voice.

Her father choked on her coffee and looked over at her daughter.

"I'm sorry did you say Brittany Pierce?" her dad asked.

Santana nodded and looked at her father then her mother.

"Pierces.. The owners of the Pierce Industries, Pierce?"

"Yes papi.."

"wow!" Her dad said.

"They're like **Forbe's most powerful family **for the past 18 years..." Her dad said as he looked at Santana

"wha-.."

"nice catch!" Her dad joked.

"Papi!" Santana sighed in frustration

"I'm just kidding! Hm. You say you like her right?"

"Yes..."

"Then take the **risks**... I mean if you think that she's **worth** it then go for it! Her dad said.

"what if she-..."

"You're not going to win your girl if you're going to be pessimistic!"

Santana nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks papi.. Thanks mami.." She said hugging her parents then run back to her room.

**They're right! Don't be pessimistic Santana! **

Santana thought of what her parents said, when she convinced herself, she walked in the bathroom to get ready fora school.

xxxxxxxxxx

As days passed by, the new yorkers fit in with the gleeks, it was not a few days ago that they sit with each other in one lunch table.

"So I told my parents about the New York trip... I'm in!" Mercedes said as she stuffed her mouth with totes.

"Me too! I think they're more excited than me..." Finn added.

"New York City baby yo! Woohoo!" Artie said as he pumpes his fist in the air.

"Don't get ya panties in a twist !" Puck said that made the other's laugh.

Santana was unusually quiet, her mind was wandering off to the missing blonde's whereabouts.

"You okay?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah.. Just tired from morning practice.." Santana said with a shrug.

"Holy fucking shit!" Artie said that made the gleeks turn to his direction.

"why?"

"Since when Brittany and Candice became a **thing**?" He asked as he saw the two of them together.

"No they aren't a **thing**!" Quinn said sternly.

"Oh.. I guess... They are.." Kurt said.

They whipped their heads when they saw Brittany approaching their table her hands intertwined with a brunette. It gathered looks from them and from other students. Quinn wasn't very pleased with it especially when said girl was caught doing it in the back seat with her best friend and the girl was a total bitch. Santana clenched her jaw and felt anger run into her veins.

Brittany plopped down into a seat then Candice sat down on her lap and started to kiss the blonde's neck.

"Hey guys this is-..."

"We know **her**.." Quinn interrupted while looking sternly in Brittany's eyes.

Candice whipped her head then cockily said. "Of course you know me... Everybody knows me.." then kissed Brittany on the lips.

"Bitch" Quinn said in a whisper.

Then suddenly the resident creeper approached them, microphone in hand and cameraman in tow.

"Is it true that you guys are a **couple**.now?" Jacob asked.

Brittany was about to answer when Candice started speaking.

"Yeah! Watch out for your powerful couple, Mckinley!" Candice said with a smirk.

"So Candice how did you tied the resident badass in a leash then?" Jacob asked.

"Ex-..."

Brittany wasn't able to answer when Candice kissed her hungrily. The kiss went on from hungry to steamy, the gleeks thought that Candice will rip the blonde's clothes and take her right there and then in the lunch table.

"Hot!" Jacob said while ogling the make out session in front of him.

"Can you not do that here guys? We're trying to eat if you don't know.." Quinn said while throwing daggers in Candice's direction.

"Is it true that you Quinn Fabray broke up with Brittany Pierce that's why she's with Candice Alonzo now?" Jacob asked.

Quinn threw her fork to Jacob and said. "Leave before I strangle you.."

Jacob scurried away in fear while Brittany laughed.

"I think you scared him too much Q.." Brittany told Quinn with an amused expression.

Santana was quiet but deep inside she was screaming with anger, her knuckles were turning white from clenching her fists from anger. She then felt her vision blur so she excused herself that she'll go ahead.

"I remembered I need to finish homework for History.. I-I.." Santana said then walked out.

Others just shrugged her sudden action, what Santana didn't know was Brittany was looking at her while she's walking away and Candice who has evil smile plastered on her face.

"I'll see you guys in class.." Brittany said as she pulled Candice up.

"Where are we going?"

"To play.." Brittany said as dragged candice away.

"They're so going to have sex.." Puck deadpanned.

"I thought Candice was going to take her here to be honest." Kurt said in disgust.

When lunch bell rang they went separate ways to go to their classes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Time flew by and it was Friday already, they were all excited as they climed in the car provided by the foursome.

"I cannot contain this excitement that I was feeling right now.." Rachel chirped.

"So you guys ready huh?" Puck said as the car drove off to the airport.

Santana who was sitting behind Brittany was giving her longing glances. After what happened at the cafeteria, she distanced herself to the blonde to stop herself from hurting. Candice was like shoving it on her face whenever she saw Santana looking at them. Santana knew that she didn't have the right to feel this way, but she can't help but feel jealous at candice because she has brittany right now.

When the car went directly to the runway, the gleeks gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're flying by a private jet?" Kurt said with mouth hanged open.

When the car stopped beside the jet, the gleeks were all amazed, they still can't believe that they're friends with the filthy rich New Yorkers.

"You guys settle in.. Me and Mike will just go to the captain's office.." Quinn told them.

Puck smirked then looked at Brittany who returned the smirk back. As Quinn and Mike left they went inside the jet.

"Hey.. Let me help you with that.."

"N-No. I'm okay.." Santana said.

"I insist.." Brittany said as she took santana's luggage from her.

As Santana was climbing the steps, Brittany offered her hand to the brunette.

"Careful... I used to slip on that fucking stairs.." Brittany joked.

Santana reached over and sent the blonde with a smile. When she went inside, her eyes widen from the elegant interior design of the jet. It screams high class, starting from the leather comfortable looking seats, the large LCD tv attached at the top of the ceiling, the mini bar that offered a lot of drinks and the mini kitchen at the end of the hallway. All in all, it can be described as fancy and for sure she and the gleeks will forever remember this big time experience.

"Sit with me?" Brittany offered as she pat the seat next to her.

"S-Sure.."

"aisle or window seat?" Brittany asked as she put Santana's bag in the overhead compartment.

"window seat?" Santana said hesitantly.

Brittany smiled. "great because i'm an aisle type of flyer." she said with a giggle.

Santana felt her knees go weak upon hearing the blonde's giggle. And she was sure that she wanted to do everything to hear her giggle again.

They were all settled and animatedly talking to each other when suddenly 3 men wearing all black gear and faces covered with a mask and armored with guns barged inside the plane.

"Woah! Woah!" Puck said as he stood up.

"Sit down boy!" the guy said then pointed his gun in Puck's face.

The gleeks gasped in horror of what was currently happening.

"I don't wanna die yet!" Rachel said terrified.

"Shut up Hobbit!" Santana said, fear evident in her voice.

"Be quiet! Or you all die!" The 3rd guy spat.

"What do you guys want?" Brittany asked.

"Who's Brittany Pierce here?" the other guys asked.

When no one answered, he pulled Puck and held the gun on his head.

"Tell me or his brain will be scattered on the floor!"

"Me! I'm Brittany Pierce!" Brittany said as she stood up, Santana grabbed her hand and pleaded to stay.

Brittany looked over at Santana's teary eyes and told her that 'it's okay'. The guy suddenly pulled Brittany harshly then pushed Puck away.

"Never knew Pierce has a beautiful daughter.." the guy said while nuzzling his nose into brittany's hair.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Santana yelled.

"Feisty! And who might be you huh?" the guy said as he snaked his hand on Brittany's waist.

"Don't drag her into any of this! It's me who you need right?" Brittany said in a clenched teeth.

"You smell real good..." The guy said as his hand trailed down into the blonde's thigh.

Santana was full crying now, scared for herself, scared for her friends but most of all scared for the blonde In front of her.

**Please! Someone help us... Where are you Quinn and Mike.. Hurry up!**

Puck tried to lunge forward to the guys who was holding his best friend but the guy behind him grabbed him and punched him in the stomach making him contort in pain.

"Noah!" Brittany yelled and tried to move to his friend.

"You move and i'll shoot her!" The guy said while pointing the gun to Santana.

The guy behind Puck dragged him up to make him stand. Brittany and Puck looked at each other then suddenly they moved to steal the gun from their oppresors. Finn and Blaine moved from their seats to stop the third guy from helping the other guys. The rest of New directions were crying hysterically on their seats watching the scene in front of them.

Puck punched the Guy near his ear making him lose balance, he then kicked the gun away and head locked the guy in place using his body strength. Brittany on the other hand was fighting for dominance with the gun. The guy elbowed her and kicked her in the stomach making her stumble on the ground.

"Brittany!" Santana called the blonde as she landed on the floor.

"Trying to be sneaky huh?" the guy said then picked up the gun and pointed it to Brittany.

"No!" Santana cried.

Brittany was about to get up when the guy pulled the trigger and shot her.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled then went over to the blonde lying on the floor.

"You fucking asshole!" Puck lunged forward then punched the guy in the face.

"Britt-Brittany... Hey... Hey.." Santana said through a sob.

"I-I.."

"Shhh.. Don't talk... Stay with me okay!" Santana said then pulled the blonde's body closer.

Brittany coughed dryly then suddenly her eyes fluttered shut.

"No brittany... No. No. No.. Wake up!" Santana said while clutching 's blood covered body.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Cliffhanger maybe?**

**Liked the chapter?**

**Anyway, i'm sorry cos my brain's a little scattered right now. Well, forgive me during the gala part. Imagine the performance of Valerie during the episode itself mixed with the Valerie Glee Live Concert performance. And the costume that they wore was the valerie Glee Concert costume**.

And If you guys want To follow me on twitter so we can exchange ideas and chit chat a little. Just PM me here and I'll tell you my Username. I'm pretty much always there. So yeah...

**So you know! Gimme some reviews!**

**Thanks loves!**


	12. Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxx

_**"No brittany... No. No. No.. Wake up!" Santana said while clutching the blonde's blood covered body.**_

Santana cried while craddling the body of the blonde. Her tears were flowing like a water fall, she can't stop it no matter how she tried.

**Don't please... I haven't told you that I like you yet.. Please..**

"Please, santa or god or anybody who's there... Not yet.. Please.." Santana said through a sob. "Someone fucking call a police! An ambulance!"

The jet were filled with tears and cries. This was supposed to be an exciting trip to New York, their plans to enjoy the weekend at the Big Apple was turned into a nightmare.

"Brittany please.. Wake up.." Santana said crying hard.

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were crying as hard as Santana, Kurt was sobbing on his boyfriend's shirt, Finn and Artie were too shocked to say something and Puck was kneeling on the floor with the heel of his hands on his eyes.

"What the fuck is happening here?"

"Quinn! No! No! Ruuuuuun!" Rachel told Quinn.

Quinn stepped inside the plane confused with Mike and the Pilot in tow.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said as she saw Santana on the floor with Brittany's body in her arms. And the people inside bawling their eyes out.

"You guys are siiiiiiiiiiick!" Mike said while laughing.

The gleeks looked at Mike like he had grown three heads. Santana whipped her head then glared at Mike.

"You think this is funny?" Santana spat. "You're fucking friend was dead! And you're laughing!why hasn't anyone called a fucking ambulance!"

Mike threw his hands up in surrender while Quinn shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys did this.." Quinn said exasperated.

Then suddenly they heard two voices laughing.

"You guys just got **punk'd **bitches!"

Puck laughed loudly while standing up. "This is so **epic**!" He clutched on his stomach.

Then the masked guys stood up and walked out of the jet like nothing happened.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Puck yelled to the guys.

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"What is happening?"

"Oh my god!"

Brittany stood up laughing. "Surprise!" she said while stretching her arms wide. "Jeez that fall was bad.."

To say that the New Directions were gobsmacked is an understatement. Santana who was still kneeling on the floor was too stunned to react. She was so confused of what happened and of what was currently happening.

**So this was all a joke? **

Santana felt her blood boiled in anger, she stood up and marched towards Brittany who was still laughing with Puck. She pushed her finger on the blonde's chest.

"This is all a joke? A fucking sick joke?"

Brittany stopped laughing then rlooked at the angry brunette in front of her.

"it's a prank Miss Lopez.." Brittany said in a smirk.

Quinn sat on the chair. "I can't believe you pulled this on them.." she said exasperated.

"Who's idea is this? You puck?" Mike asked as he sat beside Quinn.

"No! It's B.. I just helped her with this.." Puck defended.

"You think this is funny?" Santana asked still furious.

"Yes?"

"Oh my fucking god! I bawled my eyes out, cried like a hysterical woman because I saw that guy shot you in front of me with my two fucking eyes and then you're telling me this is all a prank?" Santana exclaimed.

"Okay.. I'm sorry but this is tradition.." Brittany exclaimed

"Tradition?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah! If Mckinley has.." Brittany looked at Santana. "icy facial as your welcome treat to newbies.. Well this is our grand welcome gesture to our lovely passengers here at Air Pierce..." Brittany said while high five-ing Puck.

"So welcome to Air Pierce, New Directions where we fly you to the moon.." Puck said dramatically.

"Ugh. That was so lame! Told you not to use that again." Brittany said disgusted.

"You didn't waited for me.." Mike said shaking his head.

Santana was rooted on the spot, she's still wasn't grasping all that has happened. She was looking around, from her friends to the New Yorkers. She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated and sighed. She can't believe that they did this wicked act. She thought everything was real, because it did seem real, starting from the guys, the act, the gun, and the shot.

**The shot. How did that happen?**

"Wait wait. So if this is a prank... He shot you.. We all heard it.. And.. The blood.." Santana said gesturing to Brittany's body.

"Easy peasy! Special effects..." Brittany said shrugging.

Puck throw in a remote control to Brittany, then she pressed the play button and a gun shot effect was booming inside the plane.

"And the blood? Of course it's fake!" Brittany said as she lifted her shirt and peeled off a small container attached to her ribs wherein it contained the fake blood a few minutes ago.

"I apologize for the immaturity of these two.. I'm sorry.." Quinn said apologetically. "Now you guys clean up, we're behind the schedule." Quinn said as she stood up and went to the Pilot.

"Hey.." Brittany said softly as she approached the latina.

Santana looked at her with swollen and puffy eyes.

"I know you probably hate me but I just wanna say.. I... Uh.." Brittany trailed off.

"Yo Britt, you guys go to the bathroom to change.. You know how Q turns into a green monster regards to delayed flight." Puck said as he talked and laughed with others.

"I heard that Puckerman!" Quinn yelled.

Brittany led Santana at the end of the hallway to the bathroom. Santana was still angry at Brittany for pulling the act on them, her heart was still beating fast due to the adrenaline and the fear that she felt a while ago. She felt her body shaking, seeing the blonde's body lying on the floor was a sight she never wanted to see again.

"Here ya go! Wait here, i'll bring you a shirt.."

"I have my clothes.." Santana said sternly.

"No.. I'll get it.. Stay here.." Brittany said then went off to get some shirt for her and Santana.

When the blonde left, Santana looked at herself in the mirror.

**Fuck! I hate you right now Brittany Pierce! I fucking hate you.. Do you know how I felt? I was so damn scared, I thought I lost you.. I thought I lost you before you even become mine... Fuck it!**

"Can I come in?" Brittany asked through the closed door.

Santana was pissed off at Brittany, she still like her a lot but she can't help but be pissed at her right now.

"Here.." Brittany said while handing the latina a shirt.

"This isn't mine.." Santana said.

"I know because that's mine.. C'mon just wear it..."

Santana glared at the blonde who was smiling.

**Really? You had the gut to smile at me?**

"It won't do you no harm.. And I don't wanna invade your personal things.. So.. Yeah." Brittany shrugged.

"Fine!" Santana said annoyed.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Brittany asked as she wet a towel.

"No." Santana said sternly.

Santana turned around then took of her shirt. Brittany handed her the wet clothe for Santana to wipe the fake blood that stained her hands and arms. Brittany looked at her image through the mirror.

**Shit! Fuck! She got nice bo-... What are you doing Brittany? Stop leering! Oh god!**

Brittany shook her head and pulled another towel and run it into water. She then pulled her shirt off then wiped the stains on her chest and stomach. Santana turned around and then felt her breath hitched on her throat. She saw Brittany clad on her bra and jeans, the blonde was oblivious at the latina gawking at her. Santana wanted to tear her eyes away, but her body wasn't obeying her. She allowed her eyes to roam to the blonde's neck to the valley of her breasts to her flat toned stomach then back to her cleavage. She felt her arousal pooling at the most sensitive part of her body.

When Brittany was done, she looked on the mirror and saw Santana looking at her, she hurriedly put a shirt on and suddenly felt shy.

"C'mon hop on the counter.." Brittany said still looking at her. "Your eyes were so puffy.." she said as she wet another clothe.

"I can do it myself." Santana said bitterly.

"It's the least I can do.." Brittany said hopeful.

Santana scoffed. "Right.."

Brittany pulled her closer into her, her hands went directly into the back of Santana's thigh making the brunette's eyes widen from the boldness of the blonde. Then Brittany pulled her up allowing her to sit on the counter.

"There you go.." Brittany told the brunette.

Santana gulped and felt her heart beat fast, her throat become dry and felt lightheaded. Brittany went over to the laundry bin to dispose the two other towels and then went over to Santana.

"Look.. We didn't mean to upset you or what.." Brittany started then unconsciously moved in between the latina's legs.

"I apologize for me and Noah.." Brittany said while lightly dabbing the towel on the brunette's swollen eyes.

"I was so scared.." Santana said in a whisper.

"I know... I didn't mean to okay?"

"I hate you..." **Lie**.

"I won't blame you if that's what you're feeling right now.."

Santana looked at the blonde. "I don't get it why'd you have to do that?"

Brittany chuckled. "I told you it's tradition.."

"tradition..."

Brittany nodded. "Imagine it as ritual... Don't worry it's not the first time we pulled that prank... As i've told you it's tradition..."

"it's not funny to be honest.."

"i know.. My cousin nearly had a heart attack tho.." Brittany chuckled at the memory.

Santana slapped her arm.

"Who were those guys?"

"The bad guys?" Brittany said in an air quoting gesture. "our staff, they know the drill. I mean when we fly with our friends and shit.."

"Right."

"What? It's a brilliant idea from yours truly.." Brittany said smugly.

"You guys should be nominated for Emmy's or Golden Globes... You have a high chance of winning.." Santana said annoyed.

Brittany looked at the latina. "I'm sorry okay? If you're still mad at me.. It's okay.. I understand.. Like honestly I do..."

"Yeah you should. It's not funny.." Santana said as she crossed her Arms.

"I'm sorry.."

"Yeah right..."

"Tell me what To do for you to forgive me.." Brittany said seriously.

"Beg for forgiveness.."

Brittany was about to kneel down when santana stopped her. "Nah. Just Kidding!"

"You look cute right now.."

"I'm a mess and you tell me I'm cute?"

"You Look cute when you're all angry and shit.." Brittany said shyly.

"Yo-..."

"Santa-..."

Both Santana and Brittany were startled when the bathroom door opened revealing a wide eyed Rachel Berry staring at them. When they followed her line of vision and saw that Brittany was in between Santana's legs, the blonde easily backed away, blushed creeping in her ears through her cheeks, the latina on the other hand felt her cheeks burn like she was on fire.

"U-Uh.. I was.. I was just about to tell you that we're taking off.." Rachel said embarassed.

"Y-Yeah... Uhm.. y-Yes.. I-I.." Brittany said walking out of the bathroom.

When the blonde was gone, Rachel looked at Santana with raised eyebrow.

"What?" Santana asked looking at her feet.

"What was that all about huh?" Rachel teased.

"it.. It's nothing.."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me.."

"She wa-..."

"I'm sorry but I walked in on you guys in a **compromising position**.." Rachel said wagging her finger on the brunette.

"Is not!"

"She's situated in between your legs.. Yes.. Not a compromising position.." Rachel said sarcastically. "So Seducing her was your plan Huh?"

"it was nothing okay?" Santana said hopping of the counter and walking out of the bathroom.

Santana can't help but smile but she tried to remained stoic to show Brittany that she was still mad at her. When she went back, she saw Brittany talking to Quinn who was sitting opposite her.

"So was Brittany **branding** you now huh Lopez?" Puck teased.

Santana looked at him then to the gleeks confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your shirt.."

"My shirt?" Santana looked at her shirt then looked back at Puck.

"Oh c'mon Noah! Leave it! It's just a fucking shirt!" Brittany said

"Yeah! A shirt that has a large **PIERCE** printed on the back.." Puck deadpanned.

"Ugh. It's no biggie!" Brittany groaned in frustration.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Santana. "Now you sit down now Mrs. Pierce, we're about to take off and go to New York Citey!"

"Oh god." Brittany facepalmed herself.

Santana sat down and buckled her seat belt, she and brittany were ignoring each other. Brittany was still chatting with Quinn about how excited they were to be visiting their home.

**I should have seated with Rachel. This is soooooooo awkward.**

Santana looked over at Rachel who was talking animatedly with Puck, Rachel met her gaze then tilted her head to Brittany's direction. Santana shoot her a glare but the smaller brunette smiled at her knowingly, when she looked beside her, she saw Puck looking at her then wiggled his eyebrows, she can't help but roll her eyes at him.

**Seriously? god! Just fucking kill me now.**

"Hey are you bored?" Brittany asked as she poked Santana's cheek.

Santana looked over at Brittany then shook her head.

"Sure? If you are, just tell me.. You can use my laptop to watch a movie or something..."

"Okay.."

Not a few seconds passed and she was bored to death, if this happened a few days earlier, she would die already for sitting beside Brittany, hell she's even gonna jump and run around like a kid receiving her gift on christmas. She still is, but she kinda wants to remain mad at the blonde to show her how unhappy she was of what she did. Suddenly Puck approached them, pushing a cart with foods and champagne.

"This is what i'm talking about!" Brittany said as she stood up.

Santana looked over at Brittany, she was struggling if she's gonna continue acting mad at her or not. She was upset but not mad at her, and she's sure she can't stay mad at the blonde. She closed her eyes to ignore the inner debate that was happening between her heart and her mind.

"Hey baby.. What do you want?"

Santana shot her eyes open then looked at Brittany, but when looked at her, she was talking to Quinn.

**Of course it's Quinn Fabray you dumbass!**

"Cheetos?" Quinn said while reaching over at Puck handing her a champagne flute.

"How about you Lopez? What'cha want?"

"cheetos too.."

Brittany searched in the pile and pile of foods and junkfoods on the cart, then Santana saw her pout.

"There's one cheetos left.." Brittany said.

"No.. It's okay give it to Quinn.." Santana said as puffed her lips and pouted and looked at brittany like a child deprived of chocolate.

Brittany looked at her then at Quinn. "Hey Q... There's Lay's here.. If I were you i'll grab this before I do.."

"Gimme!" Quinn said after a seconds silence.

Santana looked at her hands, then Brittany lightly threw the cheetos on her lap. When she looked up, she sent the blonde a shy smile in which it was returned with a wink.

**Score for Lopez! Who Knew that, that will be effective on Her.**

"Champagne for you Miss Lopez.." Brittany said as she handed Santana the flute.

"Thanks..".Santana said as felt herself blush.

Little did she know that a blonde with short hair was throwing daggers at her and burning holes at her skull.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We're home!" Mike said as his foot landed on the ground.

"Welcome to New York City my fraaaaaands!" Puck said with a curtsy.

Santana was talking to an over excited Rachel when she saw on her peripheral vision Quinn hugging Brittany behind.

"We're back.." Quinn whispered to Brittany's ear.

Brittany sighed. "Yeah we're back.."

Suddenly a guy with platinum blonde hair and the biggest mouth Santana has ever seen apporached them, actually approached Brittany.

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Oh god Sam! It's great to see you!" Brittany said as Sam picked him up and spun her around.

**And who the fuck is this? Wait.. Don't tell me he's a competition? Oh god. Really? Does the line for Brittany to be their girlfriend never ends? **

"I missed you so much!" Sam said then pecked Brittany on the lips.

Sam caught Brittany off guard, so his lips landed straight on her lips. The gleeks dropped their jaws upon seeing the action. Santana felt like he wanted to push the blonde guy on the runway for him to be hit by a plane.

**Fucking Plan to get brittany and there were a lot of people hogging for her attention..**

"Wow! Evans you grew some balls! Finally... You took long enough.." Puck teased.

Quinn elbowed Puck to shut him up. "What are you doing here?" she said as she subtely pulled Brittany away from Sam.

"I'm here to fetch you guys.." Sam said with a smile.

"Uh.. Uh.. By the way... These are their friends... They're Glee Club members.." Brittany said to Sam.

"Artie Abrams yo!"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Finn Hudson dude..."

"Kurt Hummel"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Hi i'm Rachel Barbra Berry, pleased to meet you..."

"Lopez. Santana Lopez." Santana said disinterestedly.

"Wow B.. You got some great friends..." Sam said looking at Brittany.

"Uh-ah. They're Quinn, Noah and Mike's friends..."

"Well anyway.. Welcome to New York.. For sure you'll like it here.." Sam said as he took Brittany's hand and intertwined them.

**Not as much if you're here trouty mouth!**

Santana narrowed her eyes at Sam. "And you? Who are you? You know us already.. Isn't rude if you don't introduce youself to us?" Santana said using her HBIC tone.

Sam looked incredously. "Oh. Yeah I'm Sam Evans... Brittany's friend..." Sam said as he looked lovingly over at Brittany who just rolled her eyes.

**Oh just great! Yes it's confirmed.. He's a competition Santana...**

"So let's go then?" Sam said as she ushered them towards the waiting car.

"Hey Lopez.." Puck said as he jogged to Santana who was keeping herself calm.

"What?!" Santana snapped.

"Woah! Jet lag?" Puck joked.

Santana raised her eyebrow at Puck. She didn't have time to joke around, her good mood washed away when Sam made his grand entrance and kissed Brittany in front of them like it's normal for them to do that.

"Don't mind Sam.. He's been always like that... But B's more into the ladies than men so no worries.." Puck shrugged.

Santana halted. "what are you talking about?"

"C'mon you know what i'm talking about... I'm not blind dude!" Puck said.

"I don't know what you mean.."

"I see the way you look at my girl Brittany okay? I know you like her.. You don't have to deny it.. It's obvious.." Puck said as he started walking.

Santana run towards him. "I don't okay?"

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Okay.. But don't worry about Sam.. oh and did you came up with plans yet?"

"Plans?"

"For Getting your girL!"

Silence.

"Well, Think about it for the weekend then when we get back to Lima tell me about it And then We'll proceed to action. got It?"

Santana looked over at Brittany who was huddled into Sam's side like she was his property. Since he saw her, he never let go of the blonde girl. It made Santana think of what Puck told him.

**Don't worry about him? You're shitting me right Puckerman?**

xxxxxxxxxx

On their way.

"I suppose their staying at the hotel then?" Sam whispered to Brittany.

"Of course! What do you expect?" Brittany whispered back.

"Good. At least we'll have our alone time at your house.." Sam said suggestively.

"Who the fuck told you that I'm staying at my house? I'm staying at the hotel with them." Brittany said a little loud garnering the attention of the other passengers of the limosine.

"You know you can't do that..." Sam said sternly.

Brittany scoffed. "of course I can! It's my own fucking hotel and I can't stay in there? You're ridiculous!"

"Your parents won't allow you..."

"Yes they would! Don't fucking tell me what to do okay?"

Quinn interrupted. "So hearing your conversation accidentally, B you're gonna be with them at the hotel then?"

Silence.

"No response I assume is a yes.. Good because my parents called me that I should be home when we arrive at the hotel.."

"Same. Chloe texted me and she was excited to see me.."

"How about you Mike?"

"Staying with them... Mom said they're on a business trip to Rome anyway.."

When they arrived at the hotel, **Pierce Empire Hotel**, the number 1 hotel in America and in the world, they were warmly welcomed by the staff. The gleeks felt like they were VIPs, no erase that. The gleeks felt like they were members of the royal family. They knew the hotel itself, seeing advertisements on the internet, print ads and on national television. It was also famous for celebrities that often stay at the hotel and the numerous events it held. But it was the first time they will ever be a guest in a grandoise place like this.

The **Pierce Empire Hotel** or also known as **Pierce Empire** is a high-class hotel catering particularly to the members of the high society. The President himself was good friends with the Pierces because of the left and right advocacies of the family, and being humanitarians by being active in supporting many different kinds of charities. They aim to give back to the less fortunate people what they were receiving.

The Hotel was established around year 1950's and since then it marked the standard of how a hotel should be operated and how it should function and cater the guests. The Pierce Empire Hotel in New York City was the first hotel to ranked the number 1 spot in a time span of 3 months upon it's opening. The Pierce Empire was elegantly designed by the best of the best architechs in United States, the design was thoroughly and carefully planned starting from the facade to the interior designs and up to the smallest details of the hotel. It was renovated a lot of times in order to meet the expectations of their valued guests but sees to it that they leave a certain piece of the hotel's history in its designs.

The Pierce Empire was well known for it's huge chandelier that will welcome the guests as they enter the long extravagant lobby. The main color theme of was Gold with accentuates of Black and Silver. The staffs were treated as a family member and were treated equal outside the professional area that's why the hotel itself has a family oriented reputation on its own field.

The current owners coming from the 3rd Generation of the Pierces, wherein Brittany belonged thus making her the heiress of all the business that was attached to their name. Most of the time, she feels the pressure and huge responsibility on her shoulder. That's why she's enjoying her life because she knew when the time comes, she won't be able to relax and spend time with her best friends or goof around like a bunch of kids just like what she's doing for the past years.

At the tender age of 4, she was trained to be a leader by her **Grandfather, Byron Cornelius Pierce.** She was doing what her grandfather dictated her to do, they had a strong and thick grandfather-granddaughter bond but it suddenly changed when Brittany discovered a part of herself, her sexuality.

Unlike other teens, she embraced it with open arms. When she felt that she was attracted to girls as how she was attracted to guys, she didn't fought the feeling, instead she let it flow freely to her. When she came out to her parents at 13, her father nearly disowned her, thanks to her mom who never stopped telling her dad that she's still their Brittany no matter what sexual orientation she prefers, he caved in and told that she'll support his daughter in everything that she does. Her grandfather on the other hand didn't liked the idea when he found out, he never came around, sure he still talks to Brittany but mainly due to professional reasons. Their relationship from being grandfather-granddaughter type became purely business relationship type.

When their relationship was ruined, Brittany changed into a different type of person. She became guarded and an uptight person who tends to shut everyone out.

"My lovely daughter! I'm glad you're back"

"Mom!" Brittany said while hugging her mom tight.

Her mom **Caitlin Pierce**, a beautiful blue eyed blonde just like her daughter Brittany. A lot of people say that they look like sisters and other say that Brittany was like the exact replica of her mother except a little older. She was a respectable woman in her own field, you can always see her with a smile on her face. Time Magazine named her Woman of the Year for the past 3 years and was called a model for sophistication. She was the one who taught Brittany that even though they were on the highest ladder when it came to their status in life, they should still treat others with respect. She always believe that in order for people to respect you, you yourself should treat them with utmost respect. All in all Caitlin Pierce behind the fame, wealth and all the material things that their family possessed, she was a great woman, an awesome mother and especially a genuine person.

"How's my daughter?" Her mom said while looking at her daughter.

"Kind of tired! Anyway I want you to meet my.. Uh.. The people in my school.."

"Welcome! I 'm Caitlin Pierce, brittany's mother.. Wait where's Noah and Quinn?"

"They left as soon as we stepped out of the limo mom.."

Brittany introduced the gleeks and one Rachel Berry was smitten by her mom.

"Close your mouth man hands.. It's embarassing.." Santana said as she nudged her best friend.

"What? She's so beautiful okay?" Rachel reasoned.

"You're dad will be here later.. I believe you kids are hungry?" Her mom asked. "Oh. Sam it's so nice of you to pick up my baby at the airport.."

Sam blushed. "No worries Caitlin.."

**Ugh. Pretty boy getting all shy. Can you just leave now?**

"I called the house staff to prepare the guest rooms.."

"Can we just stay here?" Brittany whined.

"I believe I have to say no my dear..."

"But why?" Brittany said crossing her arms.

"We'll talk later.. Now c'mon let's eat.."

They all went to the hotel's restaurant located at the 3rd floor left wing of Pierce Empire. When all of them were seated, the waiters served them their foods.

"Is dad coming or?"

"He is.. Anyway, so kids how was school?" Her mom asked the gleeks.

"Nothing interesting ma'am..." Kurt said

"This food tastes great!" Finn chimed in.

"Thank you dear.. I wanna ask... So is my brittany here a good girl?"

"Puh-lease!" Brittany scoffed.

"She's..." Rachel trailed off.

Brittany glared at Rachel to tell her to shut up.

"She's doing great at Lima ma'am.."

"Really? Santana right?"

"Y-Yes ma'am.." Santana said shyly.

"You're very pretty.." Caitlin said nodding her head. "You could be a great **girlfriend** to our Brittany here..." Caitlin said while looking through the rim of her water goblet.

Both Brittany and Santana choked on their food while the gleeks snickered.

**Gi-Girlfriend?**

**Oh god mom! Stop embarassing me..**

"I agree with Caitlin, Brittany..." Mike teased then Brittany glared at him.

"I approve!" Rachel added while winking at Santana who was blushing deeply in her seat.

"Ugh.. Could you guys.." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth here... No offense Sam.." Caitlin looked over at Sam.

"Non taken." Sam said then glared at Santana.

**Psh. Non taken but you're ready to throw your knife in my face..**

Santana rolled her eyes at Sam and continued eating.

"You have a very nice hotel ma'am.." Rachel said with a smile.

"Awww. Thanks honey.. Britt baby you do have great friends..." Caitlin said with a grin.

Brittany was about to retort back when someone spoke behind her, everyone on their table looked up.

"My angel!"

Brittany looked over her shoulder then run to her father.

"Dad!" Brittany said then hugged her father.

"angel you're here... I miss you so much.." Her dad said then picked her up and spun her around.

Brittany squealed. "D-dad! Let me down! I-I have a badass!reputation in ohio.. Don't ruin it please!" she said through a laugh.

"Did she just squealed?" Mercedes whispered to Tina and Artie.

"I guess so.." Tina whispered back.

"Welcome to Pierce Empire! Welcome to New York City!"

Brittany's dad **Vincent Pierce**, a tall blonde haired man with green hazel eyes is the best dad in the whole world according to Brittany. He's a busy man but sees to it to spend his time with his children. When Brittany and her sister were little, they used to go to Central Park to feed the ducks. No matter how busy he was, he assures that every weekends, his schedule was cleared and spends his time with his family, whether lounging at home or outside bonding with his children. He was always supportive with the decisions of his daughters, he always allow them to stand on their own and be responsible for their actions. Vincent Pierce is a business man but more so a family man. His family comes first no matter what, that's why his family has established a strong family bond through the years.

"You got some friends.. I see.." Vincent said as he kissed Brittany's temple.

"You guys are embarassing me.." Brittany said frustrated.

Vincent laughed. "Of course honey! That's what we do.. Right Cat?" he asked his wife as he sat down on his chair.

"Absolutely!" Caitlin agreed.

"Oh god!" Brittany said as she cover her face with her hands.

While they were eating, Brittany's parents were chatting with the gleeks.

"Wow! Glee club! I never knew you were into glee club britt?"

"No dad.. I was in the dance club which was like a sister club to the gleeks here.. So yeah.." Brittany said shrugging.

"Oh I see.. So you guys excited for-..."

"Dad!" Brittany interrupted.

"What?"

"They don't know yet.. It's our little surprise for them.. Right Mike?" Brittany asked.

Mike nodded. "Hm. They'll know on the day itself." he said as he sipped on his water.

"Vincent.. You're daughter wanted to stay at the hotel..." Her mom said.

"And why's that young lady?"

"I wa-..."

"You know it won't happen right? We have a house I think it's more homey than here and besides their rooms were already prepared.. You don't want our staff's efforts put to waste right?" Vincent inquired.

"Fine.."

When they were done eating, they said goodbye to Brittany's parents who were staying a little due to some responsibilities.

"I'll see you at home honey.." Caitlin said as she hugged her daughter.

"I hope you enjoyed the food kids.." Vincent told the gleeks as he kissed his daughter's temple. "We'll be home before midnight Baby.."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Pierce's humble abode!"

"Your house is so huge!" Rachel said as she put her hand on her mouth.

"Correction enormous!" Kurt nodded.

"Let's head inside.. I'm kinda tired.." Brittany said as she walked inside leaving the gleeks behind.

mike scratched his head "So shall we?"

The Pierce's house was located in the neighborhood in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. The house is located in an exclusive property that situates along with mansions owned by celebrities and high ranking politicians. The house is a french designed 3-storey mansion with a long driveway just like the house in Lima. The facade was simple but when it comes to the inside, all the furnitures were grand but still gives the cozy and homey atmosphere.

"I'll show you your rooms guys.."

When they arrived in the 3rd floor hallway.

"So here's your rooms gleeks.. You don't need to share a room okay? And there's an en-suite bathroom for every room on this floor." Brittany said.

"Thank you Brittany..." Kurt said.

Brittany just smiled at them then walked towards the direction of her bedroom.

"She's just tired... C'mon i'm sure you are too."

They said their goodnights with each other. Santana chose the room beside Brittany's, she was confused as to why the blonde's mood has suddenly changed.

"You're so unpredictable Pierce.." Santana said at herself through the mirror.

When she plopped down on the bed, santana felt the exhaustion so she drifted off to sleep easily.

**Ugh. What was that noise? **

Santana opened one of her eyes to search for her phone.

**It's 3:15 am goddamit! Who's up in this fucking hour?**

Santana closed her eyes then used the pillow to block the noise to her ears.

"For the love of everything.." Santana said frustrated.

She stood up and followed the sound, she scrunched her eyebrows when the sound was coming from outside. She went out to the room's balcony ready to lash out her Lima Heights rage but gasped in shock as she saw a person with its back facing her.

**Dear good god! I nearly had a heart attack!**

She was about to yell at the person when she realized who it was.

"Brittany..."

Brittany was sitting with her feet propped up on the table, guitar in hand, revealing her long creamy smooth legs as she was wearing only a grey baggy t-shirt and sporting a bun. Santana heard her strum, she sat on the chair in the balcony and waited if the blonde will sing a song. She then wonder why is she up in this ungodly hour or she hasn't slept yet.

**Wait... What is that look?**

_**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**_

_**Can the child within my heart rise above?**_

_**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?**_

_**Can I handle the seasons of my life? **_

Santana's eyes widen as she heard the blonde sung. She thought that Brittany sounded amazing, her sweet voice ringing the latina's ears. She knew that this moment may be a private moment for the blonde, but she was rooted on her seat. So she closed her eyes and listened to Brittany singing.

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing**_

_**'Cause I've built my life around you**_

_**But time makes you bolder**_

_**Even children get older and I'm getting older too**_

_**Oh, I'm getting older too..**_

Suddenly the blonde stopped singing so she opened her eyes.

"I think that's enough for you Lopez.."

Brittany called out Santana but her back was still on the latina.

"I-I.. U-Uh.." Santana stuttered.

"Stalking me now huh?" Brittany sounded annoyed.

"N-No.. I woke up from the noise so I checked it out, then I saw you there sitting.." Santana said as she stood up and walked to the railing of the balcony.

"Figures..."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Puh-lease... You're not so quiet you know.. I bet the glass door was broken by the force you used when opening that shit.."

Santana chuckled but stopped and composed herself. "If you knew I was here why didn't you stopped?" she inquired.

"Why would I? And never thought you'll stay and stalk me.." Brittany shrugged then started strumming again.

"I'm not stalking okay?"

"You have a great voice Brittany.."

"Not as great ad you Miss Lopez..."

Silence.

"You do know you looked like a total creeper right now right?" Brittany said as she turned around facing Santana.

Santana narrowed her eyes when she saw the blonde. Even though Brittany was cocky, her face tells a different story.

"Are you crying?" Santana asked worried.

Brittany looked away. "What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed.

"It's be-.."

"You know what? I'll go ahead.. I'm sleepy.." Brittany said as she walked inside her room.

Santana wanted to say something but decided not to. She was studying that look on Brittany which she can't decipher. She was trying to think what could be running around inside the blonde's head or the reason why her favorite blonde was crying.

**Why was she crying? **

xxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaaaaaaaaand cut! Hah! Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter and if it's boring to you guys..**

**But feel free to leave your reviews. Oh and I remind you this is a slow pace brittana story okay? I want them to evolve from LoveHate to friendship to deeper friendship to falling in love to in love. I think it's kinda obvious to the title of this fic. So yeah. Thanks!**

Review! Review! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Woooooaaaah! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hug!**

**Forgive me for the mistakes and errors for the previous chapter mmmkay?**

**Oh yeah. And this chapter starts their way to the road to Friendship.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**A long day ahead. Sigh. Wish that'll good to me tho... I need some distractions...**

Brittany woke up early, it was her body clock to wake up early morning for her daily run. Even tho she was too lazy to get up, it's like her brain was screaming at her and make her feel guilty for skipping running and swimming. So she went to her closet and changed into sweats and tank top. No one was up yet and she was grateful for that believing it's too early to answer questions from her friends, yes heard it right! She considers the gleeks her friends, but she won't admit it to preserve her badass! Attitude.

An hour and half later she went back home to swim a few laps on the pool.

"Wow! It's Saturday and you're up already.."

"I wake up early everyday Asian as if you didn't know..."

"Touche!"

"You're going for a run I guess?"

"Done! I was at the gym since 7... Now go shower and let's grab some food.. "

They both parted ways to shower, when Brittany was in her room her mind drifted off to what happened a while ago.

**Jeez! I knew it... I should have head back inside instead of talking to her.. I don't want her to think I'm a cry baby and all that shit...**

When she went down to the kitchen, her best friends and all the gleeks were up, munching on their pancakes.

"And your royal highness is up!"

"Shut it Noah.." Brittany said as she punched Puck's arm.

"ow! It's too early to be a punching bag!" Puck said rubbing his arm.

"Good morning Brittany! I hope you had a good night's sleep last night. Your beds was like the most comfortable bed, better than my own bed..." Rachel said cheerily.

"Um. Thanks?" Brittany said then she caught Santana looking at her.

"Good morning.." Santana said sweetly.

Brittany ignored her and poured herself a cereal. But what Santana didn't know was that Brittany was blushing deeply.

"So what do you wanna do today guys?" Puck asked as he chewed on his food.

"Ugh. You're so disgusting!"

"what'd I do?"

"Why are you even here? Where's Chloe?" Brittany said as she sat on a stool.

"Meh. She has early piano lessons.. So might as well invade your humble abode Pierce.."

"You have a sister?" Tina asked.

"Yes.."

"You never told us.." Mercedes said.

"It's because you never asked..." Puck answered.

"Good point... Anyway this chocolate chip pancake was soooooo good!" Finn said as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

"Easy there Frankenteen! You might wanna chew first before swallowing? Yeah?" Brittany said.

The gleeks burst into laughter.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh royal highness number 2 has finally arrived..." Puck said laughing.

"Really Puck?" Quinn said as she stride towards the kitchen island.

"Hey babe... Good morning.." Brittany said.

**So I greeted you a good morning and I don't get a good morning to you too? And this bitch went in and receives one from you?**

"Good morning baby.." Quinn said.

**I Think I should get rid off Fabray too. I Mean not in a bad way..**

Brittany walked towards Quinn and kissed her cheek.

**A good morning greeting and a kiss? Ugh. What is life...**

"Woah! Woah! It's too early to make out my sexy blondes.. We're trying to eat here..." Puck teased. "And B, I think It's fair if you give Santana a Good morning Kiss too.. And rachel and santana and me and Santana and Mike and Santana right?

"You're a pig!" Quinn said as she sat beside Brittany.

"Hey guys.. I don't wanna be rude or something.. I'm just curious.."

"About what Hudson?"

"Are you like?" Finn pointed at Brittany and Quinn. "together? I mean together **together**?"

The gleeks all looked at Finn then at the two blondes while Mike and Puck snickered.

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"As I said I was just curious.. You two seem super **close**.. I mean.. You know what I mean.." Finn inquired.

"You wanna know if we're girlfriend **girlfriend**?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Yo-.."

"Yes!" brittany interrupted.

The gleeks whipped their heads to Brittany, as what they remembered, they asked the same question a couple of weeks ago and they denied it. Santana choked on her food and hurriedly drank on her water.

"E-Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah me and Q? We're together.." Brittany said as she smirked.

"You wanna see us make out now aren't you Hudson?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at Finn.

"Please I was already scarred for the rest of my life watching you And candice make out on the lunch table.." Santana said irritated.

"What is your problem?" Quinn asked.

"I'm Trying to say that I'm eating and if you wanna make out please do it in other places.. Bedroom maybe? yeah?" Santana said annoyed. "Better bring hudson to watch you guys..."

"N-No!" Finn said as he blushed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes.. I mean No! No!"

"Ha! gotcha!" Brittany said as she chuckled.

Quinn slapped the other blonde's shoulder. "We're not together guys.. She's just messin' with your heads.." she said as she shake her head.

"You guys should see your faces.." Puck laughed.

"You got us with that again.." Kurt said shaking his head.

"So you're not together?" Santana asked with hope in her eyes.

Brittany looked at her. "No.. We're not together.." she said as she winked at the Latina.

"what do you guys want to do today?" Mike asked as he washed his plate on the sink.

"Hey Mike! Leave it! I'll do the dishes later.."

"Why? That's why you got loads of maids B.." Puck shrugged.

"First, in this house we prefer to call them staff not maid okay? And second, just because we have them didn't mean I need them to do all things for me..." Brittany said sternly

"Wow.."

"You make me **like** you even more.." Santana whispered but loud enough to be heard by Brittany.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked with a narrowed eyes.

"Huh?"

**Shit! Shit! She probably heard that.. god Santana! Word vomit? Really...**

Kurt changed the subject. "I want to check out Empire State Building.."

"I want to watch Broadway!" Rachel said as she junped on her seat.

"Oh my god yes!" Kurt agrees happily.

"I want to go to Rockefeller, people.." Artie said.

"What about Central Park?" Blaine suggested.

"Musuem! I want to check it guys.."

"Really Cedes? Museum? What are we five?" Santana said.

"Seeing you guys wanted to go around NYC. Why don't we go shower then meet here after an hour.."

"Yeah!"

"I can't go guys.." Brittany said.

"Why?" Santana asked disappointed.

"Uh. I need to do something important.." Brittany shrugged.

"By important you mean screwing your ladies?" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana glared at Puck while Brittany smacked his head.

"Pig! No.. I need to do something..."

"How about you Quinn? You up?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry I can't.. I promised mom i'll go shopping with her later.." Quinn said apologetically.

"Psh.. Britt was staying.. You were staying.. Just admit you're doing some nasty..." Puck said deadpanned.

**Seriously Puck I wanna punch you right now... Brittany why are you even bestfriends with him again?**

"Puckerman!" Quinn said.

"What? We won't blame you if you'll have some hot, wild, mind blowing sex okay?" Puck shrugged.

"Can You keep it to yourself about the disgusting things on your mind? Will you?" Santana said.

"Woah! No need to go all bitch on me!" Puck said as he threw his arms in surrender.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable.. I think I'll leave now.." Quinn said as she stood up.

"Hey you comin' at dinner?" Brittany asked.

"I'll try.. But i'm not sure.. I had to beg mom to let me leave the house this morning.. I'll text you... Bye guys!"

When Quinn left, they all went to their rooms to shower and get ready for their tour, except for Brittany who stayed at the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Hey about last night.."

"Forget about what you saw last night.." Brittany said calmly.

"You were crying.." Santana said matter of factly. "Don't deny that you're not because it's obvious.. Red and puffy eyes?" Santana inquired.

"It's nothing.. Forget it!.."

"Okay.. Do you need help?" Santana asked as she stood up.

"No."

"Are you-..."

"Do I look like I need help cleaning these fucking dishes?" Brittany said irritated.

"Wow! Bitchy much? I was just offering to help you know."

"Look Santana, I appreciate your offer but goddamnit just because I'm rich and I live in a mansion doesn't mean I can't wash the fucking dishes okay? You can leave now, if mike said in an hour it means in an hour.. Now go!" Brittany said

When Santana left the kitchen, Brittany told herself to calm down, that the latina was just offering to help her and she didn't need to go ape shit on her.

**Stop pushing her away! Goddamnit! **

xxxxxxxxxx

When Santana went inside the room, she plopped down in bed, when her friends told her that they'll go around the city she was excited because she thought she'll spend time with her favorite blonde, but when she heard that she wasn't coming, she lost interest. She decided to close her eyes for a bit because Rachel barged in her room and woke her up just to eat breakfast.

**That nap was nice... Now I need to get up and get ready before that hobbit barged in here again.**

Santana went in the shower to get ready, what she didn't know, was the gleeks left the mansion already. When Rachel peeked inside her room, she saw Santana asleep and decided to not bother her and just let her sleep. When she was done, she went downstairs and was confused because her friends weren't there.

**Where are they?**

She fished out her phone and texted Rachel.

**Santana**: Hey Hobbit! Where are you guys?

**Hobbit**: we're here at empire state bldg. I saw you sleeping and I thought you didn't want to come with us.

**Ugh. They left me? Just great.**

Santana was annoyed, not only no one bothered to wake her up and left her but she didn't know what she could do to pass the time. So she went back inside the room and just watched TV.

After 3 hours of endless re-runs of Desperate Housewives and Jersey Shore, she had enough.

**That's it! Fuck! **

She went outside the room and decided to explore the huge mansion of the Pierces.

**This house is so huge I hope I won't get lost... Hmmmm...**

Santana looked around the Pierce Mansion, she was impressed all in all, she looked inside every room. She went into the leisure room wherein there's a 50 inch flat screen attached to a wall with different game consoles on the right side and stacks of dvd on the other side, a pool table in the middle of the room, a mini bar on the far side and a poker table situated by the window.

When Santana went on the ground floor, she walked in a large white room at first she thought what kind of room she was in, then as she was walking out the door, she saw the squash equipments neatly organized in the adjoining room. Santana also saw that the house has its own gym complete with all the necessary gym equipments, a music room filled with different kinds of instruments: guitars, piano, drums and a dance studio with state of the art sound system, she smiled to herself because it was very Brittany to have built a dance studio in her own house.

As she went inside the last room, she gasped in shock of what she saw. The room was full of paintings, and as she looked closer to each of the paintings, she saw that most of it was coming from a certain painter and she remembered the painter's works hanging on the wall of the blonde's room in Lima. The paintings were beautiful, she thought but then she was drawn to a certain huge painting situated in the middle of the room. She then wondered who might be the girl on the painting. The girl was stunning, hazel eyes with raven locks that was free flowing on her shoulders and a sweet smile that shows her perfect teeth. When she looked closer, she saw that it was from the same painter.

"He must be a favorite, majority of the paintings here were his works..." Santana said to herself.

"You're trespassing certain areas in my home Miss Lopez.."

Santana jumped to her feet due to the sudden voice.

"Oh god. I think i'll have a heart attack!" Santana said as she clutched on her heart.

"Do you now?"

"I didn't mean to intrude okay?" Santana said as she calmed her nerves.

"What are you even doing here?" Brittany said as roamed around the room.

"I should ask you the same thing.." Santana said as she followed the blonde's movements.

"Getting cocky now huh Miss Lopez?"

Brittany asked her with an amused smile. "May I remind you that this is my house.. I believe I have every rights, that's why I'm here.."

"I thought you're doing something important?" Santana said as she walked slowly to the blonde.

Brittany just nodded.

"So to answer your question of me being here.. My so called friends left me here.. And my so called best friend didn't even cared to wake me up when she saw me sleeping.. And I got bored for watching re-runs of tv shows so here I am.." Santana said as she stood beside the blonde.

"So I bet you saw the other rooms then?" Brittany said as she walked around again.

"Yes.."

"i do hope you didn't invade my room Miss Lopez or did you?" Brittany said as she quirked her eyebrow.

Santana shook her head frantically. "N-No.. I didn't.."

Brittany stood in front of the portrait, the portrait which Santana was staring at a few minutes ago.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at the painting and nodded. "It's beautiful.. I'm sure this is an expensive one, right? And you have a favorite painter, 80% of the paintings were works of **Charles Nathaniel**. Is he a family friend or something?" Santana asked as she glanced at Brittany.

"Charles Nathaniel... **Charles Nathaniel **is my **brother**..." Brittany said never looking away at the portrait.

"Oh my god! You have a talented brother... I mean his masterpieces were so amazing.. I would gladly like to meet him.."

Brittany tensed then walked towards the sofa in front of the portrait. Santana looked over her shoulder as she saw Brittany sat down.

"He's not a painter..." Brittany said as she crossed her legs.

"He's not?"

"He **died** when I was 6 years old.." Brittany said as she looked at the space.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry.." Santana said as she put her hand to her mouth.

**Idiot! You should've kept your mouth shut!**

"It's okay.. It's.. It's in the past.."

"If you don't mind.. How young was he when he.." Santana trailed off.

"Chuck died young.. He was 11 when the car accident happened.." Brittany said as she felt tears brimming on her eyes. "Some reckless driver crashed into the car my brother was into.. Fucking reckless drivers! That son of a bitch survived the accident and my brother didn't..." Brittany said clenching her fist.

Santana just listened intently to the blonde.

"Chuck died because of that idiot! The Car bumped into our car and collided with a truck... He was seated at the back and... And when the collision happened, he toppled over to the front.." Brittany croaked.

"Oh My god..." Santana said as she felt her tears flow down her eyes.

"He didn't make it to the hospital tho.." Brittany said as she looked at Santana but then averted her gaze. "He was dead on arrival..."

Santana sat at the other side of the sofa but twisted her body so she faced the blonde.

"He was a good brother you know.. He was **everything** to me back then.."

"I bet he's an amazing person.. And he got some talent in the bag.. I mean at a young age, he was able to paint like that?" Santana said as she looked around the room.

"I told you.. He's not a painter.. He actually never held a paintbrush.." Brittany said as she looked at her lap.

"I don't understand..." Santana asked confused.

"The Charles Nathaniel who made all the paintings here was.."

"I'm sorry come again?" Santana asked because she didn't heard the blonde's last word.

"These were all **my** paintings..."

"What?" Santana blurted shocked.

"Charles Nathaniel is my pseudonym.." Brittany said as she looked at the latina.

**Jesus! These were all hers? **

"Too hard to believe huh?" Brittany said with a raised eyebrow, her cocky personality was back.

"Honestly? Yes.." Santana said as she thought that there were a lot of things about Brittany that surprises her.

"It's okay.. I never told anyone besides my family and my 3 best friends.. So you're good.." Brittany winked.

"You're amazing.. I mean.. Just wow!" Santana giggled at her silliness.

"My brother was my inspiration when it comes to painting.. He was the one who saw that I had potential.. So I decided to use his name as my pen name.."

"You're full of surprises Pierce!" Santana nodded then looked at the portrait again admiring its beauty.

"I aim to please Miss Lopez..."

"This one here.." Santana cocked her head on the portrait. "is she special or something? I mean it's the only portrait as what i've seen.." she asked.

Brittany gulped and felt her throat dry. She opened and closed her mouth but it seems like she forgot how to formulate words.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" Santana asked as she saw that the blonde kept quiet.

"U-Uh.. That girl?"

"Hm?"

"She's uh.. She's a friend..." Brittany said as she stood up. "Now get your sexy ass up and let's find the others.."

Santana was confused by the sudden behavior of Brittany, she was about to ask her, when the blonde walked out of the room.

**What happened?**

xxxxxxxxxx

They went to the garage at the back, Brittany opened the door of her Red BMW M6 for the latina, making her blush at the chivalrous act.

"Thank you..This looks like your car back in Lima.."

"Yeah.. This was a gift from BMW when I did a Spanish commercial for them 2 years ago.."

"Really? Wow.." Santana said.

"Aha.. Great right?"

"But I prefer the car you drove to Lima Bean.. Bu.. Bu... Yeah.. Whatever it is.." Santana giggled.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron Miss Lopez.. It's a gift.. No it's a bribe from my parents for convincing me to move to Ohio.." Brittany shrugged.

"That car suits you well.. It's pretty badass!.."

"As i've said.. I aim to please Miss Lopez.." Brittany said doing the curtsy. "Now hop in!"

As Brittany hopped in the car, she placed her phone on the handsfree device system then dialled Quinn's number. She pulled out of the garage and drive off to the city. After 2 rings the short haired blonde answered.

"Missing me babe?" Quinn said seductively.

"Uh-..."

"Oh c'mon Britt... I know you do.." Quinn purred.

**What the fuck?**

"Q, I love it when you do that because you know it turns me on.."

Santana whipped her head fast to Brittany who was trying not to laugh at Quinn.

"...but you're on loudspeaker"

"Holy good god!"

Brittany laughed loudly. "I'm sure Lopez here, was scarred to life now... She may not be able to sleep for a few days, hell for the entire year.."

"What do you want?" Quinn said in a hint of irritation.

"Mood swing? Anyway I called to ask if you were with them.."

"No. Call Puck.. I gotta go.." Quinn said then hanged up.

Brittany looked at her phone confused.

"What is her problem?" Brittany asked Santana as he dialled Puck's number.

**Probably too fucking embarassed of her lame attempt to be sexy.. I mean you call that sexy? She sounded like a parrot suffering from constipation.. god, I should give her tips.. Har Har! As if you have a game Lopez..**

"You go for the Puckasaurus!"

"Hey Noah!"

"Heyyyyy sexxxay lady!"

**Ugh. Seriously!**

"Where are you?"

"Woohoo! Run out of booty calls?" Puck asked.

"oh god."

"I knew you'll cave in with my offer.."

"Gross! That'll never happen believe me.." Brittany said disgusted as she mouthed the word "douche" to the latina.

"Yeah? You'll love it when I go do-.."

"Don't you friggen dare to finish that sentence or I swear when I see you i'll shave that squirrel that you call as a sorry excuse of a hair, off your head and cut your balls off to feed to the ducks in Central Park."

**god! Angry brittany was so hot.**

"Take a chill pill! I was just joking.."

"Now tell me where are you guys..."

"Central Park! Where here at the usual.. waiting for Hummelberry.."

"Why? where are they?"

"Oooooh. is that SLo that I hear? So the plan went well I See.."

"Plan? What plan?" brittany asked confused.

I panicked so I acted like I didn't heard her. "SLo? That was the most fucking ridiculous thing i've ever heard.." Santana said through a laugh.

"What's with you two? You're bitchin on me... Why? did someone interrupted your **sexy times **huh?" Puck teased.

"We'll be there in 20!" Brittany said as he hanged up on Puck.

**Seriously why are my friends like this?**

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany and Santana were walking along Central Park towards the usual spot of the blonde and her friends and thanks to Puck's comment, there was an awkward silence between them.

"H-Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Oh. Nothing..."

**Wow Lopez! Congrats! Nooooo Game. At. All.**

While walking, a little girl bumped into Santana making her drop her ice cream on the ground. When Santana looked down she saw that the girl was about to cry.

"Hey.. Hey.. Don't cry.." Santana said as she crouched down to the little girl.

"My aishwim.." the little girl said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm gonna buy you a new one.. A bigger one.. But tell me your name first little girl.." Santana said as she wiped the girl's tears.

"Julia.."

"Hi Julia... I'm Santana and this is my.. Uh.. This is Brittany.." Santana said then smiled at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Five.. She's pweetty.." Julia said referring to Brittany.

"Why thank you.." Brittany said as she curtsied making the little girl giggle. "You heard that Santana? She said i'm pretty..." Brittany told santana in a playful voice.

"Now c'mon! I think I said i'll buy you an ice cream.."

Julia nodded and smiled at the latina, Brittany was watching the interaction between the two and she can't help but smile inwardly.

**Cute**.

"Where are your parents Julia?"

"Mommy wash by ta pond.."

"So after we buy ice cream we'll bring you back to your mommy okay?"

When they arrived at the ice cream cart the eyes of the little girl lit up.

Santana crouched down. "so julia what do you want?"

"i want that!" Julia said pointing to a strawberry ice cream. "this too.." she frowned.

"Why are you frowning?"

"can't choose.."

Santana was about to order when Brittany beat her to it.

"Strawberry and Chocolate please.. And add some sprinkles and Marshmallows.."

When the guy handed the ice cream to Julia, her eyes went wide, Santana can't help but giggle at the little girl's adorableness.

"Hey Lopez do you want one?" Brittany asked shyly.

"No.. Thank you.."

After paying they walked towards the pond.

"Britty i'm tired..." Julia said whinning.

Brittany picked up the little girl and carried Julia while the she was licking her ice cream. Santana can't believe that the badass! has a soft spot for the kid.

**What's more in store for me Brittany Pierce?**

"Well well well! A picture of a happy family!"

Brittany looked over at the voice. "Shut up Noah..."

"Wow, Pierce knocked you up Lopez? Already? That Was fast..." Puck teased.

Brittany punched her best friend's arm while Santana smacked his head.

"So now you're a tag team huh?" Puck said laughing. "Sweet!"

"Who's the kiddo?"

"Mommy! Sanny that's mommy.. Britty you can put me down now.." Julia said giddy.

"Nice to meet you little girl.." Santana said as she kissed the girl's forehead.

Julia giggled then leaned into Brittany's ear to whisper something. "You and Sanny are cute together..."

Brittany blushed and kissed Julia's cheek. "Bye julia.."

Julia ran to her mother, but before she can get too far she yelled to them. "Britty and Sanny! You should **marry** each other! You can be good mommies!" she said then run off to her mother.

Both Santana and Brittany blushed while their friends laughed at them.

"So britty and sanny are you ready to go?" Puck asked in a Julia-like voice.

"Fuck you Puckerman!" Brittany spat.

"Calm down guys.." Mike said as he placed her arms at the blonde's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the restaurant, Quinn was already seated in their table.

"Finally!" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"We're not late okay? You're just early babe.." Brittany said as she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Not late? Really? I've been sitting here for the past 20 mins.." Quinn scoffed.

"Still, you're early.."

"Okaaaaay.. Let's sit!" Mike said.

They dined in Aquavit, a restaurant

located at East 55th Street between Park and Madison Avenues in Midtown New York. It was Quinn's favorite restaurant in which she dines once or twice a week.

"I ordered for you guys already if that's okay?" Quinn said as she sipped on her wine.

The gleeks nodded their heads.

"This is fancy.." Kurt said.

"It's my favorite restaurant..." Quinn said.

"Well well well. Who do we have here?"

"Daniel! my man! How are you?" Puck asked.

"I should ask you the same thing.. My favorite blonde left New York to somewhere I don't know... Rumors.." Daniel said looking at Quinn.

"Long story..." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

" I see. Well since you got some company.. I should introduce myself then.. I'm Chef Daniel Holt, Executive Chef of this restaurant.. Welcome to Aquavit! " Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you Chef Daniel.." Rachel said shyly.

"Pleasure's all mine young lady.." Daniel said kissing Rachel's hand. "I'll leave you with amouse bouche and I hope you enjoy the food.. Have a lovely evening.."

xxxxxxxxxx

As the group arrived at the Pierce's they lounged on the leisure room.

"Who wants to play pool with me?" Kurt asked.

"Let's play babe!" Blaine said.

"Me too!" Tina chimed.

"Count me in! I ain't gonna pass a pool match.." Mercedes said.

"I call for Poker!" Puck suggested.

"Sure thang!" Artie said as he took a seat.

"Yo Pierce! Forget about drinking.. Let's play poker.."

"Nah. I'll pass.." Brittany said as she poured some scotch.

"Scaredy cat huh?" Puck challenged.

"Know what? You're on!" Brittany said as she walked towards the poker table.

"Who else? Mike? SLo?"

"I don't know how to play.. I'll just watch you guys.." Santana declined.

"Hmmm..." Puck said narrowing his eyes. "Let's do strip poker then.."

Brittany's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"I like that!" Artie hollered.

"Being a pussy Pierce?" Puck said cockily.

Brittany scoffed. "As if.."

"Prepare to kiss my ass!" Puck said as he fist pumped.

"Let's get it on then!" Mike said as he sat down.

They were playing for nearly two hours now. Mike was left wearing his shirt and boxers, Artie with his boxer and left sock, Puck was left with only his boxers and Brittany with her red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"I feel like I'm watching a porn movie.." Rachel said wide eyed.

The other gleeks were huddled around the table watching the poker game ,some were sipping beers and some with sodas. Santana was having a hard time not to look at Brittany's direction.

**Oh god... It's too hot in here...**

"Give up now Pierce!" Puck said smugly.

"In your dreams Puckerman..." Brittany smirked.

"You're going down!"

Brittany shook her head. "Nah ah. Sugar you're going down.."

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered.

"Of course. W-Why?"

"You look a bit flushed..."

"Am not!" Santana defended.

"Is it because one Brittany Pierce was clad in only a bra and underwear?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"No!"

"You're looking at her breasts every other 2 minutes you know.." Rachele giggled.

"No I'm not!" Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are..." Rachel elbowed her best friend.

"Fine! I mean how can't you not? She has a smokin' body and she's there sitting. A few feet away from me in those.." Santana explained. "It's getting hot here seriously..." Santana said as she fanned herself.

"Scooooooooooore! Ha!"

Rachel and Santana whipped their heads towards the table seeing Puck doing a happy dance.

"Take it off Brittany!" Puck said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Oh grilled cheesus!" Santana said wide eyed.

To say the gleeks were shocked was an understatement. They were rooted on their places. Santana together with Finn and Artie were drooling when watching Brittany taking off her bra.

"Holy sweet hell!" Santana breathed out.

"Can we do this everyday?" Artie said earning him a death glare from one certain brunette.

"Thank god Fabray isn't here or this wil not be possible..." Puck said smirking.

"Yeah. Or else you're dead now Puck.." Mike said laughing.

**Ugh. I shouldn't have raised that one. Wrong move Brittany..**

Brittany covered her breasts using her left arm and hand while the other holding her cards.

"Do you need some help?" Finn asked.

Santana and the girls sent her a glare.

"Help? Maybe it's you who need help Finn. You know.. Manboobs?" Santana said sarcastically.

"are you being serious right now?" Mercedes asked perplexed.

"Do you want us to throw you out the window?" Rachel said threateningly.

"I was just asking.." Finn defended.

"No thanks Frankenteen.. I don't want you to oggle at my boobies more.." Brittany said as she did a little shimmie that made their friends laugh.

"Are you ready to lose now huh?"

"I ain't gonna lose fucker! Let's get this over with so you can take off your.." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows.

**I think I need a long cold shower later.. **

"Fold.."

Brittany looked over at Artie.

"Raise.."

"Okay.. I'm gonna fold.." Mike said as he dropped his cards on the table.

Brittany smirked. "that leaves us then Noah.."

Puck laughed. "So gonna win this.."

"Let's see..."

There was a moment of anticipation happening, Santana was fidgeting because she's not yet ready to see with her two eyes, the girl that she likes and wants so bad, **bare naked**. No covers and all, yes, naked. She was calming her nerves, there was a part of her that wanted Brittany to lose the game, who doesn't wanna see her body, she thought, she's like a perfect sculpture but then when seeing Finn's drooling face oggling on her girl's boobs, she wanted to cut the tall boy's head off.

**I swear.. I'll murder you to sleep finnocence! Stop staring at her fucking boobs!**

"Soooooo. I've got two pair.." Puck said as he placed his cards on the table.

"Of balls?" Santana asked with a smirk

Brittany frowned then looked at Puck then Mike then the gleeks then Santana and back to Puck's card.

"I.. I.."

Puck jumped into his feet and did a victorious dance. "You lost Pierce!"

Brittany had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh god Britt. You lost?" Mike said looking at the blonde.

"Strip off Brittany..." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah Brittany.. Take it off now.." Finn said as he was looking at the blonde's crotch.

Santana as well as Puck sent Finn a death glare making him cower in fear.

"Fine..." Brittany stood up then laced her thumb on her underwear's waistband.

"I won! I won!" Puck said jumping. "wait what's your card?"

Brittany placed her card on the table.

**oh my god. Someone hold me.. Please? Someone?**

"B.. You really gonna strip?" Mike asked concerned.

Brittany shrugged.

"Of course she is! I got two pair and she.." Puck said as he flipped over Brittany's cards. "holy shit!"

"Why?"

"what's her card?"

"Show us!"

"You!" Puck said to the blonde disbelievingly.

Brittany smirked at him while Mike snatched the cards on Puck's hands.

"A **Royal Flush**!" Mike said looking at Brittany.

"You got that right Asian.."

"Royal what?" Rachel asked not familiar with the terms used in the game.

"Royal Flush!"

"What is that?" Tina asked.

"A Royal Flush is the highest-ranking

standard poker hand..." Mike said nodding his head.

"So that means..." Kurt inquired.

"Brittany Pierce won over Noah Puckerman!"

"so no stripping brittany?" Finn frowned.

"Fucking pervert!" Santana hissed.

Santana stared at Brittany, she thought that she lost the game based on the looks of the blonde a few minutes ago.

"You cheated!" Puck accused.

"I won fair and square!" Brittany shrugged. "Do you need any help stripping your undies off Noah?" Brittany asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course not!"

Puck pulled down his boxer making the girls turn around, not wanting to see his manhood.

"You should gave us warning dude!" Finn said disgusted.

"Nice dick!" Brittany said.

"As if you never saw this.."

Brittany laughed. "This has been an exciting evening but I think I need to sleep.. Long day tomorrow.." she said as she picked up her clothes scattered on the floor while her arm still covering her boobs.

"Yeah. Yeah. But i'll get back to you on this one.." Puck said as he put his boxers back.

When Mike, Puck and Artie finished in putting their clothes on and Brittany settled to just put her shirt back, they said their goodnights to each other and went back to their rooms.

**Nice Butt! Do you hear yourself Santana? Stop checking her out!**

"Hey Brittany.."

"Hm?"

"Congrats for winning!" Santana said.

"Why thank you Miss Lopez.. Although at first I thought I was gonna lose that.." Brittany said shaking her head.

"I'm glad you didn't.." Santana smiled.

"Of course I won't, especially with Finn Hudson in the room? It takes a lot of my nerves not to snap his neck for staring at my boobs.." Brittany said as she scrunched her eyebrows remembering the look on finn's face.

"He was so oggling.. He was practically drooling.." Santana added.

"True that! Well, good night then.."

Santana didn't had the chance to answer back when the blonde disappeared inside her bedroom.

Santana smiled. "Good night Brittany.."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hahahaha. I'm so sorry but I needed to include that poker thingy cos me and my friends were playing poker a while ago... Too bad I wasn't able to get a royal flush...**

**And I used Fifty Shade line.. Hahaha**

**Mistakes blame it on meh.. **

**Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Sorry but I still can't get over the fact that Brittana's Unofficial Break-up. I Had a serious writer's block! Hah! Ryan Murphy Whyyyyy? Psh. I was sobbing the whole break up scene Omg.

But now I'm back and let get it on with the story..

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

Santana was woken up on her sleep because of a loud squeal from outside. She peeked on her cellphone and saw it was 8AM.

**Ugh. Really? I'm sleeping here guys.. Arghhhhhh!**

Santana stood up and huffed her feet like a child on a tantrum, she was ready to unleash Snix to those bitches who disturbed her beauty sleep. When she peered outside, she didn't saw anyone by the garden or by the pool. Sighing heavily she started to walk back inside but then she heard another squeal.

"You're killing me with the balls!"

**Fucking Fabray shouting like there's no tomorrow.**

Santana peered on the other side of the Mansion and saw Quinn in a tennis attire and racket in hand.

**Of course Brittany has her own tennis court.**

That's when Santana saw Brittany in the same attire, but shorter. Brittany was crouched a little waiting for Quinn's serve.

**Perfect ass! Wait what?**

While Brittany and Quinn was playing tennis, she allowed her eyes to rake over the taller blonde's body. Starting from her neck that was visibly showing due to her ponytail, her ass that Santana has the high urge to squeeze and slap and her creamy legs that shows her toned muscles every time the blonde flexed to throw a shot back to Quinn.

**Wooooh! Stop perving Lopez.. It's not healthy anymore..**

With a cloudy mind, she dragged herself back to the bed and convinced herself to drown all the inappropriate image of Brittany out of her mind.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Fucking great!" Santana said exasperated.

Rachel poked her head inside with huge grin on her face.

"Good morning Santana.. I ho-.."

"Hold it right there... First thing, it's early and second, you fucking disturbed my sleep so if I were you, i'll walk back quietly to where I came from.." Santana said covering her face with the pillow.

"Well I want to say that i'm threatened by you. Deeply. And that was sarcasm, but let me just say that it's almost lunch time.. You haven't eaten breakfast with us so you need to get up and have lunch with us..." Rachel said as she removed the pillow.

Santana looked at her phone and groaned when she saw that it was 11:50 AM.

"I swear I closed my eyes for only five minutes..." Santana grunted.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah right. Now get up! Mike said we were leaving after lunch.."

Santana stood up and fixed her hair that was going in all sides. "Where to?"

"I don't know.. He just said that we're going to a party later?" Rachel shrugged.

"Party?"

"No idea.. Now c'mon! They're waiting downstairs..." Rachel said as she tugged Santana.

"Calm yo tits Berry!"

As they sat down with the other gleeks, Mike suddenly came in and joined them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Mike.."

Mike sat down. "Anyway, I need you guys to get ready after lunch okay? We're gonna be attending something later.."

"Where?"

"A party.. But then we're gonna stop by to Carla's first.."

Santana furrowed her eyebrow. "Carla's?"

"Yeah.. Salon.. Hair and make-up.." Mike said shrugging.

"Wait what?" Tina asked.

"Why?" Mercedes chimed in.

"Because we're going to a party.." Mike said slowly.

"Is this some kind of an elite party?" Kurt asked.

Mike raised her eyebrow. "You'll see.. So just bring your dresses and suits okay?"

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Where's Brittany, quinn and puck?" she asked coolly.

Mike swallowed his food. "Puck drove his sister to school, Quinn left because her mother needed help about something, I don't know and B... Needed to do some errand.."

"Errand?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Mike smiled. "Don't miss her too much Santana, you'll gonna see her later. Don't worry.."

"I-I don't!"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes.."

"Right. As much as i've observed, you're ready to cut Candice whenever she's clinging onto Brittany at school.." Blaine said.

"Because she's a fucking leech!" Santana defended. "You guys know she and I were never on the good terms.."

"Oh yeah? Explain to us the jealousy then?" Mercedes asked.

"Why am I in the fucking hot seat?" Santana asked annoyed.

**Can someone hand me a fucking gun? Imma shoot these bitches down!**

**Or an axe...**

**Might as well a bomb!**

"You know if you want to get into her pants. It's okay! I think it's hot!" Finn said earning him a glare from all his friends.

"Uhm. If you like her, it's okay.. We don't care.. I mean you are allowed to like whoever you want.." Blaine said.

"Even a girl..." Tina added.

"Yeah tell that to all the homophobic bastards in Mckinley.. And maybe my life was easy as pie then.." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"So you like B then?" Mike inquired.

Santana's eye widen. "I never said that.."

"We never said that you said that.." Rachel smirked.

"Ugh... Fine!" Santana said. "I **do** like her.." she added shyly.

"I knew it!" Mike said. "I mean the way you look at her?"

"Mike's right. You got some hots for blue eyed blondie!" Artie said as he high fived Mike.

**This is the start of my torment!**

**Swallow me now blackhole! I Beg you!**

"Don't worry about Candice tho.." Mike said.

"Riiiiiight. She's her fucking girlfriend!" Santana said as she slammed her fist on the table startling her friends. "i just need something to get rid off her!"

"Calm down Satan.. We don't want you to go Lima Heights on us.. We no candice!" Mercedes said.

"Who told you that they're girlfriends?" Mike asked.

The gleeks turned their heads to the Asian boy.

"They're not?" Santana asked.

Mike nodded. "They're not a **thing**.."

"But JBI interviewed them and she didn't deny any rumors about them.." Santana said.

"Ah, did you see Candice sucking on her lips? How was she able to talk when there's a girl ravishing on her mouth?" Mike told them.

"She ca-..."

"Everytime B tried to open her mouth, candice was ready to stick her tongue down her throat.."

"No.. But they act like one.." Santana said exasperated.

"Britt was just fooling around.. Nothing serious.." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah fooling around the campus.. One time I saw them under the bleachers. And leaving a vacant classroom and girls' locker room plus I think the bathroom and janitor's closet.." Finn said casually.

Santana cringed and felt her blood boil.

**Fucking friggidy Fuck finnocence!**

"You're really that insensitive Finn?" Mercedes asked perplexed.

"You do know Santana here has a thing for Brittany and you're telling her that?" Kurt shook his head.

"I was just telling you what I saw.." Finn defended.

"Going back... They're nothing serious okay? So if you really like her that much.. Step up your game Lopez.." Mike said.

"We're rooting for you.." Blaine smiled.

"Time to get yo mad wooing skills!" Artie added.

**They're right! If I want her to be mine I shouldn't back down because of that Candice bitch! **

**The thing is I don't know what to do. **

**Hello? I'm a girl and this is new to me. And Brittany is a tough cookie.**

"We'll help you get the girl of your dreams.." Rachel said excitedly.

"Ewwww. That's corny.." Santana said disgusted. "Fucking cheeseball Berry. Ugh.."

Mike chuckled. "What about, we'll help you get your future girlfriend?"

Santana smirked. "I like that Boy Chang!"

**You gots yourself some back up Lopez.. Now think of a plan on how you would get rid of Candice..**

Mike stood up. "So i'll see you guys at the living room in an hour?"

"Sure!"

xxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at Carla's, Puck was already there sipping champagne with a brunette. When he saw them he stood up and introduce them.

"Took you forever..." Puck said as he glanced at his watch.

"So this is Carla Stevens.. She and her crew will do some magic in you guys.." Puck said as he winked at Carla.

"I guess they'll be attending the event then huh?" Carla asked.

Puck nodded. "So shall we?"

Carla approached Santana and a stylist as she settled on a chair.

"So we're gonna be using light make-up on you, we don't want to cover the natural beauty right?"

Santana smiled. "oh and red lipstick.. It's my color.." she shrugged.

"You'll look lovely tonight I assure you that.." Carla said then left to attend the others.

**So where are we going exactly.. I mean for a party I think this is too much? **

After 2 hours, all of them were prepared and dressed.

"Looking good Lopez!" Puck said as he eyed the latina up and down.

"Step checking me out Puckerman!" Santana warned.

"Looks like you're showing off your assets to my girl huh? But I like it! Showing off what she's missing!" Puck chuckled. "Let's go or we're gonna be late.."

"Quinn was bombarding me through text asking us where were we.." Mike said as he tapped on his cellphone.

They arrived at Ritz Carlton Hotel in Battery Park. The gleeks were wondering if what kind of party they were attending to and if their clothes were appropriate enough.

"I thought the event was at Palms?" Mike asked Puck.

"Yeah. Originally it was to be held at Palms like every year but then I heard there was a little problem with the schedules and shit or reservations for the room. I don't know, then they transferred to The Plaza, changed their mind so that's why we're here at Ritz.." Puck said as the driver opened the door.

As they were walking in the lobby of the hotel towards the large ballroom, Santana can't help but ask because she was so confused of what's happening.

"Care to enlighten us now? What kind of party are we attending?"

"The party? It's gonna happen later at Pierce Empire but for now we're here for a little show.." Mike said as Quinn appeared from behind.

"Oh god you guys are finally here!"

They walked inside the ballroom and saw a lot of chairs lined up and a long runway in the middle.

"oh my god!" Rachel squealed.

"Sssssshhhh!"

"A fashion show?" Kurt said wide eye.

"Obviously.. C'mon Britt's at the back..." Quinn said as she started walking.

"What do you mean she's at the back?" Mercedes asked.

"Brittany's gonna do some catwalk on the runway later tonight.." Puck said.

When they went at the back their eyes bulged out of the socket upon seeing the beautiful and expensive dresses, shoes and accessories hanging on the clothes rack.

"Wow!"

"There's Britt!" Quinn said.

They approached Brittany who was wearing a yellow dress while some girl was busy doing last minute alterations. When they were done, Brittany took the dress off leaving her in a skintone bra and underwear.

Puck, Mike and Finn were busy with checking out female models while the girls were looking at the dreamily. Santana and Quinn was focused on Brittany as she put a robe on.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said with a grin, eyes flickering to a certain Latina.

**Oh god. I'm Feeling my jaw dropping right now. And jesus! Her lips, like I wanna kiss her hard right here right Now! **

**Wow Brittany! So much for having a wild imagination!**

"My supermodel bestfriend!" Quinn said hugging the taller blonde.

"Hey Brittany.." Santana said in a flirty way.

Brittany winked at her. "Wipe the drool Frankenteen.."

"So where's cruella?" Puck asked as he checked a blonde's ass who walked in front of him.

"Somewhere out there.. Probably bitching at her staff.." Brittany said as she looked at a short haired brunette's boobs walking in front of her.

"Hi there sexyyyyy. I'm Geneva.." One of the models said to Santana.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Hi..."

"So wh-..."

Brittany Coughed. "She's not interested Geneva.. So if You may? Can you evaporate now? or do you want me to drag you by the hair?" Brittany said with a glare.

"Jealous much Pierce?" Puck whispered.

"More like possessive much?" Mike

"imagining things much?" Brittany Retorted back.

The girl scurried away in fear while Puck threw a wink at Santana.

"This place is like heaven.." Finn said looking around, didn't know where to look at.

Mike laughed. "Paradise bro!"

"Why didn't you told us you're gonna be on a show? Let alone a fashion show?" Blaine asked.

"I told you it's a surprise!" Brittany shrugged.

"I never knew you were a model.. A runway model.." Tina asked.

"Just doing a favor for someone.." Brittany said as she winked at a blonde model who walked past them.

**Of course she's going to be flirting with the models here... Work More Santana.. Work more!**

Suddenly a brunette a little taller than Santana approached Brittany and leaned into her ear to whisper something.

Brittany nodded. "I'll be there.." she said as she slapped the brunette's butt making her giggle.

**Right.. I guess it's a long night then.. Need to notch it a little higher Lopez..**

"Is she your target tonight huh?" Puck asked as he wiggled his eyebrow.

Brittany chuckled. "We're flying back to Ohio later after the party so no action for me tonight.."

"Why? are you looking for some action? I mean do you want some action tonight?" Mike asked as he subtley put his arm on Santana's shoulder.

Santana knows the meaning behind Mike's action but Brittany was oblivious to it.

"Why? Do you know someone who's up for an action tonight?" Brittany said narrowing her eyes.

"Seriously guys? You're talking about bringing home a girl to bang?" Quinn said exasperated.

Puck put his arm on Brittany's shoulder. "Do you have someone in mind Miss Pierce?"

Brittany looked around the room, Santana stared at her feet and trying to engage in the conversation.

"Naaaaah. No one interests me among these models.." Brittany said as she subtley glance at Santana.

What Brittany didn't know was, Mike was watching her intently and saw when she glanced at Santana and smiled inwardly to himself.

"Huddle up" a voice heard in the room.

"That's my cue to get ready.." Brittany said.

"Goodluck with the pep talk!" Quinn teased.

"Psh! I'll see you after the show.." Brittany said.

"Kick some ass!" Puck said as he high fived Brittany.

Brittany scoffed. "As always Puckerman." she said then leaned over at Santana and whispered. "Before I forget, You look stunning Miss Lopez... But I think I won't be able to forget how beautiful you are tonight.. Your red lipstick plus shiny lipgloss makes me want to bite your luscious pouty lips.." Brittany said then kissed Santana's cheek and walked away.

"Bite me..." Santana said back.

Brittany stopped on her tracks and was speechless for a few seconds, she felt like air left her lungs and can't move her feet to function, she composed herself and continued walking. The kiss made the latina's knees buck and her breathing heave. She felt lightheaded and can't stop herself from smiling like a fool.

"Girl..You do know you're like a love sick puppy right now right?" Mercedes teased

Santana composed herself but she can't fight the smile appearing from her face.

"Score for Lopez!" Mike whispered as he high fived the latina.

They all settled into their designated seats. Of course they were sitting in the front, another perks for accompanying Manhattan's elite.

"Just a warning guys.." Puck suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Be prepared to be blown away by one Brittany S. Pierce.." Puck nodded.

Santana who was sitting beside Mike looked at him confused.

"She's like the Supermodel in this fashion show.." Mike whispered.

The guests settled on their seats while the lights dimmed and a voice echoed through out the room.

"Wait.. Who's the designer?" Santana whispered to Mike.

"You'll see..."

After the little introduction by the voice over, the light went off. A couple of seconds later, a spotlight was focused on the first model, her back was faced on the audience, when the music was played she turned around making Santana and her friends gasped in shock.

**Brittany...**

Brittany was standing tall in the middle, the far end of the runway looking **Fierce**, **Femme** and **Phenomenal**. She was wearing the yellow dress they saw a while ago that hungs loosely on her body and falls freely on her feet walking at the runway like a boss. Walking like she owns the place, head held high plus badass!attitude and BAM! Equals Brittany the Supermodel Pierce.

Their gazes were fixated at the clothes, the intricacy of its design. The dresses all in all. When it's Brittany who was walking at the runway, Santana was focused on the model and not the clothes she's wearing. She was busy admiring the fierce expression on Brittany's face and the way she walks, which looks like she's gliding and floating, she looks breathtaking. Santana can't help to hide her happines upon seeing the other side of the blonde. The life of Brittany, the New Yorker. Yes, they didn't started great, but she thought they still can start over and walk in the right path.

After 60+ dresses and an aching face due to smiling, the fashion show nearing its end. All the models walked for the final run, Brittany at the last line sending Santana a flirty wink as she passed by her.

When Brittany disappeared at the back, a tall blonde woman with green eyes appeared and thanked the guests for coming. A tall blonde guy handed her a bouquet of flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's the designer.."

"We know Puck, we know that the designer appears before the show ends. Duh!" Kurt said rolling his eyes at him.

As the guests dispersed gradually, they stayed seated and wait for Brittany to come out. They were exchanging opinions about the dresses or how should the model add spice to the clothes they were wearing on the runway.

"I swear, the girl with the red hair? She should have tried to relax a bit.. I mean she looked ill.." Kurt said.

"And tensed.." Rachel added.

"Hey again"

"Nice show Britt!" Puck said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Told you i'd kick some ass!" Brittany said playfully.

"C'mon we need to enjoy our last night here in New York.."

"Off to the Pierce Empire!" Puck howled.

As they were walking, Brittany and Santana behind, the latina suddenly spoke.

"You did great tonight!" Santana said.

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Well, you look beautiful tonight!"

"No I mean it! You did great.. Didn't know you could walk like that? Tyra Banks brace yourself!" Santana joked.

Brittany laughed. "She was here.. Didn't you see her?"

"You're joking right?"

Brittany shook her head.

"oh my god! I didn't see her.. I saw Miranda Kerr and Orlando.. They're such a beautiful couple..."

"Beautiful just like you..." Brittany said seriously.

Santana blushed. "Thanks.."

"Seriously, you are beautiful.. I think I prefer you in normal clothes than cheerios uniform.." Brittany said smiling and walked off leaving the latina smiling to herself.

When they arrived at the Pierce Empire Hotel, the room was already packed with guests mingling with each other talking about god knows what.

"Cheers guy!" Puck said as he lifted his flute

"Cheers!" They said in unison.

"Guys i'll be back in a minute okay?" Brittany said as she walked away.

"I really enjoyed this weekend.." Rachel said.

"Agree! Especially tonight!" Tina added.

"I enjoyed the poker game last night! We should do it again!" Artie chimed in.

Finn nodded. "Yeah!"

Santana looked at Finn disgusted.

**You just wanted to have a look on my girl's boobs finnocence.**

"So I told my parents that we won't be staying late here.." Brittany said as she approached them.

"I don't wanna go to school.." Puck whined.

"Ugh. Don't remind me..." Santana said exasperated.

Brittany laughed but suddenly died down when they heard a voice from behind.

"Hi guys.."

"Hey.. Good evening.." Kurt said with a smile.

"You're the designer right?.." Rachel said as she extend her hand but the girl just looked at her hand and looked over to Brittany.

**bitch that was rude you know?**

"So are these your **friends** then?" The girl asked.

Brittany tensed. "Can you just leave us alone?"

**Who's this bitch?**

"Awww.. Britt, don't you want to introduce your friends to your big sister?" the girl asked with a smirk.

**Big Sister?**

"I don't think that was necessary.." Brittany retorted.

The girl feigned hurt dramatically. "You're not going to introduce me to them huh little B?"

"Can you not do this here?" Brittany hissed.

"Well then i'll introduce myself. I'm Thea Pierce.. Little Brittany's older sister.." She said as she pinched Brittany's cheek but she batted it away.

"Thea please..." Brittany pleaded.

There was a tension between the Pierce sisters, everyone can actually cut the tension with a knife. Puck, Mike and Quinn wanted to intervene but were rooted on their spot, maybe in fear of the blonde designer.

"So I see you got some friends from that shit hole then.." Thea said.

Brittany clenched her jaw. "You're embarassing me Thea.."

"Am I now?"

Brittany looked over her friends fear evident in her eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be? People to talk to?"

Thea looked around and smiled wickedly. "Of course my sister was more important to me than those bunch of pathetic losers.."

**I can't believe she's her sister.. Embarrasing her in front of us..**

"So tell me.. Amongst my models.. Who are you taking home tonight?" Thea smirked.

"Thea I think that's enough..."

"Awww. Look little B, little Quinny comes to the rescue.. Why? Are you fucking each other now?" Thea asked in a mocking tone.

**Holy shit! This is unbelievable.**

"Excuse me ma'am bu-..."

"And who you might be?" Thea asked narrowing her eyes.

"U-Uh.. rachel be-..."

"Did I asked you to talk and but in?"

Rachel was stunned.

"Right.." Thea looked at Brittany. "So who's the lucky girl then huh?"

"Can you please just stop?" Brittany sneered.

"Why would I?" Thea said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Brittany was about to lunge forward when Santana grabbed her arm. Brittany looked at Santana's pleading eyes as if saying "calm down brittany"

"I wonder how you made them your friends.." Thea asked. "Did you paid them? or should I say did you bought their friendship?"

"Thea stop please.."

"Shut it Chang or i'll throw you out the window.."

Brittany curled her fist due to anger and Santana was praying that her sister should just leave and do whatever the fuck she wants and never bother them again.

"What do you want? If you have a problem we can talk privately.." Brittany said.

"I just want to **catch up **with my little sister.. Is that a crime?"

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah catch up sis.."

"The last time I saw you was when.. Yeah.. After that day grandfather looked at you **disgusted**.. You remember why? Because apparently he found out that his most precious britty is a fucking disgusting **DYKE** Thea smirked.

Santana saw Brittany tensed and clenched her jaw so she grabbed Brittany's hand and held it.

"Yeah I remember.. It's the day mom and dad told you to come with grandfather to italy and continue studying there right?remember why? Oh yeah. Because they never thought they have a fucking **homophobic** daughter right Thea?" Brittany fired back.

Thea clenched her jaw. "At least it was italy and not some place.. Wait.. Where did they throw you again? Lima, Ohio? Yeah.. Never heard of it. Never. Is that somehow a place for Losers like you sissy?" Thea said as she scrunched her nose in a mocking manner.

"Can we talk a moment? Alone?" Brittany asked still gripping on Santana's hand.

"Why? Are you shy now little b? Don't you want your friends to listen to our interesting chit chat?"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"And you don't?"

"What the fuck do you want? Just tell me now so me and my friends can enjoy the party tonight.." Brittany said.

"Aren't you enjoying guys?" Thea asked the gleeks who were still speechless with the whole interaction.

"Just fucking leave them alone.."

"Have you seen Sam yet? You know Sam Evans? He's such a charmer right?" Thea asked. "Rich, Handsome although his mouth is as the same size as China but Boy got the looks!"

"So?"

"I think instead of fucking my models and those loads of sluts and whores, I think it's better if you fuck Sammy.. Maybe he could make you straight as a pole then.."

Brittany gripped hard on Santana's hand and she's sure she heard some of her bones break.

**Ouch! Yeah! Heard my bones break..**

"Maybe it's **you** who should fuck him.. You know maybe you could earn experience from him so that you could **satisfy** Theo, that he would keep his mouth shut from complaining about how **awful** you are in **bed**.." Brittany shrugged.

**Score for my girl!**

Thea walked threateningly towards Brittany but stopped when Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me Fabray.." Thea said as she glared at Quinn.

"Did I hit a nerve big sister? Ooooh. How about I give you tips personally on how to **satisfy** your man.. You know **Sex101**? ... Wait.. have you by any chance made him **cum**?" Brittany said challengingly.

Thea looked over at Brittany's friends but then something caught her eye, she then smirked.

Thea laughed loudly "That's why you're not answering me when I asked you, who amongst my model you're taking home tonight.." Thea nodded as she looked behind her.

"That's enough Thea.. I'm sure you don't want to cause a scene here.."

"You grew some balls Puckerman? Wow! I thought your balls will grow by the time you reach 70.." Thea asked surprised. "Oh wait.. Still sporting that ridiculous thing on your hair? Wow that was soooooo ages ago.."

"Can you not?"

"Interesting friends you got here little B.. A giant.. Ladyface.. Hobbit, is he his Boyfriend?. Oh my god Pinocchio.. Is this a fairytale? Oh yeah.. they're from Lima?" Thea asked smiling wickedly. "You got some **Gay mafia** there Little sis! Wow!"

"Are you done now?" Brittany asked in a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so far from done little sis.."

"Aren't you tired of doing this every year?"

Brittany was breathing heavily, her ears felt hot from embarassment.

"Where were we? ... Oh yeah! The lucky girl who'll you take home tonight..." Thea nodded.

Brittany can already feel that she's reaching the peak. She was actually thinking of how to explain to her parents the reason why she broke her sister's nose.

"You're banging this little slut aren't you Brittany?" Thea asked as she looked at Santana.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand and told her to calm down. Brittany stepped forward blocking Thea's view of Santana.

"Awwww. Being the knight in shining armor now huh?" Thea cooed.

"Leave her alone..."

"So tell me where did you picked up this **garbage**.." Thea asked as she titled her head to Santana. "You know people like you should Rot in hell.. Fucking dykes!"

**Fuck! That's it! **

"You did not just say that to me.." Santana hissed.

"Oooooh. Feisty... What whore house did you bought her from?" Thea asked.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked offended.

"How much did my little sister was paying you whore? Was that every night? You being her date was an extra service then?" Thea asked.

"Listen here richy bitch! I'm not a whore.. You don't have the fucking right to say that to Me!" Santana sneered and gripped at Brittany's hand who has a blank expression on her face.

When Santana looked over brittany, she saw tears brimming on the blonde's eyes but trying her best to remain tough.

"You aren't? Based on what you're wearing.. You aren't? You're practically showing off your tits to my guests.. I won't be surprised if I saw Puckerman licking them during the show a while ago." Thea said as she eyed the latina up and down.

Santana saw red, she was near in breaking this woman's neck for insulting her.

"Who do you think you are insulting me?" Santana sneered. "Didn't your parents ever taught you what etiquette means? Do I look like I'm selling my body for money?"

Thea's nose flaired with anger. "Based on your looks? You're cheap!"

"Well based on your looks you look like a 60 year old virgin.. Wearing fancy clothes to cover their sagged fats and layers and layers of make-up to cover those damn **wrinkles**.. Oh my god.. It's still visible on your forehead.. **Grandma**!" Santana retorted.

Thea laughed bitterly. "At least i'm not a fucking slut!"

Brittany exhaled slowly and turned to Santana. "Don't listen to her okay? I'm sorry about all this.." she said with concerned eyes as she cupped the latina's face with both her hands.

Santana looked at Brittany and nodded. She saw the apologetic eyes of the blonde piercing at her.

"Such a romantic scene! A dyke trying to defend her little bitch!" Thea exclaimed. "Brava! Brava!"

"I had enough Thea.." Brittany sneered.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know you can insult me all you want.. Hell I won't stop you degrading me in front of them if you like.. But if you insult them.. If you disrespect Santana in front of me.. I don't care if we're related by blood.."

"You grew a back bone huh? Tell me.. What will you do to me huh?" Thea challenged.

Brittany stepped forward so she was face to face with her sister. "I will fucking kill you.." she said dangerously.

"Brittany..." Santana said.

"And here comes your little whore to the rescue!" Thea said as she laughed evilly.

Brittany laughed sarcastically. "Little what? Will you Please say that again big sister?"

"Little wh-.."

Thea wasn't able to finished what she's about to say when a hard **slap** hit her face making her stumble back and land with a thud on the ground.

"You bitch!" Thea said as she clutched her cheek.

"i dare you to fucking say that again! Insult her once more and I swear Thea you'll regret the day you learnt to open your fucking mouth! Fucking insult Santana again Thea! I dare you!" Brittany spat as she pointing her finger threateningly. "Disrespect them and I will beat the shit out of you!"

Brittany was held by the strong arms of Puck, Thea on the other hand was clinging to her fiancee.

"Wow! Your fiancee's here! Theo Bartholomew Acker are you done flirting with the models and now you're back to my sister?" Brittany sneered.

Santana was stucked on her spot. She saw Brittany's anger when she shoved Karofsky's bloody body inside the cafeteria, but she never thought that she'll be able to witness the blonde's wrath, especially against her sister. It's like Snix times 10. The guests were also stunned by what happened, some were whispering with others and some looking with concern.

"Brittany what's happening here?" Her mom Caitlin asked as she bend over to see Thea's face.

"You know nothing about my friends Thea... You know nothing about Santana.. So you have no right to insult them! not today.. not tomorrow.. **Never**!" Brittany turned away and started to walk away when the voice of her sister stopped her.

"They will never be your friends Brittany so just keep dreaming.. And Santana?" Thea said as she stood up. "She'll just use you just like anybody else.. You wanna know why?"

"Francessca enough!" Their dad yelled.

Brittany felt her body shake with anger and rage. She was so angry that she didn't felt tears streaming down her face. Good thing she's not facing her sister or else Thea seeing Brittany crying and vulnerable will convince her that she won this over Brittany.

"You're **nothing** Brittany... You worth nothing to them.. You worth nothing to Santana.. or to anybody else for that matter! You'll be left alone little britty!"

"Then we're even! Do you think Theo loves you for who you are? He loves your money Thea.. That scumbag that you call your boyfriend? Oh please!"

"Brittany stop!" Her dad said.

"How'd I know? I heard him talking on the phone with his bastard father! So yeah! We're even Thea.. And let me just say.. **Santana Lopez is better than you... In all ways possible.**." Brittany said then stormed out of the room ignoring the voices calling her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn walked towards her and asked if she's okay, then she saw Mike and Puck run after Brittany. It was like she gathered her senses and now she was also running after Brittany.

"Britt-ny.."

When she arrived at the parking lot, Puck was running and trying to stop Brittany as she manouvered her car away from the parking lot. A loud screech echoes, that the hot tires will leave a mark on the concrete.

"Brittany Noooooo!" Puck yelled.

Puck ran after his best friend but Brittany drove away fast.

"Shit!" Puck said frustrated.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked.

"She's fucking gone!" Mike said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Puck looked at Santana. "Hey.. listen.. I'm sorry about what Thea said okay?"

"I know..." Santana said, she doesn't care what the bitch said against her, she's more concerned for Brittany that anything else.

"She's a fucking bitch" Quinn hissed.

"Let's go home and wait for Brittany there.. We still have a couple hours before we need to go to the airport..." Mike said.

When they saw the other gleeks waiting on the lobby, Mr. Pierce suddenly came.

"I'm deeply sorry for what happened.." Vincent said apologetically.

"It's okay sir.." Rachel said.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior.."

"it's not your fault Vincent..." Puck assured.

Vincent nodded. "I'm afraid I won't be able to be at the airport later.. We need to do damage control.."

"We understand.."

Vincent looked at Santana. "**Please take care of my baby girl.**.."

Santana nodded. "Y-Yes sir.." she said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where the fuck is she?" Puck said as he plopped down on the sofa.

**Brittany please come home?**

"We need to leave guys.."

"**What**? We're going to leave her here? **Alone**? Are you insane?" Santana asked perplexed.

"No. Q, she's staying here.."

"Then i'm **staying** too." Santana said sternly.

"Santana.."

"No hobbit! Her bitch of a sister insulted me and what did she do? She **defended** me... She fucking defended my **honor**.. And now you want me to leave her here alone? NO!" Santana said as she paced back and forth.

A loud screeching tire was heard outside. Brittany slammed her car door shut then walked inside the house. She stopped when she saw her friends on the living room with concerned eyes.

"And where have you been?"

"You're not my fucking mother Quinn. Back off!" Brittany sneered.

"Pack your things! We're going back to Ohio!" Quinn said firmly.

Brittany stormed off and went to her bedroom. When she was on the safe haven of her bedroom, that's where she poured all the feelings she have.

**I fucking hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you Thea!**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Leave me alone!"

"it's me Santana.. Can I come in?"

There was no answer coming from the blonde so she thought to just leave her alone. She was turning around when the door opened revealing a blonde standing timidly and staring at her feet. Brittany screamed defeated and vulnerable, and santana wanted to envelope her and bring her in a bubble just to see Brittany back in her own self. Santana prepared the cocky, smug and badass!Brittany than the girl in front of her right now.

"Bri-..."

Santana stumbled a little when a body slammed into her and pale arms wrapped against her neck. She instinctively snaked her arms at the blonde's waist and held her tight.

"Sssshhh. It's okay..." Santana cooed.

Santana allowed Brittany to just sob on her shirt, she felt sad for the blonde, this was supposed to be a happy reunion for Brittany and her family but it turns out, this was all a disaster.

Brittany sobbed for a few minutes until it subsided and all can be heard was sniffling. She then took the blonde to sit on her bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany shook her head and hugged Santana tightly and the latina hugged her back.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to okay?"

"Okay.." Brittany said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey.. We need to go now.."

"We'll meet you in the car Mike..."

All throught out the car ride to the airport, Brittany was clinging into Santana's side like her life was depended on it. When they went inside the jet, Brittany tugged Santana at the farthest side of the plane away from the others.

"Is it okay if we sit here?" Brittany said in a shy voice.

"Of course.. Wherever you wanna sit."

Brittany snuggled into Santana while the brunette draped her arms on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn went to check on Brittany but the blonde was ignoring her.

"Are you okay now?" Santana asked.

"I hate her Santana.."

"Who?"

"My sister.. We were not like this before.. We used to be close.. I don't know.." Brittany said as fresh tears stream down her face. "i wish my brother was alive.. He was so great when it comes to comforting me.."

Santana held her tight and listened to her quietly.

"I remember we were super close, but one day when I asked her if it's normal to have a crush with a girl.. That's when everything changes... It was the same year my brother died... So you see.. I **lost** my brother forever.. And my sister was **slipping** away because i'm not normal.." Brittany sobbed.

"You are normal okay?" Santana said softly and nuzzled her nose to the blonde's hair.

"My parents were okay with my sexuality.. They embraced it with open arms.. But they weren't there when I needed someone to talk to.. And I can't talk to my sister because she doesn't approve.." Brittany said as she took a heavy breath.

"Calm down Brittany.." Santana cooed.

"When I came out to grandfather, he was so devastated.. He ignored me.. And never talked to me if it weren't about business.. Then my sister was disgusted by me... My parents noticed the tension between me and Thea, so when grandfather decided to go back to italy, my parents thought that it would be better if Thea goes with grandpa.." Brittany sighed. "She thought I ruined her life because our parents told her to come with Grandfather.."

Santana cried for the blonde girl in her arms. She was so lucky when she came out to her parents and her Mami was always there when she needed someone to talk to. The blonde on her arms, never had someone to cling on, so her heart slowly breaks for the blonde.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry Santana..."

"I wish we met earlier.."

"like that's possible.. You're in Lima and i'm from New York.."

"Have you tried to revive your relationship with her?" Santana asked.

"I did.. A lot of times.. Then I got tired of receiving the same old treatment, so I stopped.."

"Thea will come around.. Don't worry.."

"That night, in the balcony?"

"Hm?"

"You asked me if I'm crying.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." Santana assured.

"The reason why I don't want to stay at our house was because.. For a long time it didn't felt like home.. It's just a house.. A structure.. There were times when my parents weren't home.. I love them.. I do.. Don't get me wrong.. But sometimes... I wasn't able to see them.. Except weekends.." Brittany cried out. "And I felt alone and lonely.."

Santana held her tight and whispered sweet nothings to the blonde's ear.

"I know how you feel Brittany.."

Brittany looked at her. "You do?"

Santana nodded. "Sometimes my parents were like that.. So I know where you're coming from.."

Silence.

"I have a proposition to make.." Santana said.

"What kind of proposition?" Brittany asked as she wiped her tears.

"We could be friends?"

"I told you I don't do friends..."

"Hear me out.. If you need someone to talk to, remember i'll always be here.. I'll listen to you talk.. No judgments.." Santana said seriously.

"i'll think about it.." Brittany said as she laid her head on the latina's shoulder.

Santana giggled.

"But thank you for listening about my fucked up life.."

"i told you i'll always listen.. And you're very much welcome.." Santana said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this.. I need my badass!reputation Lopez.. Remember i'm not afraid to cut a bitch.."

Santana chuckled. "Clearly! You got good aim Pierce.. You aimed well on your sister's cheek."

"The bitch deserved it.." Brittany said as she exhaled deeply.

"Serves right!" Santana said as she felt the blonde snuggle to her closer.

"god this is so embarassing!" Brittany stated.

"What is?"

"This! crying like a friggen pre-schooler!" Brittany whined.

"I think it's not bad to cry sometimes you know.."

Brittany fiddled with her fingers, she felt embarassed by the way she's acting. "I just don't want to feel vulnerable.. to Feel weak.." she said in a low voice.

"Showing your vulnerability didn't mean that you're weak.. It just means that you are allowed to feel certain feelings that you're always trying to block away.." Santana said as she looked brittany straight in the eye.

Brittany poked her tongue out.

"You do know that you're blushing right now right?" Santana teased.

Brittany felt herself blush and snuggle to Santana's side hiding her face from the Latina. Santana giggled, she never thought she'll be able to see this side of the blonde.

"Oh please bare with me... I'm a cuddler.."

"Never pegged you a badass cuddler..

They laughed but stopped when Rachel yelled for them to lessen the noise.

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked out of the girls' locker room, taking a shower after the morning cheerios practice.

"Hey !"

Santana turned around to the voice and raised her eyebrow.

"Do you need anything Candice?"

"I just want to ask if you saw my girlfriend.." Candice said with a smirk.

Santana scoffed. "Girlfriend? Who are you referring to?"

"Brittany.. Brittany Pierce?" Candice said as she crossed her arm.

"If I remember.. Brittany didn't mention any girlfriend.." Santana said mockingly.

Candice clenched her jaw. "Just because you went to New York with her the weekend didn't mean you have the right to say anything.."

"Just because she's spending time with you didn't mean she's your girlfriend.." Santana said as she looked at her nails in a mocking way.

"She is.. We're sleeping together.." Candice smirked.

Santana clenched her jaw. "You know Candice.. You're just a fuck to her okay? You're not girlfriend material in the first place.. Now if I may.. I have to go to class.." She said as she walked away.

"And you are girlfriend material huh?" Candice challenged.

Santana stopped and turn around. "Yes I am.." she said then proceed to walk again.

What they didn't know was, Brittany heard their conversation. She was leaning around the corner with smile plastered on her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your reviews guys! Oh and Still surviving the Hiatus? Hahaha. I Know what you feel guys.. holding on to fanfics until our Babies get back together.

On with the story! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**SANTANA**

It was 2 days ago when they got back to Lima, 2 days since that epic battle between the Pierces happened. They were at their usual Lunch Table gossiping about nothing important.

"Sue was a total pain in the ass!"

"I will most definitely agree to that statement Santana.. She pushed us too far.." Rachel complained.

"She's so.. I don't know.." Quinn pondered.

"Ugh. She's always like that Fabray.. Push us until we puke our brains out." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Do you heard the news?" Mercedes chimed in.

"What news wheezy?"

"Sue's been trying to convince your girlfriend to join the Cheerios.. Heard them talking in the hallways.. And damn the news were already circulating around campus" Mercedes said.

"Girlfriend?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yeah. Brittany?" Mercedes answered.

Santana glared at Mercedes. "So how did it happened?"

"I'm so thrilled if she's gonna join the squad, with her dance expertise we sure win nationals this year!" Rachel said excitedly.

Mercedes laughed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Joining the cheerios will do you good Tweedledumb!"

Brittany scoffed. "No shit sherlock!"

"I will make you head cheerleader! The students were hungry for power!"

"Not interested. Sorry. " Brittany said nonchalant.

"It'll put you on the top spot! You know how this school works right? The top spot the better.."

"I don't need to be in the cheerios to be on the top of the food chain.." Brittany said as she walked fast away from Sue.

Sue followed her. "Your fat ass will be a good addition to my outstanding squad.."

Brittany halted and turned around so she was facing Sue. "I'm flattered but No. And my fat ass won't be following orders from anyone.." she said as she turn around the corner.

"You'll be begging on your knees for me to let you join my squad Pierce! Just wait and see!" Sue yelled.

"Waiting for the day Coach Sylvester!" Brittany yelled back.

**End of Flashback**

Santana smirked. "Impressive!"

Rachel agreed. "There were a lot of girls dreaming to be part of the cheerios and Sue offered it to her just like that and she slapped Sue in the face by rejecting the opportunity.."

Suddenly Kurt joined them Blaine in tow.

"Oh my god! You wouldn't believe what I saw.." Kurt said breathless.

"Candice going down on Brittany in the bathroom?" Finn asked.

All of them turned to him disgusted.

"Is that all you can think about?" Mercedes asked.

"Whaaa? I think it's hot.." Finn defended.

"Of course it is! I'm sure it's your wettest dream Finnocence.." Santana said in an eyeroll.

They all snickered while Finn turned into a giant red tomato.

"I'm sorry but if this is about how our blue eyed blondie made Sue Sylvester experience rejection. They already know, by yours truly.." Mercedes said smugly.

"I already assume that you told them already..Well anyway.." Kurt said while he took his iPad out of his bag. "This is what i'm talking about.. You see there's an interesting article posted a few hours ago.."

They all looked at the gadget as Kurt scrolled and clicked on a website. Then placed the iPad on the table so that everyone can see the article.

_**The Golden Girl of Big Apple is back and not just back but, Brittany Pierce is back with a loud Bang!**_

_**It was last Sunday when the It Girl of Upper East Side walked down the catwalk at her sister's, Thea Pierce's fashion show for her Italy based clothing line, Seduction at Ritz Carlton Hotel at Battery Park. **_

_**After her sudden disappearance around New York City that created several rumors that she was knocked up by a young hunk actor and hiding to conceal the baby bump growing on her stomach, she was seen walking down the runway in all her glory showing her abstatic steel abs which were clearly visible from the clothes she was parading to the guests who attended the said event. Many bachelors who were present at the show defined her as "smoking" and "Stunning".**_

_**So yeah, the bun in the oven rumor was completely false! And she was defo not preggo or had been away and locked on a rehab in another continent for several weeks to help her overcome her drug addiction and alcoholism. Girl, you call that addict? If that's what an addict looks like, well, maybe I should engage in drug addiction now to have that incredibly stunning look like her. Girl was fine!**_

_**The night went well as to what the guests were expecting, but there's a teeny weeny surprise from one of Manhattan's elite. Our favorite blue eyed blonde was all over her sister, not because of sisterly bonding but by slapping her square in her little precious face. **_

_**Yep! You heard it right! The sisters had an event of the Millenium Face-off at the after party at Pierce Empire Hotel. It was seen that Thea, went over to Brittany's table to talk to her and chit chat for a bit, but things got steamy and led to a little argument that ignited the fire that Brittany Pierce is. As what our trusted sources told us, Thea blatantly Humiliated her younger sister in front of her friends resulting for Brittany to fire back. Of course the older Pierce didn't backed down and mocked her sister more resulting for them to be screaming at each other.**_

_**It's not a new rumor that there was a little feud between those two. But what people didn't expected was for it to reach to this point where they were physical to each other. But, Brittany Pierce slapping the shit out of her sister? That was Epic! Probably the best thing after President Obama told the whole America for his support for the LGBT Community.**_

_**So now let me ask you? Who are you rooting for? Thea Pierce or our favorite blonde beauty Brittany Pierce?**_

"Holy shit!" Artie exclaimed

"Do you think she saw this write up?" Santana asked Quinn.

Quinn was still looking at the article. "I-I.. I don't know.."

Suddenly Brittany came from behind them and sat on a chair, apple in hand.

"Sup bitches!" Brittany said as she bite on her apple.

Her friends just stared at her and remained silent.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows. "Uh. Okay you're creeping me out.. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing." Santana said defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said then saw the ipad on the table.

Brittany snatched the ipad while Kurt tried to grab it before her.

"Don't even try Hummel or I will throw your precious ipad across the cafeteria.." Brittany warned.

Kurt sighed.

"It's nothing B.." Quinn said.

Brittany looked at the gadget in her hand and saw the article opened in the browser.

**So they're gossiping about me then? Figures...**

"Talking behind my back huh?" Brittany said as she was eyeing the article.

"Britt.."

Brittany held her finger up. "So i'm here now.. Talk about me all you want in front of my face.." she said as she crossed her legs.

"We're not talking about you Brittany.." Tina said.

"Bullshit!" Brittany said as she slammed her fist on the table earning a few looks from other students.

"Please calm down.." Rachel said worried.

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down?" Brittany said loudly then stood up then faced the other students looking at them. "what are you all looking at? You want me to beat the shit out of you huh?"

"Brittany please.." Quinn pleaded.

Brittany's jaw clenched and sat down in a huff.

"We're not talking about you Brittany.." Santana said sincere.

"Why would I believe you?" Brittany asked anger on her voice.

"I wouldn't lie to you.." Santana answered looking the blonde straight in the eye.

Santana and Brittany had a stare contest but was interrupted when Candice, to Santana's displeasure made her appearance and clinged onto Brittany.

"Hey baby.." Candice said as she kissed Brittany's lips.

**Ugh. Fucking Candice!**

"Candice not now.." Brittany said as she pried away the girl's hands toying on her collar.

"What's wrong baby?" Candice asked as she was looking at the blonde shocked for the rejection to her advances.

"Just please not now.." Brittany said sternly.

"We can let off some steam babe.." Candice said as she slowly kissed Brittany's neck.

"Uhm. Stinking Bitch! Can you not?"

Candice raised her eyebrow. "You got a problem ?"

Santana scoffed. "There were people who are trying to eat you know? **Y todo lo que haces es asco me** ( And all you do is disgust me)"

"And that's my problem because?"

"Because your stinking smell was invading my nose making me gag.. **Mejor dejar nuestra mesa ahora **( Better leave our table now)"

"So?"

"So? Just please go away? Because i'm starving and I would love to eat.." Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Then just fucking eat!"

Mercedes who was sitting beside the latina put her hand on the latina's knees and asking her to calm down.

"I lost my appetite by merely looking at your face.." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

Their friends snickered and trying their best to hide their amusement.

"Is that so? Then just go and leave.. Eat somewhere else.. Might as well pack your bags and go back to fucking Mexico! I bet you're illegally staying here in USA anyway.." Candice said in a smirk.

Brittany palmed her forehead, she has her own problems that she has to deal and here she is now, sitting in the cafeteria while a bitch fight was about to happen.

Santana scoffed. " **Escúchame con atención** ( Listen to me carefully) First and foremost i'm not from Mexico okay? I was from motherfucking Puerto Rico! Oh wait.. Do you know where Puerto Rico is?"

Silence.

"Of course you don't! You're taking geography class for what? Like 3 years now?And still, you think Mexico was part of Asia." Santana laughed loudly.

Brittany can't help but laughed at the comment, her anger was long forgotten. Santana smirked then winked at Brittany and the blonde winked back.

"Oh and I was born in US okay? So that makes me a citizen.. Uhm. Do you even know what citizen means? **Por supuesto que no lo hacen **(Of course you do not)." Santana asked in a cocky way.

Candice curled her fist and stood up. "You bitch!" she said as she pulled a still laughing Brittany away from the table.

When the two were gone, they all laughed at the epicness that is Candice's horrified expression.

"Pulled it off Lopez!" Puck said as he sat on the Brittany's chair.

Santana shrugged.

"Bitch got hit by a storm!" Artie said laughing.

"Uh-ah. Snix went all lima heights on her bitchy ass.." Mercedes said.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights.." Santana said smugly.

"Alonzo deserved it.. I was talking to Brittany a while ago then she came out of no where and yanked B away from me.. Like bitch can't you see we're talking?" Quinn shook her head.

"Well it's fancy talking to you guys but I need to get my books in my locker.. See you guys later.." Rachel said as she stood up.

"I'm coming with you.. I need to get my book for Math.." Quinn said standing.

"Us too." Blaine said as he, Kurt, Tina and Artie stood up.

"Well I better go to Mr. Shue.. Promised him to talk about glee." Finn said leaving.

It was Puck, Mike, Santana and Mercedes left on their lunch table.

"So..." Puck said looking around like he was about to drop a top secret. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Santana asked.

"Duh! For Brittany?" Puck asked.

"I was.. I..." Santana trailed off.

"Don't tell me you haven't come up with a plan?" Mike said.

"I have!" Santana defended.

"So what is it?" Puck asked as he leaned forward.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Santana asked.

"Because we're here to help okay?" Puck said as he looked at Mike and Mercedes who nodded.

"You'll just laugh at me.." Santana said as she played with her food.

"No we don't.." Mercedes.

Santana rolled her eyes.

**Ha! I bet you won't Aretha! And Puck? Har har..**

"Just tell us!" Puck said encouragingly.

Santana laid out her possible plans, where to do it and when to do it.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes gasped.

**Yeah right! Can somebody shoot me now?**

**No wait. Can somebody shoot them now?**

"What a total cheeseball!" Puck teased.

Santana threw her fork to Puck. "i knew you guys would laugh at me.." she said frustrated.

Mike laughed. "let me say it was so cheesy but.. But it's a good plan!"

"Oh right." Santana said sarcastically.

**Good plan and you're laughing your asses out.**

"We weren't expecting that to be honest.. Actually I was picturing you buying drugs in a dark alleyway and drugging Brittany then taking her to your bed and fucking her till dawn type of plan.." Puck said.

"Ugh. You pig!" Santana said disgusted.

"Don't worry Santana.. I think you will sweep Brittany off her feet.." Mike said smiling.

"Yeah. Definitely sweep off her feet.." Mercedes agreed.

"When are you planning to do it?" Puck asked.

"I did.. Before lunch period.. So I guess by now or a little later she'll be able to see it.." Santana said.

"That's my man!" Puck said as he pinched the latina's cheek.

"Stop it Puckerman!" Santana said as she swatted Puck away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Candice dragged Brittany under the bleachers and pushed her in the usual hang out of the skanks which was a worn out sofa.

"What the fuck Cands?" Brittany said irritated.

"What the fuck? You're asking me what the fuck?"

"I did.. Didn't I?" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

Candice scoffed. "You're unbelievable!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? I did nothing and you're screaming at me?" Brittany said crossing her arms.

"That's the problem! You did nothing! You fucking did nothing!"

"Would you tell me what this is about?" Brittany said loudly.

"That bitch!"

"Who?!"

"Santana!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "So this is about your argument with Santana.. And you're taking it out on me! Are you being serious right now?"

"She insulted me in front of your friends.. In front of a whole lot of students..."

"Your point?"

"You didn't even tried to stop her! Or defended me!" Candice screamed.

"So this is what it's all about then? Santana kicking your ass?"

"I'm your girlfriend! You should have stood up for me!"

**Excuse me? **

"What are you saying?" Brittany asked confused.

"Just because you're friends with her didn't mean you'll allow her to disrespect me! You just sat there and watched! Oh don't forget, you laughed along side with them!" Candice said furious.

"Woah! Woah! Did I heard it right? You? Me? Girlfriends?" Brittany asked slowly.

"What do you think?" Candice said as she crossed her arms.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know? Fuck buddies?"

"Fuck buddies?"

"As far as I remember, I haven't asked anyone to be my girlfriend.. Or did I have an amnesia or something?"

"WHAT?"

"Heard me, look, I enjoy fooling around with you.. But you and me? No. i'm nobody's property." Brittany shrugged.

"You're mine Brittany!" Candice said threateningly.

Brittant tried to stand up but Candice pushed her back to the couch.

**Oooookay. Shit's gone mad..**

"What's mine is mine okay?"

"I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood.."

Candice stared at her clenching her jaw.

"Look, you're great in bed and shit.. But that's it Candice.. We fuck and that's it.." Brittany shrugged.

Candice straddled her. "So we're just fucking and that's it?"

Brittany wasn't able to answer because Candice grabbed her face and crashed their lips roughly.

"You're mine Brittany.."

Candice sucked on Brittany's pulse point while the blonde's hands were placed on the other girl's hips holding her in place. Candice attacked Brittany's neck furiously and let her hand roam around the blonde's chest, squeezing her boob.

"You're so gonna miss a lot of things if you let go of me.."

**What? Whose gonna blame me? A chick on my lap pleasuring me.. Of course i'll cave in.**

Brittany licked the brunette's neck, along her jawline making her moan in pleasure, while her hand was fumbling on the girl's button pants.

"Can we have less talking? Or do you just want to talk?" Brittany asked while cupping the brunette's covered sex.

Candice moaned loudly. "Just fuck me! No time for teasing.."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Brittany was walking along the hallway towards her locker, she receives several glances and talks.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brittany yelled as she halted her pace.

The students suddenly looked away in fear of her.

**Bullshit!**

When she neared her locker, she saw a small amount of students huddled in front of her locker so she made her way to know what was the commotion about.

"Move people!"

When she was in front of her locker, there was a single **rose** and a **note** taped in front. She grabbed the rose and opened the note.

_**Dear Brittany,**_

_**I know you're curious who might this be, I am not expecting you to return anything for me. **_

_**Please just let me show you how much I adore you. That's all I ask. So I'll randomly leave a note and a rose and taped it on your locker and tell you the things I like about you..**_

_**I like you like a lot, and in time you'll know who I am. I'll reveal myself to you personally, but in the meantime please just allow me to do this for you...**_

_**Consider this as me appreciating the existence of one Brittany Pierce.**_

_**xoxo - Anon. Your greatest Fan.**_

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and was thinking about the possible people who might do this kind of thought that this was a joke to humiliate her in front of the McKinley Students.

"Who did this?" Brittany yelled.

When no one answered her question she peeled the rose on her locker, grabbed her needed books and put them all in inside her satchel.

"What's with the frown B?" Mike asked as he sat down beside the blonde.

"Nothing.."

Mike raised his eyebrow. "Sure looks like nothing..."

"Not now Mike! Please!" Brittany said annoyed. She was still thinking of who might the person be.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany and Mike stayed to wait for Quinn because they had an after class cheerios practice. Since receiving the note and rose, Brittany was thinking thoroughly of who might be her so called "greatest fan".

"Okay so you're scaring me now B.."

"Hm?"

"A while ago you had a scowl on your face.. And now your eyebrows were scrunched in concentration.." Mike explained. "Seriously what's happening?"

"Nothing.."

"Bullshit! Tell me what's bothering you..."

"Later Mike.." Brittany said pleadingly.

"B.."

"I promise i'll tell you later when we get home.."

They stayed silent and just watched as Quinn was busy talking with Santana about some changes needed for the routine. From afar it's like they are engaged in a heated argument.

"Ugh! Don't tell me what to do Fabray!" Santana snarled.

"We need to change that part to a more complicated stunt.." Quinn huffed.

Santana faced Quinn and crossed her arms. "Have you seen that the girls weren't able to pull it off smoothly?"

"That's why we need to do it over and over again.. Oh c'mon Santana!"

"Can we just focus more on polishing the toss and the pyramid before we add another stunt? They're fucking messing around!"

"This'll save us time!"

"Listen to me Fabray! You and I both know that we need to bag that championship title or Coach will tear our heads off.."

"I know, that's why i'm suggesting this stunt!"

"I am not disregarding that idea of yours.. All I'm saying is let's polish first the other areas then proceed in adding more difficulty in the routine.." Santana reasoned.

"We don't have much time!"

"I'm well aware of that okay? I just want the other parts to be smooth first then add a little more spice into it.. What part of it you don't understand?!"

"Whatever!"

"Girls! Take 5!" Santana said as she picked up her water bottle.

Quinn was pissed off at Santana, she went over to her friends who were sitting on the bleachers.

"I swear, a few more minutes with Lopez and i'll push her off in a fucking cliff!" Quinn said angrily.

"Hello to you too Q.." Mike said.

Quinn looked over at Brittany who was zoned out in concentration.

"What's with her?" Quinn asked Mike.

Mike shrugged. "No idea.. At all!"

Brittany who was staring into space felt like someone was looking at her, so she averted her gaze from her shoes and caught a Latina staring back at her. Santana's eyes widen for getting caught but the blonde smirked at her and sent a wink on her direction.

"I should head back there.. We'll be done in an hour.." Quinn said as she jogged back to the rest of her team mates.

"You know B, if you want to go home now it's okay with me.." Mike offered.

"No.. It's okay.." Brittany shrugged.

After an hour, the cheerios were done with the practice. Mike and Brittany went over to Quinn who was still talking to Santana and Rachel.

"That girl on the bottom of the pyramid would be our greatest downfall.."

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"I forgot her name and I don't care what the hell is her name.. How the hell she's even in the squad?" Santana answered.

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"She was my base for fuck's sake! And I thought that i'm gonna die today because she gets wobbly everytime.." Santana protested.

"Maybe because of your weight?" Quinn deadpanned.

"Are you saying i'm fat Fabray?" Santana said as she narrowed her eyes.

Quinn shrugged. "Didn't say anything.."

"Puh-lease! I have the perfect body.. Your leg is equal to my two legs combined already to be honest.. I mean look at your legs.." Santana said.

"What did you just say?" Quinn said pissed off.

"Quinn.. Santana.. That's enough!" Brittany interjected.

If it weren't for the taller blonde, Santana would have strangled Quinn's body and ripped her limbs off.

"Let's just go home and have some rest.." Mike said as she picked up Quinn's duffel bag.

"Good idea Asian.." Brittany agreed as she tugged Quinn away from the two brunette. "See you around ladies.."

"Bye Brittany!" Rachel said.

"Oh by the way Lopez! I agree with you.." Brittany said as she stopped walking.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I do think you have the perfect body!" Brittany said as she eyed the latina up and down.

Santana consciously wrapped her arms around her body to shield herself from the gaze of the blonde. Rachel who was beside her has a stupid grin plastered on her face, Mike shook his head and Quinn had a scowl on her face.

"Laters, ladies.." Brittany said then winked at the flusterred Latina.

When the trio left, Santana picked up her bag while Rachel did too.

"Since when are you on the good side of Brittany?".Rachel asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Santana said as she walked off.

"Oh yeah? Did she just checked you out? Or since when do you guys flirt with each other?"

"She didn't checked me out.." Santana defended.

**Oh yeah? **

"Of course she didn't that's why you shield your body with her piercing gaze.." Rachel reasoned sarcastically.

"Do you wanna go home or not?" Santana asked faked annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Brittany arrived home, she went straight to her room and plopped on her bed.

**I need to find out who fucking did this! Arghhhhhh!**

**I will kill you!**

**Of course I don't! I still have a heart you know..**

"Seriously? A badass! Receiving a rose from what a secret admirer or some shit? I mean who does that?" Brittany said frustrated.

Brittany went over to her laptop and logged in on her facebook to pass the time. While she was scrolling her news feed, something caught her eyes.

**Santana Lopez: **it's on! - updated 35 minutes ago.

**Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson** and 2 others like this status.

**Rachel Berry: **what's on? - 33 minutes ago.

**Mercedes Jones: **omg! Is that what I think it is? -30 minutes ago.

**Santana Lopez:** :) - 15 minutes ago.

**Mike Chang: **Hell yeah! - 8 minutes ago.

Brittany didn't know but she was curious about what they're talking about, especially when Mike commented on the status. She decided to switch on twitter and tweet something.

** BrittanyPierce: **suspicious...

She watched some videos on youtube particularly hiphop dance videos to have some ideas for the assignment Jesse asked them to do. She then went back to twitter and saw she got mention.

** AsianNinja**: ** BrittanyPierce** I smell something fishy o.O

** DPuckasaurus**: did I miss something here? RT **AsianNinja**:

** BrittanyPierce** I smell something fishy o.O

** BrittanyPierce: DPuckasaurus AsianNinja** GTFO!

** AsianNinja: BrittanyPierce DPuckasaurus **lol. Come down now, dinner's ready!

Brittany closed the lid of her laptop and went down to the kitchen and saw Mike and Puck seated on a stool in the island.

"We're tweeting each other and we're in the same house.." Brittany laughed.

"Cool right?" Puck said as he pat the stool next to him.

"You're going somewhere?" Quinn asked as she saw Brittany holding her satchel bag.

"No, I needed to show you something.. But can we just eat first?" Brittany said.

After an hour, they cleaned everything and went back to sit on their stool.

"So what are you gonna show us B?" Quinn asked as she sipped on her wine.

Brittany placed her satchel on the island and pulled the rose and the paper from inside the bag and dropped it on the counter. Mike, Puck and Quinn looked at the rose and paper confused.

"And who might this for huh? Getting your lady lovin' on?" Puck teased.

Brittany scoffed. "Someone left these in my locker.."

"Someone knows your combo?" Quinn asked.

"No. I mean.. Someone taped these on my locker.

Puck picked up the paper and read what was written on it while Mike and Quinn was peering on his shoulder.

"Well I see nothing wrong with it.." Puck shrugged.

"Nothing wrong? Of course there is! Me the badass that I am received a rose and a love letter, then the culprit taped it on my locker for the whole world to see.." Brittany explained exasperated.

Mike tapped her shoulder. "I think it's not the intention of the sender to you know.. Put you in shame or something.."

"I agree with Mikey Boy! Clearly, they just wanted to.. I don't know.. As what they've said this is just a Brittany Pierce appreciation thingy.." Puck said.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrow. "I need to catch this person!"

"How?" Quinn asked.

"I'll wait for them from afar.. Somewhere they won't see me.. Then when I catch them on act. I will kick their ass!" Brittany said.

Puck chuckled. "So you're saying that you're gonna stand near your locker all day just to catch the person?"

"I will if I have to!"

"Why don't you just let them do this.. I mean, I think it won't do you no harm right?" Mike inquired.

Brittany buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"Why are you even bothered by this?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't want this!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Puck said.

Silence.

"You're just over thinking things.. Just let them do their business. And if by chance they caused you any harm, i'll help you catch them on act.." Puck said.

"Whatever!" Brittany said as she grabbed her satchel, the rose and the letter and stormed out of the kitchen.

When Brittany was out of sight, Puck pulled his cellphone off and type a message to someone.

**Puck**: Keep it up buddy! But beware, she wants to catch you on act.

**Ugh. It's not a big deal yes I know. But seriously? Someone sending me these crap? Like are they fucking serious?**

Brittany opened her laptop to start on her homework. Her browser was still opened so she refreshed it, reloading the contents of twitter. Her eyes bulged out of her eyes when she saw one of the tweets.

** DPuckasaurus:** Looks like my girl ** BrittanyPierce** is finally a lady XD

** AsianNinja**: I defo agree! ** DPuckasaurus BrittanyPierce**

** Brittany Pierce: **Gossip whore! ** AsianNinja DPuckasaurus**

** DPucksaurus: **Noooooot! ** BrittanyPierce AsianNinja**

** AsianNinja: DPuckasaurus BrittanyPierce **cough suitors cough. Hahahaha :))

** Brittany Pierce: **Fucking leave me alone! ** AsianNinja DPuckasaurus**

** QFabray: **Go to sleep the three of you! ** BrittanyPierce DPuckasaurus AsianNinja**

** BrittanyPierce: **Yes granma! RT ** QFabray**: Go to sleep the three of you! ** BrittanyPierce DPuckasaurus AsianNinja**

** DPuckasaurus**: Oh snap! ** QFabray BrittanyPierce AsianNinja**

Brittany was laughing with their banters on twitter. For sure, if their friends saw these, they'll think they're crazies for tweeting each other even though they're living on the same house.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Santana was chatting with Mercedes on facebook. She told her about her move on Brittany a while ago.

**Santana Lopez: **Do you think it's a good idea?

**Mercedes Jones: **it was definitely sweet if you ask me.. But how sure are you she didn't threw it in garbage?

**Santana Lopez: **I have my ways :-)

**Mercedes Jones: **But for sure she's curious of who that might be.. So you're gonna be anonymous for a while then?

**Santana Lopez: **Yuh! But just for a while, at least when I had the courage to tell her face to face..

**Mercedes Jones: **Well if you need any help. Count me in! Hey I gotta go. Need to do homework in Spanish.

You know some people needs to work on their Spanish!

**Santana Lopez: **oh okay! But hey! Spanish is sexy aretha! Adios!

After chatting, she browsed her twitter and laughed loudly when reading Puck's mention to Brittany. She then decided to do her homework , but the smile on her face was still plastered, she can't help it especially if a blue eyed blonde beauty was constantly invading your mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany walked in their classroom, good thing she was the first one to get in, so she walked in to her seat at the back, propped her feet up on the table, plugged in her earphone and blasted the music until her eardrums were pounding due to the loud music. She then closed her eyes and blocked everything aside from the music blasting on her ears.

"Hi brittany..."

"..."

"Hey.. Are you awake?"

"..."

"Hey.."

"What the fuck?!" Brittany asked irritated.

"Oh sorry.." Santana threw her hands up in surrender.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked.

"You might want to pull off your earphone?" Santana asked.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, she can't hear what the latina was saying and she was not in the mood to talk to anybody anyway.

"You won't hear-.." Santana trailed off then pulled the blonde's earphone. "Better, I was asking if you had the answers to our assignment.."

Brittany raised her eyebrow.

"I forgot to do it last night.." Santana said looking shyly at her feet.

Brittany pulled her notebook and gave it to Santana.

"There! Now will you please give me a moment of silence?"

"Okay I-.."

"Zip it! I had enough of Berry's daily rant. So will you please?"

Santana nodded and wondered what her best friend said that made Brittany in a bad mood.

"Hey B.. Santana.."

"Hey Quinn.."

"What's up with her?" Quinn asked as she sat in front of Brittany who has her eyea closed.

Santana shrugged. "When I get in she was in the bad mood already.."

Quinn tapped the taller blonde's shoes to get her attention.

"Do you need anything Fabray?" Brittany asked annoyed. "Seriously, is this annoy brittany day? Cos sure as hell I don't like it.."

"No need to bite my head off... Puck was just asking if you want to go somewhere later for dinner.."

"I'll think about it.."

"Here you go.. Thanks Britt.."

Brittany raised her eyebrow at the latina.

Santana's eyes widened. "I-I mean.. Brittany.."

"Know what? Fine you can call me Britt anytime you want.."

"Really?"

Brittany shrugged. "You let me vent on you the other day so, it's no biggie I guess?"

Santana smiled. "Sure britt.."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo Pierce hurry the fuck up!"

"We're just gonna eat for fuck's suck! Keep your panties in a twist Noah.." Brittany said as she walked on the driver side of her car.

"I'm starving bro! Like a mad beast.." Puck said as he slid on the passenger side.

"Where are we going anyways?" Brittany asked as she pulled away from their garage.

"No idea.. Mike saw this advertisement on the internet about this Chinese Restaurant.. Thought we should try it for a change.." Puck said casually.

"You and Mike's chinese food obsession.." Brittany said.

"Wut! It's good food!"

Brittany shook her head. "Put on some music.."

"Fine.. Anyway, so did you received your daily present huh?" Puck asked as he was scrolling thru Brittany's ipod.

"Daily present?"

"from your suitor?" Puck teased.

Brittany scoffed. "Don't remind me.."

"So did you? What did they say?"

Brittany pulled a little paper on her pocket and threw on Puck's lap.

"Got that before lunch period.." Brittany said.

Puck opened the letter and read what was written.

_**Brittany,**_

_**I like you because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. It's so blue that I felt like drowning by merely looking at them. I can look at your eyes the whole day and I will regret nothing. Your eyes are so beautiful I will never get tired admiring them even from afar...**_

_**XoXo,**_

_**-Anon 3**_

"Sweeeeeeet!" Puck laughed. "Looks like someone was under your spell B.."

"Who doesn't want to tap this?" Brittany said as she gestured to her body.

"Fair point! Wait, you don't have any idea who this might be?" Puck asked as he slid the paper on the blonde's pocket.

"That's the problem.. I don't have any idea.."

"That's the restaurant!" Puck said as he looked on his right.

Brittany parked beside Mike's car who was leaning on the hood with Quinn.

"You guys took forever.." Mike said.

"Don't get grumpy on me now Asian, let's go and get our food on!" Brittany said as she pulled Mike and Quinn with her.

**Puck**: What a fuckin' cheeseball! And really ANON? very creative!

"What'cha waiting for Puckerman?" Brittany yelled.

While waiting for the food, Brittany's phone vibrated on the table.

**Santana**: Hey! I just want to say thank you for helping me with the homework :)

**Brittany**: more like copying my homework :-)

**Santana**: oh yeah. Right. That!

**Brittany**: nah it's no biggie. But imma charge fee next time ;)

**Santana**: won't happen again don't worry..

**Brittany**: we can't tell.. I'm shrugging.

**Santana**: hahaha. Dork!

**Brittany**: you do realize you hurt my feelings? I'm not a dork. I'm a badass!

**Santana**: ...

**Brittany**: you're the dork not me :p

**Santana**: okay fine i'm the dork here.. What are you up to?

**Brittany**: out with my clique. Dinner.

**Santana**: oh! Sorry if I disturbed you. Continue your dinner.

**Brittany**: meh s'okay! We're still waiting for the foods anyway.

**Santana**: Yeah. But i'll leave you alone.. Gotta do some homework :p

**Brittany**: okay.

**Santana**: okay :3 enjoy your food!

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked.

"Hm? Lopez.."

Puck and Miked looked at Brittany with a smirk while Quinn frowned on her.

"Oh yeah?" Puck teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "She just texted me to say thank you.."

"For?" Mike asked.

"For going down on her?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Brittany threw a napkin on Puck. "Sleaze!"

Puck laughed. "No seriously you're so invested on your phone a minute ago.

"I told you she just wanted to say thanks.. That's all" Brittany said as their food arrived.

Oh thank god for the interruption!

"So B.." Puck said as he was munching his orange chicken.

"ewwww Noah! Manners!" Brittany said disgusted.

Puck wiped his mouth. "So you and Lopez are buddies now huh?"

"No."

"You were texting her and I mean.. You know what I mean.."

Quinn glared at Puck but the boy was oblivious to it.

"Let's just say I can tolerate her now?"

"Tolerate? As far as I knew, you hate her so what changed?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I don't hate her.. I don't seriously.. Maybe I just don't like her? I don't know.." Brittany shrugged.

"You don't like her?" Mike asked.

"Wait. Yes I admit she's... Ugh. Yes she's hot and beautiful.. But you know she didn't have a first good impression to me right?" Brittany asked as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"You guys can change that.. I mean.. You can always start again you know?" Mike inquired.

"Are we match making Brittany and Santana here?" Quinn asked.

"No!" Puck and Mike said.

"I'm just curious. Personally I was wondering why you hate her or something.. She's nice B.." Mike nodded.

"Yeah I can see that.. Especially what happened in New York.. Let's leave it like this.. Let's see what happens okay?"

"If they're bound to be friends.. They will be friends.. Now leave britt alone.." Quinn said threateningly.

"We have our first game this friday.. I expect you guys to be there okay?" Puck said.

"Of course. I won't pass up the opportunity to see someone kick your ass Noah.."

Puck feigned dramatic hurt. "Wow! What a best friend B.."

Brittany laughed. "You're welcome!"

"Could you guys accompany me to the qualifiers on the following day?" Quinn asked. "But i'll be riding on the bus, Coach wanted the squad to be in one bus to avoid any delay.."

"Oh yeah. Lopez told me about it.. Of course we'll be there to support you Q.."

"Lopez eh?" Puck teased.

Brittany scoffed. "Don't even start with that Puckerman!"

Puck laughed. "Fine.. Why don't we go to a bar after the qualifiers? I mean to celebrate our win and for the cheerios too?"

"You're so sure that you guys are going to win huh?" Quinn said.

"As long as the Puckasaurus is there, we're gonna win every game.. See this babies?" Puck said as he kissed his guns.

Brittany said. "Sooooo gay.."

"I'm not gay!" Puck defended.

Brittany, Quinn and Mike laughed as they walked out the restaurant and head home.

xxxxxxxxxx

I've been lurking around Twitter and Tumblr and read spoilers. Ackkkkkkkkkkkk!

**Oh yeah. I used Google Translate cos I dunno how to speak Spanish. So Yeah. forgive Meh!**

**And if you guys do have suggestions don't be shy to PM me or post it on Your Review or something, But I prefer if you pm me so we can discuss your ideas better! :)**

**You know the drill guys!**

**Review! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Thank you for your reviews guys!**

**And sorry for the grammatical errors and mistakes from the last chapter.**

**So still surviving the hiatus eh? Well I just want my babies back together. I mean, like get back together now!**

**Woooooh. I'm backkkkkk. Jeez. It's been awhile and forgive me for my sudden absence, I was just having loads and loads on my plate these past few days and updating this story won't fit on my little time left. I have been helping my cousin with her portfolio in fashion designing so we're doing photoshoots here and there and helping my best friend with his short film project to be able to graduate this year. So yeah i've been helping them with stuff.**

**Okay Imma stop already and get on with the story.**

xxxxxxxxxx

For the past few days, Brittany was still receiving the notes and roses from her secret admirer, she won't admit it to her best friends but she may be liking the idea of someone doing sweet and romantic things to her, she thought, at least she got to experience something like this in her life. She's pretty badass, tough and all that shit but she's still a girl somehow, and just like any other girls who loved to be wooed, she's pretty much embracing the idea of wooing or in her part, being wooed. But of course, when she's in front of everyone, she's putting up an act to be annoyed of her secret admirer. Little did they know that, Brittany was keeping the notes safely on her desk near her computer and every night she's re-reading and re-reading the notes. Still, she's itching to know who this mystery person is.

**I felt like a school girl right now..**

**When did I became a fucking sap?**

Brittany pulled the letters and read it.

**Brittany,**

**I like you because your smile brighten up my day.. Your smile is full of rainbows and sunshine.. I like seeing you with a smile every single day, I just wish that sooner or later, I will be the reason why you're smiling..**

**xoxo,**

**-Anon 3**

**Brittany,**

**I like the way you walk.. When you walk along the hallways or to the parking lot, it seems like your floating or gliding when in reality you are just walking.. You held your head high and didn't care about anything about this world. I just wish that I will be able to walk beside you in the near future...**

**xoxo,**

**-Anon 3**

**Brittany,**

**I like your laugh.. The first time I heard it, I swear I felt like I was gonna explode.. Your laugh is like the music to my heart.. And it rings in my ears and will be stuck for days.. I will never get tired of listening to you laughing.. I just hope someday, I would be able to make you laugh...**

**xoxo,**

**-Anon 3**

**Brittany,**

**I like your hair... It looks soft from afar, what more if I am running my hands on them. God I wish I could do that now, it sounded creepy but it's true. You hav the most gorgeous golden blonde hair I have ever seen, your best friend's hair Quinn won't even stand a chance. It smelled like vanilla and honey and coconut wrapped in one and it's like heaven scent. I hope someday I could bury my nose in them and inhale the scent like there's no tomorrow.**

**xoxo,**

**-Anon 3**

Brittany unconsciously run her fingers through her hair snd sniffed it while constructing an image of her secret admirer.

**god! I really wanna know who are you.. I'll give anything to catch you in act..**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in!" Brittany said as she put back the letters in her drawer.

"You ready?"

"Gimme a minute Mike, i'll just change clothes, I'll see you downstairs.."

"Okay.. Well Q left an hour ago.. They're doing halftime? I don't know.."

"Yeah, she went over before she left.."

Brittany went over to her walk-in closet to change clothes, she decided on wearing a dark blue skin tight jean and a white low cut tank top that shows the right amount of cleavage and her favorite leather jacket. After tying her hair in a messy bun and applied light make up, she went downstairs to Mike who was waiting on the living room.

"Woah! Are we going to a party?" Mike said as he eyed Brittany's outfit.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "We need to put up an image ya know. This is casual.."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, with others it's like they're going to a party, but for you it's just casual clothes.." he said as he put his arms on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah. C'mon!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You stinking rats! I want an outstanding performance later! Do you hear me? Or I will send you all to africa and let the cheetah run after your lame asses!" Coach Sue said in using her megaphone.

"We won't fail you coach!"

"Of course you won't sandbags or I will cut the tanning services for all you guys.."

The girls gasped in horror, the tanning services were one of the perks of being on the squad.

"I have high expectation on your performance tonight!"

When Sue left, the girls were able to breathe again.

"I swear, her demands were so out of this world."

"I will agree to your statement Quinn, she's pressuring us so much. Good thing my two dads were still allowing me to join cheerios, they were constantly convincing me to quit and just focus on my glee club."

"I remember the first time they met her.. Your dads were soooo horrified." Santana said through a laugh.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hey Britt!" Santana said with a smile

"Brittany!" Quinn said as she hugged her best friend and sent a glare at the oblivious latina.

Brittany kissed Quinn's cheek who in return gave her a sweet smile, Santana who was standing in front of them was not pleased of them and Rachel on the other hand was shaking her head for her best friend's obvious jealousy.

"So you guys are gonna perform later huh?" Brittany said as she placed her hand on Quinn's lower back.

Quinn put her arm around Brittany's shoulder making their bodies closer to each other.

"Wait for it.. It's the highlight of this game. Psh. Forget about Puck!" Quinn said waving her hand.

"If he heard you he will whine like a pre-schooler.." Mike said.

"Why are you even here? I mean instead of practicing or resting for tomorrow's qualifiers?" Brittany asked.

"As what Sue always tells the squad.. There's no room for resting.. If we rest, we were wasting opportunity to be better.." Santana answered.

"Right.. Well then, the game will about to start so Mike and I will take our seats.." Brittany said.

"Yeah. Sure thing!" Quinn said as she kissed the other blonde's cheek.

Brittany smiled at her best friend then turned to Santana and sent her a wink. "Good luck sexy!"

When Brittany walked away with Mike, Quinn went over to the other cheerios while Rachel pulled Santana on the side.

"Did she just called you sexy?" Rachel asked.

"No? You're hearing things manhands.. Or might as well this is all a dream..." Santana said as she left Rachel who was looking at Santana and Brittany.

**Ugh. Brittany Pierce! You will be the death of me..**

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell are they doing?" Quinn said frustrated.

Brittany and Mike went down to where Quinn, Santana and Rachel were standing.

"They're so gonna lose if they continue to be like that.." Mike said.

"Mike Chang! You're not allowed beyond this point!"

"Woah! Woah! Shut the fuck up Bilbo Baggins! The view's better here than where we were sitting.." Brittany said as she unconsciously put her arm around Santana's shoulder.

**Oh shit.. Jesus Santana. Keep it cool!**

Quinn saw the gesture and frown at Brittany, she subtlely pulled Brittany on her side making the blonde's arm slide off of the latina's shoulder.

**Mother of all the mother fucking cockblocker! **

"Puckerman! What are you doing? You suck!" Brittany yelled as she saw Puck walked in front of her.

"I'm doing my best here yo!" Puck answered back.

"Your best is lame! Come here!" Brittany said as she waved her hand for Puck to come over.

"I swear, they'll playing dirty." Puck said with slight annoyance.

"Then play dirty doofus!" Brittany said.

"Yeah and then what? Coach Bieste will kick me off the team.. You know she's not into playing dirty.." Puck said.

"Holy fuck that sounded sexual.." Brittany said with a disgusted face.

"No pun intended! jesus christ!" Puck defended.

Brittany grabbed Puck's collar and stared straight in his eyes.

"Listen here you asshole! I went here to watch my badass! Best friend kick some ass not the other way around. If I knew that you're just gonna lose this game, I shouldn't have left my sanctuary of a bed and watch re-runs of pathetic TV shows instead of being here watching your ass owned by those douchebags!

"B.." Mike said as he tried to calm Brittany down.

"That's not gonna help if you guys will fight.." Rachel said.

Brittany ignored Mike and Rachel. "What you're doing right now is fucking over the top ridiculous! My fucking best friend and brother doesn't play like that! You hear me? He plays bad! He kicks asses left and right!" Brittany said in a raised eyebrow.

Puck smirked. "Yeah. I hear you.."

"Good! Now go there and play like there's no tomorrow! And make me proud Puckerman!" Brittany said as she pushed Puck towards the field. "Go hard as a mothafecka!"

Puck jogged back to the field with a new confidence, he huddled his team mates and laid out his new strategy.

Santana was so amused by Brittany at that moment.

Brittany looked over at them. "What? He just needs a little pep talk okay?"

"We'll just prepare for the halftime okay?" Quinn said.

Brittany and Mike nodded while the three girls joined the rest of the squad.

"You really know how to work Puck up huh?" Mike said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Brittany shrugged. "Someone needs to crack his thick skull tho." she said with a laugh.

"Do you think they'll win?" Mike asked as he looked over the score board.

"I have faith in Noah.." Brittany said nodding her head. "We still have the rest of the game to win.. And it will be a turn of events.. Believe me.."

During the halftime show, Brittany can't take her eyes away from one certain brunette.

**Jesus! What's this feeling..**

**Butterflies?**

**Hold up! No. you're just thinking too much there.. You're just hungry okay.. That's why you're feeling like that.. You Haven't eaten anything yet.. Yes.. Just hungry..**

When the cheerios left the field, Quinn jogged back to Brittany and jumped on her arms.

"Woah! Q! Easy there.." Brittany said laughing..

"Did you see that?"

"Of course. I've been watching you from the start.. I never took my eyes away from you.." Brittany lied.

**Yeah right. Yeah you were watching, but a different girl. Jeez! What's happening to me?**

"That was great guys!" Mike said as he high fived both Santana and Rachel with smiled plastered on their faces.

"We did our best!" Santana shrugged.

"That was insane! Was that the routine for tomorrow's qualifiers?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Coach wanted to test the waters you know.." Santana said.

"well, i'm sure you'll get in!" Brittany said with a wink.

Santana blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks.."

"Gettin' all shy on me now huh?" Brittany said as she tucked the hair behind Santana's ear.

"Go Puck!"

**I swear to everything you got a good timing Fabray!**

Brittany looked over at Puck. "Go kick some ass!"

The rest of the game went to their side. Puck was doing well during the game, he even managed to make two touchdown which made Brittany so proud of him.

"One more Puckerman and you'll gonna own this shit!" Brittany yelled.

"There's 10 seconds left.. And the other team leads the score.. I don't think they'll gonna-..."

"Shut the fuck up Berry!" Brittany snapped. "Noah will win this okay? Now you shut up or I will dig your grave right in this fucking field!"

Rachel shut her mouth in fear while Santana, Mike and Quinn were amused by Brittany's confidence for Puck.

"Noah! Stop being a baby! And give me my winning touchdown!" Brittany yelled

10 seconds left and everybody were holding on to their seats, Puck threw the ball to his team mate Karofsky who was now dodging their opponents. When he saw an opening, he threw the ball back to Puck who was running with all his might.

"Run faster you moron!" Brittany yelled.

"Go Puck!" Quinn cheered.

**C'mon Noah. You can do this..**

And then Puck made his winning touch down. Everybody celebrated by their victory, it was like the first time in history that McKinley High won a football game. Puck looked over at his friends and bowed down to Brittany. Puck was then tackled by his team mates and chanted their team yell.

Puck then jogged to his friends with victorious smile on his face.

"I will hug you right now if I didn't know that you hate me when i'm all sweaty and shit.."

Brittany punched his abs. " Go shower! You stink! We'll celebrate later!"

Puck walked off to the shower room.

"You guys up for a celebration?" Brittany asked Santana and Rachel.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your wonderful invitation, I wanted to but I still need to rest for tomorrow's early call and I have to do my night time ritual.." Rachel said.

"You know you can just say No." Brittany said.

"You-.."

"Me too. Coach Sue wanted the squad to be in the parking lot at exactly 5AM. So I need sleep early tonight and i'm tired as fuck too.." Santana said sadly.

**But I really wanted to hang out with you Brittany..**

"Oh. Okay.." Brittany said disappointed but tried to cover it up. "Well then let's just celebrate tomorrow after the cheerios' qualifiers?"

Santana smiled. "I would love to."

Without knowing, Brittany and Santana were staring at each other, both can't look away at each other's eyes.

**god brittany your eyes..**

**Ugh. It's this feeling again.. What's happening to me?**

Their moment was interrupted by a loud cough.

"Let's just wait for Puck at the Parking lot.." Quinn said as she walked away with scowl on her face.

Brittany was confused of the other blonde's behavior.

"Shall we?" Mike asked Brittany.

"Yeah sure.." Brittany said to Mike. "See you tomorrow ladies.." she said to Santana and Rachel.

"See you Britt!" Santana said in a smile.

"Have a lovely sleep Miss Lopez.." Brittany said in a wink then walked away.

"Britt? Since when did she allowed you to call her that?" Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

Santana shrugged then walked towards her duffel bag.

"You're being unfair! You're keeping things from me now!" Rachel whined.

"Ugh. Shut up Rachel!"

"One day I will make you spill your secrets"

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Brittany and her clique arrived home, they went to the kitchen and rummage on the foods that they might cook for dinner.

"Go babe! Cook us food now!" Brittany said as she sat on a stool.

"Yeah. I'm starving to death." Puck said as he chugged down the water on his glass.

"What am I your slave?" Quinn said.

"Kind of?" Brittany teased.

"Fuck you!" Quinn said as she threw green peas on the other blonde.

"Just kidding! What are you making anyways?" Brittany said as she fished out her phone.

"I dunno. I'll just mixed this all together?" Quinn said unsure.

"What are we pig?"

"Brittany and Mike? No. You? A fucking Yes!" Quinn said as she washed some vegetables on the sink.

"Looks like i'm a star now!" Puck said.

"Everyone's talking about me on twitter!"

Brittany opened her twitter curious about what Puck was talking about. Brittany was so proud of Puck's performance on the game and wished that he'll bring the team to the championships.

** BrittanyPierce: **So proud of my boy **DPuckasaurus** tonight.

**DPuckasaurus**: **BrittanyPierce** of course you are!

**AsianNinja**: you guys are siting beside each other and you're tweeting one another **BrittanyPierce** **DPuckasaurus**

**BrittanyPierce**: you're doin' the same thing mikey **AsianNinja**

"I didn't know Santana has a twitter.." Puck stated.

"You don't? Well, Rachel has one too.." Mike said.

"They do? I didn't know.." Brittany said.

"Santana even asked for your username tho.." Mike said. "She's following you already.."

"She is?" Brittany said as she tapped on the followers icon on her twitter.

**LopezSantana** is following you

**BrittanyPierce**: I didn't know you're following me already here **LopezSantana**

Puck laughed loudly. "Even Rachel's tweets were so Rachel.."

**RachelBarbraBerry**: I would like to say congratulations for the win **DPuckasaurus** great game you put off tonight. I do hope you'll continue to bring WMHS Football team towards the finals.

"Is she even real? I mean it's just a one game.." Brittany said amused. "I think she always use twitlonger cos 140 characters isn't enough for her."

**LopezSantana**: **BrittanyPierce** yes I followed you a few days back.

**RachelBarbraBerry**: **LopezSantana** **BrittanyPierce** oh my god! Brittany you're on twitter too? This is so exciting!

**BrittanyPierce**: **RachelBarbraBerry** **LopezSantana** yus! But i'm not gonna follow you back Berry! Never!

Mike chuckled. "Even on twitter you're so mean at Rachel!"

"What? I'm not gonna follow her.. I'm not gonna fill my timeline with her endless rants okay? For sure 140 characters wasn't enough for her tweets.."

"Good point!" Mike said.

**BrittanyPierce**: I thought you're gonna sleep early? Sleep woman! Your calltime tomorrow's supah early **LopezSantana**

**LopezSantana**: just checked for awhile here, yes i'll sleep now! Goodnight! **BrittanyPierce**

"Really B?"

"Huh?"

"You and Lopez were flirting.. Even in twitter?" Puck said.

A sudden sound erupted.

"Ooops! The spatula slipped off my hand.."

Brittany giggled. "So clumsy babe.."

"So what's the deal with you and Lopez huh?" Puck asked curiously.

"Nothing?" Brittany said.

"You guys are flirting on twitter!" Puck said.

"We're not!" Brittany defended.

"You are!"

"Oh my god! We're just talking casually and you called that flirting?" Brittany shook her head.

Puck laughed. "You know, she's a good match to you.."

Brittany choked on her water. "You're kidding right?"

"I was just saying.. You guys are both hot.. You're blonde.. She's brunette..

blue eyes.. Brown eyes.. Opposites attract right?" Puck inquired.

"Who are you and what did you do to Noah?"

"Meh. Just admit it.."

"You said the same thing with Candice if you forgot.."

"Did I?"

Brittany nodded.

"Well, I think Santana's a good catch than Candice.. Aside from head cheerleader.. She's a sexy bombshell latina bro!" Puck said.

"What's up with you?"

Puck shrugged. "You know I love you right?"

"And?"

"I don't know.. Maybe you should stop fooling around with candice? Just an opinion tho.."

Brittany shook her head. "Did you hit your head hard awhile ago? You're so serious.." she said as she grabbed a bottled water on the fridge.

"Enough of that.. Food's ready!" Quinn chimed in.

"Just think about what I said okay?" Puck said as he put his arm on Brittany's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?"

"I'll just grab my keys and phone and i'm all set.."

"What time is the qualifers?" Puck asked through a yawn.

"9? It's still early but we gotta move or Fabray will tear our head off.." Brittany said walking towards Puck.

When they arrived at the venue of the Cheerleading Qualifiers, they had a hard time finding a parking spot.

"Jesus! This place is packed!" Puck said.

"Yeah. Different schools are competing.. Oh look! A free space there!" Mike said.

As soon as they parked the car, they easily went inside and looked for their best friend and team mates.

"Ready to be hit by a storm Lopez?"

Santana spun around with a smirk on her face. "Hannah Robins.. Wow.. You're still cheerleading?"

"Of course!I'm not gonna back down til we're champions" Hannah said.

"How's rehab?" Santana asked smugly while the cheerios snickered.

"It's just fucking rumors goddamnit!"

"Didn't say anything.." Santana shrugged.

"Listen here bitch!" Hannah said as she walked slowly towards Santana. "Prepare to lose if I were you.."

"May I remind you that we were champions for the past 8 years.. Oh.. Consecutive champions..Regionals and Nationals and added to that list is the International Championships" Santana said.

"Yeah.. Last year.. This year? We'll grab that title.." Hannah said confidently.

"Santana..."

Santana looked over Hannah's shoulder and saw her favorite blonde approaching.

"Hey britt! Good thing you could come.." Santana said in a smile.

"Of course I'll support you guys all the way.. Where's Quinn tho?"

"Talking to Coach Sylvester at the back.."

Hannah who was gawking at Brittany decided to make her presence known.

"Well hello there gorgeous.." Hannah said as she gave Brittany a once over.

Brittany was wearing a jean shorts that exposes her long pale legs, a blue button down shirt and her neon yellow nike dunks.

Brittany looked at Hannah and then smirked. "Hello to you too.."

"Hannah Robins.."

"Brittany Pierce..."

"Could you-.."

"So you're my friend Santana's friend?" Hannah asked flirtatiously interrupting Santana.

Santana scoffed at the term friend. "We're never friends Hannah.."

Hannah ignored her and continued to eye Brittany. "So do you wanna hang out after this?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "I-..."

"Yo Britt! Quinn wanted to see you.." mike said as he dragged Brittany away.

"I'm sorry.. I'll see you around.."

"I bet you would.." Hannah said with a wink.

Santana who was standing in front of them sent a death glare to Hannah.

"Don't cry too much when you went 2nd place okay?" Hannah said as she walked away with her minions in tow.

Santana was fuming, first because of her not so pleasant encounter with her rival Hannah and of course the fact that Hannah became interested in Brittany as soon as she walked in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me?" Brittany asked as she sat down beside Quinn.

"I'm just nervous.."

"I beg your pardon? Quinn Fabray? Nervous?" Brittany teased.

Quinn playfully slapped the other girl's arm. "I do.. But.. I don't know.."

"This is just a qualifier okay?"

"You don't get it.. We need to be in first place.. You know how Sue works right? She wants consistency.. So yeah.. No pressure at all.."

Brittany draped her arm on Quinn's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. What they didn't know is, Santana who was across the room watching them like a hawk.

"Sandbags! Gather the squad now!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Cheerios! Huddle up!"

When the cheerios gathered around Sue, Brittany, Puck and Mike went out front and looked for a seat who has the best view.

"How's Q?"

"I guess less nervous?"

"Why is she even nervous? I mean, they're gonna kill this!"

"That's what I'm telling her.." Brittany said as she grabbed Puck's soda. "But, for sure she'll do fine.. Hell they're do great! They've been practicing twice or thrice a day.." she said as she sipped the soda.

"Hey that's mine!" Puck said as he grabbed the drink on Brittany's hand.

"I was just thirsty!" Brittany said.

"So they're gonna perform 8th.." Mike said.

"8th? oh god.. Imagine the hours of sleep I have if they're gonna be the 8th to perform.." Brittany said as she facepalm herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Lima, Ohio.. William Mckinley High School's The Cheerios!"

The gym was filled with loud cheers from the audience.

"Go Fabray!"

"Team Quinn!"

"Kill it Quinn! Santana! Rachel!"

While the cheerios were performing, Brittany was mesmerized by a certain latina. She can't take her eyes off of her, just like what happened during the halftime yesterday, she can't help herself watching Santana perform.

"Wipe that drool Pierce!"

"I'm not drooling Noah.. Puh-lease!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you're turned on by watching Lopez.. Can't take your eyes off of her?"

"I'm not.. I was looking at Q.."

Puck chuckled. "As you say.."

When the cheerios' performance ended, the three went back to them and congratulated them for a great performance.

"You guys pulled it off!" Mike said as he high fived Quinn

"That was crazy!" Brittany said as she hugged Quinn and unconsciously went to Santana and hugged her too.

To say Santana was taken aback would be an understatement. She felt like her knees went jelly by the blonde's sudden move.

Puck smirked. "You guys up for a celebration later?"

"I-I don't know.."

"C'mon Lopez! I'll invite the other gleeks too.."

"Fine we'll go!"

"That's what i'm talking about! Now will you excuse me and i'll do my thaaaaaaang.." Puck said as he pulled his cellphone out and left them.

"Where do you think he'll be taking us?" Mike asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I heard he had a hook up with a club owner the other day.."

"As long as there's dancing, i'm all good!" Mike said smiling.

"True that!" Brittany agreed.

After the last squad perform, they went out front for the announcement of the squad that will move to the championships.

"You guys got this!" Brittany said to Santana while walking back to the bleachers.

During the announcement, Santana was looking at Brittany and Brittany was looking back at her.

**Why is she looking at me like that? Jesus Brittany.. Look away... Ugh.. But I can't...**

**god! Why is Brittany staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh gosh.. This is embarassing.. Look away Santana! Look away! **

Santana was interrupted by her staring contest with Brittany when a body who belonged to her best friend slammed into her.

"What the fuck Hobbit?!"

"We're first place! Oh my god! We're first place!" Rachel said jumping up and down.

"Calm down! This ain't championships.. Championships will be next month.."

"So? We have a huge chance of bagging that title again.." Rachel said cheerily.

Santana chuckled. "Jesus! Will you relax?"

"Cheerios! Don't celebrate too well! Boobs Mcgee! Tubbers! I'll meet you at the back. Now the rest of you! Grab your bags and proceed to the bus! Now!" Coach Sylvester said while storming off.

Santana and Quinn followed Sue at the back while Brittany, Mike and Puck went to the parking lot.

"Hey i'll just buy a drink.. You guys want some?" Brittany asked.

"Diet coke!" Mike said.

Brittany went to buy a soda when she saw in her peripheral vision a brunette in a cheerios uniform talking to a guy. When she got the drinks, she walked towards the girl who was looking uncomfortable in the guy's presence.

"You did great out there.."

"Uh. Thanks?"

"I really admire your cheerleading uniform.."

**Fucking pervert!**

"Th-.."

"Hey Santana.."

**Oh thank god for saving me..**

Santana looked back and was surprised when she saw Brittany approaching.

"Bri-Brittany.."

Brittany was confused. "Something wrong?" she said as she stand beside the latina.

"We-..."

"No. We're just talking here.. Can you give us some privacy?"

Brittany looked to the guy with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Joshua Smith! Director of Fairmont Girls Highschool.."

"Oh so you know Hannah Robins?"

"She's our headcheerleader. So yes.. Now if you don't mind.. Me and this pretty lady here were talking. So can you please leave us?"

Brittany looked over at Santana and saw her pleading eyes that saying "please save me from this guy".

Brittany draped her arm on Santana's waist. The other girl tensed for a second but relaxed easily. The guy narrowed his eyes on the gesture.

"I think she didn't want to talk to you Sir.."

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Brittany Pierce.. " Brittany said. "Oh by the way baby.. Here's your drink.. Sorry I took so long.." she said to Santana with eyes saying to just act like what she's doing.

"I.. uh.. It's okay.."

"Baby?" Joshua asked.

"Oh yeah.. Joshua.. Mr. Smith.. I'm her girlfriend.. I go to Mckinley as well.."

Mr. Smith looked at Santana for confirmation but Santana snuggled into Brittany's side and hid herself on the blonde's neck.

"Isn't she a sweetheart?" Brittany cooed. "You okay baby?" she said as she kissed Santana's temple.

Santana just nodded.

"I'm sorry but my girlfriend is tired.. So we'll go ahead.. Now will you please excuse us.." Brittany said as she sling Santana's duffel on her shoulder.

Brittany and Santana walked away from Mr. Smith who was burning holes on Brittany's head.

"Who's that guy?" Brittany whispered to Santana still holding her close.

"Stalker? I don't know.. He's been bugging me since forever.." Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder and saw Mr. Smith watching them.

"Don't look, I can feel he's still watching us.. He's a total creeper.."

"Thanks for saving me there.. I lost so many idea on how to dismiss him to be honest.." Santana said as she nuzzle on Brittany's neck.

"I think I got it covered.. So you don't have to worry about him.."

"I hope so.."

When they arrived at the parking lot, the Cheerios bus was already gone.

"Ugh..they left me!" Santana said frustrated.

Brittany untangled her body on the brunette who was disappointed by the loss of contact.

"Ride with us then.. C'mon!" Brittany said as she grabbed the latina's hand.

Santana felt the heat that was creeping on her cheeks down to her neck. When they approached Puck's car, he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"So that's why you took forever huh?" Puck teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "They left already?"

"Yeah. Sue was lashing on them cos of the delay.. But we told her that Santana will ride with us.."

Puck looked at their intertwined hands. "So where have you been?"

"Let's go!" Brittany said ignoring Puck.

"Enjoyed the quickie?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Stop being a sleaze goddamnit!" Brittany said as she opened the back door. "After you Miss Lopez.."

"Thanks.." Santana said as she slide in the back seat.

While driving back to Mckinley.

"I texted the gang and they're in! So later tonight we gon' hit the club and get our dancin' on!"

Brittany chuckled. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I met this chick last week. And her friend owns this new bar.. And told me to check it out.. So yeah.."

"Of course it's from a hook-up.."

"What? She's hot!"

"I bet she is!" Brittany said.

When they arrived at the parking lot of the school.

"Oh my god Santana! I thought someone kidnapped you.." Rachel said hugging the latina.

Santana laughed. "Chill! I'm alive.."

"Where were you? Sylvester was so damn enrage due to your unexpected sudden absence.." Quinn said irritated.

Santana glanced at Brittany. "I just dealt some things okay? Now shut up! I don't need to explain anything to you Fabray.."

Brittany tried to change the topic. "So we'll see you guys later okay?"

Santana smiled at Brittany. "Yeah we'll be there!"

Quinn brushed past them and went inside the car.

"Ooops! Grumpy Quinn has made an appearance.." Mike said.

"Ssshhh! If she hears you you'll be dead." Brittany said looking over at Quinn.

"Let's go.. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Noah.. Do you have an elephant inside your body?"

"Meh. It's a boy thing.. Just like you girls' for scissoring.." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

Brittany shook her head at her best friend, Santana blushed on the term scissoring because upon hearing the term, a naked Brittany instantly flooded her mind. Rachel was horrified while Mike was laughing at her reaction.

"Laters Ladies.." Brittany said and sent Santana a wink.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not in the mood to party tonight Puck!" Quinn said as she sat on the vanity mirror on her room.

Puck laughed. "You're not in the mood? You're shitting me right?" he said as he scanned her best friend's outfit.

Quinn threw her hairbrush to Puck. "Fuck off! If I had a choice i'll be in sweats and lounging at the sofa watching rom-com.."

"I'm sorry mi lady.. You didn't have much choice.. Now let's go and get my other favorite blonde or we will be getting our party on after her 3 hour party prep ritual..."

"Speaking of which, good idea.."

Puck and Quinn went up to Brittany's floor and saw Mike sitting on the couch flicking a magazine.

"Do-..."

"Yeah! Still inside. Choosing a dress for god knows how long..." Mike interrupted. "Do girls really take that long to shower, choose a dress, get dressed and put their make up on?"

Quinn shook her head and sat down beside Mike. "It's a thing you guys won't be able to understand.."

"I better get her.." Puck said ashe went for Brittany's bedroom.

Brittany was standing in front of her closet deliberating on what to wear for the night.

"Fuck! What do I wear?" Brittany told herself.

"Jesus! You're still not dressed?" Puck said as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what to wear okay?" Brittany said as she picked up a red halter dress.

"You can wear that black lace bra and underwear in a club and you'd still look hot! Hell I will hit on you the time you walked into that bar.."

"You're not helping Noah.." Brittany said as she tried a yellow fitted dress.

"Just tellin' the truth babe.. Whatever you wear you'll pull it off.." Puck said as he walked inside the closet and pulled a sleeveless black dress. "Here! You should wear this tonight.."

Brittany eyed the dress in Puck's hand.

"Goooooo! You look smokin' in this.. It's your fuck-me-i'm-super-hot-i'm-gonna-make-your-ovaries-explode-in-five-seconds-dress.."

"Yeah whatever.."

Puck sat down on the little chair inside the closet. "You know I will always appreciate your ass B.."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Of course you will.."

Puck chuckled. "No go and dress up! I want to get my party on!" he said as he slapped Brittany's butt.

Brittany laughed. "Keep your balls tight Noah.." she said as she walked inside the bathroom.

After half an hour, Puck and Brittany went into the living room on Brittany's floor.

"At last! I thought you'll take a couple of more hours.." Mike said as he stood up.

"I wanna look good.. Sue me!" Brittany said.

"C'mon let's go! I wanna fucking dance!" Puck said.

"More like I wanna look for victims for the night.." Brittany teased.

"Psh. You'll do the same thing when we stepped in that bar..." Puck retorted.

"Or not.." Mike added.

Brittany looked at Mike confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Puck nodded to Mike upon realizing the meaning behind Mike's words.

"Let's just go or we'll be stuck here for another hour's discussions!" Quinn said as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Gleeks were outside the bar in a long line waiting for Puck, they arrived at the bar before them.

"Where's Puck? My butt's freezing already!" Santana hissed as she hugged her jacket tighter.

"On the way.." Finn said.

Suddenly Puck called them over and told the bouncer that they were his company earning a few grunts from the people waiting on the queue.

"You took forever.." Santana said.

"Ooops. Sorry, didn't see my phone cos I was dancing with some chick.." Puck shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I wanna gets my drank on!"

Puck laughed loudly. "Jesus woman! Take a chill pill!"

Puck led them at a VIP booth located on the second floor of the bar.

"Dis bar is the place yo!" Artie said.

"I agree my boy!" Puck said. "Now imma get some drinks for you guys okay?"

"Where are the others?" Santana asked.

"By others you mean Brittany?" Puck teased.

Santana scoffed.

"She's probably dancing with Mike.."

Santana looked over the dancefloor scanning for Mike and Brittany, but she only spotted Mike.

"Or some chick.."

Santana glared at Puck who threw his hands in defense.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Before I get to you guys, she was at the bar with a guy.." Puck shrugged.

"Let's do some shots!" Artie cheered.

Puck left them and proceeded to the bar to get some drinks.

"Oh my god! This place is our new bar!" Kurt said.

"This is classy!" Blaine agreed.

"Hey Santana are you okay?" Mercedes asked as she followed Santana's line of sight.

Santana was watching Brittany grinding against a brunette on the dance floor, the brunette's hands were roaming the blonde's body landing on her ass.

"Uh-Oh"

"Here you go gleeks-..."

"Woah Satan! Easy there!"

As soon as Puck placed the tray with shots on the table, Santana grabbed a drink and downed it.

"Planning to get wasted Lopez?" Puck asked.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Woah! What did I do?" Puck asked.

Puck look over at Mercedes and Rachel for answer, when Mercedes tilted her head to the direction of the dance floor and he saw Brittany dancing, No. dry humping with another girl.

"Oh that's why.." Puck said. "Let's driiiiiiinkkkkkk!"

They all clingked their glasses and downed their shots when Quinn and Mike went over to their booth.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Wassup bro?" Artie said.

"Hey guys!" Mike said as he pulled an extra chair for Quinn.

"Is she drunk already?" Blaine asked.

"Ah. Kind of?" Mike said.

Quinn slapped Mike's arm. "Err nots draaaaaank chang.."

"Harhar! Not drunk my ass! You took the shots like your drinking water.."

"Where's Britt?" Puck asked.

"Dancing with a brunette.. The girl practically shoved me away from B.."

"She did?"

"Aha.. We were dancing and this girl appeared out of nowhere.."

Santana looked over the dance floor, but Brittany was gone.

"She's gone.."

"Who?"

"Brittany.. I can't see her anywhere.." Santana panicked.

"She's probably on the bar.." Rachel inquired.

"Or in the bathroom with the chick.." Finn said nonchalantly.

Santana took another shot to calm her nerves, but the alcohol isn't helping, she felt her stomach drop when thinking that Brittany may be in the bathroom doing in with the brunette or even on the backseat of her car. Suddenly Brittany appeared with a grin on her face.

"Gleeks! Yer heeerrree." Brittany said slurring.

"How did you get drunk?" Puck asked.

"How much did you drink?" Mike added.

Brittany sat on Quinn's lap and draped an arm on her shoulder, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike and Puck glanced at Santana who was throwing daggers at the oblivious Quinn.

"Not muuuuuuch.. But I waz at the barrrrr and diz guy tried to hit on meh.."

Puck tensed. "Who's guy? Where is he? Bring me to him.."

Brittany giggled. "Ner needs to be bros on me Pucky.. He just bought meeee couples of shotsssss.."

"Take a seat here.." Blaine stood up and offered a seat to Brittany.

Brittany occupied the seat and now she was beside Santana who tensed when their shoulders brushed.

"Heyyyyyy sexxxxyyyyyy.." Brittany whispered in the latina's ear.

Brittany's breathe sent shivers down Santana's spine straight to her core, she didn't understand why Brittany has so much effect on her especially when Brittany was in her personal space so she clamped her thighs tight and looked over her friends who were busy talking with each other.

"Whu? Yer ignoring me now?" Brittany asked while she placed her hand on the latina's knee.

Santana gulped then drowned another shot. "O-Of course not.."

"No more drinks? I'll just grab some more people.." Puck said.

"I'll go with you.." Santana sad as she stood up abruptly.

Puck and Santana left the booth and went over to the bar.

"Sup with ya? You're a bit flushed.." Puck asked.

"Nothing.. Maybe cos of the tequila.."

"You and B huh?"

"What?"

"I saw your interaction.. You guys are quite comfy eh?"

"She was just drunk.."

"Oh yeaaaah. May I remind you that she gets touchy feely when she's drunk.. So you may not want Finn near her.. I saw him oggling with her tits tho.."

"He did?"

"You won't notice it cos you're so invested in Brittany to notice us.." Puck chuckled.

"No I-..."

"Santana Lopez?"

A sudden voice interrupted their conversation, when they looked over Puck's shoulder, Santana's face looked like her blood was drained out of her body, she left frozen while Puck looked back at her confused.

"Oh shit!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaaaaaaaand cut! Part 2 will be next chapter.. **

**Curious who might the person be? **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! And please please keep 'em coming! Your reviews are highly appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. How are you? Please don't go batshit crazy on me guys. I know I take a long time updating, I'm helping a friend for a short film so it takes most of my time. Hope you understand.**

**BTW, Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Oh and i've read a lot of reviews saying they want a jealous brittany to make an appearance. Hmmmm. We'll see so hold on tight.**

**And on with the story...**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh shit!"

**Do I really have to have an encounter with this sorry excuse of a human?**

Puck looked over at Santana who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Well hello to you too Santana.."

"Jo-Joshua.. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing.. You're still a minor right? I believe this isn't a place for you.. And who-"

"I'm Noah Puckerman.." Puck interrupted. "But Puck will do.."

"Noah-..."

"No. Only my best friend has the right to call me Noah.. And for you man, you're no friend so it's Puck.." Puck said cutting Joshua.

"Rude.."

Puck shrugged. "So Santana who's this guy?" he said tilting his head.

"Puck this is Joshua Smith.. Uhm.. He's.. Uhm.. The director of Fairmont.."

"Is he your boyfriend Santana? Changed teams already? What happened to that hot blonde?" Joshua asked smugly.

Puck scrunched his eyebrows. "blonde?"

Joshua smirked. "Oh. I see, he didn't have an idea that you have a girlfriend?"

Santana looked at Puck "I'll explain to you later."

Santana who was tipsy a couple of minutes ago sobbered up in a matter of seconds.

"Wait don't tell me you actually dumped your girlfriend so you can flirt with other guys. Let alone this stud here.." Joshua accused.

"That is not the way to talk to a woman dude! What the hell are you even talking about man?!" Puck asked annoyed.

Santana grabbed Puck's arm. "Don't mind him Puck. He's just being his asshole self.." she said through gritted teeth.

"Here's your drinks Sir.." the bartender interrupted.

Santana grabbed the tray of drinks. "Let's go Puckerman!"

Santana and Puck left the bar and headed to their booth.

"What was that?" Puck asked as he grabbed the tray in the latina's hands.

"That Smith was a total fucking creeper. He's been hitting on me since I met him few years back.."

"Didn't know you were into dirty ole man Lopez!" Puck teased.

"Ewwww. I'd rather die bitch!"

"So who's that blonde she's talking about?" Puck asked curiously.

Santana halted. "Yesterday I had a run in with him.. And.." she trailed off.

"Aaaaand?"

"So Br-Bri..."

"Just fucking tell me Lopez!" Puck huffed frustrated.

"Errr. Brittany suddenly appeared. Seriously she popped out of nowhere and saved me with that douche.."

"Just spill it all out goddammit!"

"We.. Uhm.. We pretended that we're.. You.. Uhm girlfriends?" Santana said looking at her feet shyly.

Silence.

Santana looked up at Puck and saw his mouth wide open and staring at her.

"Puck?"

"Holy shit!Angels from heaven above! Girlfriends? When did this happen?"

"Huh?"

"You said you guys are girlfriends now.. So that's why you guys are so close these past few days.."

"Uhm what part of we pretended to be girlfriends isn't clear to you Puckerman?" Santana said.

"Oh snap! I thought it's real.."

"I hoped it was.." Santana said as she ascended the stairs Puck in tow.

"We'll get there Lopez.. We'll get there.. oh and continue that lovey dovey act crap you're doing.."

"Lovey dovey crap?" Santana asked.

"Those cheesy letters and shit? I think it's working its way to her heart.." Puck said then wiggled his eyebrows.

"It is?" Santana asked not believing what Puck said.

"Youuuuu guyyyyssss tooks forevuurssss." Quinn said in slur words while taking a drink from the tray.

"Nuh-uh.. You had enough Fabray.." Mike said as he snatched the drink on Quinn's hand.

"Yesssss. Chang's right Fabray.. This draaaank is mine.." Brittany said as she suddenly snatched the drink from Mike and drowned it in a second.

"Why are my bestfriends alcoholic?" Puck asked taking a shot glass from the tray.

"You influenced them remember?"

"Shut it Mike! Now let's drink and get wasted! I need to keep up with my two hot blondes.."

An hour or two of drinking and almost everyone was drunk as fuck.

"I'll just get a glass of water for manhands.. I don't want her puking on my dress later when we go home.." Santana said as she stood up.

"I'll go with you.. I need water too.." Brittany said as she tried to stand up but failed to do so.

Santana grabbed her by the waist. ''You're so drunk.." she let blonde sit down. "Just wait here and I'll go get you water too.."

Santana went over to the bar and asked for a cup of water.

"Could I have two glasses of water please?"

"Yes ma'am.."

"Santana? Is that you?"

A sudden voice made Santana looked over her shoulder.

"Oh my god it is you chica!"

"Sebastian! Oh god!" Santana said then hugged Sebastian tightly.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great Smythe.. It should be me asking you that.. How's Dalton?"

"It's awesome! I loved it there.. What are you doing here?"

"What **are** you doing here?"

They both laughed and talked, catching up with each others lives.

"We will so gonna crash you in sectionals!"

"Oh please the warblers? Psh!" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Ah. Who will say that I quite miss your bitchy attitude?" Sebastian teased.

"Sebastian Smythe everybody loves the Santana Lopez..." Santana said cockily.

Sebastian made a vomitting noise that made Santana slapped him on the arm.

"Mean!"

"So that's why you're takings soooo longsssss..."

The smile on Santana's face faded, she spun around and saw an annoyed Brittany leaning over the bar.

"I'm sorry I run in with an old friend.."

"Hey bitch! I'm not old!"

**Damnit Santana! How could you forget that she's waiting for you to bring the water.**

"Psh. It's okay, I can getsss my ownsss damn waterssss..."

"Would you like to introduce me San?" Sebastian interrupted.

**San? San? Who the fuck is this guy?**

"Not interested. Sorry." Brittany said harshly.

The sudden tone made Santana looked over at Sebastian who was sporting a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm Sebastian Smythe, I went to Mckinley before I transferred to Dalton Academy this year.."

Brittany paid no attention to them but instead trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Mr. Bartender cansss I have a glass of coldssss water please?" Brittany said in a sweet voice.

"Britt just please go back to the booth. I'll bring you the water, you're so drunk I don't want you to pass out and hit your head on the floor.." Santana pleaded.

Brittany looked at her then at Sebastian then back at Santana.

"Meh. Continue what you're doingssss. Sssorry for the interruption.."

Santana held Brittany on the arm but the blonde swatted it away.

"Britt.."

Brittany raised an eyebrow "What?!"

"Santana I think just let her go.."

"No."

"Yeah just let me go Lopez.. Listen to your boyfriendsss"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Yes sweetie listen to me.." he said as he draped an arm on the latina's shoulder.

Santana looked at Sebastian confused. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Brittany saw the move and clenched her fist close.

"Mr. Bartender give me a shot of tequila... No wait.. Make that double..."

"No britt.. You had enough drinking tonight.. I won't let you drink more.."

Brittany glared at the latina. "Make me..." she said threateningly.

"Santana honey just let her drink.."

Hearing Sebastian call Santana honey made Brittany's blood boil. She don't understand why she's feeling that way but she does.

**One more and I'll fucking ruin your cheshire like face!**

**And what the hell is happening to me?**

"So you go to Mckinley too?" Sebastian asked.

No response.

"As I've said I used to go to Mckinley but transferred this year.."

"Seb stop it okay?" Santana whispered.

"Santana's pretty right?"

Brittany shrugged and looked over the dance floor avoiding to look over Sebastian who has his arm draped on Santana.

"You don't find her pretty? You know I made the wrong move..."

"Here's your drink.. Double shot tequila..."

Brittany looked over the bartender and zoned out on what Sebastian was saying but something caught her.

"...she's the best girlfriend and I was a fucking idiot to let her go.."

Brittany clenched her hands so tight that made her knuckles white.

"And you're saying thissss to me because?" Brittany asked trying to play it cool but anger evident in her voice. She was sobbering up fast.

"Nothing. I just want to tell you how much a good girlfriend this girl right here is.." Sebastian said.

"If she's a good girlfriendssss just like what you're saaaaying then whyyyyy break up with her?" Brittany retorted.

"Because I know there will be someone who will be a better match for her.." Sebastian said.

Brittany chugged down the tequila. "And this has something to do with me?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Didn't say that... But you know if somebody likes this girl right here? Don't you think they should do something about it before someone sweep her off of her feet?"

No response.

"I mean Santana Lopez is hot, sexy, beautiful and all great things you're looking for in a girl..."

Santana didn't know how to react, she was stunned to what Sebastian and Brittany was talking about.

**Uh guys. Reminder I'm standing here and I can hear you guys clearly.**

"You know I don't have a friggen idea why we are talking about that.." Brittany said as she stood up.

"Britt... Here let me help you..."

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself... You know what? Just stay here with your boyfriend and chit chat for a while because clearly you guys have unfinished business.." Brittany said irritated.

Santana just stared at the back of Brittany's head as she walked away.

"She likes you.." Sebastian whispered.

"Yeah right.."

"No really. She does.. Have you seen her face when she saw us talking? She's definitely jealous..." Sebastian said amused.

"If she does then, before she even say it to me now she won't because of you!"

"Believe me Sanny she will come around.."

"I don't know Seb.. Do you know she's a chick magnet?" Santana sighed.

"How?"

"It's like all girls has their eyes on her.. Well even guys.. There's this girl Candice in school who thinks Brittany's her property.. Her hands were always all over her.. Jesus! I can't even finish lunch period without even gagging.. Brittany's like a light that attracts moth.. Well a colony of moths"

"So good things are happening at Mckinley then? Interesting! Wait by colony of moths you mean you?"

Santana ignored the question. "...and this slut I forgot her name who works at this particular burger joint.. I know they're not seeing each other for awhile but I heard Puck and Britt talking a few days back about that slut.. Guess she's making a grand comeback after finding out about Britt and Candice.."

"San-..."

"And there's this guy Sam from New York who by the way has the biggest mouth I had ever seen, clinging to Britt when we visit their place in Manhattan.. I even thought his lips was a vagina.."

"Stop!"

"Oh let's not forget her bestfriend Quinn.. god Quinn! I don't know what's up with her.. She acts jealous, protective and all that shit whenever I am near Brittany.. I don't know what to do with her and plus the fact she has a very good timing. Mother of all cockblockers.." Santana said as she pinched her nose.

"Are you fucking done with your endless fucking rants and will you fucking please let me fucking talk and hear my fucking opinion?!"

Santana laughed. "So much fucking in one sentence Smythe.."

"That's why we're beards Lopez.. We have the same vocabulary and shit..."

"You have a point my friend.."

"Now hear me out.. Those girls or guys, just let them do the hell they want and you focus on winning the trophy.."

"Brittany's not a trophy okay? Brittany's more than a trophy... She's like a hidden treasure I've been looking for, for hundreds of years that I finally found.." Santana said with passion in her eyes. "She is indeed more than a trophy Sebastian.. Better than a trophy even.."

Sebastian chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done to Santana? JFC! Treasure? Never pegged you as a cheesy sap Lopez..."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Ewwww. No thank you... I love me some dicks.. I don't need your vajayjay.."

"Ugh.. I really miss your fatty ass in the Mckinley hallways.."

"Everyone loves the ass.. Now come here and give me a hug..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany said as she sat on their booth, still pissed with the Sebtana encounter.

"She's black out so Mike drove her home with Artie, Kurt, Blaine and Tina.."

"Where are the others?"

"Rachel and Mercedes were dancing with Finn.. Santana, well I don't know she disappeared.."

"She's in the bar with her boyfriend..." Brittany said as she chugged down a shot.

"No more drinking for ya babe.."

"Fuck off Puckerman!" Brittany growled.

Puck threw his arms in surrender. "Easy there tiger! What got you worked up?" he said as he sat opposite the blonde.

"None of your business Noah!"

"Is this because Santana was with so called boyfriend?" Puck teased.

"No."

"You're jealous! Hah!" Puck shouted.

"Bullshit! I'm not!"

"You totally are! You are defo jello!"

Brittany looked around. "Can you shut the fuck up?!"

Puck laughed. "This is gold!"

"Shut up!"

"So you really are then huh?"

"Really what?" Brittany asked as she put the glass on her lips.

"Jealous?"

"I said No!"

Puck squinted his eyes at his best friend and Brittany looked at him but after a while averted her gaze.

"I don't know okay?"

Puck raised his eyebrow at her.

"Fuck it! Fine! Yes I am.. But I don't know why.. I saw her talking to that guy and I felt like I wanna punch him and throw all the bottles at him at the bar or strangle him and feed his bones to the coyotes in the dessert.. Happy?"

"More than happy!" Puck said with a grin.

"Don't look at me like that..." Brittany said as she cast a glance at the bar and saw Santana and Sebastian talking closely with each other.

"They could be just friends right now yanno.." Puck said as he followed the blonde's line of vision.

"Just friends my ass.." Brittany said as she continued drinking.

"Hey now.. Wait.. Since when did you start liking Lopez? I'm hurt you didn't even told me.."

"My lips are sealed!"

"Oh c'mon Pierce just spill the beans..."

"No."

"Psh. Oh look they they're kissing..."

Brittany's head snapped, she was sure it was possible for her neck to break in that instant.

"Gotcha!" Puck laughed.

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly.." Puck said as he brought up a drink. "For you and Santana.. For your happiness.."

"Fucking sap.." Brittany said as she clinked her glass with Puck.

"If you really do like her.. Do something about it B.."

"Nah.. I'll pass and besides I have Candice.."

"Goddammit! Do you even remember our convo of you fooling around? And why settle with a good lay if you can have the best lay. If you catch my drift.."

"Comes from a guy who fools around with the entire Mckinley girls.."

"Hey! It's different okay?"

"How so?"

"Do you really want me to explain it to ya huh B?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Fine! It's because you gotta move on! It's been years B! Years!"

"Enough.."

"You started being this way after-..."

"I said enough!" Brittany said as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Sorry for bringing it up.. But I think Lopez is a good match for you.. And I know you know that she has her eyes on you... I mean even the blind can sense it yanno.."

Their conversation was interrupted when Mike arrived.

"Knights at the round table?" Mike asked.

"Nah.."

"You guys seemed serious.."

"Just lecturing our baby sister here Mikey.."

"Okay. Okay. By the way Puck your mom called me.. I think they're trying to contact you.."

"Shit! My phone battery's dead.. What did she say?" Puck said as she placed a drink in front of Britt and Mike.

"Your sister will be with us next week.."

"My what?"

"Chloe's gonna be here?"

Mike shrugged. "That's just all your mom told me Puck.. You should call her back when we get home.."

Suddenly Rachel, Finn, Meredes and Santana joined them at the booth. Brittany wasn't looking at the nervous Santana standing beside Mike.

"Yo girl! you should show the dancefloor how to booty shake.. Damn girl yo booty is like the best booty shakin"

"Up Pierce! I wanna grind behind your ass!" Puck said as he dragged Brittany up.

Santana sent a glare at Puck "I think she's not capable to dance intoxicated..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you saying I can'tsss dance rights now?" Brittany said offended.

"No.. I didn't mean to say that..."

"Let's go Puck.. You can grind behind me all you want!" Brittany said as she dragged Puck.

"That's what I'm talking yo"

When Brittany and Puck left, Rachel started talking with Mercedes and Finn.

**You're so hard to read Brittany Pierce..**

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm fine Mike.. I sobbered up actually.."

"Don't mind Britt tho.. She's just drunk.."

Santana has her eyes trained on Brittany dancing super closely with Puck who was happily grinding behind her.

**I swear to god Puckerman if your hands went overboard.. I'll go All Lima Heights on your sorry ass!**

"No need to sent Puck daggers Santana..."

"I'm not.."

"Of course you don't... You're watching their every move like a hawk.. More so Puck's hands.. Don't worry.. She's her bestfriend and Puck know the boundaries.."

"Yeah maybe when he's not drunk.." Santana said.

"Don't get jealous with Puck.. She's like her brother.. Trust me!"

Santana looked at Mike and saw honesty.

"Hey Mike?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question tho.. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to..."

"Okay. What is it?" Mike said as he leaned on the railings.

"I know this is random or crazy.. But did they hooked up?"

"Who?"

"Them..." Santana said as she tilted her head towards Brittany and Puck.

Mike laughed loudly while Santana remained stoic showing her seriousness.

Mike stopped laughing. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yes I am Chang or I won't even ask that question" Santana said irritated.

"No need to go apeshit on me.. Okay.. You really wanna know the truth?" Mike asked.

Santana nodded. "Yes."

"Before answering that.. Why do you wanna know?"

Santana looked at Mike then back at their two friends dancing.

"Brittany and Puck are so close.. He's like the male counterpart of Quinn.. Not on personality wise but the status of their friendship.. Not OA Protective like Fabray but Protective.. I felt like there's more to them than meets the eye.."

"Go on.." Mike encouraged Santana to continue talking.

"He's so protective of her.. I never saw a friend.. A bestfriend.. A guy being all protective with his friend who is a girl just like Puck to Britt.."

"Hmmmmmm..." Mike said as he listened to Santana.

"If I didn't know them, I will seriously think that Puck has a thing for britt.. Or they had been involved romantically, history or so.." Santana ended with a shrug.

"To tell you honestly, they didn't had a thing.. And will never ever be having.. I know Puck used to give comments that might be considered as sexual.. But it's just him being Puck."

"I really wanna slap puck when he does that.."

"You'll get used to it just like Q and I.. It's part of their friendship.. Teasing each other? Just a normal thing for them... Puck and Brittany's friendship was more like a sibling relationship.. Puck considers B as sister.. Baby sister.." Mike said unable hide the smile on his face.

"Baby sister?" Santana asked amused.

"Yeah.. He loves Britt just how much he loves his own little sister.. Remember Chloe? Puck's sister who was in New York? They both love Britt to death and when I say to death, like to death to death, bits and bits.. It's like Britt was the middle sibling.. And Chloe look up to Brittany. She's like the brunette mini version of B.." Mike said with a laugh.

"So Brittany and Puck are platonic?" Santana asked one more time.

"Platonic as ever be.." Mike smiled.

Santana exhaled deeply, she didn't know that she's holding her breath the entire time.

"Britt and I's relatioship is another story tho.." Mike said non-chalant.

Santana choked. "Wait what?"

"First, don't go all bat shit crazy on me.."

"Answer me Chang or I swear Imma throw you to that DJ Booth.." Santana said threateningly.

"Chill! Okay.. Well Brittany and I had sort of history..." Mike said as he glanced at Santana.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "History.. You guys have been... together?!"

"Technically..No.. but we did hooked-up.." Mike said slowly watching closely how the latina would react.

**Hooked-up... Brittany and Mike hooked-up.. They had a thing.. Hooked-up..**

"Hey Santana are you okay?"

Santana looked at Mike. "So you were her ex-boyfriend"?

"No.. I wasn't.."

"But you-..."

"Listen to me.. Brittany and me hooked-up.."

"Yeah as you said.." Santana glared at Mike.

"We had **sex**..."

Santana cringed at the word sex.

"Sweet baby hell! Do you really have to repeat it over and over?" Santana said irritated.

Mike threw his hands in surrender. "Don't kill me.. So yeah.. We did.. But we had a reason for doing it.. Well I had a reason.. And she helped me out.."

Santana clamped her hand in her mouth "Oh my god! You were in love with Brittany weren't you.." she said as she probbed Mike's chest with her finger.

"Yes.. I... Wait what? No!"

"Then-..."

"Just shut up and listen to me.."

Santana didn't know what to think, her brain's working in all ways.

"Freshmen year.. Way back in NYC, we had this kick-off party we attended.. And some of our friends are talking about their first time.. Bragging how they weren't virgins anymore.. And I was there sitting like a lost boy because I didn't have any clue at all.. When I told them I'm still a virgin.."

"They all laughed?" Santana added.

Mike nodded his head. "And it.. I don't know I felt pressured like I needed to get laid to be part of the group.. Or I'll be the perfect target whenever they talk about sex because I haven't have my own as experience.."

Santana was listening intently at Mike.

"It bothers me for days to a month maybe.. And Brittany saw it.. She said I was being weird to the extent I'm dodging being seen on parties.."

"Could you get to the point?"

"Long story short, I told her about the peer pressure.. And she came up with this plan.. And yeah.. We did it.." Mike said through a blush.

Santana looked at the dancing figure of Brittany. "So you guys.. Uhm.. You guys are each others first?" she said in a small voice.

"No. She was my first.. But I am not hers.. She already had her Sexperience that time.. She's quite the pro on the that department" Mike said through a laugh but saw Santana with a serious face.

"Why her Mike?" Santana said scrunching her face in confusion. "I mean there are a lot of girls out there! Why her?"

"Calm down.. You think I didn't rejected that offer? I told her that.. But B, she insisted.. She said she wanted to help me cos I am her bestfriend.. She said she didn't want me hooking up with random stranger just because I wanna do it then finding out that the girl has this disgusting disease... It was a crazy idea.. Defo but we're so young that time and Brittany thought it was the best way.. It wasn't for anybody when you maybe ask them.. But for me and B, I don't know if not the best but at least it was the good thing to do.."

No response.

"It was a favor for the both of us.. I told you this.. The truth.. The past because I know you'll understand.. And to be honest.. I am thankful she was my first.. The one that took my virginity..I know this is a lot to process right now.. But I do hope you'll understand Santana.." Mike said seriously.

"Uhm.. When you guys did it? Are there feelings involved?"

"Santana we weren't in love or someone has feelings for the other.. But you know that night she never, even once made me feel that it's an obligation or something.. It's hard to explain.. But just think of it as a favor she willingly did for me.."

"So it's not a biggie to you both?"

"Not at all. The morning after we were just laughing about it.. And yeah.. No big deal.." Mike said looking at Santana.

"You know.. You telling me about this.. Ugh.. It's gonna be like having this image of your hands all over my girl's body and make me wanna slap the shit out of you.."

"All over your girl huh? It's just once Lopez.. And would you rather it be Puck than me?"

"Not gonna happen!. Ugh... But be sure you're not secretly in love with brittany.." Santana said with a narrowed eyes.

"I promise I am not in love with your girl.." Mike said with a wink.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Mercedes asked.

"None of your damn business wheezy.." Santana said.

"Santana, Mike.. Finn will get a drink from the bar.. You guys want anything?" Rachel asked.

"Cuba Libre for me.."

"Same.. But virgin.." Santana said with a teasing smile.

Mike laughed.

"Happy much?"

"Oh hey Britt.. How's the dancing?" Mike said as he high fived the blonde.

"Got me sober.." Brittany said ignoring Santana.

"Where's Puck?"

"Hitting on a girl he met on the way here.." Brittany said as she sat down.

"You guys want a drink?"

"Finn already took care of it.." Santana answered.

Brittany just nodded and engaged herself with Rachel and Mercedes's convo.

Mike whispered "Trouble in Paradise?"

Santana slapped Mike's shoulder. "Shut up!"

Mike laughed. "Seriously,.what was that?"

"She saw me talking to a friend of mine way back at the bar.."

"And?"

"Well.. That friend was an ex-boyfriend.."

"Holy shit! Really? What did Britt do?"

"Nothing.. She's I don't know.. And then this.. Like I don't exist.."

"Meh..she's just jealous..."

"But she didn't have any reason to be jealous.." Santana said looking at her hands on her lap.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes.. Sebastian was just a beard.. You know to conceal my sexuality.. But I promise it's so over.. We didn't even have sex.. I swear!'

"Okaaaaay. No need to tell me that.." Mike said laughing.

"She didn't have to be jealous... Because... It's her that I want.. Only her.." Santana said looking over at Brittany who was talking with Rachel.

Little did Santana and Mike know that Brittany was actually eavesdropping at their convo.

**It's her that I want... Only her..**

**It's me that she wants... Only me..**

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple days had passed and Brittany was still ignoring Santana. Not entirely ignoring but she wasn't being her usual cocky self with Santana.

**Goddammit Pierce! Get over it!**

"Lopez still in the dog house?" Mike whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You do realize she told me what happened right?"

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked changing the subject.

"Tutoring Puck for his Math exam.." Mike said as he bite on his burger.

Brittany glanced at Santana who was busy talking with Rachel about the Cheerios.

"I have a question tho.."

"What?" Brittany said.

"With Santana and that guy's past..Why are you even affected?"

**Why are you even affected?**

**Why are you affected?**

**Why am I affected?**

**Affected?**

Brittany didn't know what to say. She felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on her face.

"B?"

Brittany stood abruptly that garnered the attention of their friends on their lunch table.

"Brittany.."

Brittany looked over at Santana's worried face.

**Why are you even affected?**

"Are you okay?" Santana asked softly.

**Why are you even affected?**

Brittany looked at Mike then back at Santana. "I.. I'll see you guys later.." she said as she grabbed her satchel bag and left the table.

Santana was confused of what happened and look at Mike for answers.

"You owe me Lopez.." Mike said with a wink.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was so lost and confused of Mike's words to her. She went to the couch where she and Candice used to hang out.

**Goddammit! Mike's right! Why am I even affected?**

**Do I.. Do I like her? Like, like like her?**

"Ugh! I'm going crazy.." Brittany huffed.

Suddenly, Brittany heard a voice.

"Hey there sexy.."

"Candice..."

"Never thought I'll see you here.." Candice said as she walked over the blonde.

"Didn't know I am not allowed here.." Brittany said as she start to stand up.

"Oh c'mon I didn't said anything.." Candice said as she sat beside Brittany. "You seem thinking seriously.. Care to share?"

"No thank you.."

"You know what-.."

"Cands, please don't..."

"Hear me out.."

"Fine! Shoot!" Brittany said as she crossed her legs.

"We used to enjoy being together.. The making out.. And I know you like the sex.."

Brittany laughed.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy everytime I go downtown?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Your point in this conversation?"

"We can always go back to being like that..."

"I don't do girlfriends.. And let me repeat it for you.. We were never girlfriends.."

"Why are you being a fucking stubborn Pierce?!" Candice said annoyed.

"That's me.." Brittany said shrugging.

"Why are you refusing my offer?"

Brittany stood up. "This talk is ridiculous.." she said as she walk off.

Candice held her arm and spun her around.

"What the f-..."

Brittany was cut off as Candice kissed her hard.

"What the hell!" Brittany yelled as she peeled away from Candice.

"I know you still want me.." Candice said cockily.

Brittany laughed hard. "You are defo crazy..." she said while walking away.

"Is there someone new that fullfil your carnal needs huh?"

Brittany halted.

"Who is she?"

No response.

"So there is someone? Did she tamed your ass? Or held you on a tight leash?" Candice pried.

Brittany turned around and looked at Candice with threatening eyes. Candice backed away when she saw that Brittany was looking at her like she's going to bite her head off.

"It's none of your fucking business who I bang or whatever.." Brittany hissed.

Candice gulped audibly.

"You hear me?"

"Y-Yes.." Candice said in a low voice.

"I can't hear you?!"

"Uh. Y-Yes!" Candice repeated.

Brittany smirked then walked away from the frightened girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Why are you even affected?**

**Goddammit Chang! Get out off my head. **

"H-Hi.."

Brittany looked up and saw Santana awkwardly standing in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?"

No response.

"Riiiiiiight.." Santana said as she sighed. "Look Britt.." she said as she sat down.

"Don't call me Britt.."

Santana sighed. "Fine. What happened at the bar.. With Se-"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain anything.."

"No. I do.. Sebastian is an ex.." Santana said looking at the blonde. " A beard to be exact.." she said in a hushed tone then looked around them. "I am not fully ready to tell the whole school that I like girls.. That I'm a lesbian.. and if someone asks me if I.. I am a lesbian.. I won't deny it Brittany.."

"Santa-"

"...I won't deny the fact that I like you.."

"You ne- Wait what?"

Santana took a deep breath. "I like you Brittany.. Since that day you threw that slushy on my face.. I'm telling you this because I want you to know.. Sebastian is just an ex.. You don't have to be jealous of him.."

"Ooookay. We are way ahead here.. Who says I'm even jealous?" Brittany asked amused.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Look. Deny it all you want but it's too obvious you were jealous.. Even Mike thought so.."

Brittany shifed on her seat. "I am not jealous.."

"If you say so.. I like you okay? But I don't want things to be awkward for us.. Even the fact Mike told me you guys slept together and I don't want any image of you guys going at it.."

"I what?!"

Santana shut her mouth and internally scolded herself.

**Idiot! Why'd you even brought it up?**

"Mike did what?" Brittany asked facing fully the brunette.

"Nothing."

Brittany stood up but Santana held her wrist.

"I.. He.. He told me about.. You know.."

"I am going to kill that bastard!" Brittany said as she went off to hunt his bestfriend.

"Brittany wait! Such a blabbermouth Santana.. And you need to stop hanging out with the ultimate blabbermouth of a bestfriend.. You're being like her.." santana said to herself as she run off after the blonde.

Brittany went into the hallway and looked for the Asian.

**So help me god Michael Chang! Fuck!**

"Oh hi babe.."

"Q...have you seen Mike?" Brittany asked with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Just tell me where is that fucking dickhead!"

"Men's locker room.. He and Puck has P.E.."

Without batting an eyelash Brittany took off and went to the locker room.

"Brittany wait!"

"What's happening with her?"

"She's on her way to killing Mike.." Santana said as she run off.

"Wait what?" Quinn said as she run after them.

The door of the men's locker room suddenly burst open by a blonde ready to pull someone's head off.

"You are in the wrong locker Pierce.. This is the men's locker room. The girl's are on the other side.."

"Karofsky I'd rather die than suck your excuse of a dick.." Brittany said walking towards the jock. "You have 5 seconds to get your clothes and get the hell out of this room before I cut your balls off and give it to Coach Beiste as a sacrifice for the Titan's next game.."

"Oh hey Britt.." Puck greeted.

"And that goes to all of you too! Leave the fucking room!" Brittany shouted that made the people on the locker room to hurridly leave them.

"Yo sup B?" Puck asked confused.

"Where's Chang?"

"Showers.."

Then Santana burst in with Quinn in tow.

"Woah woah. If you ladies wanna see a preview of the Puckasaurus you-"

"Brittany.. Just calm down okay?" Santana said as she walked to the blonde.

"What's happening here?" Puck asked quinn who just shrugged.

Mike emerged from the shower. "Why are you guys-"

Mike wasn't able to finish his sentence when a blonde lunged forward and pinned him to the wall.

"You fucking shit!"

"Brittany!"

"What the hell?"

"Hey. Hey.. Just calm down.."

"I thought we had a pact to not tell that to anyone?" Brittany asked.

"Wha-"

"What entered in that thick skull of yours to tell Lopez that we slept together?"

"I didn't mean it.. It just slipped my mouth!" Mike said as he fight with the blonde's grip.

"What?" Puck and Quinn said at the same time.

"Brittany please calm down.." Santana said.

"I will fucking kill you! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"That was suppposed to be a secret buried deep down.. Jesus!"

"Brittany please.." Santana pleaded.

Brittany let go of Mike who thanked the Latina for stopping the blonde.

"You should be grateful you're my bestfriend.." Brittany said as she walked away.

"This isn't over.. What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing."

"It was nothing.. You were about to kill Mike and you're saying it's nothing?" Quinn said frustrated.

"Cool down B.. We'll talk later at home okay?" Puck interrupted sensing the new tension.

"Whatever.." Brittany said as she continued to walk away.

"Lopez do me a favor and keep an eye on her please?" Puck asked.

"Okay.." Santana said as she went after the blonde. She was about to completely leave the room when she looked back and saw Quinn glaring at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Brittany wait!"

Brittany was aware that Santana was behind her but she didn't stopped on her tracks. She instead went over to the parking lot and went inside her car. She was about to put her keys into the ignition when her passenger door opened.

"Get out!"

"No." Santana said as she occupied the seat.

Silence.

"Why did you do that?"

Still silence.

"Are you mad that Mike told me?"

"Mad!? You're seriously asking me if I was mad? Of course not! I am fucking ecstatic! Goddammit! Of course I am mad! I am furious!"

"Britt.. Brittany.."

"He didn't have any right to tell you anything about that! We promised each other not to tell anyone.. Hell he was the one to propose not to tell anyone.. Then he's gonna drop it off to you?"

"I know there's more to it than that.. You're not only mad because Mike told me.. What is it Brittany?"

Silence.

"If you're worried that I will like you less just because you had sex with one of your bestfriends.. You're wrong.. I still like you.."

"How much did he told you?"

"Not the long version tho.. The gist of it yeah.."

Brittany didn't respond so Santana continued.

"Honestly I didn't liked the idea of you sleeping with your bestfriend.. I mean who would be happy to know that the person you like slept with his bestfriend and you'll see them together all the time.. But Mike.. He explained everything to me.."

Brittany was silently listening to the latina.

"..He said that you just wanted to help.. Is it weird that I got your point? That I clearly understood your stand? If it were anybody or even me before I met you maybe I'll have sex with him too. But not because of helping him but because of the sex itself.."

"I-"

"I don't care if you slept with him.. I don't wanna be a hypocrite and blame you for your actions when I myself had a fair share of stories to tell.. So yeah.. You and Mike had sex.. It's over.. Move on.. As I said I still like you.. And at night thinking about it.. I end up with understanding that your motive is to help him.. And.. I.."

Brittany looked at Santana and the brunette looked back with a shy smile on her face.

".. I liked you even more... And I wanna know everything about you.. Every bits of anything about you Brittany.." Santana said with pure honesty in her eyes as she looked at the other girl's eyes.

Brittany was rendered speechless, if it were anyone, they would probably go apeshit on her. But Santana looked on her point of view. She didn't judged her actions but instead she made herself understand the whole point of it. Brittany thought she over reacted when Santana told her that Mike shared a little secret with her. And as she looked closely at Santana, she didn't realised the depth of the words "I like you" until now. Brittany can't help herself but to slowly lean forward the latina, she found herself drawn towards her and as their faces were mere inches away, just a little more and their lips were about to touch.

"Goddammit!" Santana huffed in frustration.

Brittany retracted and pulled her ringing cellphone. "Quinn's calling.."

**Wow! Am I even surprised? You really have a great timing Fabray.**

"Hey Q.." Brittany said to Quinn.

**Brittany was about to kiss me dear god! Just a little and..**

**Oh my god! We were about to kiss!**

**She was leaning forward and gonna kiss me!**

**She's gonna kiss me!**

**Oh and thanks to you Quinn Fabray it didn't happen.**

"We need to get back.." Brittany said hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"Uhm. O-Okay.."

They both get off the car, they were a little awkward with each other. Because of what nearly happened inside Brittany's car.

"I'll see you inside.." Brittany said as she left the Latina.

Santana was staring the the blonde's retreating figure and she can't help but smile to herself.

"She wanted to kiss me.."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Ahhhhhhh! It took me a long time to update this fic. I'm sorry for the slow updating fellas, I've been having a lot on my plate right now. I'm helping a friend for a short film. So yeah.**

**You know the drill. Hit 'em up the review button!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the lack of Brittana interaction last chapter, it's pretty much just a filler or something. **

**So last chapter they nearly kissed. Hm. The question is, what happens next?**

**I have a busy month right now with work and all but please hold on tight okay? I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter btw :) And Happy New Year. Yeah yeah it's late but whatever.**

If you have questions don't be shy to PM me I won't bite ;)

xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few hours since that interrupted smooch on Brittany's car. Santana was still pissed off at Quinn for cockblocking them. Again. She and Brittany were a little awkward with each other, even though they share all the same class, the blonde was clearly not acknowledging her existence.

**Of course she's closing off again.. Goddammit! It's not my fault! It's you who leaned into me..**

**Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! What were you thinking? If Quinn didn't called you, you will probably had kissed Santana! Arrrrrghhhhh!**

**But why is she freakin out on me?**

**Goddammit Brittany! Why are you even freaking out? You've kissed a lot of women and even guys and never once did something happen, like this. Ugh!**

"Miss Pierce.. Is everything alright?"

Brittany perked up and nodded to their teacher.

As soon as the last bell rung she was out the classroom and went straight away to the dance club's studio.

Brittany sighed. "As usual.."

Brittany changed into sweatpants and a tanktop while waiting for her co-members. When she went back to the studio, Mike was already doing warm-ups.

"I'm not going to strangle you Asian so don't get on guard on me.." Brittany said as she sat down on the floor board.

"Hey listen, I apologize for what happened.."

"Yeah.. I know.. Me too.. I didn't intend to go cray cray on you.."

Mike walked over and reached his hand. "Shall we strech Miss Pierce?"

Brittany smirked. "The question is, can you keep up?" she said as she reached Mike's hand.

Mike laughed. "You know you're a better dancer than me.."

"You don't have to tell me that Mikey.. Everybody knows that already.."

"So modest.." Mike said shaking his head. "Oh by the way.. I heard Mr. Shue and Jesse talking at the hallways.."

"About?"

"Mr. shue's asking if he could borrow us for sectionals..."

"Borrow us? What are we a puppy to be borrowed then returned to their owner after?" Brittany said annoyed.

"Apparently,Glee club is short with four members.. And they wanted us to join.."

"And that's our problem because?"

"Shuesters's really determined to recruit us.." Mike said stretching his legs. "And by determined, I mean over the top determined."

"I'm happy with dance club.. So no thanks.. Wait.. You said four.. Who are the other two?"

"Puck and Quinn.."

Brittany laughed hysterically. "Those two? Joining Glee? Not gonna happen.."

Mike raised his eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "If I win you're gonna be my personal slave for two months.." she smirked.

"If I win you're gonna go on a date with Lopez.."

"You're on!" Brittany said in a heartbeat, confident that never in their lives that her two bestfriends will join the loser club.

"Prepare to lose B.."

"Prepare to be a slave Chang.. Noah and Quinn joining glee?" Brittany scoffed. "That's the last thing they'll do.."

"Pierce.. Chang.."

"Jesse.."

"So Shuester begged me to let you join their loser club for sectionals.."

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Oh no! You didn't!" she said exasperated.

"Actually I did.. I was supposed to decline but that bastard went over to Figgins first and told me this bullshit idea.. So Figgins told me to allow you to join glee club.."

"What a conniving bitch!"

"Thought that too.. So you'll be at that club for the weeks to come.. But after sectionals I will take you back here.."

"Do we-..."

"Yes.. So pack your things and go to the choir room now.." Jesse demanded.

Brittany reluctantly picked up her duffel bag while Mike has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"You're weird.."

Brittany and Mike both went over to the choir room. As soon as they stepped inside, the gleeks went batshit crazy on them.

"Oh my god! This is a great opportunity for the club! Your dancing skills will add to the appeal that could bag that trophy for New Directions. I am happily ecstatic for what will partake-.."

"Thank you for joining Glee Mike and Brittany.." Kurt interrupted.

"I smell a victory yo!"

"Okay hold up! Jesus! Do you guys wanna take a breather?" Brittany said interrupting the chaos that is the glee club.

"Welcome to New Directions Brittany..." Santana said with a smile.

"I-I.. Uh.." Brittany cleared her throat.. "Whatever.." she said as she sat down on a stool.

Rachel went over at Brittany. "So this is the set list for Sectionals.. We will be highlighting some tango dance in the mash-up of Survivor/I will survive"

Brittany scanned the list. "All girls tango? Like the club has enough girls to do that.."

"Well since Santana and I are part of the cheerios, we asked Coach if we could borrow some of the girls too.."

"She said yes?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded. "Mr. shue asked Principal Figgins so Coach doesn't have a choice.."

"Damn Shuester's determined!"

"Over the top determined.. I told you.." Mike said as he passed by Brittany.

"What did Quinn said about this? I'm sure she'll be against this ridiculous idea..."

"Actually.. This was her idea.." Santana interrupted.

"A what?"

"Here they are!" Rachel said as she saw Quinn and Puck enter the room.

Brittany stood up and dragged Quinn at the corner of the room.

"What the hell is this?!" Brittany sneered.

"I wanna join Glee so I convinced Puck and Mike to join.. And luckily they said yes.." Quinn shrugged.

Brittany's jaw was on the floor, she wasn't sure if she heard the other blonde right.

"what?"

Mike coughed. "You lost Pierce!"

Brittany glared at Mike. "You set me up.."

"No I didn't!"

"You knew all along! And you had the nerve to bet with me?!"

"It's not like you can't bet-.."

"What bet?" Puck asked.

Mike grinned. "If this lady here wins.. I will be her slave and if I win... Drum roll please.."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "The bet is invalid! You cheated!"

"Nuh-uh.. It's not like we said it ain't allowed to cheat.. You lost so you're goin on a date with Lopez!"

The room went silent for a moment then suddenly everyone went batshit crazy again.

"Holy smokes!"

"Nice one my boy!" Puck said high five-ing Mike.

"She what?" Quinn asked horrified.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

Rachel clapped cheerily. "That's a wonderful opportunity for you guys to know each other better.. Honestly, I can't take the sexual tension from both of you even from afar.. It's clear that you guys like each other but is too stubborn to admit or make the first move or whichever that applies in your current situation.. I'm wondering how on earth is it possible that not one of you is pregnant already for how you look at one another not so subtley.."

"Too much words but I agree with Rachel.. The way you look at each other.. There's something and I ain't blind.." Mercedes added.

"Plus the secret glances?" Tina added.

"Oh what about the constant teasing.." Blaine said.

"Praise yo! It's about time!" Artie cheered.

"In short the eye sexing or eye fucking or whatever floats your boat.." Puck said teasingly earning a scowl from Quinn.

"Shut up Puck!" Quinn warned.

"Whaaaa? Just tellin the truth here.. Right guys?" Puck said.

Brittany and Santana were gobsmacked and left stunned while the others were giving away their observations.

**What is happening?**

**What the hell?!**

"I'm willing to give my expertise in planning your very first date-.."

"And who the fuck said I will go on this date?" Brittany asked.

**There goes my hope for looking forward on this date. Lesson Number 1 Santana, don't get your hopes up!**

Santana deflected on her chair. Brittany saw it so she spoke again.

"And even if I wanted to.. I mean. If I'll go to this stupid date.. Who gave you the right to plan it? It's my date. Mine. So it's me who should be in charge of it right?!"

"Sooooo. You're gonna go on that date then?" Puck asked.

"I.. I.."

Before Brittany could answer Puck's question, Mr. Shuester barged in and interrupted the commotion.

Puck sat at the back but leaned over Brittany's ear. "So where are you planning to take her?"

Mike leaned at the other side. "I know some good places B.. We can pull some strings.."

"I could tell you what Santana like and doesn't like.." Rachel interrupted.

"Fuck off Berry! No one asks for your opinion!" Brittany said loudly. "And please don't put your humungous beak on my business.."

"The four of you! Enough!" Mr. shue scolded.

"No but seriously B.. If you need anything just tell me.." Mike whispered.

"I say take her to a nice dinner then get her drunk then gave her the time of her life.. A date ended in a good fuck.. Yeah good combo" Puck interrupted.

"I beg to disagree with you Puck that's not how you properly date a lady.." Rachel's voice rang in their conversation.

"Seriously Rupaul! Shut it.." Brittany hissed.

"Last warning to the four of you or I'll ask you to step out of the choir room.." Mr. shuester voiced boomed out.

Brittany rolled her eyes then glared at Mike but Mike sent her a grin.

**I'm going on a date with Lopez...**

**Oh holy cannoli! Date with Lopez?**

xxxxxxxxxx

"5...6...7...8!"

"Step forward, Step back, back, back, forward, side step and twist!"

The glee club has been practicing for an hour for the girls' tango. After a day of knowing the set list Brittany worked on the girl's choreography right away.

"No! You're doing it wrong Berry!" Brittany said frustrated.

"I'm sorry but-.."

"I don't wanna hear it.." Brittany said as she walked over Rachel's partner who was Quinn.

Brittany tugged Quinn closer to her body making the shorter blonde blush a little and a certain Latina to quirk her eyebrow.

"This is tango.. You should be closer to your partner.. Jesus! We've been on this for what? Two days and still no improvement on your part.." Brittany said as she held Quinn's waist firmly. "If it's possible for your pussies to get closer then do it.."

**Cool down Lopez.. Cool down..**

Rachel eyes widened while Quinn blushed furiously.

"Hold each other tight.. And be sure to trust each other especially during the dip.." Brittany said as she started to move, Quinn following her movement. "The taller one should guide the other during the dance.. Tango has to be executed stiffly but not too much.. Finnesse yet sexily and damn girl y'all should be all fierce!"

Brittany was busy explaining while Santana was busy staring at her, clearly entranced by the blonde's beauty.

"If Rachel's gonna be my permanent partner... Who's gonna be yours?" Quinn asked.

"Of course it's Santana!" Puck yelled from the other side of the room.

Quinn glared at Puck while Santana was hiding her smile.

"Is it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes.." Brittany nodded. "I've noticed Berry and Lopez can't be partnered because Santana is.. Well, petite and Berry's dwarflike height-..."

"I prefer to be called vertically challenged thank you.." Rachel huffed.

"Whatever.. So yeah we're gonna balance each other out.. I can't be with Berry because I'm too tall for her.. And well.. I... Uhm.. That leaves me with me partnering Santana.."

"Damn right! You and Santana's height difference are like just perfect.." Mercedes added and sent a wink to Santana.

"Match made in heaven.." Mike commented on the other room.

Quinn scoffed. "Whatever!"

Brittany let go of Quinn. "So partner up! Be sure to hold your partners real close.. Pussies to pussies!"

"oh my god!"

"Brittany!"

Santana went over to Brittany and smiled. "Shall we?"

Brittany looked amused. "Have you tangoed before?"

Santana bit her lip.

**Oh god! Stop biting your lip.**

"Actually this will be my first time so you gotta be patient with me.."

"I can do that.. But please don't step on my feet.." Brittany said seriously.

Santana laughed. "I can't promise anything.."

"Just move in synch with me. Hear me?"

Santana nodded. "As you said your majesty.." she said with a curtsey.

"Here we go.." Brittany said as she pulled the latina into her. "I repeat, don't step on me.."

After the very draining tango session in the choir room.

"god! After the performance I won't be dancing tango ever again.." Santana said as she cracked her neck.

"You also said that two days ago may I remind you.." Tina said grabbing her water bottle.

Rachel laughed. "At least you have a great partner right?"

Santana grinned. "Damn right Hobbit!"

"Hey B.."

"Sup Mike?"

"I was watching you... And I would like to add a little to the routine if that's okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course.."

"You can do a little twirl before the dip... It will just be 2-8.." Mike said as he pulled Bruttany to him and executed the routine. "so it's still in time with the beat.."

"I think that's great! thanks mikey"

"Hey Rach.. Can I come over later? I wasn't able to finish the lecture..."

Rachel chirped. "Sure. You know I love sleep overs... And we can paint our nails after.. When I get home I'll prepare the room so when you arrive it's gonna be all set!"

"Woah woah!" Santana laughed. "Don't get too excited.. I'll go home for a bit to get some clothes.."

"Yes yes... And you have a lot to tell me.." Rachel said seriously.

"Like?"

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. "You know what I'm talking about Santana.."

"Oh christ!"

"So New Directions! We're done for today.. And from what I saw.. We have a shot in Sectionals.." Mr. Shue said.

"Oh you mean we're gonna win Sectionals?" Brittany asked.

"Damn right Pierce! We got this!" Puck said high five-ing both Brittany and Mike.

"We just gotta work hard if we want this and-..."

"Okaaaay.. I don't wanna hear the talk.. So I'll go ahead.." Brittany said grabbing her duffel bag.

"Oh."

The rest of the New Directions laughed from Mr. Shue's stunned expression.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany went over to the field and watched the football team's late practice.

"Yo B!" Puck said catching his breath. "You don't have to wait for me y'know.."

"I know.. And after the glee club practice I'm not in the mood to go home yet..."

"Okay.. But if you want to.. You don't have to wait for me.." Puck said as he ran back to the field.

Brittany wanted to have alone time with herself, after all the drama, she wanted to be alone even for a couple of hours.

"Can I join you?"

Brittany looked up for a second. "I was having me time actually Miss Lopez.."

Santana's face fell.

Brittany smirked. "Kidding! C'mon.. Sit with me.." she said as she pat the space beside her.

Santana smiled and sat down. "What are you doing here? I thought you left already?"

"Meh. I don't wanna go home if there's a blonde girl ready to bombard me with questions.."

Santana smiled. "At least there's someone waiting for you at home.." she said in a small voice.

Brittany saw Santana's face and got intrigued. "Why? You don't have someone waiting for you at home?"

"Uh."

"Siblings?"

Santana shook her head.

"Oh. Only child.."

Santana forced a smile. "But it's okay.. I'm used to it.. Ever since 4th grade I'm used to going home to an empty house.. So... Yeah.."

"Psh.. I know it sucks Lopez.. You don't have to hide it.."

"No.. Really I-.."

"I know the feeling okay? So you don't have to pretend like nothing's wrong.."

"You do have a sister.."

"So? might as well I don't. I mean, we were closed then but we were so different. She's little miss perfect while I was the disgrace of the family.."

"That's not what I witnessed when we-..."

"I know Santana... I know.. But my relationship with my family.. It's never the easy way.." Brittany said in a blank expression.

Santana reached over Brittany's hand resting on the bleacher. "If you need someone to talk to.. I'm always available.. For you.. Okay?"

Brittany felt herself blush. "Uhm."

Santana smirked at the effect of her words. "Seriously, I'm here if you need someone to talk to.." she said then squeezed the blonde's hand.

Brittany smiled at Santana, a genuine smile and the latina smiled back.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Brittany asked.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sleepover at Berry's?"

"Oh. Right. I. I. Yes I was going to the parking lot when I saw you sitting here alone and decided to check on you if you are okay or something.."

Brittany laughed and Santana blushed furiously.

"I'm rambling am I?"

Brittany smirked. "You are.."

Santana averted her gaze. "I'll go ahead.. Uhm.. I'll see you around.." she said then walked away.

"Hey Lopez!" Brittany called after.

Santana spun around.

"I think it's cute! I mean your rambling.." Brittany yelled with a smirk then sent her infamous wink.

Santana felt giddy on her way to her car and when she was inside the safety of her car she let out the squeal she was keeping inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, when they were all on the sanctuary of their home, they decided to discuss what had happened at the locker room not long ago.

"So since we were all free now, no disruptions or anything would you like to enlighten us of that stunt you guys pulled off at the locker room?" Quinn said sternly.

"I-.."

"Or why would you go karate chopping Mike's balls in the first place.."

"It's not my fault okay? Why is this in my head?! Mike started this!" Brittany said as she stood up abruptly. "This talk is bullshit!"

Quinn glared at her. "Sit down Brittany Susan Pierce.." she said dangerously calm.

Brittany huffed but sat down.

Puck coughed awkwardly. "So tell us what happened.."

Brittany looked at Mike. "The floor is yours Asian.."

Mike gulped. "Okay.. At the bar? Me and Santana had a talk..."

"And?"

Brittany just sat there and listened intently with scowl on her face. She forgot about what happened but didn't like the fact that they were reliving the moment. It's like messing with her all over again.

"She asked me if You and Britt had a thing.." Mike said to Puck.

"What'd you say?"

"I said no.. That you guys are friends only.. And that's it.."

"So what's the biggie? I-..."

"Will you shut the fuck up? Let him talk for god's sake! You keep on interrupting!" Quinn said frustrated.

Brittany can't helped the giggle to escape her lips.

"And you Pierce! You ain't off the hook yet.."

Mike coughed. "So yeah I told her that B and Puck are just friends.. Then I told her Me and Britt's were a different story..."

"Oh. Shut. Up!" Quinn said with wide eyes.

"Dude! You didn't..."

"I did.. I told him Britt and I hooked up.. And retracted and added tiny details.."

"By tiny details you mean we had sex?" Brittany interrupted.

"Jesus! Tell me what you told her.."

Mike told his friends all the things he and Santana talked about and how Santana reacted after finding out about it.

"Wow Mike! Thank you! She really thought we did the deed!"

"I was just testing her okay?"

"Bro testing her with that? Not cool!"

"I know okay? I'm sorry.. I just wanna know her reaction or what she'll do about it.."

Quinn sighed deeply. "What happened to the pact you initiated that what happened in NYC stays in NYC?!"

"I thought it's clear that the whole Brittany and Mike hook-up were just a cover?"

"It is.."

"Clearly not.. Because you brought it out again.. It was supposed to be buried down under remember? The night before we left Manhattan?" Brittany said with a frown and getting frustrated and frustrated.

"I'm sorry okay? I will tell Santana the truth.. That what I told her was half truth.. That we never had sex... Yes you helped me with my problem but we never did it, that it was your cousin Hannah and not you.."

"And you gotta tell her bro that it's all for the rep.. Just a cover to boost your popularity and shit.." Puck added.

Mike looked over at Brittany who was looking at her hands on her lap.

"Britt I didn't mean to jeopardize your relationship with Santana okay? I wasn't even thinking.. I'm sorry, but on some point I just wanna know how she will cope up with something big like that about you.. It's a wrong move.. A stupid move rather and I apologize.. I'll tell her when I see her.. I promise.. But you have to know I didn't intend to hurt you on some points.."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah. Yeah..."

"But thinking about it.. Lopez take it in a good way.." Puck said while thinking deeply.

"Did you explained to her already?"

"No.. I was about to when she followed me at the parking lot.. But she kept on talking and talking.. Until.." Brittany hiding her face to her friends.

**Until I was about to kiss her..**

"Until?"

"Uhm.. Until I hadn't had the chance because Q called me to get back.. So yeah.. And I never had the chance to clear things up cos of everything that's happening nowadays.."

"I'm really sorry B.."

"Me too.. I didn't mean to strangle you.. It was just.."

"Promises are big deal to you.. They're like gold.. And you hold on to those promises like your life depended on it.."

Brittany was just silent.

"I just forgot.. I'm really sorry.. It won't happen again.. This time I'm keeping my promise.."

Brittany looked up and brought up her fist. "Promise?"

Mike smiled and fist bumped Brittany. "Promise!"

"Group hug!" Puck yelled as he engulfed his friends with a huge bear hug.

"I'm hungry.."

Then Brittany's stomach grumbled and they all laughed loudly.

"Up! C'mon I'll cook food for you guys.."

"You go ahead.. I'll just talk to Britt for a few more minutes.."

Quinn and Puck left the two to make up with their little misunderstanding.

"Hey."

Brittany looked up at Mike.

"I wanna tell you something..."

"Hmmm?"

"Santana really likes you you know. She really do..." Mike said

Brittany sighed. "I know.. She told me about it."

"She what? When?"

"We talked in the car after I stormed off.."

"So what happened.."

Brittany looked at Mike then averted her gaze.

"She told me she liked me.. That she likes me.. And that when you told her about the hook-up, she wasn't pleased but after a few days of thinking about it, that she understands.. And she's not judging me Mike.. She's not judging me unlike-..." she trailed off.

"Because she really likes you.. And I know you do too.."

"I don't..." Brittany said firmly.

"Bullshit! You like her.. You're just afraid of admitting the truth to yourself.."

"I'm not."

"What are you even afraid of?" Mike asked exasperated with his best friend's stubborn attitude.

Brittany glared at Mike.

"Is it because of Geo-.."

"Don't!"

"Brittany.."

"Don't walk into that path Michael.. You know that I prefer not to talk about it... Discuss it or even think about it.. So please just drop it?"

Mike knows that when the blonde uses his full name, that she is dead serious that's why he didn't pry anymore.

"Fine. But give her a chance B.. She likes you a lot.. If you can't see it then you're blind.."

"I'm not ready for-.."

"Then be ready.. You're just saying that because you are afraid... Just let her in Britt.. I know you want her in but you're stopping yourself from doing it... You're building your walls up higher so she won't get pass on you.."

Silence.

"I have never seen you act like this before, not even in Manhattan. Not until.. You know you like her.. Everyone can see it.. Just give her a chance B.. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Mike said as he stood up and left the blonde.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Brittany said in a small voice.

**Me being hurt again... That's the worst thing that could happen.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"First and foremost I am gay! Second, I don't like you in that way, yes friends but that's it and we're not crossing that line. Third, I am into your best friend. And Lastly, I don't like you. You hear me? I. Don't. Like. You!"

"Wow! Jeez. Thanks for hurting my ego Santana.."

"What do you want Mike?" Santana said as she sat down across from Mike.

Mike invited Santana for coffee in Lima Bean, even though Santana was confused of the sudden invitation she agreed to it.

"Listen I texted you to meet me to clear things up.."

"Clear things up about?" Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"About everything.." Mike said then gulped audibly.

"Everything..." Santana repeated.

"Here I ordered coffee for you.." Mike said as he slid the cup to Santana.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening.."

"I may or may not altered what I told you before.."

"Okay Chang you lost me.. Seriously what is this about?" Santana said sipping her coffee.

"Our conversation at the club.. That Britt and I hooked-..."

"Hold up! Do you really have to rub it on my face? No. Seriously is that really necessary be-.."

"Listen to me first.."

Santana leaned over the table. "I told Brittany that it doesn't matter if you guys had a history or what not.. I don't care.. We both have pasts that we are not proud of.. But it happened and we gotta move on.. What I care is the present.. And a possible future with.. With her.." she said seriously.

"I know.. That's why you have to know about this..."

Santana sighed. "Fine.."

"What I told you about me and britt is true.. But I altered some part of the story.."

"Aaaaaand?"

"I lost my virginity Yes..."

**Fuck this shit! Is this an endless torture.. Why dear god?**

"But not to Brittany.."

"You told me that already okay.. You... Wait what?" Santana said loudly earning glances from the people from other tables.

"It wasn't Brittany.." Mike said.

"But.."

"I'm just testing you..."

"You.."

"It's a stupid move-.."

"Stupid move? Holy fuckity fucking fuck fuck fuck! Here I am clearly devastated because I thought you guys did it.. You know I spent nights rolling around my bed trying my best not to imagine you and the girl that I like getting it on.."

"Santana.."

"No listen to me... I didn't get sleep after hearing that from you.. I can't look at her or you because of that image coming on my mind and you're telling me it's all bullshit?"

"I'm sorry okay.. I don't know what I did that too.. It just came out of my mouth.. And I thought it's a good plan to test you.."

"To test me?" Santana said clenching her jaw.

"I want to know how you'll react.. But I was curious.. If you accept her despite knowing that then you really like her.. I can't explain and I'm really sorry okay? But I want to clear things up.."

"I.. I don't know what to say.. I.."

"I'm rooting for you Lopez..."

Santana looked up at Mike.

"You're good for her.. And I'm looking forward to that day Britt will cave in to her feelings for you.."

"Fe..Feelings for me?"

"Santana.. She likes you.."

"How do you know for sure?" Santana said crossing her arms.

"She's my best friend... She.. Brittany is afraid.. Just give her time Santana.. As her best friend.. I'm asking you.. Please be patient with her.."

"Why are you doing this?"

"As I've said she likes you.. She's just stubborn to admit it and to fully act on it.. But everybody can see it.. Just like how everybody can see that you really like her... Remember what the gleeks said? It's obvious from the way you look at each other.. Brittany may not be fully acting on it but she'll get there eventually.. You'll get your girl trust me.."

"Well I do like her.."

"I am her best friend more like a brother from another mother... I just don't want a repeat of what happened to her before.. I care about her okay? Just please don't hurt her.." Mike said with pleading eyes.

"Repeat of what Mike?"

"It's not my story to tell Santana I'm sorry.."

Santana nodded. "What you told me is insane but still Thank you for clearing it all up.."

Mike laughed. "I know I know.."

"Sooooo no hook up between you and Britt huh?"

"No. No."

"Good to know.." Santana smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Brittany was on her way to her locker when she felt her phone buzz.

**Unknown Number: **Hi babe! Did you missed me? we need a lot of catching up to do ;)

**Who the hell is this?**

**Britt**: Who's this?

**Unknown Number**: I'll see you soon tiger ;)

**Okay. That was weird.**

When Brittany arrived in fron of her locker, she can't help but smile on what was waiting for her. There in front of her precious locker is a long stemmed rose tied to a scroll.

"Hmmmm.. I wonder what makes badass! Brittany smile like a fool then I saw a rose and I was like, of course!"

"Fuck off Puckerman!"

Puck threw his hands in surrender. "Woah! Don't bite my head off.."

"Then shut up!"

"Fine. So what did Secret Admirer said?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

Brittany glared at Puck and thrust the rose and letter inside her bag. "None of your goddamn business!"

"Hi Brittany.." Santana said as she passed by Brittany and Puck by the lockers.

"Hey.."

Santana smiled at Brittany then looked over at Puck who was sending her a two thumbs up.

"I'll see you at the lunch room.." Santana said shyly.

"Yeah.. I'll see you.."

Puck looked at them weird. "Seriously lesbro what was that?"

"What was what?" Brittany asked as she rummaged to her chaotic locker.

"You guys acting like 3rd graders having a crush on each other.. I mean seriously what's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brittany said closing her locker and walking away leaving Puck.

Puck came running after her. "Sooooo."

"Sooooooo?"

"You want to tell me something?"

"Uhm. What would I tell you exactly?"

"Things?"

"Things like?"

"Nothing in particular.. Just things.."

"What are you up to today? Are you fucking high or something? Cos seriously that needs to stop, your sorry excuse of a brain can't handle it so if you love your self like I thought you do, just cut it out already.."

"Wow! I don't know if I should be happy for your concern or be offended by that insult.."

Brittany shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat!" she said as she entered the lunch room.

"Seriously B?"

Brittany halted her steps and turned to Puck annoyed. "What?!"

"Nothing! Forget it.." Puck said as he put his arms on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey babe.." Quinn said as she kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Hey.."

"Don't I get a kiss too Q?" Puck asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck then sat down. "I already bought you food Britt.."

"Cool!" Brittany said sitting beside Quinn.

While Brittany and the others were eating lunch, they didn't know the stare off between Santana and Quinn.

**Seriously fabray what is your problem?**

Quinn has a smirk plastered on her face. "Here B, eat this.."

"What is this?"

"Do you want some Peanut Butter and Jelly sandiwch Brittany?"

Quinn scowled while Brittany beamed with delight.

"Why thank you Lopez.." Brittany said picking up the sandwich. "You made this?" she asked while taking a bite.

"Yes.. I made it with love.." Santana smiled.

Brittany moaned in delight. "soooo good!"

Santana smirked at Quinn daring her to say something.

"I make the best PB&J Sandwich right honey?" Quinn asked Brittany as she wiped the corner's of brittany's mouth.

"Of course!" Brittany winked at the other blonde.

Santana scowled but before she can lash out Rachel interrupted sensing the tension happening.

"So later we have practice I ex-..."

"Shut your potato hole Hobbit. I am having my lovely lunch right now and I don't want to lose my appetite cos this sandwich is a bomb. So if I were you I'll cut it out..."

Rachel shut her mouth then Kurt chimed in to start a new conversation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was in her bedroom staring at the new scroll laid on her desk.

**No but seriously who are you?**

**Why don't you reveal yourself already?**

**This is so frustrating.**

**Brittany,**

**I like your lips. Your thin lips that gives tingles all through out my body especially when you smirk and when I look at your pink lips I feel like ny knees turns into jelly. And I think it's so soft that I can't wait to feel it and taste in on my mouth. **

**Xoxo,**

**-Anon 3 **

**Seriously! Just why don't you just come out?**

"Ugh this is so frustrating!"

"What is?"

"Don't you know how to knock Noah?!" Brittany asked annoyed.

"I did! Twice but you're not answering, might as well come in and check on ya.."

"Maybe not answering meant I don't wanna be disturbed?" Brittany said while keeping the scrolls into her drawer.

"Chill out man! No need to get snappy baby on me.. What got you in a sour mood? Do I need to kick some ass?"

Brittany can't control the smile on her face. "Naaaah. I'm sorry.. It's just that.. I'm frustrated right now.."

Puck plopped down on her bed and pat the space beside him. "Sup?"

Brittany laid beside Puck then dragged a long sigh. "I'm confused right now.."

"Confused about what?"

"Things.."

"By things you mean what?"

"Ugh! Forget it!" Brittany exclaimed and tried to get up but Puck pulled her back on the bed.

"No seriously what's up? Tell me.." Puck said seriously.

"There's this person that I don't know.. I keep on thinking about h- them.."

Puck smirked. "And?"

"And it confuses me as to why.. You know what I mean? Why don't they just go away!"

"If they go away would you like it?"

"I-I.."

"If you like Santana go for it!"

"I don't like Santana! And who says it's Santana in the first place?"

"Then who?"

Brittany stood up and pulled her drawer open then tossed the letters to Puck's face.

"Them! The person sending these!" Brittany said exasperated.

Puck sat up. "Your Secret Admirer?"

"Yes! I don't know why. Ugh!"

"Wait.. You.. You like this person without even meeting them?"

"N-No! Of course not! Who knows maybe they're a lunatic waiting to pounce on me..."

"Oh if only you knew.." Puck whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said if you don't like them what's the fuss all about?!"

"I don't like them! Yet.."

"Yet?!" Puck asked.

"Forget it!" Brittany said.

"Wait. Wait. How come you're starting to like this person? I mean how?" Puck asked sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm still a girl Noah.. And surely this Anon knows how to work their way on a girl's heart.. It's a shame yes but it's working on me.. That's why you know I wanna know who this person is..."

"What about Lopez? I thought you like her? I mean.. From your actions and shit.." Puck asked curiously.

"Santana is another story.. Fine! I think... Uhm... I think I like her... But I'm not yet sure about it.. Okay?"

"Okay?"

"That's why I wanna meet this anon to clarify things.."

"To know if you like them or you like Santana better? Is that it?" Puck inquired slowly.

Brittany huffed in frustration. "I don't know! This is so depressing! This is so confusing!"

"You know who you like britt... I know you do.." Puck said leaning into Brittany and engulfing her in a tight hug. "You'll know.." he said as he kissed the blonde's temple.

"This is so damn complicated."

Puck laughed lightly. "I know babe.. Quit moping and come with me.. Let's go out and have some fun!"

"I'm not in the mood Noah.."

"Not that kind of fun... We'll just eat til we puke okay?" Puck said.

"Fine!"

"Cool! I'll just grab my jacket back in my room.. I'll see you downstairs in 10.." Puck said then walked out of the room.

Brittany looked over the letters in frustration. "What will I do with you?" she said as she stuffed the letters back to her drawer.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Really Noah? Breadsticks?" Brittany said closing the passenger door.

"What? The food's great one of the beat in town if you ask me.." Puck said with a shrug.

"Hi good evening.."

Puck looked over the hostess and smirked. "Table for two gorgeous.." he said with a wink.

The hostess was completely buffled led them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant. As they sat down, a young blonde girl approached them and gave them the menu.

"I'm Amy your server for the night. If you need anything just holler for me. Would you like some drinks?"

"Can I drink you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Puckerman.." she said sternly.

"Fine fine.. I'll have a diet coke.. What'cha havin' B?"

"Pineapple juice.."

Puck quirked her eyebrow. "Chick.."

Brittany paid no mind with Puck's comment and continue to look over her menu.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your orders.." the waitress said as she left.

"Hot piece of ass.." Puck commented while staring at the waitress' ass.

"Pig!"

"Prude?"

"Asshole!"

While Brittany and Puck continue their playful banter they heard a laugh, a laugh too familiar for the blonde's ears.

**Santana..**

Brittany looked over the voice and saw her, Santana in all her amazingness laughing and giggling with a Hispanic looking guy.

**Who the fuck is that?**

"Yo Britt who's the guy?" Puck asked.

Brittany followed them as they were being escorted on their table. Not once leaving their sight. They were 4 tables away from Santana and she can see clearly what they were doing. Santana was sitting opposite the guy across from their table.

"You know you look like a total creeper now Pierce.."

Brittany glared at Puck. "I'm not creeping idiot!"

"Here's your drinks.. So are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Spaghetti with meatballs.."

"Oh my god! Really Pierce?"

"What?"

Puck shook his head. "I'll have lasagna with white sauce.. Thanks love.."

And with that the waitress left them and brittany looked over the other table.

"Want to go over their table?"

"No."

"Jealous?"

Brittany scoffed. "Please!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Brittany sneered.

Puck threw his hands in surrender. "Jesus! Fine!" he said as he too looked over the other table.

**Who the fuck is that guy?**

**Like me huh?**

**Yeah right Lopez. Yeah right!**

When their food arrived, Brittany pretty much lost her appetite and she can't help but to sneak a glance to Santana's table.

"So what do we do?"

Brittany glanced at Puck. "What?"

"Do we have to scare that guy?" Puck asked tilting his head on the other table "In the parking lot? Alleyway? Name it I'm on!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked glancing back at santana and gripping the fork as hard as she could when she saw Santana touched the guy's arm.

**Fuckity fucking fuck fuck fuck!**

"You know scaring that kid to back off your girl?" Puck inquired slowly.

"She seems enjoying his company.. Why would I ruin that?" Brittany hissed clenching her jaw.

"So you're jealous?" Puck asked.

"I'm not.." Brittany answered dangerously calm.

"Of course you're not... Yeah yeah fool me.." Puck said stuffing his mouth with Breadsticks.

Brittany narrowed her eyebrows. "Fuck off Noah!"

"Just accept it B... You're actually imagining it was you on a date with her instead of the guy.. You wanna strangle that guy cos he's with Santana right now.."

**I swear to all that is holy I will stab your eye with this fork!**

**Goddammit I'm not jealous!**

**She can date whoever she likes! Fuck!**

**Fuuuuuuuck! You're not jealous Brittany! Heads up!**

**I'm not jealous!**

**Right?**

**Goddamnit!Fine! I am jealous! I am fucking jealous!**

Brittany was looking fiercely on her plate burning holes on her forgotten food and gripping her fork tightly while Noah has a smug grin on his face, one Santana Lopez saw her and was looking over their table with confused eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay. So maybe some of you was confused of what happened. So I'll reiterate it.**

**When Mike told Santana about the hook up, he added the part that he and britt had sex, he somehow changed it and left the part that brittany helped him by hooking him up with his cousin Hannah.**

**So the pact, All four of them knew about it and they were the only ones who knows the truth. But they told their friends in nyc that Mike had sex with Britt to boost up his reputation, after all Brittany was on the top ladder in NYC. But before leaving they promised each other that they will leave everything about NYC in NYC and try to start something new in Lima. This is like the Easy A movie style. You know when boys told the whole school that they were having sex with Emma Stone's character. Blah blah blah blah.**

**Oh and Brittany never admitted he and Mike hooked up. Read it again. She went batshit crazy because she didn't liked when promises were broken and that Mike told Santana without consulting her.**

**So that's it. Review! Review! **


End file.
